Remember me : the loss of Innocence
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Goten doesn't know how he ended up at this point in his life.His past birthdays he doesn't remember , and high schools a blur, plus he keeps having dreams of a Blue haired girl... A story that jumps from Present to Past from Gotens life now to his forgotten high school days
1. Chapter 1

His black eyes opened to see his ceiling.

He had that dream again.

He sat up and looked at his hands on the blue cover.

It was the dream

When

He

Chased

a girl

With long blue hair Skip through a meadow of tall golden grass shining from the orange purple horizon.

He reached for her but the sea of grass pushed him further further away from her

He couldn't see her face just her hair and the top of her back wrapped in an lavender dress.

He stretched his arm as far as he could with his fingers spread wide

But he could never reach her

He sighed in his covers and flipped them over

He walked to his bathroom and cleaned up for the day.

After he washed up he met his mom at the table, she had already put down an plate for him.

He sat down by the plate

mom dark circled eyes lite up and smiled

"Good morning Son"

"Morning mom"

He was 21 , but he felt 17 , he doesn't remember when he turned 21.

He ate with his mother

The sun blazed in as birds chirped outside

"You know Goten " his mom said looking up happy into nothing "the sun flowers are so beautiful in the summer , you should go Pick some on your way to the lake"

Goten stared at his mother as he finished his fish and fries.

"Okay "

He stood up and grabbed his boat capsule and fishing hat

"I'll be back mom "

"Bye sweetie"

Though I don't remember when I started to catch and sell fish like Gohan , I knew eventually I would also be a fisherman .

I lived on land with my mom brother and his wife. We survive ,by fishing , every Friday I go into the city and sell the catches.

I have a niece Pan. I believe she's about the same age as me. I haven't seen her in years.

So I guess we are not that close, if I remember correctly she ran away refusing to become an fisherman like me and my brother.

Goten walked to the lake he pulled the capsule out his khaki pants and looked at

It had the words Hope painted on it.

He threw it down and out came his wooden boat.

He pushed it on the dirt into the got in

He grabbed the anchor and tossed it into the water then undressed down to his boxers

And dove in with his net

He swam and fished for three hours He caught tons of baby fish and adult fish.

He loaded them all in bags and salt then paddled back to shore and capsule the boat throwing the bags of fished over his shoulder.

He walked back to the houses as sun set passing up an meadow

An meadow of sunflowers

When he saw the contrast of the vast vibrant yellow leaves blow in the wind

He gasp as his eyes widen

The fish hit the ground

He started at the flowered sway romantically in the hard blowing wind

He began to walk deep with in the maze of flowers

Until he was surrounded

Once he got lost in a empty patch

the middle of the yellow hue field

He panic looking around from every ankle

The wind blew hard

He turned eastward

And saw an pink ribbon fly over the field he tried to grabbed it

,but it's smooth silky surface slipped through his fingers

He stared at it where it once was. And looked at the sky and finally decided to fly above to see his catch.

He flew to the fish and picked it up walking back home.

Once he got there , it were still sun set

He saw his sister in law on an orange and white checker cloth on her knees in an yellow sundress white gloves and hat. Videl long brunette hair shined red in the sun as her blue eyes read the pages of a book.

Goten watched her as he slowly walked toward the fridge.

She smiled and closed the velvet box bringing it close to her heart. Looking up at the sky through her hat.

She looked down to see Goten starting

"Hello Goten"

"Hi Videl"

"My all those fish great job"

"Thank you "

She Got up and folded her cloth and stood in the grass

"You better get those to the fridge !"

Goten looked at the fish

"Right "

He continued to the fridge on side of his brothers house and stored the fish to be sold this Friday.

He washed in the bath house outside and made it back in just in time for dinner with his family.

They passed around food and smiled, with two seats empty.

After dinner Goten laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

He would go to sleep

Dream of a girl with Parry wrinkle hair

Wake up

Fish

The go back to sleep.

Was this it

Was this all there was for him.

He closed his eyes heavily

He ran after her

As the wind took her hair further and further away

He opens his mouth and screamed "wait " , but nothing came out as air filled his lungs like water

He heard clouded Giggles

As she past by a huge tree a few yards ahead of him

"Wait !"

"Wait"

His mute voice screamed out

As he ran faster to the tree

Who are you

He ran to the tree going full speed

When a white soft face ,big blue eyes and long bangs poked from the tree with perched lips

"Boo!"

Goten Jumped up in sweat in his room

His eyes blinked fast

As his heart pounded

In

His

Dark

Room


	2. Chapter 2

A boy in an school uniform looked disgusted at the huge Orange building

It were his third year here

He was like an zombie from the dead as he walked up the hell

"Oh God what's with Goten !" Erasa an fellow junior yelled covering her nose

"It's like he is back from the dead " she yelled

"With his green skin and purple lips!" Launch yelled frighten

Goten walked past them slowly like the undead

Trudge through the school doors as he saw his fellow undead kind classmates

Or also known as the seniors , he wasn't one yet , but it sure did feel like it.

"Hey Goten" sharpener rose his hand to wave and it snapped off to the ground

Goten nodded to him then kept walking disgusted with the perky

Freshman

The want a be Sophomores

The mellow Juniors

And the dead seniors

"Uncle Goten what's wrong with you !"

He heard his nice peep as she hurried behind him.

She caught up to him and stood in front of him.

He stared at her

She was so short and Her long hair down her back made her seem shorter. Her shy and red face let him know she was nervous about her first day of school.

"You look pale"

He looked blandly at her

"Ugh I don't want to be here "

She rolled her eyes

Ring ring ring

The bell rung and students came out surrounding and brushing past them

Pans little body had gotten carried Brushed to the side

"Uncle Gotennnn" she reached for him as the crowd pushed her further away.

He reached for her with his decaying hand

"Pan ! Her bravery will live on forever"

He said as she fell into the crowd

He sighed and continued his zombie walked Down the hall.

Then he saw a small foot in an brown shoe , brown knee highs , a small orange skirt on her hips , a white collar shirt wrapped in an Cardigan her brown hair shine as she leaned on a Locker by Trunks

He jumped and shed his zombie skin and walked to his friends

"Hey guys "

She laughed

"Hi Goten"

"Sup G"

Bang

The three leaned against the lockers with one foot on them and arms crossed starting at the students.

"Jeez Junior year so close yet so far" Trunks said sadly

"Tell me about it !" Goten yelled" look at the poor freshman they're so excited ,just wait until exams "

"Ha ha ha guys let them be excited "

Valise chucked

Pan were now following her uncles Ki.. They were barley aloud to use there powers when they were outside of Mt. Paoz but she made and exception

After completely getting lost in an crowd of Football players , being drowned in flayers to join teams, and attached by orange Pom poms

She darted out from the crowd

By her uncle and his friends

Her hair had became a little messy and her shirt came from out her skirt

She slide ,by them taking deep breaths

She rose her head "uncle Goten !"

She eyes caught the sight of Trunks and a girl

"Oh " she calmed down and blushe not wanting to embarrass him

"Pan !" Trunks yelled as he turned around and opened his locker placing his backpack in

She blushed "Hi Trunks

She jumped then waved

He looked at her through his lavender locks side ways as he grabbed his binder

"Are you excited for the opening ceremony ?"

She blushed

"Umm well yeah!"

"Ha ha that's great" he said leaning against his opened locker

"Hi I'm Valise !" The girl handed out her hand Pan took it

"Hi I'm Pan Gotens my uncle!"

Goten jumped"jeez Pan do you have to say that to every person you met!"

She looked down and pouted

"No !..But I only met two people .. And besides she was your friend so I thought I should let her know Goten ! You big meany !"

"Who else have you met ?" Goten asked

Pan looked up "um I don't know the quarter pounder of the football team"

"What Pan that's a Burger !" Trunks yelled

While Valise laughed

"Ha ha ha ha ha she's so funny and cute !"

"You mean the quarter back !" Goten yelled

She nodded

Goten rolled his eyes and patted her head.

"Well Pan you are a freshman " Trunks smiled

She nodded excitedly while smiling with her eyes close

She opened them back up to as Trunks charging her

She blushed

"What !"

He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her fast into his locker

"Tr Tr Tr" before she could say his name

SLAM

She heard chuckles and foot steps walk away

As a far away Voice yelled

"Welcome to high school fresh meat !"

Pan could see shadows past by in the lines in the lockers

"Trunks ! " she yelled as he shook his locker

"Trunks ! I'll get you !"

Students past up the Locker looking at it.

Trunks laughed as he heard the little Girl scream her plot of revenge.

"Ha ha "

"Trunks she's going to kill you " Goten said

Trunks shook his head "no she's not " he said and rolled his eyes

As pan far off yelled "I'm going to kill you!"

Valise laughed "she's so cute Goten ... Isn't your little sister her as well Trunks?"

Trunks smiled "yes she's probably in an locker as well"

...

Goten had parted ways with Trunks and Valise.

And went to his first period class

History

The opening ceremony wasn't until after third was a mistake the teacher talked so boring and made them do an ice breaker to get to know each other.

He spent his time staring out the window day dreaming.

When the bell for second period rang, he decided to skip class.

He walked out the back door and quickly down the hill to see the patch of grass by the tree were he would Go to skip Freshman and Sophomore year.

He sat before the tree then laid back in the fresh grass and sniff the fresh summer air. The hot sun blazed on his face , not that he mind , summer were almost gone, and he would miss it once it left.

The bright glow of the sun on his eyelids were cooled by an dark shade

He put on a look of confusion

As he opened his eyes to see blue wondering eyes in thick black glasses with blue bangs in her eyes while the rest were in an pony tail

He gasp as he saw her clear face looked down at

Him

I didn't know where you came from.

Though you wore my school uniform

It felt as if wind brought you to me

It's self

That

Day

In the green grass


	3. Chapter 3

Goten loaded up the Truck with fish.

As his mom see him off

"By son ,be safe "

"Bye mom "

He said as he got in and drove off into the city

Every Friday when he sold fish to supermarkets , restaurants ,and street vender he grew excited to leave his normal duties on the fish farm.

He drove around all day selling fish. A few women at the Italian restaurant flirted with him , but all they saw him as was the country boy who sold fish and that pissed him off.

He had made a few friends at the supermarkets they always bought the most fish because Goten gave them a discount.

And the street venders always gave him free meals since he was their supplier.

It was night time After all the fishes was solid.

Goten drove on the upper east side of west city.

He cruise on the street and parked

He got out the car while it ran and walked to the Gates of the dome shaped house.

He could see a few lights on in their and feel the Ki of his best friend , Vegeta and Bulma

He grabbed the Gate and breath heard as he stared

He didn't know why him and Trunks were no longer friends or why they weren't in contact.

But every Friday night he came here to look just for a few seconds.

Then he left went back home to his mom brother and Sister

And his dreams of an blue haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

(An:most of the chapters will be from Goten,Bra , Trunks , Pan , etc Past high school days... ,but occasionally it'll go back to the present)

**those End of Summer days just before September **

* * *

He blinked up at her as he laid calmly with his hands opened.

She blinked once.

She blinked twice through her glasses "Are you dead " she asked then poked him.

He gasp ,Then blinked and sighed while closing his eyes. "I don't know can dead people talk?".

She shrugged "I don't know ,but there was a flash mob of zombies earlier in the hall".

He opened his eyes."No they are just the seniors".

"Oh " she nodded then sat back on her bottom and fiddled.

He looked at the passing clouds  
He didn't know why he asked this next question ,but he did. "So Why are you out here ?".

She continued to fiddle." I didn't know anyone so I just decided to come out here and write ".

He sighed "Freshman huh ?".

"Yeah".

"How do you expect to make friends when your out her being an loner ?".

" I met you didn't I ?" She said softly.

He turned her head to her.

She held an pen and a note book.

"What are you writing".

"An guide ".

"An guide ?" He asked confused ,but calmed.

"Yeah " she breathed normal.

He waited for her to continue she never sighed  
"A guide for what ?!".

She rose up the book and pen to the sky with her eyebrows furrowed."How to survive Orange Star high school the school of the undead !".

He jumped up

"What ?".

"Those zombies in the halls ".

"You mean the seniors ?!".

She nodded " I don't want to look like that on my last year of school".

"Oh so you care about your appearance At least now I know your a girl !".

"I don't necessarily care how I look ... I just don't want to look dead".

She turned her head to the sky and looked up ."I'm alive ".

Goten stared at her

She turned back to him and blinked the wind blew her hair from her face while she looked surely at him.

"You " ..."you said you had no friends here ?"

She shook her head no.

"My niece she just-"

!Ringggggggggg!

She blinked up then toward school. He as well stared at the people coming out the building.

"The ceremony is starting " he said blandly.

"I see" she said.

"Why don't you go make friends?!".

She she shrugged and blushed  
Avoiding eye contact.

He stared at her.

"Your shy ".

She bit inside her cheek and blinked down.

He smiled side ways and stood up .While Handing out his hand to her.

She looked up to his gentle face and extended hand.

"Son Goten at your service "... His eyes looked in hers..."A friend".

She rose her hand to shake his,But he pick her up to her feet.

"Hey" She said then looked back at him

He still smiled simply

They slowly shook hands

"A friend who's going to help you make friends "

They drop hands

"All freshman meet in the gym " the over head announced

"Come on "

Kick !

Kick !

Kick !

Kick !

Boom !

Trunks locker flew open ,As a pissed off Quarter saiyan jumped out taking deep breaths

She breathed deeply and dangerously "trunks !" ,And ran toward his unholy Ki at full speed bumping a girl with blonde hair and an box into the lockers

"Out of my way !" She yelled

Trunks and Valise bought ice cream at a classroom ."This is frozen yogurt ! Rip off !" He yelled then smiled and still ate it

"Ha ha ha " Valise laughed

The lights flicker on and off as the doors walls and windows shook

Trunks and Valise looked up at the buzzing light

"I feel a dark presence " Valise said

Her little feet went hammer time as she ran to the ice cream stand , she spotted his lavender hair

"Trunkssss!"

She ran jump and brought up her leg to kick him in his leg flew down at full speed ,and just before connection he move and she landed on the floor in an perfect split.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pan screamed in Pain

Goten heard an painful scream  
"What was that ?".He looked at the girl with blue hair

She shrugged

The two walked up the hill across the front entrance together as

People stared

"is Goten with that freshman ?!"Erasa covered her heart

Launch put her hand on her forehead " poor thing stay away he is a zombie !"

They walked together

"Let's go met my friends "

They walked into the building down the halls

"What are your hobbies "

She held on to her book with both hands

"I like to write books about surviving Zombies invasions"

He looked at around here think I'm a zombie "So your like a zombie slayer ?"

She nodded " I've watched all the movies and read the books "

He looked at her skeptical  
Watched the movies ?  
Read the books ?  
What is she going to do throw a Book at the zombies if they attack ?  
"Yeah well if the zombies ever come I'll make sure to camp out at your place ?"

She smiled with shine in her eyes " really ?"

He nodded and put his hands in his pocket

"Can I bring my mom ?"

She furrowed her eye brows

"Yeah she can come , but if the zombies start getting in the house we will use you as bait !"

He jumped "I doubt they'll eat their own kind "

She looked at him

"Your a zombie for real ?" She whispered lowly

He shook his head and chuckled

"No come on now those kind of things just don't exist !"

She blinked at him

"You never know what's out there "  
She said ironically.

Her statement made him think.  
She did have a point, I mean He were half Alien.

They walked toward the ice cream parlor as the medics came rushing a gurney with a girl with her legs split.  
They zoom by in a flash.

Goten blinked

"She looked familiar "

"Huh ?" The girl asked

"Oh nothing "

They walked in to see Trunks and Valise sitting down eating at desk that look like smiled as he talked to Val ,but something blue caught his eyes

"Bra !"

Everyone in the class looked at him

"Bra ?" Goten repeated

She looked at her brother with a smile

"Yeah that's my name "

She nodded at him an waved "hey Trunks "

"You know him ?" Goten asked Of course Trunks knows all of the girls. Goten thought.

Trunks stood up and walked in front of them."That's my nerdy little sister"  
She blushed

"His sister !" Everyone in the room yelled including Goten and Valise

"This his her ?!" Goten asked as he looke her

She blushed and scratched the back of her head."Oh sorry I seem to have not told you my name ... Bra Briefs at your services ... zombie slayer"

Goten looked at her blue hair

He was Idiot to not have notice

,but that means

This girl

Is

Saiyan

"Well " Goten laughed completely stun "since you know him this is Valise "

Bra shook her hand

"Hi"

Bra nodded "hello" she blushed

"Have a seat "

"Okay "

Goten Trunks and Bra all set down

"What middle school are you coming from ?" Valise asked softly

"Oh umm Cambridge in England it's an all girls school from pre K to 8th grade I been there all of my life "

Valise eyes widen " what why ?"

"My parents wanted me at a safe house since CC always received threats " she said

Valise look at Trunks "Jeez now I know who's the favorite !"

Trunks rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then looked at Goten

"How did you stumble upon her ?"

"She was skipping class in my Spot !"

"Skipping class on the first day ?!"  
Trunks yelled as he got up and put his knuckles in her head.

"Owe Jeez thanks a lot Son Goten !... Trunks it was only for today I promise ".

"Ha ha well Trunks she's certainly your sibling !" Valise laughed.

Trunks sat Bra down as Stars circled her looked at his little sister.

"Made any friends Freshman ?"

" yes !."

"Who ?"

"Son Goten " she said

"That loser doesn't count " Trunks yelled

"Ha ha Son Goten doesn't have female friends " Valise winked at her.

"That's not True your my friend !".

"I'm the exception to the rule ".

"Anyways I brought her in the building to met Pan ".

Goten looked around " have you guys seen her ?".

Trunks and Valise both scratched their head with huge awkward grins.

"Umm no "

Valise opened her eyes  
"But heyy Your niece and Trunks sister could be like best friends !" She said with her hand to her mouth thinking hard.

"Yeah that was kind of my plan "

"Well little sister " Trunks stood up "as your older brother I'll give you an Tour of Orange star high "

"Awe look at Trunks !"Erasa said with tears in her eyes

"How heroic for him to take his sister under his popular wing " launch said

Trunks put his hand on his hip as he rose his chin and smiled as the students in the class room clapped

Ha ha little did they know Bra had a locker with her name on it...

Goten Trunks Valise and Bra went strolling around the school together once Goten Gotten bored he left his friends and went into the city until 2:45 when the last bell rung

He flew slowly home to learned that Pan was in the hospital , he was shocked at first to learned that. He was sent to go get an senzu bean from Korins. After that he went to the hospital to give Pan her bean and bust Her out of there.

Finally when they got home Dinner was ready at Gohans , but since Goten had got caught skipping Chi chi made him clean her house before coming to eat at his brothers.

After dinner he showered ,and laid in his bed.

He closed his eyes as his mind wonder to Trunks sister. He knew he had an sister , but never seen her . In fact he hasn't been to CC since he was a Kid. He couldn't remember pictures or anything related to the girl, in fact he hasn't seen Bulma since freshman year

He thought about her big blue eyes blinking behind her glasses as she talked about slaying Zombies.

He chuckled

What a nerd , who would've thought Trunks sister a geek!

Then soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**August Junior year **

((A week later ))

Goten walked threw the school doors with his earbuds in his his fate he had 10 more months until summer. Goten went to 1-3rd period , then to lunch with Trunks and Valise. After lunch he went to 4-5th period and the rest he had off due to the fact he commuted to the school from so far away. All week he hadn't seen Bra or Pan for that matter at school. He couldn't help but be worried about Pan. After 5th period Trunks Valise and Goten strolled the halls planning on what do since they all had 6th and 7th period off due to them being juniors and how far they commuted to school.

"We could go to Groovy Smoothie "  
Valise offered.

Goten smiled "that sounds great ".

"You up for smoothies Trunks ?".

"Nah I'll pass "..." You guys go along".

Valise eyes widen as she blushed.

Goten was about to say something when he saw it dead on the wall.

An purple poster with graves on hills and spider cob webs ,

Zombie slaying Club seeking members smart enough to fire an Ak 47... Room H. Please met at 12:45 during 6th period

Gotens mouth dropped to the floor. Then he rushed down the hall.

"Goten wait" Valise yelled reaching While Trunks followed Goten  
She gasp and followed him

The friends ran through the halls  
Passing up Class rooms  
A, B,C,D,E F, and G.

He stopped in front of the door slid it open as Trunks and Valise caught up to them.

There they saW Bra dressed in camo with and bandana across her forehead with black lines on her cheek

Their mouths dropped to the floor

"Hi guys welcome to the Orange Star High School Zombie slaying Club !"

"Lame " Trunks yelled as he walked in followed by Valise who looked at the dusty old room "Oh wow " she said.

Goten stood by the door still in shock ,Then followed.

They sat in old worn desk

"You started a zombie slaying club ?" Goten ask

She nodded

Trunks pulled off her bandana and wiped the black marker off her face with it

"Trunks !" She said as she moved her face deeper into the cloth misplacing her glasses

"Hey if your going to start a club for freaks at least don't look like a freak go change "

Bras glasses sat on her nose as slummed to the hallway to change as her buzz was killed with the sword of truth.

"Jeez way to go Trunks !" Valise grabbed his ear

"Hey ! Ouch !...its true !"

Goten were seriously wrong with that girl.  
"Who would come to a club like this ?" Goten asked.

Valise thought about it " I would I mean at least I'll be prepared once there's a zombie invasion "

"There is no zombie invasion !" Trunks yelled fast and irritated , jeez coming from an all girls school you would've thought Bra would know the social ranks.

The three were Interrupted by an far away scream like a bee buzz getting closer

" what what is that? " Goten asked

"I don't I don't know " Trunks said as he saw the light bulb flicker

Valise got scared " I feel a dark presences " she warn

Slid

The door stood open and an fair little girl stood there breathing heavily with her hair hanging in her face exposing her white neck.

Trunks Goten and Valise all got Closer to each other frighten.

"Zombie !" The three yelled

The girl flipped her hair back out of her face and took an ninja stance.

"Trunks Briefs master of the lockers I come to avenge my pride and bring victory to every freshman ever demised by your hands !"

Trunks smiled and relax" oh hey it's just Pan!"

"Jeez Pan don't scare us like that" Goten said holding his heart.

She squinted her eyes at Trunks and walked closer

"Come on Briefs !"she put up her fist

Trunks swat them away care freely as her whole body jerk

"Hey !"

He patted her head heavily " let's call it truths " he smiled his best white sparkly smile.

Valise and Pan covered their eyes with their arms as wind blew.

Trunks had on a toga with a leaf crown on his head as he stood on a tall rock , As Pan and Valise uniforms turned into peasant potato sack dresses and watched the wind blow his hair from below in the potato field

"He's teeth are so white " Valise said with squinted eyes

"His hair so pure" Pan said in a trance

Goten ran into the scene with an diaper, wings ,and bow and arrow

"Stop that Trunks she's my niece !" He yelled

Trunks stopped smiling with an laugh and the girls turn back normal

Pan blinked around

"What is this place " she studied the classroom

"It's an abandon class room " Trunks shrugged

Boom the door slid and shattered everyone's Soul

"Zombies ! Were ? TELL ME !" Bra screamed

Gasp

The air grew Intense as the girl looked around in an excitement

"Who dat ?" pan asked while crossing her arms

"No no Bra there was no Zombies just her " Valise pointed to Pan

Bra eyes blinked to the girl

"Bra this Pan ... Pan this Bra " Goten introduced them

The girls stared at each other unmoving.

As Trunks Goten and Valise watched intensely

Pan was the first to speak

"Bra ?...what kind of name is that ?!"

"Well Pan isn't exactly the first on the list of baby names either "  
Bra shouted Back

"Undergarment "

"Iron rod!"

"Boob holder!"

"French fry !"

Pan eyes widen as her lips shook "oh oh no you didn't "

Goten ran and covered Pans mouth before things got bad ,She struggled behind her uncles hand as he tried to control her as her arms and legs swung wild.

"Pan Bra come on guys can you at least be nice to each other , your both freshman and besides this is Trunks little sister "Goten told his niece

Her eyes widen as she looked at the girl ,Then to Trunks !

Goten dropped his hand

"Oh wow " she smacked her forehead with her hand " with that hair and eyes you are surely related , but now for the test..smile!"

Bra shook her head and open her mouth wide to revile pearly white teeth

Bra turned into an dominatrix as Goten wore only an dog collar  
And spandex shorts on his knees  
Goten eyes widen as he saw the light

"No Goten don't look into the light !" Valise yelled

Smack

Trunks smack Gotens head as Bra stopped smiling

"That's my sister idiot !"

He rubbed his neck and smiled then blush. While waving his hands "it's not like that !"

Pan laughed "uncle Goten you perverted Idiot , but yup shes for sure is a Briefs"

Bra studied Pan " mmhmmm your hot head will be needed on the front lines Sargent !" Bra yelled

Pan salute then stopped "wait what ?"

"Aren't you here for the Zombie slaying club didn't you see the sign ?"

Pan blinked " the zombie what ?..."

"Slaying club where we prepare for the zombie invasion "

Pan blinked and smirked "so we can get rid of all the lazy seniors and scare the crap out of the juniors !... I like the way you think Briefs !"

The group floated to take a sit  
Bra and Valise sat in an desk while Trunks leaned against one and Pan and Goten sat on top.

"No no no no no " Trunks yelled while smacking the table

Goten Valise Pan and Bra all jumped

"My little sister will not be in this geek fest !"

"But Trunks !" She whined

He rolled his eyes " I'll take you to see that new Rated R zombie movie , if we can change the club !"

Bra eyes grew hearts in them " okay okay"

Goten Valise and Pan watched her shocked.

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hip.

"Hey Trunks as an official member of the zombie slaying club I disapprove of your notion to get rid of it !".

"Yeah Trunks Bra seem to really like this Idea for a Club" Goten said

"Fine I'll take you too to see the zombie movie this weekend " Trunks told Pan

Pan closed her eyes "fine , but I want an Extra large pop corn candy bars .. Etc"

"Ahh zombies"

"Nachos pickles soda "

"Goten Val please come with me " Trunks said as Bra day dreamed about the movie and Pan named all the snacks she wanted

"Okay " Valise peeped

"sure " Goten said

Trunks turned to the freshman

"Hey ! Freshman look sharp!"

Pan and Bra snapped out of it

"We have to come up with another club you know !"

Bra looked to the floor "oh yeah ummm how about the Vampire hunters club"

"No"

"The ghost hunters club"

"No"

"It has be something normal " Goten said softly to the blue haired girl

"How about a baking club " Valise offered

"That's not a bad idea " Pan said

"No way !" Bra shouted then blush "I mean I just. Can't bake that well"

"Don't be rude Bra " Goten said then looked at Valise

"Thats a good Idea Val ... Pan is a great Baker "

Pan chuckled superior "ho ho ho ho"

Trunks patted her head " really I would love to see if your grandma taught you well"

Bra blinked at them shyly and blushed

"Umm Pan ... Goten how do you know Trunks ?"she asked

Pan blinked to the girl she never met before this day. But she knew Trunks had a sister Isn't she saiyan ?. Wouldn't she know about us the sons?

"Umm well it's a long story ,I'm sure your mom had told you " Pan said being cautious of Valise in the room"about my grandp-"

Smack

Trunks heavy big hand covered Pans mouth and nose while catching a few strands of her hair as she struggled behind his hand turning purple.

Bra and Valise watched shocked as he held the little girl who had an crazed look on her face.

"Goten ! Pan !... Can I speak to you guys for a moment outside "

Goten blinked then stood up

As him and Trunks walked out dragging Pan

Slid open

Slid close

Trunks put Pan down

As she took deep breaths as her little body heaved "Trunks ?what's the big deal ?you were covering my mouth and Nose !"

He blushed "sorry "

Goten looked at him "what's up Trunks"

"Bra doesn't know she's saiyan "

Goten eyes widen

As pan yelled "what ?!"

"She's been gone for a long time so we never told her "

Pan shook her head unbelievable

"Whoa "Goten said

"So please keep that news away from her "

Goten nodded as did Pan

They walked back in the room from the hall to see her sitting down talking to Valise.

Goten studied the mysterious girl with the black glasses and blue hair as she talked and a saiyan and doesn't know it.  
She looked over to him making eye contact

He blushed

"Hey guys me and Valise talked and we decided to make this the Baking / zombie film making Club "

Pan Goten and Trunks all looked at them.

"I like it !" Pan yelled

"Really Val !" Trunks asked

"Hey she insisted !"

Trunks rolled his eyes

"Fine !" Trunks said as he saw a lot of bullying in his little sister high school path.

Pan clapped then grabbed Trunks Arm

"First Order of defense !... Me and Boxers will be Going to find ovens !"

She then pointed at Valise " you the Vixen go to the supermarket and get all of the baking supplies "

She then pointed to Goten and Bra "you two Uncle and Underwear find an camera !... Ready let's move out !"

"Hey !" Valise jumped

"Where do we get the funding for this !"

Pan dug in Trunks pocket and grabbed his wallet

"Hey !" Trunks yelled as she pulled out three blue credit Cards and laughed.

"Ha ha Trunks Briefs is our sponsor " she flicked a card to Valise and one to Goten as Trunks tried to catch her.

Goten his face grew red by Pans actions he looked at the card it said unlimited."Trunks are you sure ?"

He shook his head and gave up  
"Yeah just return them when you get back "

"Okay let's move out !" Pan said as she drag Trunks by the Bra and Valise followed behind them.  
They saw Pan dragging Trunks down the hall as everyone watched and moved out of their way

"Oh no who is that shrimp with Trunks " Launch yelled as she if she would faint

"Mr. orange star high is being handled ,by an freshman !" Erasa yelled

Goten blinked from the scene to Bra and Valise.

"I guess we better get going to "

"Right Valise "said then walked away

Goten watched her leave then he saw Bra looking determined

"Come on Son Goten we have to beat Pan and Trunks "

She grabbed his wrist

And zoomed out of there with him in tow

"Whoa "

They got on a side walk in front of the school

"Jeez what the crap this isn't a race " Goten yelled

Bra blinked then blushed

"It's just it's I want to be back first so we can talk about the filming of the movie "

Goten studied her embarrass face

"you think they'll forget about the movie and only focus on baking "

She nodded

"Hey they won't "

"But nobody liked my idea of Zombies "

Goten shrugged "I liked it "

Bra looked up to him "you did "

He nodded "Pan may be a little bossy ,but she respectful "he began to walk And she followed

"So tell me how do you like Japan?"

"I just met Trunks in person this past June. We video chat before , but it was nice to see him up close and hug him."she giggled

Goten giggled ."Trunks you big softy "he thought

"And daddy well he always came to came to London to see me without mom knowing " she laughed then paused. "My daddy is weird "

Goten chuckled "I bet "

"And and mom she's keep crying , and taking me to go get pedicures and my hair done ha ha I really love my family"..."even if most of my life I saw their faces on an screen I knew I was loved by them"

Goten eyes soften as he walked and looked down on her

She looked up and blushed

As he jumped and blushed

"Idiot idiot idiot " he thought

"Oh I'm just rambling about myself "she squeaked

"No no tell me more " he said while they ran across the street

They caught their breath, well Goten pretended

"We'll I took Japanese as 2nd language so It's not to hard being back here "

"Umm everyone seems nice ,except when my British accent seeps threw , then they get a little rude "

He blinked

"You have an accent? "

She nodded "but I learned to hide it "

"Let me hear it !"

"No !"

He sighed

As they walked past an furniture store

"When did you become infatuated with zombies"

"Oh since forever when I were very little I saw the Thriller video on the tube and it scared the crap out of me ever since that day I vow to slay all pop star zombies "

Goten chuckled "you are one noodle short from the bowl"

She blushed "so tell me about you Son Goten"

"There's not much "

"Are you kidding how old are you 18"

"17"

"There is 17 years worth of a story in you "

He looked at her  
"Really I can't even remember what I did a week ago "

She smiled and laughed "ha ha ha ha ha "

He smiled "what's so funny ?!"

"No nothing I just know the feeling to wake up one day and to forget everything that happen days month years ago it's like you just know your name and your alive"

He nodded agreeing  
He stopped in front of the electronic store

"We're here"

She stopped "we are "

He opened the door and let her in then he went to the counter .They saw a man with dreads down to his waist with circle sun glasses on his nose and an beard.

"Welcome mon "

Bra and Goten looked at him in shock

"How may I help you bros ?"

"Um yes can we have a small camcorder ?" Goten asked

"Give us a Tv camera like the ones on the tube !"

"Bra trunks money hello !"

"Oh he's okay !" She said

"I think I got what you want mon "

He went to the back

As they waited for him

Bra could see Goten sweating

"Son Goten relax will ya ha ha Trunks doesn't even get the bill !"

He breathed out as she continued

"My dad does "

"WHAT VEGETA !" Goten said sweating bullets

She gasp and giggled "oh right I forgot you knew my parents ha ha daddy can be a little hostile "

Goten said his prayers

Boom

Goten and Bra jumped not even noticing the man had return with and black camera , it was cordless ,had a glass lens and a microphone

A rap beat started playing , as the Rasta Jamaican voice filled the shop

"The max HD z70010 in black

or for short max

is one of newest on the block

It can take every shot

every moment every pic

and even pictures of your "

"STOP!" Goten yelled as the music stop playing as Bra clapped and cheered

Goten blushed and back off

Then He looked at Bra she had her eyebrows furrowed and hands cross and nodding her head

"Hey Rasta hit that beat !"

The rasta played the beat and started nodded his head with her

Goten watched with wide eyes as he froze up unsure what was happening

"Aye yo you might be raster

,but I'm the zombie slaying monster

Give me a camera for me and my partner

Flow so sick you had to call the doctor

No zombie don't want it

Cause I'm Mc Bra and I always own it "

Goten mouth was to the floor as he watched the Girl nodded her head with her eyes closed, she then opened them and smiled at Goten

"Whoa your rhymes are sick" the rasta said and stopped the music

"Thank you" "now it's Son Gotens turn "

He blushed "I'll pass "

She grabbed his arm while smiling huge

"Come on "

"No I can't " he blushed

The rasta snorted " ha mon your letting your girl wear the pants"

Bra blushed jumping from Gotens arm and turned to the Rasta "no no " while waving her hands

Goten looked at the Situation as the the Rasta was calling him out and Bra denied she was his girl , his pride was plummeting.

He sighed and took a deep breath

Time for redemption Goten

"Aye Rasta play that beat !" He said with his eyes closed

The Rasta and Bra smiled as his finger pressed the button

Goten nodded his head with an scowled

Unknowing to him a blue haired girl grabbed the camera and pressed record.

"Me the homie Goten chilling with the homie zombie slayer

I'm all about my money and I'm all about my paper

In these streets I'm an hungry alligator

Killing all these rappers and ignoring all these haters "

Bra jumped and cheered for Goten with so much spirt he didn't see the camera on her shoulder

"Oh !" She yelled with her mouth in an "O"

He blushed and smiled at her while scratching the back of his head. then turned to the Rasta

The Rasta put his chin to the ceiling

"The homie Goten ?"

He held out his hand

Goten took it

"You alright with me mom

Goten nodded full of pride

While Bra rolled her eyes

"How much for the camera my Rasta man " Bra asked

"That'll be 75,000 zeni"

Goten eyes widen as he weakly handed him the card

He looked up as he picture Vegeta scold and his theme music playing

He was doom

They walked back toward school with the camera in an black leather bag that came with it. Goten held it as Bra him talked.

"So let me get this straight your a zombie slaying rapper from London "

She smiled " no I'm no rapper ...I just write poetry so I'm use to rhyming .. It's just when Rasta played that beat my whole body felt so energized I wanted to be apart of it"

He looked at her. Energized ?

"Do you feel energized a lot ?"

She nodded "yeah ! I know this might sound crazy but I can feel when people are energized and it makes me all energized and excited ! Ha ha "

Wow so she does feel Ki

"Hey Goten look !" Bra said while pointing

They met Valise by the red light before the school she had a lot of bags in her Hands

"Hey Val !" Goten shouted

She turn to see Goten and Bra. Se brought up her hand to wave "hi ! Oh crap!"

He rushed to her side and grabbed the bags before they fell

Bra grabbed a few

"Jeez Valise you went to town "

She smiled and blushed" oh no I didn't take advantage it's just Pan said get all the supplies "

Bra chuckled "hey spend all of my brothers allowance he's getting his trust fund pretty soon next year on his birthday "

Valise chuckled then the light turn yellow then red and they quickly crossed the streets

The pots, pans , sliver wear and dishes clinked in Gotens hand as he held them with had the flour ,sugar , salt, butter and other baking Valise held more dishes and an coffee maker.

They walked up the hill into the empty school

"Were is everybody ?" Valise asked

Goten looked at his watch

"It's 3:20 the last bell rung at 2:45"

"Oh jeez we were gone for a while "

They went to room H and saw an huge oven next to an easy bake oven

They blinked at the awkward ovens one so big one so small.

Trunks and Pan sat at the desk and talked then Pans eye landed on them.

"Oh well look who it is !"

"Hey cut us some slack we had to walked a couple of blocks to get to the food market and Electronic store" Goten said as he sat down the camera and bags

"Did you get the camera "

Bra nodded "only the best "

Goten and Valise handed Trunks his cards then took a sit.

" okay ! " Bra clapped

"Me and Goten came up with a great Idea !"

Valise Pan and Trunks turn to the girl standing before them

"We did ?" He asked confused

"Since every member has a voice in this Club " she paused"and I like Zombie slaying and Valise Pan and Goten liked Baking!"

Trunks chuckled at Goten "what a girl "

Goten blushed "shut up !"

"That leaves Trunks and his interests"

Trunks blinked at her

"Not only are we the zombie slayers who bake ,but..." She paused " the rapping Zombie slayers who bake ! Ta da !" She yelled

"Uncle Goten this was your idea !" Pan laughed

Goten blushed  
"No no way !"

Valise laughed as she rhyme" rap trap snap back "

"That's the spirt Valise !" Bra yelled

Trunks studied his sister  
"I like it !"

"What?!" Goten and Pan yelled surprised

"It's too lame being called bakers an it's too creepy to be called zombie slayers ,but when you throw rapping in it it sounds epic like Godzilla Vs Jackie Chan"

Goten studied his best friend wried must run in the family.

"Fine !" Pan sighed "we will be the Baking Zombie slayers who Rap!"

Goten shrugged " wait I thought we were the Baking Zombie film makers ,not slayers "

Bra put her hand on her mouth" oh yeah " she blushed I forgot "

Pan looked confused " so we are the rapping zombie film makers who bake?" She looked between Bra and Goten

"No !" Trunks said " saying Zombie slayers is way cooler "

"So we are slaying zombies ?" Bra asked Excited

"No !" Valise had enough of this she stood up

"We are the bakers who film zombie movies ,but calls themselves zombie slayers ,because Trunks thinks it sound cooler , who happen to Rap !"she heaved

"Yes !" Trunks said

"I think I get " Goten said

Bra nodded

Pan blinked confused "what ?!"

They all dropped anime style.

((A while later ))

They all sat down talking about random things as a group.

"What time does after school activities stop?" Bra asked

"4:30 " Valise answers her question and looked at her watch " it's 4"

"I guess I'll get started on the script for the movie tonight !" Bra said excited

Pan blinked confused

"Now tell me how do an baking zombie film makers and or slayers who happen to rap club go about ?"

Goten thought about it, he was at lost.

" that's simple " Bra said

" when we get here valise and Pan start baking while Goten and Trunks write the raps as I write the script "

"We'll hold it that's not fair you need help with the script too" Valise said

"She's right Bra , besides everybody can not just do what their comfortable with !... Each day we should rotate on who does what " Goten said

"Heck no I'm not baking !" Trunks disagreed

"Shut up Trunks !" Pan said

Bra nodded "okay fine !"

"We need another member to the club !" Valise said" so two can work at each station "

Trunks blinked "how do we ever get people to come to this Freak show"

"My my Briefs Funny you should ask " pan said with irony " you will find an poor little freshman and lure her into our secret lair "

"Yeah I'm not doing that " he said

Goten sighed as the over head played

"All students should leave the building soon after school activities are almost over "

They all stood up and walked out together

"Well since we have no time to go find new members we can just make more signs !" Bra said  
As they walked to the front of the school

She jumped in front of them

"So everyone ! tonight's homework for the Zombie slayers Bakers who Rap is to make cute creepy hip hop signs !"

Valise and Pan nodded as Goten looked at her strange.

"Well" pan and Goten departed from the group and waved bye

"Byeeee Pan !.. Bye homie Goten !"  
Bra laughed and waved loudly while people stared and Trunks and Goten blushed

Goten and Pan walked side by side together a few blocks from the school

"Can we take flight now ?"

Cars passed by on the street by them

"No "

Pan sighed and slumped while walking

"Don't be so dramatic Pan "

"Ugh flying is so much better than walking "

"I know I know ,but for now until the coast is clear we are walking "

More cars passed by.

"I would like to get home already to make my sign for the club !" Pan said excited

Goten looked at her softly with a smile. Then looked around the street was clear

"Ready ?"

"Now ?"

"Now !"

The uncle and niece took flight heading home.

When they got there they saw Chi chi hanging laundry in the front lawn.

"Hey mom "

"Hi grandma "

Welcome home sweeties "

Goten went to hug her while Pan kissed her cheek.

Chichi grabbed an wet Blanket and hung it on the clothes pin.

"Now son you didn't skip today now did you ?"

"No ma'am "

Chichi smiled

"Then why are you home so late "

"Well Grandma me and Goten deiced to join a club "

"A club ?" Chi chi asked while turning to her Child and grandchild

Goten blushed "well yeah nothing to big "

"Goten you know I do not like you in the city to much !"

Goten rolled his eyes "it's just school activity mom "

Swing

The door to Pans house swung open and out came Gohan with no shirt and baggy shorts

He held an small wooden boat over his shoulder as he smiled.

"Pan ! Goten ! Go get changed and come on the lake with me , we have a big order this Friday ! "

Pan eyes lowered and nodded

As Goten sighed and went to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 31**

Goten stood on the school side walk early this morning and watch Pan skip inside for breakfast. He was fried he barley got any sleep last night between fishing and his homework which was a puzzle within it's self.

He watched the building through lazy eyes. With one hand holding his backpack over his shoulder.

"Goten !"

Trunks met Goten in the turn to clapped hands then pulled apart.

"What's up Man" Trunks asked

"Nothing much"

A car pulled by them as two girls came out with backpacks. They were giggling loudly ,but once their foot hit concrete and they made eye contact with Trunks and Goten the girls grew quiet with flirty smiles.

"Oh " Trunks said and he waved as they past by.

Goten nodded his head to the one with black hair " how's it going Akumi ?"

She rolled her eyes at him then flicked him off and kept walking .

Trunks grabbed Gotens shoulder and laughed

"Ohhhhh"

Goten laughed and rolled his eyes while turning back to Trunks .

"Ha ha ha "

"Shut up Trunks ha ha "he shoved his shoulder

"Anyways where's Pan ?"

Goten face relax from laugher

"She went to go show Bra her sign for the club and to breakfast.

"Oh Bra was running late to school "

Goten blinked "really ?"

Trunks nodded "she said she had a way to school so I left "

Zoooooooom

Trunks and Goten blinked to the street to see a shiny green motor cycle with an black CC logo on the sides. It were girl on it in an Orange star high school uniform on it.

She parked right in front of the boys

They jumped back

"Whoa"

The girl took off her helmet exposing her shiny blue head.

She wiped her pony tail and got off the bike and capsuled the helmet and Bike.

She dropped it in her bag fixed her glasses and walked by Trunks and Goten .

"Hey Son Goten !"she said as walking past them

"Bra wait !" Trunks said as she stopped

Him and Goten walked up to her

"Mom gave you a motor cycle !"

She nodded " I told her I needed to get school fast so "

"Do you even have an license?!" Goten asked she started to walke away while saying " your not going to tell on me Son Goten ?"

He shook his head no then she turned and began walking in the building she turned around just before entering the doors

"Looking forward to seeing your signs guys !"

"Signs ?" Trunks asked

Goten eyes blinked "oh yeah the signs for the club "

"Oh I didn't do that " Trunks said

"Me either "

Goten looked through the clear doors and saw Bra talking to Pan.

"hey guys !"

Valise ran to the boys with her backpack hitting her back

"Hey Val"

"Hi "

She caught up to them and took deep breaths

"Hi ! Good morning !" She smiled

"Good morning what's up !" Goten said stun by the girls excitement

" ha ha Val did you get you a boyfriend or something ?" Trunks joked

She blushed "of course not !"

"Who jeez look at you all red and jumpy " Goten joked

"No no " she huffed then looked at the ground "see you guys later" she blushed and walked away

Goten looked at her "Val ?" He whispered while she left.

"What just happened ?" Goten asked

Trunks sighed " you know she's a girl right we shouldn't tease her like that "

Goten nodded as the bell rung

The kids that were talking and playing in the front of school starting going so did Goten and Trunks.

(1st period )

Goten looked out the window as the teacher talked. Will she be mad if that I didn't make a sign.?

"Goten pst hey Goten ?"

Goten turn to see Erasa in the sit next to him. She handed him a note.

He grabbed it and read it.

**Is Trunks dating that little girl ?**

His eyes widen then wrote back

**Why you liked him?**

she squeaked in her setas she read it

"can I help you "

Erasa blushed " no sir ". the teacher turn back to the board.

she waited a moment then wrote him back

**no no no I don't !**

he read it and sighed writing back

**no hes not not seeing anyone , I'll put in a good word for you **

she read it and grew red

**i dont like him !**

ring

the students rush out as did Erasa Goten watched after her With a smile he was so telling Trunks.

"okay don't forget to chose your topic for the essay !"

ringggg

Goten sighed it was only the second week and there's already an essay on one of Shaksepheres work he had read the classic such as Romeo and Juliet etc etc and wasn't impressed. He didn't know how he were going to write it ,but it isn't due until the end of September so he had time.

as he left 6 period he saw Pan walking in the hall talking to some guy With a black leather jacket over his school uniform. He didn't know him ,but he knew that jacket a little gang called the black stars all wore that jacket and walked around the school acting tough.

she chuckled as the kid laugh

"Pan !"

she turned around as well as the kid ,he saw Goten and walked away quickly.

Pan looked at the boy leave them to Goten , she furrowed her eyebrows.

"what Goten ?"

he went to her side "who was that ?"

she shrugged " some kid in my class i asked him if he wanted to join the club he said no ,but was really nice"

Goten sighs and grabbed her ,by the shoulders.

he would have to watch her more closely , the last thing he needed were guys he had history with trying to date his little niece.

they walked to Classroom H and saw Valise and Bra in there.

Valise were by the oven while Bra sat at a desk

"hey guys"

"hey " Pan said

"where's Trunks ?" She blinJed around

Bra and Valise shrug

"I don't know he needs to hurry so we can start"

20 minutes later Trunks came.

"hi guys" he said as he sat down at a desk

"your late !" Pan stated

trunks laughed

"okay now that everyone's here lets see your signs"

Val had a sign with cute cupcakes with eyes and smiling faces while Bras were of lZombies with big heads and Pans had music notes on it.

Goten blushed "um I kind of forgot "

"slacker " Valise chuckled

Bra turn to her brother

"umm I kind of forgot as well " he said cooly

Pan shook her head

Bra sighed "it's okay ! I guess these are enough " she said then blush "let's go hang them up"

the Zombie slaying Bakers who Rap club walked down the halls to find a good spot. The senior hall were not a good idea since they are all lazy and the Juniors were a rude so they deiced the sophomore hallway would be best.

they had tape and stables

Bra Pan and Valise each picked a spot.

Pan chose above the water fountain ,but were to short

"Trunks !" She yelled

Trunks stopped talking to Goten and went to her aid he picked her up by the waist so she could reach.

Goten blinked to Bra who were stabling her Poster by a classroom he walked to her

"hey"

"hi son Goten"

"stop that" he said

she looked up at him "huh?"

"stop calling me Son Goten it's just Goten " he said cooly

she dropped one of her hands from the poster and fixe her glasses

"okay Goten " she said then stared at him to see if it was better

he flashed her a smile and she blushed

"see isn't that better?"

she nodded and smiled as she stabled her last corner then dropped her hands.

"how did script writing Go "

she huffed and twisted her lips into an embarrass smiled "i didn't start"

"what ?" He said worriedly "why not ?" He asked she were so excited about it yesterday.

"I ha ha I didn't really expect you guys to come back today"

"what ?"

she looked at Trunks tease Pan

"I know you guys are only helping out because I'm Trunks little sister "

Goten looked at the girl

"no no way I want to be here and help you out " he said sincerely

she blinked up at him

"really?"

he nodded

"but Trunks you and Valise are so popular "she said

"you guys could be out doing whatever everyone else is doing"

Goten chuckle "let me tell you something about your Brother he doesn't care about social ranks really he just tease the Freshman to make them Comfortable , people tend to think we are me Trunks Valise some gang ,but really we've just been friends for a long time and the fact that we are always together pisses some people off"

she blinked up at him "oh yeah ?"

he chuckled "yeah girls me and Trunks dated are always jealous of Valise ha ha"..." I don't know why " laughed as if Valise were one of the guys

Bra watched him laughed with his eyes closed" I know why "

Goten eyes opened "huh ? Did you say something ?"

she blushed "no !"

"oh ha ha "

bang Valise ran to us " all done !" She smiled

the group went back to the room

pan looked at the broken chairs and dusty corners "I'll be back !" Ye quater saiyan said as she left.

"I wonder where could she be Going " Bra asked

"knowing Pan probably space ha " Trunks chuckle

Valise and Bra laughed while Trunks winked at Goten Goten chuckled As well.

Bam!

Pan came in with mops brooms and dusters

"all right maggots ! Lets get to work"

pretty soon everyone cleaned together under the command of Pan,while laughing and goofing around. Eventually the room sparkled.

the Club Tiredly smiled at the room as they heard the over head announce it were time to go home. They walked out the front of the building and say goodbyes. Goten watched as Bra waved to him with an big smile as she said "goodbye Goten" then uncap the bike and zoomed away Pan had to smack him to come back to reality.

(an: just a short little chapter , but will be coming soon with the next. In fact I already have it all planned out ,I just need to write it,but anyways there will be drama humor and Angst in this fic.

next chapter, Trunks takes the zombie slayers bakers who rap to the movies ! and the daughter of the lovely 18 and the brave Krillen will appear !")


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1 Saturday **

Goten found himself in his room with an towel wrap around his waist as he stood in front of his bed looking down at his white jeans white shirt and purple muscle also he found himself nervous on what to wear for the first time in his life. His don't care attitude had did him justice all his life it made him popular at school with the girls and kept him from trying to hard. So why now was he nervous on what to wear to the movies with TRUNKS !.

He sighed

maybe it's because Valise were going , every time the three went anywhere outside of school Trunks who always slip away and let them have alone time , and Valise would get shy and quiet and Goten would have to make a fool out himself trying to ease up the tension. It were as if she needed Trunks around to be her normal self, but he doubt that would happen since Pan and Bra were going.

He took a deep breath relieved,

but still unsure about his outfit. He went back in his small closest and saw a pear of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He decided to wear that with his black and white sneakers. He had got them last year for Christmas one of the newest to come out ,but he never wore them ,maybe because they cost so much he didn't want to ruin them , but what's the point of having them if your not going to wear them?.

He walked from his closet to his restroom and looked in the mirror. He rose his chin. He looked decent enough. You could see every crease of muscle that was hidden in his School uniform most of the day.

"Well now I just looked like a biker " he said

He saw a black hat on his restroom counter and placed it backwards on his head. He nodded as a few of his spikes poked under the hat and the opening above the snap he smirked "now I don't look so much older".

He went to his dresser and Got his allowance out he didn't spend that much unless he needed clothes ,besides from Bills money was good enough to keep you warm during the winter as fire wood ,he grabbed a thousand zeni and put it into his pocket sprayed a little manly scented perfume on and went to his living room.

There on the couch he saw Pan arms crossed and her hands she had on fingerless gloves. Her orange bandana were across her forehead as her hair hung from underneath. She also wore Her red shirt with the yellow him exposing her belly. The little girl had and attitude and a look to match. He could still remember her complaints about their school uniform

he also saw his mother looking worriedly at the table In her robe.

"ready Pan " she looked up and nodded

"now Goten don't be gone to late"

goten rolled his eyes with an smile "mom I won't "

"be careful of those city women and watch out for Pan"

Goten blushed "yes ma'am"

"now give your mother a kiss You to Pan"

Goten sighed and walked to his mom and giving her a big kiss on her cheek

Pan hugged her grandma "bye Grandma " Pan said as her and Goten walked out the door

"bye Kids "

"bye mom!"

they flew above the countryside into the city at a constant speed. When they landed at the mall parking lot they saw tons of cars as the cinema sign sparkled. They walked to the front as posters from movies shine with blinking flashy lights.

"Where's Trunks ?" Pan asked looking confused

Goten shrugged

"Goten !" Valise came running in an yellow dress and white boots she waved with her cars keys on her finger "ha ha hey guys !" She smiled

Goten smiled and waved back happy she were being normal he looked at Pan maybe because she's here.

"Hey Valise " Pan said

"hey Pan girl"

Goten watched Valise smile and giggled while she talked to Pan.

she looked different from at school she had on make up ? Maybe ,but she glowed under the shine of the lights. She stopped laughing for a bit and turned to Goten he blushed and jumped

"hey were is Trunks and Bra ?" She asked looking around

zoom

zoom

Pan Goten and Valise all turn to see a car coming down the lot fast As it burnt rubber.

a orange mustang pulled up to the movies as Trunks got out wearing his Khaki shorts Green grungy jacket and grungy dark blue scarf with brown sperrys. His sharp lavender hair were long enough to reach his deep blue eyes mixing the pastel colors.

everyone were watching as Trunks snapped and a man from the crowd in an Tux took the car away.

before the man pulled off the passenger door opened as Bra came out

Goten gasp

her hair were in an pony tail with blue strands hang out. She wore an Capsule corp shirt and blue jeans that ride up her waist and tennis shoes, her glasses were still on but a different color brown. This was his first time seeing her with out her uniform

"hello guys" Trunks said as he walked to the group with Bra behind him.

"hi !" Bra began but gasp

goten watched her as she grew flustered starting at him

he blushed "there it is !" She yelled

Goten blinked at her then to Trunks in an panic

she walked toward him as he was frozen to the ground

he watched her as she came closer , she did ,but passed him right up

as Pan Valise and Trunks looked at her ignoring Goten

"what ?" He said then turned to she Bra admiring a picture With lights blinking of Zombies in an Grave yard.

Goten eyes widen embarrassed and looked around to see if anyone notice him, no one were paying attention he thanked God silently then walked to the picture Bra was looking at. She looked up amazed as the lights blinked down in her face.

Goten studied the poster it looked like another cheesy Zombie movie to him , he blinked back to her as she stared at it , and he could see in her innocent eyes this was her thing , she was interested in this stuff.

"your really love this stuff don't you "

she nodded "yes "

"hey Guys" Trunks said nervously

Goten and Bra turned around walking back to the group.

Goten saw Trunks worried face "what's wrong man "

"I totally forgot you have to 18 to watch "

"what !" Pan yelled

"oh yeah if its rated R " Valise said

"really ?" Bra asked a little sad

Goten watched her

"sorry guys " Trunks apologized

Bra smiled and put her hands on her hips " it's A okay ! We the Zombie slayers Bakers who happen to rap will watch a movie "

she walked to the box office as the group followed

she put her finger in her chin "hmmm let see !"

Pan looked at the options and her face became skeptical "they are all Rated R "

Goten blinked up at them options " yeah ! All of them except The adventure of baby bubble part 2 " he said with an buzz kill voice

" oh I saw the first one it was boring !" Valise said

even Bra were getting discourage

"well we could go to the arcade " Trunks offered

"no ! " Bra yelled

" let's just watch baby bubble !"

trunks looked at her " I guess ha ha "

"no no no way !" Pan yelled and grabbed Trunks by his head to the window

the movie girl blinked up at the scene "can I help you "

Trunks struggled against the small girls hand

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and whispered "ask her for five tickets to live love Zombie !"

"it won't work !"

she pulled his hair "do it "

Goten laughed at the scene as Bra and Valise watched worried

"ahhhh! five tickets to live love zombie ! Please "

the movie girl looked at Trunks then to Pan then to Goten Valise and Bra

" I would have to see ID for the two little ones "

Trunks relaxed " come on " he said looking deeply in her eyes then read her name tag "Marron "

the movie girl shook her head " it's policy ! Your handsome looks won't fool me "

"smile !" Pan said

"what no !" Trunks studied the geeky blonde movie girl " at this rate if I smile she would not be able to handle it "

Pan eyebrows furrowed and grabbed his cheeks smacking them in the process then pulled them back as shining white came out

"no no must resist " The movie girl told herself

"Must protect policy " she said

Goten looked around and saw all the girls outside including Valise stare hungrily at Trunks

"Um Pan maybe you should stop " he turned back to Pan only to see her too had became possessed

"Ah !" He screamed

Him and Bra grew closer together as they saw the girls advance on Trunks

Trunks screamed through his teeth as Pan looked at him like food and the movie girl clawed at the glass

"Don't worry Trunks I'll save you !"

Bra ran tackling women every were and grabbed Pan off of Trunks Back

The shine disappeared as the women return to their angry Boyfriends.

Marron grabbed her back put on sun glasses

"Ha ha now you'll never deceive me again !"

Pan rub her head as she saw Marron pass Trunks five tickets to Baby bubble part two"

She looked up at the sky  
"No!"

((( later)))

The five teenagers all sat in baby bubble part two bored out of their minds surrounded by little girls and their parents. The pink screen blazed down on them.

Goten blinked to Bra who was having a hard time trying to stay awake. Not even Pan could enjoy her snacks.

"That's it !"

He stood up and grabbed Pan and Bra by the wrist " Trunks Valise come on !"

They ran out of Babby bubble down the velvet hall as Pan left a trail of popcorn

"Uncle Goten !"

"Ahh" Bra yelled

As Trunks and Valise ran behind him

Goten eyes landed on theatre 22 "live love zombie "

He burst opened the doors and saw the lively packed theatre going wild with teenagers screaming and throwing popcorn.

He notice a few students from his school there and smiled

Bra smiled excited as she looked at the screen and saw a badass guy chomping away zombie heads

"Yeah ! Ha ha " she said

They took a seat in the middle as the audience took note to who was there

"Hey Trunks " a group of girls giggled and laughed

Trunks looked up and waved into the dark theatre unsure of who said that then he heard a squeal.

They sat down  
With Bra by Goten who was By Pan who was By Valise who was By Trunks.

A man appeared in the screen in an Trucker hat with an Axe as a crowd of zombies surrounded him.

"Hey Zombies ... F$&amp;k off "

Bra had her fist up as she watched amused

Gotens faces was half disgusted half amused

Pan had her face in the popcorn bowl

As Valise hide her face in Trunks arm , who was falling asleep.

(((After the movie )))

Before anyone left the theatre everyone mingled since most of the kids were from Orange star high

Trunks were talking to a few girls

As Goten and Valise talked to Erasa and launch

Pan and Bra leaned on the wall in silence.

Bra blinked over to Pan

"You know you would be perfect for the lead role in the film"

Pan blinked at her "really ?"

Bra nodded

Pan turned back and looked at the crowd

(((After a while )))

Bra and Pan still waited for Trunks Goten and Valise ,but finally they came.

"Hey guys "

"Hi "

"Hey "

The girls said dejected

Goten studied Pan and Bra are they upset.

"Come on guys let's go "

They walked out the dark hall wall to the light and the movie Girl Marron standing right there

"You five come with me "

"Run!" Trunks yelled

The five scattered but got no where fast

She caught Valise with ease as well as Bra then Goten And Trunks were far much of an challenge ,but Pan were the hardest

She thrown them in movie jail

Goten looked at the girl jeez she were strong !

"You guys went against policy ! Now call your parents to come get you "

Trunks swallowed his Parents were looking forward to some "alone time " disturbing his father would be a death wish.

Goten shook his head Chi Chi would kill him

"Come on Marron ! " Trunks said "don't be like that !"

Pan looked at the Bars a ki blast out of here would be easy but she looked at Bra Valise and Marron.

"Come on please " Goten asked

"No!"

Trunks leaned his head against the Bars

Pan put her hands on her hips  
"Zombie slayers Bakers who tap group hundle!"

They all made a small circle with there heads touching

"What are we going to do ?" Goten asked in an whisper

"Call our parent ?" Valise offered

"No way !... We need another plan " Trunks whispered

"We could bribe her ?" Bra offered

"Listen !" Pan said

"Trunks go flirt with her !"

Trunks looked back at the girl as she looked at her nails with an khaki bag around her chest and nodded

He went to the Bars and leaned with his hands through them.

"Marron"

She look up at him through her sun glasses "what's up"

He blinked at her "how about letting us go huh ?"

Pan smacked her head " Trunks stupid your suppose to flirt with her "she yelled

Trunks looked back at Pan " I can't she's too cute " Marron blushed

Goten eyes traveled to the blonde he saw on her bag it had an orange star

"Hey hey you go to Orange star high ?"

She blinked through her glasses and nodded

"I knew it ! You looked familiar "

"Really you do ?" Bra said as she walked to the bars and handed out her hand " hi I'm Bra freshman Zombie a slayer

Marron took it " Marron " she said uneasy

Trunks smack his forehead and blush

Pan blinked at the girl she now looked familiar " hey I know you I ran into the day I went to the hospital sorry about that ha ha "

Marron blushed " see that's Karma !"

Trunks chuckled at Pan as she blushed

"Hi I'm Valise " Val waved then pointed to Trunks " you already know him and that's Goten "

Goten smiled and wave

Marron grew shy as she studied the group

"Hi "

"What grade are you in Marron ?" Trunks asked

"10th sophomore " she Said

"Wow !" Bra smiled "now me tell what Goten and Trunks were like last year ha ha ?"

"Oh no I just moved her my parents own this island you see and I use to live there , but my mom wanted to be closer to the mall so we moved"

"Whoa really an island ?!" Pan said

She nodded.

"Why did you come here away from the beautiful island "

She gasp then her sun glasses dropped from her face ,she furrowed her eyes  
"There's nothing more then that island I hate "

The five teenagers are were in shock as the girl face tighten with an wounded scold just like her mothers.

"18 " Goten breath

Marron eyes widen

Goten and Marron made eye contact as they gasp

"You know my mother ?!"

Goten nodded Marron was also shocked to see Trunks nodding as well.

Him and Trunks fought her at the WMAT as the masked man.

"Well yeah " Marron head snap to her

"Oh wow "

"Wait " Bra said "your mom is a number ?"

Marron blushed " well mom told me since her parents had 20 kids on the farm and with so many they started to name them numbers her and her twin brother are 17 and 18.., but uncle 17 is no longer here " she said sadly

Pan Goten and Trunks gasp.

What she

Doesn't

Know !

They all thought at the same time

Then blinked to Bra.

Goten eye brows furrowed as her stared into space , how dare their parents ! They could've been used ,they could've saved lives ! Bulma ,Vegeta 18 Krillen ! How come they did something so selfish

Goten were growing upset ,but then he felt an small warm hand on his shoulder

He blinked over to see her blue eyes blinking at him with and half way smirk "you okay ?"

Goten fixed his scowled and smile "yeah I'm good "

She nodded "great" then walk toward the bars to talk to Marron.  
,but if they would've known this girl wouldn't be so innocent he looked a Marron neither would her.

As he stared at Bra smile to the new friend they had made. He had a light feeling of jealous and heavy feeling of want. He didn't know what it was this feeling as he blinked at her.

He ripped his eyes away from her and looked at the wall. His eyes stung a little.

Clink clink clink

Swing

Goten looked to see Marron letting his friends go

He gaps and hurried out of there as well

"Jeez Goten haha " Valise laughed

He blushed " I kind of spaced out "

the six of them all stood in front if the cell

"thank you Marron " Trunks said

"no problem you guys know my mom I'll tell her you said hi !" She yelled

Trunks Goten heart dropped the android never forgotten them turning super saiyan at the WMAT !

"ugh ugh okay. " Goten said un surely

"hey Marron what time you get off ?" Bra asked with a smile

"oh um midnight "

"jeez that sucks ! "

"its okay you guys go ahead !"she smiled and waved as the club walk away saying goodbye

Bra turned around to see Marron "hey if you ever want to hang out come to room H after 5th period !"

"okay I will !"

((( arcade)))

Pan Trunks and Goten were shooting hoops at the basket ball game Goten were winning with Trunks right on his tail, while Pan cheated and used her Ki !. Trunks and Goten already disqualified her ,but she still in her own little world was in the game.

the saiyan threw the hoops wildly as Valise an Bra watched with a blush

" I feel sorry for that Goal "

valise chuckled "that's Trunks and Goten for you !"

Bra blinked at Valise "that's right you've known them for a long time"

Valise nodded "we met in middle school" her eyes soften as she watched trunks Put Goten in an headlock

Bra watched her then blinked to the boys and Pan then blinked down.

Goten took a shot and the thing started lighting up "Winner winner " Goten smiled as Valise clapped

he blushed and put up the piece sign

"uncle Goten you are so lame" Pan blinked to the machine "winner winner" her eyes soften "hey Trunks doesn't that machine remind you of Giru "

Trunks looked at it then to Pan and patted her head.

Trunks eyes then caught sight of a cloud of Black it was the Black star gang , this also caught the attention of Goten.

they walked up to Pan as a tumble weed blew across them

pan crossed her arms

the leader had blonde hair and black eyes "you !" He pointed to the little girl "my home boy hector tells me your the strongest in the school aye way ?"

she huffed "and who might you be ?" she asked

"who am I'm WHO Am I I'm Victor homes !"

she stared at him and smirked " okay Victor Iam the strongest who wants to know "

"my right hand Man hector tells me you can beat me up ?!"..."it's time to prove him wrong loco style "

Bra ran in front of Pan

"Stop violence is not the answer !"

Pan gasp as she looked at the girl it hard to believe Vegeta is her father.

Goten had enough of this he walked into the scene

"Victor ?"

"Goten "

the too stared at each other

"you know Goten the only way you won that fight was because of that sucker punch while I were walking away "

Goten rose his eyebrows " we can settle this right now and have a rematch "

"kick his ass Goten " Pan yelled

"Pan stay out of this !" Trunks told her

Bra ran between Goten and Victor placing her hand on Gotens chest as she face Victor

Victor didn't see this and

punch

Bras face flew back then up as stumbled back a little into Goten arms she felt the blood rush to her face and a few tears came out.

"ouch !" Victor yelled as the bones in his hand cracked.

Goten blinked once then in a split second he had Victor by his neck and threw him in the claw machine.

"whats your problem !" He yelled angrily

Victor stood up weakly as his crew helped him he chuckled

"I didn't see her in the way "

Trunks gritted his teeth as he grab Bras hands ,and walked up to Victor

"you see this girl don't every put your hands on her again!"

Victor laughed in Trunks face.

"Oh well well Trunks You know you can't Touch me ha ha one little hit and I'll sue you blind !"

Trunks could feel his blood boiling.

"Trunks stop !" Bra yelled as she grabbed his hand and they walked away his sister pulling him out the theatre were the only think that kept him from punching this guy.

Trunks looked back at Victor "Pan could beat you blue , but she's nothing compared to what I would do to you " he said deadly

Victor laughed " ha ha is that a Threat ? Let me call my lawyer on speed dial ha ha get out of here homes "

Trunks and Bra walked out the theatre as Pan and Valise followed

Goten stood standing looking Victor in his eye then followed behind them

The all sat on the side of the theatre , In silence Valise had left because of her curfew

Bra looked around at Pan Trunks and Goten

"Come on guys calm down !"

"Look at your face Bra " Trunks said  
She hand a little scratch that bled ,but nothing to serious

"You should've let me at him "Pan said  
Growl Pan stomach made noise

"Your hungry "

She nodded Trunks chuckled "come on"

He looked at Bra and Goten "you guys want something "

"No " Bra said

Then they left inside

Bra looked ahead at the cars in the parking lot

Then she felt an hand on her wrist she whipped around to see Goten holding her wrist

"Idiot don't ever do that again !"..."what if he had a gun or a knife !"

Her eyes widen as he looked angrily at her

"Goten "

"What !" He yelled harshly

She blinked real fast and jumped closing her eyes then opening them. She then batted her lashes down behind her glasses

"Nothing " she said lowly barley moving her lips and he dropped her wrist

Goten felt something snap as he looked at her hurt face.

"Bra " he said softly and she scouted away from him

"It's just your not that strong "

She looked away from him and ignored him

His heart fluttered " I didn't mean to snap at you "

She shook her head on the wall then turn to him.

"Your mad at me "

His eyebrows roses " no I'm not "

"Then why were you yelling ?"

"I wanted you to understand for your sake for your brothers sake and for mine ,just don't put your self in danger like that don't be a hero "

She nodded " but isn't that what you were doing when you pushed Victor "

His eyes lowered " that's not the hero in me what you saw "

That was his raging saiyan anger.

She nodded " so so you have a temper ?" She asked

He nodded "just when something like that happens "

He heard her chuckled and looked up

"Then I promise I won't every try to stop a fight again " she smiled

His eyes soften and patted her head "you better not "

She opened her eyes and gasp as she saw and felt him touching her head

"Your hands are so white "

"Huh ?" He looked at them over the years forming Energy blast really wore on your hands.

"Where you ever in a fire ?"

"No not really "

"Oh "

Trunks and Pan came out, she had a ice cream cone while he had a drink"

"Come on Pan it's getting late " Goten said as he stood up

Trunks took out his cellphone and made a call

Bra stood up as well

An two door orange mustang pulled up. As a Man in an tux got out

Trunks walked towards the driver seat as the man in the Tux through Trunks the keys

He caught them smoothly and got in the car as Bra followed

He rose down the windows

"Bye guys " Pan said

"Byeeee " Bra sung and smiled as her white scar spread Goten watched the scar right by her nose a little angry, but her smile changed that

"Later Trunks bye Bra"

She stop smiling and looked at him through the window

"Bye Goten "

Trunks started the engine and cruised off

Goten walked after it and yelled with his hands by his mouth "and get to writing that script "

She leaned out the window  
"Will do !" She yelled with an thumbs up as a car almost hit her head but doge in the nick of time

"Be careeeeful " Goten said then sighed as she laughed then sat back in her seat.

Goten then looked down at Pan

"Pan why does Hector think your the strongest in our school?"

She laughed "because I beat him at arm wrestling !"

" Pan stay away from those black star guys they are loco homes " Goten said in an accent

Pan laughed and punched him

The two flew home and went to bed


	8. Chapter 8

**(an: I had a dream about zombies so I knew I had to update lol it's all Bras fault !... **

**Linda**: it will be reviled later! Why he has no memory of his past.

* * *

**september 7**

Goten landed by the donut shop by his high school he were running late and had miss breakfast. Pan had left him ,so he was alone. He walked in with his stomach touching his spine as the scent filled his nose ,he walked to the counter to see a young girl in an maid like outfit

"Welcome to the donut shop what can I get ya ?"

"umm a dozen glazed "

she type at the screen" that'll be 300 zeni"

he handed her the money and a second later the food were ready.

He blinked "whoa that was fast ha ha "

She laughed "we here at donut shop believe in the one second rule"

"Umm okay " Goten said awkwardly then went toward the door in a rush while taking out his donuts"

He's eyes landed on a toy machine ,the claw and in the sea of rocks he saw and key chain of a Chibi Zombie.

Bra flashed through his head as he saw it.

He put his backpack and food on a near by table. As he walked to the machine.

He reached in his pocket and grab a few coins , he rolled a few in there.

And moved the Joy stick and the claw above the zombie then is thumb jumped on the red button

The claw lazily when down grabbing the little stuff zombie then dropping it as it came back up.

"What !" He yelled

Then put two more coins in and looked back the cashier she were looking in her compact mirror

He roses down the claw and rose his Ki to hold it as the claw brought it up and dropped in the hole. The little bear fell as it clinked.

He shoved it in his back pack grabbed his food and are while running to first period.

The teacher scowled him and told him to not let it happen again.

The rest of the day went smoothly.  
He were liking forward to going to the club ,it's been fun.  
Bra wrote the whole script in one day and now they were filming for the festival on the 27th.

He went to the room and he saw a pair of clothes in his face.

"Go get change !" Behind those clothes he saw Bra she smiled at him. He could smell chocolate in the room

"What is this ?!"

"Go change for your scene !"

She could see in my eyes I were about to object "go change and you'll get cookies!"

"Umm Valise always give me cookies "

Bra crossed her arms "well these are mines !"

His eyes soften "you bake them"

She blushed

"Now I'm scared "

She jumped with her hands in front her and blushed

"Ugh whatever Goten !"

He threw his head back in laugher "ah ha ha ha ah" .She softly hit his head his spikes bounced out of the way

She frown with her lip poked out " go get change "

"Alright alright "

Jeez she can be a baby he thought smiled warmly.

He went into the stall and change it wasn't until he looked in the mirror and saw what the hell he was wearing. Khaki jeans ,white button up , brown suspenders , and a brown fedora looked like an detective from one of those old Tv. shows

He put his hands in his pocket and went to the water fountain outside between the guys and girls room , he was stopped from getting a drink as he pressed the button.

He saw red heels in black tights with an extra short brown thigh high detective coat .. Brown hair shining as it wavy surface hung from her face.

Valise blushed as Goten let the water with is mouth open staring at her. She had green make up on her face neck and chest wit Black lips.

"Pan said that it's for the 1st scene " she said

Her eyes traveled to his hand on the water fountain  
He blushed and stop pressing the water.

"Umm " shit he didn't read the script he looked down at his outfit and blushed what kind of movie is this ?He grabbed Valise hand and ran to room H when he Got there

He saw a ball hanging from the wall on a line.

Bra in an all black suit with fake Guns in each hand.

He saw Pan by Trunks he had the camera and Pan with a phone in her hand.

Marron was in an black bikini with amo all over her

"What is going on ?" Goten yelled

"Oh haha perfect you guys are here "

Pan grabbed Valise and Goten.

What happen in room H of orange star high that day with the bakers zombie slayers who rap Goten would never tell.

Goten went home exhausted from the mental stress hes friends give him. He laid in the bed playing with the key chain on his fingers.

**september 10**

Goten were running late again for the third time this week. He's been sleeping in more since he joined and after school club , the one good thing about commuting to school is that you get to leave before everyone else ,but now his in the Zombie slayers bakers who rap club he gets home later than the even normal slacker !.

Goten looked at his class room door as he thought of his teachers words.

"son Goten next time your late it's detention "

he looked at the door then continued down the hall , why not just be absent all together.

he strolled the halls as he saw a few kids walking running Earns for Teachers.

he turned left to the cafeteria by the library And saw that hideous black jacket , Victor hand ha a caste on it as he tapped on his phone.

Victor looked up to Goten and smiled "ah ha ha ha ha " Victor laughed

"hey Goten what's up essay?"

Goten furrowed his eyes brows "what dude !"

"ah ah ah let's call it truths " he held out his hand

Goten looked at it. Victer laughed and lowered his hand

"smart man "

Goten rolled his eyes and kept walking.

as Victor ran up to him taking Gotens side

"ha ha " he laughed then got serious "but a way There's a rumor about you and your girl "

Goten stopped walking and jerked his face "my girl ?"

Victor smiled at him crooked "yeah a rumor I hit her and you didn't do anything "

Goten rolled his eye "get out of my face "

"aye what's it's like doing your best friends sister ?"

"shut up !"

"I beat it feels like a million dollars ...is it true what they say about rich girls and shes a daddy girl"

"I said shut the hell up !" Goten pushed him to the wall as the Black star Crew ran to get Goten off of Victor to no avail

Goten pushed Victors goons off of him and pointed at Victor "she's my friend nothing else "and walked away

"then she's single then ?"..."how about that niece of yours ?"

Goten ignored him and kept walking with his backpack hitting his back.

damn

he shouldn't let people get to him like that ,but that guys an asshole. He thought about what Victor said and blushed , there's a rumor about us ?... I didn't even think that many people knew Trunks were her brother.

Goten walked through the library it was empty as always. He remember he needed to check out a shakesphere book. He went to the English poet section and found himself he grabbed the thick book of Antony and Cleopatra when the book fell in his head he opened it and looked up to see Blue eyes framed in brown frames.

"Bra ?"

"Goten ?"

He walked around the shelf to her side she smiled in her uniform.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked

She blushed

"Are you skipping ?"

She sighed and nodded "yes and this is the only place Trunks wouldn't dare come "

He chuckled and rolled his eyes

She blinked down at his hands and saw the book

"What's that Shaeksphere ?"

He nodded and rose the book

"Antony and Cleopatra ?"

He nodded " I have a two page essay for one of the late poets work due in a few weeks"

"Now tell me Bra would you rather be Cleopatra or Juliet ?" He furrowed his eyebrows " or more like a lady Macbeth ?"

She gasp "oh my all of those women had such Tragic faiths I would rather be non !"

"Well you have to pick the future of my essay depends on it !"

"Umm well I like all three women "

"Really"

SHe nodded

"Um well Juliet"

"I knew it ! Ha ha is it because of her dashing Romeo "

She blushed " well no actually I wouldn't want my love to die I would want him to live if I perished ,"

"So why would you relate to the story ?" He asked confused it's all about Tragic death as a couple

"Well it's Juliet because once she saw Romeo died she could no longer live and killed herself "

Goten eyes widen "but that's the same thing Romeo did !"

"But in the irony he didn't have to , they could've lived happily , though Romeo thought Juliet were dead I knew she was alive so there was hope in me with in the Reader ,but when he died I lost all hope for Juliet and Juliet lost hope in herself once knowing her love has died "

"You put herself in her shoes "

Bra nodded "but Cleopatra is also an option "

Goten eyes widen he didn't see that coming.

"No way "

She chuckled "let's take a seat "she walked away and he followed

They sat side by side at a table with four chairs as blue light shined in.

"It's getting cold outside " she said

He nodded

"Oh !" She said and jumped and reached into her bag grabbing a slick rectangle. She held it up to his face.

"My mother gave me this "..."So you should call me "

Goten blinked at her then to his pocket and pulled out his crappy yellow flip phone

"Okay " he blushed

She chuckled " what's your number "

He gave it to her and she saved it then called him and he saved hers.

He looked at her phone and saw it had two black holes on the top.

Oh yeah he almost forgot

"Now we can talk on the weekends ha ha ha " she smiled as he went in his bag and pulled out the keychain with his finger

He grabbed her phone out of her hand as she blinked at him

"Goten "

He softly placed the key chain on her phone

She blinked as she the A/C in the library blew on her hair as her mouth parted a little.

"It's not a real charm ,it's only a key chain...,but that's okay "

He place the phone on the table and slid it by her following the phone then her eyes.

She blinked down at the little cute zombie on it.

"Goten " she said deeply

She grabbed it and looked at it then to his face ,his spikes blew sideways as he stared at her.

She jumped out of her chair and hugged him with her hands wrapped around his neck.

He wa shocked and held his arms open at her waist as she laid on him, before he could react she pulled away and looked at the keychain with an smile.

"That's so sweet thank you Goten "

He blushed "it's no big deal "

She blushed and shook her head "but it is "

Ringggggggg

They looked up as the bell rung in their ears bringing them back to reality as Students scram outside the Library going to second period

They stood up with their backpacks over their shoulder

She shoved the phone in her cardigan with the zombie key chain hanging out.

"Where's your next class ?"

"Room P freshman hall way " she blushed

"Come on "

He put his elbow around her neck and and pulled her forward

People stared as they walked down he hall

He smiled down at her as she looked up in his shirt " Mrs. Brown right ?"

She nodded with lowered eyes "yeah"

"This way right ?"

"Yes" she found herself unable to say anything but yes

A blacked haired girl watched furious As her and her friends glared

When they walked down the Freshman hallway everyone looked at him and stopped ,by her class and waited for a while as Freshman went in the class room staring at them.

Goten saw a blushed oh her cheek and he like it.

"Goten you might ,be late"

"I think your trying to get rid of me Bra Breifs "

She gasp and shook her head fast then blushed looking at the ground

He patted her head "see ya later "

She nodded and he walked off to his second period.

He sat by the window as always. He looked at a blue jay fly in an tree. Bra Briefs.

"Son Goten !"

He jumped "pay attention "

He blushed and nodded as the kids snickered.

Second period took for ever to end. Once it did he rushed to the Freshman hall way wanting to walk her to her next class.

When he Got there he saw her talking to Trunks Pan and Marron. His eyes dropped a little disappointed, then walked forward.

"Hey guys "

"Hi Goten !" Marron yelled

"Hey uncle "

"Sup G"

"What are we doing ?" Goten asked

"Chilling in the hallways " Trunks said cooly

" i see"

"Uncle Goten Trunks make sure your on time today we have a lot to film "

Trunks and Goten sighed.

The Day went by spent their hours in the club rapping and filming.

**September 13**

Goten were in the hall at his locker putting his backpack up for lunch all the juniors swarm around talking excited it's finally lunch.

When he heard

"Ayeeeeeeee Homie Goten ha ha !"

He jumped and turned as everyone looked at him he blushed then looked down as he saw Bra standing their with Marron and Pan

He looked at them

they all looked all energized.

"It's the homie Goten

I just met him in the hall way

I'm Mc Bra I can do this all day !"

She laughed as she rose her eyebrows to Goten "rap Goten " he gasp and shook his head and smiled embarrassed they were starting a crowd

"Come on " she whispered

His face grew red

"Ohh call out !" Erasa yelled

Bra smiled at him giving him courage then Trunks walked up and smirked. "Come on Goten !" He yelled to his Friend

Goten looked up to see Victor and his gang as Launch Erasa and Akumi and other students.

He nodded

" well I going to do this for my homie T

You girls want to call out but you got nothing on me

Cause im going to win you should just leave

Cause I'm the homie Goten with a Capitol G"

"Ohhhhhhhhh" the crowd said

"Shots fired !" Trunks yelled

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and walked to her uncle and his friend

"Let me handle this " she told Bra and Marron

" shots fired that's right !

Cause it's a shoot out when Pan has the mic

Your guys ego as high as a kite

Man you boys all bark no bite "

Marron and Bra jumped on Pans back as they cheered with the crowd .  
Goten and Trunks laughed and looked at Pan

Trunks step forward

"Get them T !" Goten yelled and laughed as he caught eye contact with Bra while she chuckled with her friends.

" it's me T the dog off the leash

Nice teeth a beast the last name Briefs

You girls want to call out ,but your signals weak

You little girls can not beat me and G!"

Girls screamed as Pan rolled her eyes and Bra shook her head. Bra were going to walk forward ,but were stop ,by an Hand she looked up and saw Marron walking toward Trunks.

She jumped and smiled "go Marron !"

" After this battle you guys are done !

Oh no it's Marron G and T better hide and run

Because Your end is ensured with this one !

Hey T ? Lavender is cool ,but blondes have more fun !"

Marron finished and the crowd erupted with cheers even Goten laughed.  
Bra jumped in the air fist pumping with her right hand to the ceiling around Marron as Pan laughed at the look at Trunks face !.

"Who is that ?" launch yelled

Marron blushed and chuckled. While Valise cheered for her .The crowd then separated.

As the Zombie slayers bakers who Rap still laughed

"I'm late to lunch because of you guys " Goten laughed

"Ha ha ha well I know Marron is full because she just chewed Trunks out " Pan teased

Trunks rolled his eyes

"This isn't over !"

"Ha ha ha that was so Funny " Bra laughed and didn't notice the approaching girls coming toward her

"Trunks ! Goten Valise !"A girly voice yelled from a far

There stood Fasha and Lime smiling

"Hi " the girls waved to Marron Pan And Bra

"Hey " Marron said

Then the girl with Short Black hair ran her fingers threw Pans Hair

"Goten is this your niece she's so cute !"

Pan blinked up at her uncomfortable

"well yeah she's my niece ha ha "

"Why didn't you tell us ?!" Lime said as she looked at Marron and smiled

"Hi what's your name ?" Fasha asked her

"I'm Marron " she blushed

"Ha ha your so cute and shy yet you just diss Trunks in front of the whole school ha ha " Fasha

Goten eyes soften as he saw them making new friends.

Lime laughed then turn to Trunks "is this your little sister I've been hearing about ?"

"No she's my friend " Trunks pointed to Bra "that's my sister "

The girls blinked to her

"Oh my I see the resemblance !" Fasha said

"What mascara do you use blue or back "

"I don't use mascara that much "

"Oh ha ha we can change that let's go to the restroom "

Trunks and Goten watched Valise Bra Pan Marron Fasha and Lime leave down the hall way. Pan were trailing slowly behind the other girls.

"Dude I can't believe we got diss ,by those three midgets !"

"Ha ha Marron killed you ha ha " Goten said

He heard the girls all laughing

"Looks like those three are popular now !"

Goten laughed ,but in his heart that worried him.

**September 16**

Bra Marron and Pan sat at an Table in the cafeteria Chatting.

"hey Bra how's the editing going ?" Pan asked

"great really fast I got the sound track and everything !"

"will it be ready for the pre homecoming festival ?" Marron asked

Bra nodded "defiantly !"

"ha ha ha his so handsome !"

"I know !"

"and he's shy ! Ha ha "

Bra Pan and Marron watched a group walked by all exicted, in fact all the girls seem flustered this Morning"

"Pan Marron !... Bra" Fasha yelled while her and Lime ran to the table.

"hey guys whats up ?" Bra asked

Fasha smiled happily "there's a new guy at our school he's so hot !"

Fasha Grabbed Pan and Bra while Lime grabbed Marron

"come on guys we have to show you !"

"heyyy!" Pan said as she were being pulled

the five girls looked out a window of A Class room while being Cramp

"there he is !" Fasha giggled "so dreamy "

Marron Pan and Bra looked to see an handsome boy with long brown beautiful hair deep dark eyes soft pink lips and an small up turn nose "

each girl grew a blush on their cheek

"he's name is Brolly !" Lime said in fantasy land.

4th period

Goten laid in the grass by the tree by the school where he always skips. He looked up at the sky it was grey and depressing. Each of his hands were spread out looking like a T.

Marron and Bra had been hanging out with Lime an Fasha a lot during school hours , they didn't have lunch together and at the club meetings all Bra does is edited she actually told us she would do it at home so she would leave at 12:45.

he had grown accustom to seeing her everyday he sighed and closed his eyes as he thought of how many days he had left. "School what's the point" he thought.

Trunks were walking back to class from going to the restroom. He looked out the window to see the P.E. Girls running around the track that goes around the school. Then that's when he saw him , That slacker Goten ! Skipping looked at his friend as it seem a dark cloud was raining on him. Trunks looked at Goten though it didn't look like fun , it seem better then sitting through math classes . He hurried downstairs and snuck outside.

Trunks walked across the grass to were his friend were and laid down beside him and looked at sky as well

"trunks ?"

"yeah Goten ?"

"I give up !"

Trunks looked at his friend "so you finally lost it?!"

Marron Bra and Valise all ran around the school freezing in their little skimpy gym clothes. Why the School gave out those small shirts and shorts were beyond them.

"ah it's cold " Valise complain as the girls ran side by side with their elbows and legs swinging

"I know !" Bra agreed

Marrons blonde pony tail hit her neck as she ran. she looked at a passing tree then caught sight of Trunks and Goten laying in grass.

she stopped running and looked at the boys while slowly walking.

Bra and Valise stopped as well as Marron walked toward them

"come on Mare" Bra said as the other girls running passed them

bump

Bra stumbled back as a girl with wavy black hair and eyes bumped her. Looked back at her and smiled

"jeez !" Bra said loud enough for her to hear

Valise and Bra looked at the girl run off with her friends laughing.

"who is that ?" Marron ask

" Akumi wood a senior and..." ... " Gotens ex girlfriend" Valise said

" why did she bump me ?" Bra ask

"she doesn't like me ,so she was most likely targeting me " Val said

"well why ?" Bra ask

"it's a long story !"

"hey guys look at those slackers !" Marron yelled while pointing to two boys by a tree.

Valise and Bra blinked to the scene

"hey it's Trunks and Goten" the girls jogged to them

Goten looked up at the grey sky as three birds flew by.

"I could use a hot dog right now "

"yeah me to " Trunks were affected by Gotens depressed aura as well

"hey hey "

she stood above him in her gym clothes looking down at him

She pointed down at him

"What's wrong With you guys !"

"Yeah its major buzz kill guys !" Valise said

"What are you guys doing ?" Marron asked

"We give up " Trunks said

Valise looked at Trunks in his tired blue eyes "What ?!"

Marron laughed at the silly boys

"We give up " Goten stated simple

Bra walked between the space separated Goten and Trunks

And laid down with her hands on the side of her spread out like T her fingers were inches away from Gotens and Trunks hand

"Bra what are you doing ?" Marron asked confused

She looked up at the sky "I'm giving up " she said

Valise blinked confused as Marron laid down next to Trunks then she laid down as well on the other side of Goten

Five friends laid in the grass starting at the sky

Goten turned his head in the grass to see her looking up at the sky. He didn't want her to give up.

He could see her nose lined up with Trunks and Marrons faces.

The bell rung and and they heard clatter as students swarmed

He moved his lips to speak  
"You know we have to go back in " he whispered loud enough for only her to listen

She turned her head in the grass  
"I know I'm just waiting on you "

Goten eyes widen just a bit as he stared at her staring at him.

She then sat up and stood up and reached her hand to him

He grabbed it and pulled himself up as Valise Trunks and Marron stood

**September 20th**

It was Sunday and Goten were freaking out he had a paper due tomorrow ! On the Shakespeare essay. He had choice Romeo and Juliet.

He had Pan helping him as he sat at his Laptop, but all she did was laugh at him as he grew frustrated. After an hour and all they typed were the thesis statement he kicked her out.

He sat on his bed and called Trunks.

"Hey sup G! Can you make it to Park with me Valise and Marron ?"

Goten sighed that sounded like fun he didn't want to be tying and essay.

"I can't I totally forgot about that .., I have an essay due Tomorrow "

"Oh jeez bummer "

"I was kind if hoping my best friend of 17 years would help me "

"Umm I'll pass "

"Trunks come on Man !"

"Umm let's see Go to the park with two girls or write an essay with a guy ,yeah I'm good ! Bye Goten !"

Goten eyebrows furrowed "hey we Fused together !"

Click

"Trunks ?... Trunks"

Goten looked at his phone that Trunks is an but hole.

He scrolled in his contacts and called Gohan

"Hello Son resident "

"Gohan !"

"Goten ?... Why are you calling me when I leaved 3 ft away "

"I need your help "

"What is it ?" Gohan asked concern

"I have to write a two Page essay and-" before Goten could continue he heard the Dial tone , that Gohan ! How could he ! We shared the same womb !

Goten sighed and looked threw his contacts , his eyes landed on

Bra

Bra sat at her desk in her room scrolling on her desktop as the light glowed on her face. She had been editing like crazy finishing up the last touches for the film to be showed at the Pre Home coming festival.

Her eyes blinked in her glasses to the screen as she typed.

Ring ring ring

Bra jumped out of her seat falling back in her Rollie chair.

What was that ! She thought she heard loud vibrations as the annoying music played

She shuffled in her school bag on her bed where she heard the noise coming from.

She grabbed out her rectangular phone and saw

The homie Goten names on the sleek screen. She tapped the green button

"Hello ?"

"Bra !"

"Hey Goten what's up !"

"I needed your help "

"What's wrong ? Are Zombies invading ! Come on bring your mom !"

"What ? No ! " he sighed and chuckle

"Why are you so paranoid about the zombies "..." They are not coming "

She blushed and laughed "I'm I'm sorry ha ha I kind of I don't know just "

"Is a nerd ?" He offered

"Goten your so mean !... "

"And your weird "

"Well your my friend so that makes you weird to ... Now what is it !"

"I kind of waited last minute to my essay " he said ashamed

"Oh okay no problem I'll help !"

"Really ?"

"Yeah when is it due ?"

"Tomorrow "

"TOMORROW !" She yelled

"Yes "

"Ha ha. Goten Goten what am I'm going to do with you !"

"Well I think the same thing about you"

"Want to come over my house so we can get to work "

Goten heart pounded as he thought of a certain saiyan prince.

"Umm how about at a library ?"

"Non sense , besides didn't you say you know my parents ..just come they'll be happy to see you"

Click

Goten gasp

Capsule corp ?.. He hasn't been since buu.

He looked at his un finished paper and shoved his laptop in his back pack as long with the book

He threw it over his shoulder and ran out the door

"Bye mom I'm going into the city !" He yelled as Chi Chi screamed

"Goten wait !... " she yelled but her son were already gone. She sighed.

He landed outside of capsule knocked on the door.

It opened and he saw it the widows peek of doom

Vegeta grabbed Goten by the shirt and threw him in with his back against the wall

"Hey Vegeta my laptops in there !"

"Ha ha so you finally came let's spar I've been waiting for a challenge since my son and Your brother are always busy !"

Goten shook his head " no Vegeta I "

Vegeta dropped him "suit up !"

"What no listen "

"My my Goten ? Is that you "

Goten turned to see Bulma standing there with her hands on her hips

"Hi Bulma "

"Hey Goten nice to see you where's that mother of yours ?!"

"I'm here alone "

"Oh I see Trunks is actually out "

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms

"I'm actually here to see Bra "

Bulma eyebrows jumped

As Vegeta scowled " what ?!"

"She's she's going to help me with my essay " he said nervously

Bulma chuckled " oh ha ha well she's in her room "

"This low class will not step foot in my princess room "

"Ha ha jeez loosen up Vegeta ... Sorry Goten "

Goten blushed and scratched his head as Vegeta stared him down

As Bulma lead Goten to her room she stopped at the hall

"there it is at the end of the hall by the dresser "

Goten nodded Then walked the opposite way of Bulma to the room.

He knocked and the door open.

He saw her at her desktop in blue jeans and a plain t-shirt her hair were down out of a pony tail with her bangs brushed out of her face and her nose didn't hold her glasses. Her pink panted toes curled in the white carpet

She turn in the chair and blinked up at him and calmly greeted him

" hey Goten "

He didn't know why he were so nervous and she seem so calm.

"Hi Bra "

She looked and gestured for the chair in the corner

"Let's get to work "

He walked to the chair and pulled it toward her and sat down

He stared at her eyes cheeks and pink lips she was beautiful

"Where's your glasses ?"

"Oh I took them off before my shower I forgot to put them back on I can go get them "

He stopped her she gasp

"Keep them off " he said in a voice she never head from him and blushed and nodded

He pulled out his laptop and book placing it on the desk

"Bra I just want you to guide me I'll so all the work I just can't focus "

She pulled up her notepad in her computer

"Screw ! That !"

He gasp

"I'll do one page you do the other !"

"What ! You said you were an writer isn't that cheating or against everything you believe in ?"

"Nah !... I think writing should be expressed from the heart not forced under the pressure of an Adult "

He looked at her she is something else

"Let me see the thesis "

...

They type side by side giving each other ideas.

Goten wee almost done.

He turn to her and looked at her side ways her blue hair met her collar bone laying by her neck.

His eyes lowered , he saw the way her figured filled out her clothes

And shook his head

Stop Goten he told hisself ,but kept peeking

He looked up from her legs to her fake stomach to her chest neck and chin

When his eyes landed on her face he saw her staring at him  
He jumped embarrassed.

"Goten what's wrong "

He shook his head "nothing nothing !"

"Your all red ?" She said concern

He cursed himself this is trunks sister

"I'm alright "

She shrugged "alright " and turn back typing her last words

"Done !" She said with a smiled and turn to him

"How much more you got ?"

"One paragraph "

Bra sighed and went to her web browser going to Pandora

Music filled the room

"Oh my God !" She yelled

Goten jumped "what !"

"This is my song !" She turned up dancing while turning up the music

"It's she wolf by shakira !"

Goten turned in the chair to see her

Moving swinging side to side while bending her back a little back and snapping with each way her body swayed

" S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out" she sung

The sun shined in the room on her Goten felt like staring all day as she dance she wasn't being sexy or trying to impress him she were being awkward fun and Free

He stood up and walked toward her nodding his head to the girly song and stared copying her moves

She opened her eyes to see Goten she smiled as she sung out and looked at him

She dropped her shoulder over and over. As she swung

Goten spun and dropped to the floor and Goten back up

Bra fist pumped to her rooms ceiling as she sung

"There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set it free  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe "

Goten watched her make a wolf howl and laughed

And grabbed her hand spinning her around then to him while their shoulders bounced

They laughed rocked and dance while Bra sung

When the song stopped the too laughed

"Nice moves Goten !"

"Thanks "

"Hey are you finished ?"

"Just about !"

"Get back to work !"

He rolled his eyes and went to the chair and started typing she walked by him and sat back down turning down the radio.

He finished typing

"Done great !"

"Let's print "

He watched her click the mouse to print out her paper.

"Did you finished editing ?"

She nodded excitedly "oh yeah we should be ready for the pre home coming festival "

He smiled " I were only in the first scene I'm wonder what's the rest about "

She chuckled "pure awesome sauce !"

He laughed she got up and grabbed the paper handing it to him.

"Thank you Bra I appreciate it "

Her eyes widen "are you kidding after all you done for me "

He looked at her "huh?"

"Goten I were kind of shy when I came to school ,I know I'm a little different ,but you accepted me and my hobbies"

"I didn't have to hide it here I could be myself "

Goten blinked at her " you were hiding ?"

"Well girls can be brutal Goten at my old school I were pretending when me and my old friends would hang out "

"Hey well that's over "

She nodded and smiled "yes it is cause you guys Trunks Pan Marrin and Valise are so nice " she blushed

He patted her head.

Ring ring ring Goten heard his cell phone ring

He answers it

"Goten get your but home !" Chi chi screamed

He winced and pulled the phone from his ear

"Okay okay mom bye "

Bra watched the adorable scene "awe your a mommys boy !" She said with watery eyes and laugher

He blushed and softly pushed her shoulder as they stood up

She pushed him back then hugged him. This time he hugged back.

"Later "

"Bye "

Goten walked down the hall to met Vegeta and Bulma in the living room on the couch

"Bye Bulma ,bye Vegeta !"

"Bye Goten tell your mom to come by some time !"

"Okay !"

Goten flew home under the dark sky as thought of her dancing across from him and singing.

Damn I like her I like her a lot. He admitted to hisself.

When he landed her was met by Gohan on the porch.

"Hey man "

"Goten "

"Let's talk "

The brothers sat on the cushioned swinging bench on Chi Chi's porch.

"You went to the city today ?"

Goten rolled his eyes "yeah I had to find somebody to help me with my paper"

Gohan studied his brother and sighed "you know Goten I understand it's not much to do out here ,but ... You have responsibilities around here "

Goten nodded "I know I were just trying to get my paper done so I can pass !" He yelled angrily

He stood "I don't understand why schools so important when all I'm going to do is end up fishing !"

Gohan sighed "you know the plan once you and Pan take over I'll go to college so we can have better "

Goten rolled his eyes "I know I'll be in room later Gohan "

Goten stormed inside his room and laid in his bed

As he thought building an house by Gohans and finding a family of his home and fishing.

Was that it for me?

**September 21**

Trunks found himself in the freshman hallway and felt pulling a prank.  
He smirked when he saw the short girl trying to reach something in her tall locker

He rushed by her she turned around and saw Trunks

"Trunks hi !"

He grabbed her shoulder and stuffed her in her locker slam

She shook it

"Trunks ! Come on Man !"

He laughed Pan was easy prey.

He continued to the sophomore hall way to go bother Marron

He saw her in her locker and just as he made his attack she move out of the way

"Ha !"

He laughed "okay okay you got me !"

She smiled "shouldn't you be heading to class !"

"I am ,I'm just killing time "

The two walked down the halls meeting up with Fasha and Valise

"Guys are you ready for the movie to show ?" Marron asked

Valise blushed

"What movie ? " Fasha asked confused

"That's along story Fasha my friend " Trunks answered her

As they walked back toward the senior hallway.

Trunks saw that new guy Brolly walking to the freshman hall way.

...

2nd period were almost over and Goten were feeling pretty confident he had his essay in his backpack ready to be turned in.

He were ready to get out of the class and see her shining blue eyes.

Ring

Goten got up to his seat and cooly went to the freshman hallway. He went to her locker and saw her standing with her back to the lockers looking up at that new Guy Brolly

His heart fluttered at bit as he shook his head and went to Pans and let her out.

6th period

They had a small party celebrating the movie , everyone were there expect Goten. Bra looked for him

"hey Pan where's Goten ?...,"

"oh he went home "

Bras heart fluttered "oh"

**September 23 **

its been two days and Goten still hasn't come to the club. Bra grew worried and just before first period She went to the seniors hallway ,to check on him .

she rushed behind the tall seniors finally when she made it out the crowd she saw Trunks Goten and AKumi and two other girls laughing at Gotens locker.

her eyes widen and blushed as she ran back to her own hallway.

after school

Bra laid on her bed with her head hanging off a little she looked straight ahead at her door.

why isn't he coming to the club ?... Did he grow Bored ?... Why was he with that girl she's. His ex ?.

she sighed flipped over and grabbed her pillow hugging it.

maybe I should call him

she grabbed her phone as the little key chain bounced on her fingers.

she pressed call

"hello ha ha " she heard a girls voice

Bras eyes widen "wrong number "

"wait are you looking for Goten ?"

her heart pounded "yeah "

"oh he's asleep"

click

she dropped her hand with her cell phone And hugged her pillow.

**September 26 **

After 4th period Goten were talking with an couple of seniors since the junior and senior hall ways merge.

he were going to skip with a couple of friends and were meeting them at the donut shop

he walked in the main hall he could see her blue haircoming closer.

they passed each other making eyes contact for 3 seconds then continued their separate ways.

**September 27 Pre Homecoming Festival**

The school was especially excited today for the festival they get to eat have entertainment and the best part not go to class.

Room H

Pan stood in front of her friends  
Marron and Bra holding a clip board.  
"Gosh where are they don't they know it's a big deal for the club !"

"Well Valise is selling cookies in front of the school" Bra said

"Trunks is promoting students to go watch it !" Marron stated

Pan sighed "and that Goten where is he !" She asked as Marron and Bra shrugged

Pan sighed again "okay it looks like it's just us three today we did film most of it while Trunks and Goten stuff their faces !"

"I'm so excited !" Bra peeped though she wished Goten was here to see the finally product.

"Okay so our movie is showing after the drama clubs play ?" Marron asked

"Yes and because we are a new club we have to have it after a boring play !... But with Trunks promoting we should have tons of money !"

Bra eyes "Whoa really ?.. What so we do with the money "

Marron looked at them "We can buy a couch for the club room"

The three girls nodded then grabbed the CD and went to the small theatre

Outside

Goten walked around with his friends as students buzzed everywhere playing games and eating.

He were laughing and goofing off with Fasha Lime Akumi and a couple of others guys.

He looked over to his write and saw Valise selling Zombie shaped cookies at a stand with an Halloween theme

She waved he waved back

"Goten !" Akumi yelled

"What ?"

"Don't wave at her you know I don't like her"

"Umm Akumi she's my friend"

"No when your with me "

"I'm not with you we are just hanging out" Goten then saw Trunks in the distance selling tickets.

"You know what later guys" he then walked to Trunks watching him put the moves on two girls while trying to sell tickets

"Are you sure you'll be there ?" The blonde girl asked

Trunks nodded as he passed her two tickets

"Of course "

She blushed and smile then her an her friend giggled walking off

"Your a cruel man T " Goten laughed

"Hey man , where you been ?" Trunks asked

"Just walking around here"

"You know that club your in it's having it's first appearance today "

Goten sighed " I know "

Trunks sighed to "look I know it's lame ,but we can't abandon them "..."beside my sister keeps asking me and Pan if you quit "

Goten eyes jumped really I thought she were ignoring me.

"And I want to know too so she can stop asking !" Trunks continued

"No of course not I've been with the since day one "

"Then go support it !"

"Fine give me a Ticket"

"13 zeni "

"I'm in the club "

Trunks smiled and showed Goten a red ID he had "you should've came to club party we all got these to get in free "

Goten rolled his eyes and past Trunks the money then storm toward the theatre with Trunks by his side

"Hey guys wait up !" Valise yelled as she caught up to them

"How was the back sell"

"It went smoothly !"

They reached the doors and showed the teacher at the door their ticket, she let them in and the theatre were Packed with girls !

Every seat were taking so me Valise and Trunks could not sit ,by each other.

The lights dim as Pan came out with an Mic.

"Hey everyone are you ready for some Flesh eating monsters !" Pan yelled while jumping

"Yay !"

"This is Zombie panic !"

The crowd cheered as Pan walked off the stage the curtain dropped and behind it were an huge projector scene.

The screen came on in black and white.

There was a man in a detective outfit sitting on a desk as it rain outside with his hands in his pocket. It lighten and thunder outside. The door creaked open as high heels click in showing a figure of a women walking slowly toward you couldn't see her face , just her body walking slowly toward the man.

"Your here ?"

The girl walked out of the shadows to expose her green zombie face

The man looked terrified as she ran toward him that's

When Pan dressed as a thug came bursting on to the screen on an wrecking ball with an hammer bringing the color to the film she throw the hammer at Valise Face as Marron in her bikini came running next two her with Bra in an suit next Pans other side.

"Come with us "

The four ran down the hall way as they were just by zombies which in reality were just clips of the seniors during class

Goten gets bitten by one

"Shoot we lost him !" Marron yelled as

Bra turned around with her Two fake guns and shot at CG Zombies, then continued to run behind her friends.

Marron grabbed an grande from her hip and threw it. It look like a Ki blast !... Pan !...

The three girls ran as Pan grabbed her chain saw

It shook her whole body while she yelled "take this you Freaks !ahhhhhhh" pan saw throw 12 CG zombies

...

And that's pretty much all it was three badass girls killing zombies

When it were over

Goten was frozen as the audience cheered with raging girl power !

The Bloopers played

Goten saw himself at a store

"Me the homie Goten chilling with the homie zombie slayer

I'm all about my money and I'm all about my paper

In these streets I'm an hungry alligator

Killing all these rappers and ignoring all these haters "

Then the credits played

Written by Bra Breifs

Filmed by Trunks Briefs

Directed by Son Pan

Staring  
Valise Sunset  
Son Pan  
Marron Chestnut  
Bra Breifs  
Son Goten  
CG zombies  
And the seniors

Goten watched as the crowd roared

Pan Bra and Marron came on stage and bowed while smiling wide !.

Goten stared at Bra he wanted to congratulate her.

After the show

The zombie slayer bakers who rap were excited talking about how successful the movie were.

"Ha ha Pan when you came out the that chain saw !" Marron exclaimed

"Ha ha no that Granada scene were badass " Trunks said to Marron

"You guys I can't believe they like it !" Bra said

"Maybe will get new members for the club now !" Valise said

Pan looked at her friends "Yeah this was awesome , we can afford a fridge and a couch for the room."

Goten walked up to them and an awkward silence dawned on them

"Hey guys"

Trunks nodded

Pan hemp

Valise and Marron said "hi"

And Bra completely ignored him.

"Great job guys "

"Thank you " Pan said as did Marron

"It's all thanks to her " trunks said shaking his sister shoulder

The two made eye contact for a moment then she turned away.

Why is she mad at me she's the one looking up all lovely at the new kid behind my back , WAIT what is wrong with me , it's not like she's even my girlfriend.

"Bra can I talk to you " I said lowly

She looked at me and nodded and we walked from everyone she had her hands crossed.

We walked in the schools library. She leaned on a book shelf still crossing her arms I stood in front of her.

"What's up "

"Sup "

"Long time no talk"

"6 days"

"You counted ?"

She turn from him

He sigh "what's up with the attitude !"

"What's up with yours ?"

He couldn't say he was up because of Brolly at her locker , it just wasn't his style and it's would sound a little controlling "I don't know what your talking about "

She rolled her eyes

Jeez okay why was she so upset.

He sighed "what's wrong "..."what did I do"

"I called to check to see if my friends okay and a girl answer telling me your sleeping !... Jeez If you wanted to quit the club okay fine !.. Just do not show !"

Goten looked at her angry face. Was she upset about the club or the girl answering his phone.

"I had left my phone in my friends car " he said softy

She rolled her eyes.

He smiled she's jealous.

"What's so funny do my face look funny to you " she asked with he eyebrows risen and finger pointing to her nose

"Ha ha ha yeah it does "

"Goten your an Idiot "

"Maybe I am ,but I'm yours "

She rolled her eyes " yeah right you seem to hang out with everyone but me these days"

" I'm sorry "

She sighed

"You forgive me "

She nodded and pointed at him" jut don't miss anymore club days!"

He nodded "yes Ma'ma !"

She smiled and grabbed his wrist "come on let's go eat cookies !"

The two went back to Valise cookie stand surrounded by their friends.

**September 30**

Goten didn't know why ,but in 1st period they called him down to the office , he thought for skipping , but knew it were serious when he saw Marron Trunks Pan and Valise there.

After a while

Bra walked out the principle office her face were red

I looked up from my seat to her.

"Bra what happen ?" Trunks asked

She sniff " umm they said the movie had sexual and violence content , so the club has to be removed from the after school program " she said

" next Son Goten " the principle sectary yelled

Goten watched as Bra ran/ walked down the hall way wiping her face with her cardigan sleeve.

His eye droop in worry.


	9. Chapter 9

(an: warning this story will have mature situations in it

disclamier : i dont own photograph by nickelback

* * *

**October 3 Wednesday**

Ringggggg

Pan walked out the school doors to her 5 period class ready to get home and go to sleep it were chilly outside , she had no sleep the night before , and her grandma had to hit her the frying pan to get her up. Pan walked outside as the P.E. as Girls ran , the court yard was filled with students.

"Hey Pan "

Pan turned around to see Victor with his hands up

"Let's fight Bitch !"

Pan threw down her back pack

Today was not her day ...

...

Valise left her locker and sighed , she had a ton of homework and since she commuted so far in west city from satin city , the drive would take her forever,but that didn't matter , she had bought tickets to the homecoming dance and game. She was going to ask him, she didn't see him anywhere in the hallways all day and assumed he was outside of school about to leave to go home she had to hurry.

**Goten**

Since the club has been canceled everyone been going home after 5th period. They were bummed out and though Bra smiled in the hallways Goten knew she were heavily embarrassed and sad they could've gotten expelled because of the bikini Marron wore , the only reason they all were still in school were because , the bikini were from Orange star high. Though the girls loved the movie , the guys made fun of it and whistled at Marron and Valise. Bra explained she just wanted to have females take charge in stead of the males in zombies movies, but no one would listen.

Trunks were absent from school so the day were pretty boring. Akumi asked me to the Homecoming dance I turned her down as if I would actually go to a dance. Goten leaned on the tree by his spot outside waiting for Pan he were beginning to wonder what was taking the little girl so long?.

He sigh then his eyes met with Bras.

She walked gloomily over to him

"Hey"

"Hey"

She leaned against the tree on the other side of him.

"Where's Trunks ?"

"Oh he and my mom went to France to check out the new CC"

Goten nodded "oh"

as if he would know anything about CC and business.

"Yeah" Bra said

He looked down at her hand her nails had white tips at the end.

"Are you going to the Homecoming game ?"

She shrugged "as if !... Screw homecoming "

He looked at her

"What why you say that?"

"Ha ha sorry Goten I hate everything right now "

"Even me ?"

"Nah your on my good side for the time being "

"Good !"..."but you should go to the game or at least the dance !..I've seen you dance you should go with your friends "

"A dance really ?... No thanks Goten I didn't think you were the type to go to dances !"

He blushed " I'm not ! In fact not once in my life have I been to a dance ha !"

"Then why are you pushing me ?"

"Because because you you should go ! It's your first high school dance !"

"You should go ! You never been to a dance right .. Then it'll be your first ! " she yelled while stomping her foot and turning to him.

"I'll go if you go !" he blurted

"Then I'll go if you go " she repeated she rolled her eyes

Come on Goten this is your chance he told himself

"Then we might as well go together "

Silence as the wind blew and Goten stopped breathing

"Might as well " she said

He breath again and smiled , he didn't know why this girl made him so nervous !...

Valise watched the scene and ran away.

Goten blinked up and saw Val running.

"Val !" He yelled ,but she didn't turn around.

Then he felt it Pans Ki flicker.

He grabbed Bras hand and rushed to his niece Ki.

"Goten ?" She asked worriedly

"It's Pan "

Bra eyes widen as she felt the angry presence of Pan in a weird way.

They rush to the front of the school to see a crowd

Goten rushed throw the crowd to see Pan small body pinning Victor down with his good hand

Goten rolled his eyes this asshole just doesn't get it !..

He picked Pan up with ease like a dog around the collar of her shirt and placed her on the ground

Victor turn around and looked at the small girl "muy Benita mami "

"Huh !?" Pan and Goten Said

"I need a chick like you on my team a ride or die homes Bonnie and Clyde a way son Pan I confess my love to you "

Everyone gasp as the boy poured out his heart to Pan

She widen her eyes and blushed, everyone were looking, but no one ever asked you out by confessing anymore. Her anger boiled down as she dropped her fist

"Sorry Victor ,my dad won't let me "

Victor eyes widen embarrass here he was confessing to an chick an freshman and she were rejecting him.

Goten mouth parted in laughter as the crowd watched

Victor furrowed his eye brows and stood up brushing away the crowd

Bra blinked at Pan

"Pan ?" She said amazed."How ?..your so little"

She shook her head and her blush away and smiled."I pack a mean punch"

Bra blinked at her in disbelief

Goten grabbed Pan around her neck and dug his fingers into her head."don't get in fights at school !"

She winced. "okay okay okay".

He let go of her and her head was in circles.

"Bra " a cool voice said

They all turned around to see Brolly standing there

She blinked up at him surprise "oh Hi Brolly"

He walked up to them Goten knew he had an scowled on his face,but tried to hide it.

Brolly looked at Pan and Goten.

"Sup"

Goten nodded his head.

Brolly looked at Pan and smiled with his deep dimples in his cheeks and Bra blushed

"Are you the little girl who put that guy in his place "

Pan eyes widen and she blushed."Yeah " she peeped.

"And your name ?" Brolly asked

Pan breathe "Pan "

He smiled and held out his hand and she grabbed it with her mouth parted.

Goten grunted he didn't like seeing her all flustered for some guy."Pan let's go".

Pan dropped his hand and went to Goten began to walk away slowly.

"Hey I didn't catch your name?" Goten heard his voice and turn around.

"Goten" then he turn back around slowly and walked away with Pan far ahead of him, he walked slow on purpose,to hear what they were talking about.

Brolly looked at Bra and smiled "are you going to the homecoming game?"

She smiled "well I'm going to the dance"

"Really ?... Then you can go to the game with the same ticket"

She gasp"really I didn't know "

He chuckled "so who are you going with ?"

"Goten "she said with an smile.

"Jeez I'm to late , I was going to go if I could go with you".

She blushed."oh I'm sorry ".

Goten gritted his teeth

"Well " Brolly sighed "at least cheer me on at the game " He winked then left

Bra watched him leave then looked at GotenShe blinked at Goten as he turned and ran to catch up to Pan.

**The flight home**

Damn !... That Brolly kid !... Looks like I'm going to have to go to the game !. To watch her. Shit he had lost two days of his weekend for an school event, but he didn't care ,he wanted to make sure she would be okay , he had to get to school early tomorrow and buy the tickets.

**October 4th Thursday**

Goten woke up early and bought the tickets he have one to Bra and invited her to the game, she said yes.

Goten were in his 3rd period class after this class were the homecoming pep rally, so no one were really doing work,just chatting excitedly about the game tomorrow against south city high, apparently Brolly came from that school and he were now on Orange star highs team ,so the gossip were non stop. Goten saw Erasa gossiping about it to the whole class in an circle while he sat at his window. He really didn't mind when the teacher would teach he would rather hear him than this crap.

"all students go to the gym for the pep rally" the over head screamed

Everyone grab their things and hurried out , I did to sensing her Ki , now he wasn't one to participate in things at school , but he knew she were an freshman and it's important to have spirt in the first year.

He walked in the crowd among the students

Bump

He looked back to see Akumi there

"Hi Goten"

He looked back he could see Marrons blonde Bra blue and Pans black hair.

He turn back to Akumi

"Hi "

She blushed as one of her hands played with the button of her collar.

"Let's skip " she said softly

His eyes soften " I'm meeting up with some friends Akumi " he said

Her blushed deepen "why are you blowing me off Goten ?"

He sigh "when we broke up last year I kept seeing you and I'm sorry if I were misleading ,but I ..it's time to move on"

She furrowed her eyes as the last people walked into the gym.

"You left because of her "

"You were to jealous for no reason ,Valise is just my friend"

Akumi wiped her eyes and turn he back to him while rushing out the school doors.

He sighed and looked after her, though she was crazy ,she worried him a lot. Last year when they were dating she bullied Valise behind his back and they had got into a bad fight in the hallway I had to pull her off of Val and I broke up with her in front of everyone. That wasn't my style , but I couldn't believe she terrorized Val like that ,because she were jealous Of my best friend.

Goten shook his head and looked back at the gym doors. He sighed and searched for Trunks Ki, he knew Trunks wouldn't be at a pep rally.

Trunks sat on a bench outside next to Valise

"Are you going to the game Trunks ?" She asked as the two tickets she bought burn holes in her jacket pocket.

He laughed "no why are you ?"

She blushed "I bought tickets "

Trunks eyes widen amused "really so you do have a boyfriend?"

She shook her head "I was going to ask Goten... But he's taking your sister"

The amusement left Trunks eyes as he watched her blushed.

He sighed "you like him huh ?" Trunks heard the rumors about Goten and his sister he didn't believe them , but he had a feeling they liked each other.

She closed her eyes and didn't say anything.

He reached for her face and lift up her chin.

Her eyes traveled to his

He smiled friendly at her "let's go "

She blinked her eyes "huh ?"

"Those tickets can't go to waste "

She blinked away her tears smiling as he wiped her face she nodded "okay Trunks"

"Am I'm interrupted something ?" Goten asked standing behind them with an smirk

Valise felt an cold wind as her heart sunk

Trunks turn to Goten "yeah you did this beautiful young lady said yes she would go to the dance with me "

Goten smiled awkwardly and laughed "ummm okay"

He sat down by his friends in the middle of them

"So Goten your taking Bra ?" Trunks said

His eyes widen "umm yeah ha ha "

Trunk squinted his eyes "you know my dad will be there when you pick her up"

Goten gulped what did he get hisself into.

Later that day..

Trunks walked by Marron locker

"Hey Mare"

"Hey Trunks"

She slammed her locker and looked at him.

He looked at her and handed her a ticket she blinked and looked at it.

"The dance "

He nodded "me and Valise were going as a group so I wanted to invite you "

She blushed a little disappointed "yeah okay I'll go"

Trunks continued down the hall toward the freshman hall way.

He saw Pans little body staring into her locker mirror.

He came behind her grabbing her waist she jumped hitting her arm on her locker

"Ouch !"

He laughed and moved his hand.

"Jeez Trunks !... What do you want ?!"

He laughed and handed her a ticket.  
She blinked down at it then to him  
He back way pointing at her.

"Saturday You and me shall dance !"

She blinked and blushed and watched him float down the hall with energy she looked down at the floor sniffed then went to class...

**October 5th homecoming game**

The crowd roared as both teams played on the field. Both side of the bleachers were full.

When he first saw her he thought she were a women, not a freshman in high school , we Saiyans mature late I mean look at Pan though tonight she at least looked her age , she was a petite girl , but Bra !... I thought she were Bulma when I first saw her.

Her high waist blue jeans with an white crop top and a thick gray cardigan with long thin pearls around her neck. She looked so simple yet so sexy the most think that amazed him were her hair. She had soft baby blue curls framing her face with the rest in an messy blue bun on top of her head that. The way her hips filled out the pants as the waist met her abs almost to her B cup breast with such simplicity made his heart beat was weird awkward beautiful and stylish. As they took their seat he couldn't help see her as a wife as soon as she graduated ,though should could be childish nothing about her appearance was. Goten blushed. I'm just a country boy , I should leave her alone she's rich and beautiful ,what could I do for her ?.

Goten sat by Bra she sat by Pan , Pan sat by Marron , Marron sat by Trunks , and he sat by Val ,Behind us were Fasha Lime Akumi and we friends above them were Victor and his crew...I did not want to sit there ,but we got there late.

"Did you find something to wear ?" Marron asked Valise

She nodded "yeah I got a dress you ?"

Marron nodded "yeah I went with my mom yesterday "

Goten ears perk he didn't know Marron were going to the dance. He smiled

She had on jeans and a jacket with light make upThe little movie ticket girl ,18s daughter ! He looked at her talk and laugh with Pan... She's really pretty ,Goten glanced at Trunks as Trunks tickled her, Goten smirked I think Trunks has a thing for her.

"Touch down !"

Everyone on the bleachers stood up yelling , but Goten. He could see Bra shouting with her hands above her head with and scowled  
His eyes soften as everyone sat back down he smirked at her.

"Ugh half time !" Pan screamed she never been to a foot ball game in her life ,but felt so energized forgetting Trunks had invited her.

Trunks Bra Goten And Marron all chuckled at her.

She stood up her long black hair that fell beneath her bottom looked well under the hat she wore. Her clothes were dark blue skinny jeans a tank top that showed her belly bottom with an black leather jacket on top and with her new sneakers. Goten didn't notice how pretty she until he saw her in these clothes Videl did take her shopping recently when did she stop dressing like a guy?.

Pan turn to Bra and Marron. "Guys want to get snacks ?"

Bra smiled "yeah sure "

They began to walk down the bleachers. Goten saw the way the wind Pans long thin hair in the wind as her tank top hike up showing her belly. He tried to grabbed the hem of her shirt but was beaten to the punch by Trunks catching the little girl by surprise.

Pan whobbled and blushed. "Uncle go!" She stop mid sentence as she saw whos hand was on her belly her face turn beat red admittedly as she lowered her head rising her shoulders and struggled to look at Trunks and the ground.

Trunks smiled softly at her as he leaned forward and zipped up her black leather jacket. "We cant have Cinderella catching a cold before the ball "

Pan had no words all she could do was nod and catch up with Bra and Marron.

Goten watched her return to her friends. Pans ... changing... She was still short but Different.

He watched Bra burst in laughter at something Marron said as they walked down under the bleachers. He turn to Trunks who seem to be staring at the spot Pan Marron and his sister once been.

"dude whats wrong ?"...

Trunks sighed as his blue eyes lowered the looked up at Goten and smiled."nothing man"

under the bleachers Pan Marron and Bra leaned against the wall with cold blue slushes turning their lips purplish blue in the cold breeze.

"BRRRRRRRr" sip "its freezingggggggggggg , but I can't" sip "stop " sip "drinking " Pan complain as Bra and Marron agreed.

Goten and Trunks soon join them.

Goten made fun of the blue lips girls and Trunks drunk some from Pans straw all the while smiling at her. she blushed and gasp letting him drink it.

...

the next day

Videl and Chi Chi swarmed Goten and Pan taking pictures who both had blushes on their faces.

Pan wore a black dress with a small top and a puffy waist , Goten wore a pink shirt and dark gray pants and Gohans good shoes.

Gohan stared at his daughter softly , her first high school dance.

his eyes traveled to Goten.

"Goten come here "

Goten eyes met Gohans and he walked over as gohan smiled , he placed his arms on Gotens shoulder and brought him closer.

"why are you suddenly intrested in dances little bro "

Goten blushed. "no no reason !" he panic

Gohan chuckled

"yeah yeah whatever " he dug into his pocket and gave Goten a capsule.

Goten looked at it."whats this ?"

Gohan smiled "my car and protection"

Goten ears burn red. "wha what "

"ha ha only a girl can get your lazy but at a dance , be careful "

Goten sweated and shoved it in his pocket.

he turned to see Chi chi attacking Pan in cheek kisses also frustrated with our family as her mother sprayed more perfume and put pins in her hair.

"alright ! Pan lets go"

Pan rushed from her grandma to her uncles side. her heart was beating nervously about well who her date was , she knew it wasn't a real date , but still it was Trunks.

they flew over the city as the sunset.

her heart pounded in her ear as she felt queasy... what if i embarrass myself.

she looked at Goten and smiled. I could always dance with my uncle if Trunks is having a bad time with me.

when they got to capsule corp Goten threw down the capsule and out came Gohans four door car. he went in and saw the box setting on the seat he blushed and shoved it in the glove compartment he also saw a plastic case with pink ribbon and a white flower , it read from Videl cause i knew you would forget.

Goten blushed it wasn't Prom !... jeez whats with his family. , but he was thankful for the flower , maybe Bra wanted one.

he got out and closed the door and looked at Pan who was waiting for him on the side walk.

"come on Pan"

they walked side by side to the door of capsule corp.

knock knock

swing

Pan eyes widen and blinked as he smiled and gleamed in the sun set , he wore a white shirt with a black bow tie and sleek black pants and black tennis shoes. the blushed crept on her cheeks as she breath and a cool air hit her chest.

"Hey guys !" he beamed

Pan lowered her eyes

"Sup T "

"sorry for the whole up we are having a fashion crisis "

Trunks went to the hall and grab something and came back with his own plastic case he walked forward and grab Pans wrist. her blushed grew as she shyly rose her eyes to his , he was so tall so it took a while for hers met his shiny blue ones. He tied the black ribbon around her small wrist.

she choke on her words.

"i hope it fits my mother help me , "

she shook her head shyly it fit perfected"thank thank you " she got out while closing her eyes and when she opened them back up he was smiling softly at her.

Bulma had pins in her mouth as she tried to fix the corset to Bras dressed as Vegeta watch un easy

Bras face was flushed in her gown , her mother and paid extra for next day shipping and some how it had gotten ripped.

"mom just hurried before he get her " she whispered

"honey im trying im trying "

Bra sighed.

she looked up to see Pan Goten and Trunks walk in.

"hello chop chop Bra !" Trunks said in a voice

Goten was in trance her hair was down hanging in her face as her gown big skirt was slim yet poofy and her top was embedded with pearls and a soft rip on her side exposing white skin.

Trunks walked forward as he saw his sisters flushed face

he put his hand under his chin and studied Bra walking around her radius.

"this this cant do " he said passionately

she blushed at Trunks attempting to make her feel better.

she blankly looked at Pan and Goten " hey guys"

"hey " Pan said

as Goten choke out an soft "hey"

Trunks ran up the stairs

as Bra started to feel stupid , she was making every late over a dress

Goten wanted to hug her . but her father presences stopped him

"Bra honey you can just wear one of mines " Bulma said sadly

Bra nodded.

Trunks came back down the stairs with a brown leather jacket and brown flats

he began dressing his sister in the jacket and zipping it up. and dropped the shoes by her feet.

she smiled. "Trunks your a genius !" she smiled

he clapped his hands and gave it a nod of approval.

"make it work " he snapped

Vegeta watched and shook his head at his son.

Bulma watched in shock at how Trunks could come up with such a simple solution.

"okay guys picture time " she jumped out of it.

Bra walked over to her friends as they all took a picture. they smiled and after the million th snap bulma let them Go.

Trunks walked towards Gohans car and whistled.

Pan followed him slowly as Bra and Goten awkwardly walk side by side

he stopped and grabbed her she turned around surprised.

he open the clear box and put the ribbon on her wrist moving the jacket sleeve.

she blushed.

"oh Goten thank you " she smiled falling in love with it.

he smiled ear to ear damn she was beautiful that smile she wore , thanks Videl.

Pan walked towards shot gun , but Trunks grabbed her wrist making her gasp and blushed.

"sit back here with me"

she slowly moved her feet as she blushed again and got in the back with him.

Goten opened the front door for Bra and walked around the car.

Pans heart was beating so fast. as she crossed her hands over her dressed

Trunks reached over and pulled somthing out of Bras seat.

Pan looked up at him nervously and realized what he had.

IT was a family photo album.

he flip threw it and chuckled.

he saw one of her on the soccer team. "Pan you were always short "

she blushed terrified at those pictures as Goten zoomed off towards the school.

Bra rose down the window and stuck her head out of the car as the wind blew her bangs.

Goten turned and watched her.

"hey goten can you stop here" Trunks asked

Goten nodded and pulled up to the store

where a fancy car was waiting out came valise in a big purple gown that fit her shape just right.

Trunks got out and exchanged words with a man as Pictures was being taken of Valise on Trunks arm.

Pan watched confused from the window.

the averted her eyes as they came closer to the car and Got in she scouted towards the door as Valise got in the middle.

she looked at Pan. "hey Pan you look so cute in your little dressed" she grabbed Pans shoulder and forced a hug.

then she looked at Bra and Goten.

"hi "..."you look nice Bra"

Bra turned around as her eyes widen.

"oh my good Valise you look great whos your date ?"

Goten Trunks and Valise all felt uneasy.

Valise closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them grabbing Trunks arm.

"this dashing fellow right here "

Bra blinked shock then turned back around ... she though Trunks was Pans date...

she looked back in the mirror to see Pan looking out the window absent minded.

they drove to the school and parked

Bra and Goten walked side by side as did Trunks and Valise with Pan slightly behind them.

Bra frown and went over and grabbed Pans hand and rushed her toward the door."Pan Pan lets dance !"

Pan was begging dragged by Bra into the dance.

Goten watched her leave and took a deep breath.

"Trunks Trunks !"

Marron came running in a pink dressed blushing

"hey Valise Goten wheres Pan and Bra"

"they ditched us to go danced" Trunks said

Marron eyes widen "oh well lets join them !"

...

students from school was everywhere , it was a big dance once people found Trunks and Goten were going everyone bought tickets.

Bra was danicing in the middle of the gym under the disco ball with Erasa Pan Launch and Fasha. they jumped shaked and twril as Pan stood by smiling.

Goten couldn't take his eyes off of her she smiled and twirled with her friends , he leaned agaisnt a wall his eyes travled to Valise and Trunks who were laughing loudly at something , Valise looked comfortable and happy being alone with Trunks , she was never that way when him and her were alone. Goten noticed Trunks smile as he made the brunette laugh. he squinted his eyes. was Trunks into Val ?... Valise in the mist of laughing eyes caught his frowing ones. she gasp and blushed looking away as he stared Trunks laughter stopped as he saw me looking at them.

i smirked side ways. and shook my head. so thats who Trunks like one of our bestfriends. ha ha maybe inviting Pan and Marron was just a way to hide his feelings and casually ask Val out. ha ha ha maybe he should give Trunks what was in the glove compartment in Gohans car.

Valise stood by each other both looking Gotens way.

Goten walked towards them threw the crowd of people as the song changed

_**Look at this photograph**_  
_** Every time I do it makes me laugh**_  
_** How did our eyes get so red?**_  
_** And what the hell is on Joey's head?**_

but giggles stopped him he turn to see Bra swaying to the slow song as his niece and the other girls went to take a seat.

who wanted to dance alone on a slow song?

but there she was swaying and singing

_**And this is where I grew up**_  
_** I think the present owner fixed it up**_  
_** I never knew we'd ever went without**_  
_** The second floor is hard for sneaking out**_

Valsie watched Goten softly spin the blue girl.

Trunks wrapped her back up and held her head to his chest so she didnt have to see that

he held her head to his heart and moved to the music

Pan watched from the table and lowered her head and sqeezing the fabric to her black dress.

_**And this is where I went to school**_  
_** Most of the time had better things to do**_  
_** Criminal record says I've broke in twice**_  
_** I must have done it half a dozen times**_

sniff sniff

Trunks pulled her from his chest and looked at her red face.

"Valise are you crying "

"Trunks im im moving Trunks , "

Trunks eyes widen.

_**Every**_ _**memory of looking out the back door**_  
_** I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor**_  
_** It's hard **__**o say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye**_

she sniffed "my dads been transferred to America for 100 million dollar contract ..."

"Val" he said softly his friend of so many years was moving.

she cried harder and rose one eye to images of the blue hair girl rest her head on Gotens shoulder as he held her waist softly and took deep breaths

"besides its too painful to watch" she turned from trunks and walked out the dance.

_**Every**__** memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye**_

Trunks watched her leave.

he turned to his best friend dancing with his sister.

and shook his head and walked away towards the exit to find valise.

he got outside and didn't see her instead he saw her blonde head tilted towards the sky smiling slightly and sadly

"she left" Marron said

Trunks looked at the blonde.

"Marron " he said softly

she smiled and shook her head." my moms on the way "

he sighed and smiled walking closer to her he grabbed her hand pulling her up, "i promised you a dance didn't I"

she blushed.

...

Bra pulled back and looked in Goten eyes. his eys was lowered.

she giggled blushed and pulled away as his face remain serious.

his heart was beating a million a mintue.

"you know Bra dances aren't my thing"

she giggled. "im having a blast "

he grabbed her hand.

"lets get out of here"

she gasp as he grabbed hand.

basically running with her behind him when they got to the parking lot.

she was laughing at how fast it was.

he opened his door for her and they drove down a dark street out of the city

...

Pan eyes drooped as she watched Trunks spin Marron around then dropped his hand softly to her waist , this night had been terrible , she didn't know Trunks invited Valise and Marron as well she looked at the flowers on her wrist and pulled off the ribbon holding it loosely in her hands she ran out of the gym and into the hallways as eyes watched her.

she lost the corsage and was now walking the hallways it was so cold her legs felt like ice.

"long night?" she rose her head softly then turned to see Victor and his friends.

she said nothing and turn her back to them she didn't care for a fight right now. she slowly began to walk away. but a hand on her shoulder turned her around ,she was so shocked to even realized she had a blade in her side.

she looked down at the tan hand shoved into her as her blood dripped. it hurt so much and she was so scared

her body was lowered and they began to dragged her on the schools floor around the hallway from in front of the gym doors.

Pan watched with wide eyes as bodys came closers to hers. three hands held down her shoulder as one covered her mouth another sets of hands gripped her barley forming breast as her strap fell from her shoulder.

Victor looked deadly in her eyes as he spread her legs with his knees and lowered his mouth to her neck.

Marrons nose was in Trunks shoulder as she held his back and the slow song played.

her heart was pounding as red was seen on her cheeks and his hands loosely held her back.

the song changed and he pulled away and smiled at her. "your a great dancer Marron"

she looked down blushed "you you too Trunks"

she looked from her feet and the glossy gym floor to look at him. He was looking at Valise across the room talking to a group of girls.

she lowered her head as her face went redder. she look back up to him again , but his face was horrified he back away then ran , she reached for him.

"Trunks !"

Trunks ran out the door he saw a black ribbon with flowers on it next to a trail of small blood.

his heart pounded as he felt kis and could her sounds around the corner.

he hurried to the end of the hall and what he saw made him cry in anger.

there was a guys holding Pans chest and others her legs as Victor un did his pants.

Gold illuminated the hallway.

...

he wasn't sure what happen next but Pan was in his arms he pressed his palm to her bloody wound.

"Pan are you okay ?!"

she didn't respond her head was limp as her limbs dress and hair hung from Trunks grasp.

"HELP!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME "

...

Goten drove to a clear plain over looking a lake with boats traveling far off honking horns.

she ran out the car to the fence

he shift gears and killed the engine watching her with mouth a jar.

the wind blew back her heavy skirt.

blue strands left her bun blowing back she spread her arms out as if she was flying with her eyes closed.

he got out the car , as she paid no mind but the wind.

he slowly walked to her as the breeze blew the essence of her DNA swept in his nose his eyes twitched and lowered a bit.

he couldn't bring himself to blush by his thinking , because it felt so natural.

Bra opened her eyes and pop around to see Goten very very close to her so close her upper body was on him. she blushed."oh ha ha ha ha Goten" she whined his name then ran on the plain as his eyes followed her she pranced around untill she finally spread her arms out and feel back on the grass.

she was so innocent.

he walked over to her standing above her blocking the shade from the moon she frown and looked at him then smiled once more."Goten come here ! on this level you can feel the wind blowing water off the lake."

he shook his head."no Get up Bra we should go you can catch a cold "

she frown. then smiled "okay " she rose her hand "help me up"

he smiled glad she reasoned with him , he didn't know what he'll do if she didn't come to school

he grab her palm and as soon as he did he was being pulled onto the ground as giggles rang all over the plain and lake and water sprayed on him.

soon the giggles stopped.

Goten fell between Bras legs and dress.

she gasp as she blushed hard and froze solid.

he was staring at her also frozen , she was so beautiful , his heart pounded so loud he was sure she could hear.

she looked terrified Goten seem in a daze. "Goten ?" she question "your heavy "

he jumped out of it and quickly shifted his body weight. "Bra oh my god im sorry !"

she giggled as they sat up."its okay and its really my fault "

she took a deep breath as his blushed was still there.

"no no no im stupid i should've act sooner "

she lowered her eyes."no i know your a guy i know im not like Akumi , but still there are boundaries even for girls like me your a guy i have to remember that "

he grabbed her shoulder and looked in her eyes. "Bra don't you dare compare yourself to a girl like that"

Bra eyes trembled. as he came slightly closer. "your so much more " he whispered.

her eyes looked at his lips then eyes she closed hers.

Goten eyes jumped

then

-Goten its Pan shes been - Trunks sent to Goten as pictures of the scene flashed in his brain.

Bra felt a pull of particles in front of her as a small light trickled

she opened her eyes as the wind thicken all around her.

Gotens face was so tense.

"Goten " she whispered

Goten opened his mouth and screamed.

Bra grew fearful as the intense winds blew harsh at her eyes and skin.

her sleepiness was taken over.

she saw a flicker of Gold and deep teal eyes , an angle she saw an angle.

she notice her feet was off the ground as her bod hung limp she touched his cheek and smiled.

then black

**Bra**

she jumped up as her heart felt like it was jumping on glass

she wasn't at the dance any more , but in her room.

she sat up to her dressed on the floor

her home felt dark as if something terrible happen, she grabbed her heart.

she didn't remember how she got home.

last thing she remember was dreaming about a beautiful angle.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope its easy to tell the present from the past.**

**the past is when they are in school , the present is when Gotens alone , most chapters will be from the past , but at some point I'tll be more present, lol hope it makes sense , I can't wait to write about what happens after last chapter.  
**

* * *

The chilly breeze blew over his face , it was so heavy and cold it was refreshing and soothing , that wind was the realest thing he felt lately ,lately his real life seem to be a empty void, but now in his dream as the wind whipped at him , he felt most alive , the wind was so loud and passionate like the moon was whistling over the earths sky to the sun ,calling out her love and crying in the sky.

Hmmmm

Something not soft , but harmless is brushing against his skin he opened his eyes , he saw the most beautiful yet sad sunset as the golden grass grazed his skin , he was on a hill that had a meadow of golden grass spread out all over it was all he could see. Clouds passed as the wind pushed them in her tide.

He blinked and tried to speak, but once again found himself unable to.

He set up in the wind and gasp as his heart pound heavy just once them numbed.

The blue hair girl stood there staring at him holding her hands with an unreadable expression , but he felt the presences of sadness.

He again opened his mouth but his lings filled with ki like air he wanted to ask her who she was and why she haunted him , bring him to her world every night in his sleep. His frustration grew as the girl gasp.

His ears tickled , it was rare she spoke.

Suddenly he felt the wind rush into his mouth down in his throat something so powerful something so great.

His voice.

He first began to cough and grunt taking a deep breath , then focus back on the girl who looked at him anticipating with hope.

He stared at her , maybe shes no girl ,

Her basically see through dress blew back making the skirt and ribbons on her back go with the wind as did her long hair. Her hands in front of her skirt clutched each other as the sun set behind her , giving a very revealing view. He could see the curve of her legs as the sun was the back light he rose his eyes to her very small waist sunken and soft in the lavender complementing fabric , he rose his gaze up pass her flat stomach ,then to her chest , the chilly wind blew and sliced through the dress , causing her breast to seep through the fabric.

He blushed and breathed as his eyes finally made it to her face.

He looked at the girl with such mystery and adoration

"who are you " the world came from his lips

And her face in a second turned hostile as a loud long lighting bult crackled through the sky breaking the wind more violently as the sky turn purple black.

His heart jumped in fear as he rose to his feet amd started at the girls shawdow.

"Please stop , who are you ?!" he asked again

But this only caused everything to go worst as another lighting came and he had a glismps of a smile ,

His eyes widen as he walked closer and rain came down from the sky.

Lightening

There she stood crying with an angst face

Lightening

There she was laughing hysterically

He wanted to grab her he wanted to hug her and save her and as soon as he was in front of her he open his arms to hug her as she reached out from him and as soon as she did inches from his cheek lightening came from her finger tip.

He shot up in his bed breathing hard and pouring sweat he looked around his room then his hands

Empty

He was hoping to pull her out of his dream and she became an reality.

He grabbed his head.

"I've got to get it together"

He was so hot , it was mid summer and the air conditioner broke a week ago , Gohan was working on it , though nobody complain , they all were miserably hot , he could hear the real wind outside his window , he got out his bed and open the windows allowing a fresh wind to blow , he took a deep breath as he remember that calm yet passionate breeze from his dream , why did the lightening come and take it away ?... he climb out his window and suddenly smiled he wanted to take a run , but decided against it and looked over at Gohans house , his eyes traveled to the blanket Videl rest on when shes taking a break from her garden , he walked over to it and sat down closing his eyes.

Videl was beautiful , Gohan was a lucky man , but as though as beautiful she was her blue eyes were dull.

Goten open his eyes realizing his heart is back normal from his dream , he saw at the corner of the blanket was the small burgundy velvet book , Videl always read , it had a gold clasp on it , he grabbed it in curiosity felt its soft surface before opening it.

He flipped to a random page.

**_Mom and I went into the city and went shopping today , we didn't fly but drove in the car around , I pretended to be calm about it , but I felt like a kid in the candy store , I think we spent way past our budget , but it was worth it , its not like that I don't know about her secret account grandpa gave her , but if dad found that out, It'll be bad ha ha sorry dad , I love that lady , I remember us raiding some sales rack and I just stop and stared at her , it wasn't the love they talk about in movies I think not that I would know well , I might , but it was wise love a heart felt love that made you regret all the times you were bad as a kid , it was the thank you for giving me life type of love her blue eyes rose to mine and I blushed and she gave me a playful look _**

**_"what sweetie ?" she asked so sweetly _**

**_I shook my head and began to look again ,when we got home dad yelled at us well mom , and I of course had to lighten up the situation so he doesn't take it so hard on her , and eventually we were all laughing and smiling again as me and mom did a small fashion show and some how got one of moms dresses on dad , me and mom fell out laughing on the rug as dad went to go do something manly._**

**_Hmmm it was a good day _**

**confusing after confusing , hurt and despair **

**My mother still holds me and brushes my hair**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:I wanted what happen to Pan to impact everyone differently ,**

* * *

**Trunks** _  
_

he held her body in his arms crying

"Somebody FUCKING HELP me"

He screamed over the music he stood up with her body and looked around as he felt her ki lowering more he felt the walls closing and he and he rose his hand and sent energy to thw double doors bursting them open and running out the of the school and as soon as he hit outside he was in the air.

Marron had went and followed Trunks but what she saw frighten her , she wasn't sure what she saw , but there was blood and bodies everywhere she ran into the gym screaming

Trunks flew as fast as his could , her eyes were rolling back.

"oh damn Pan please be okay "

**Goten**

He placed her in her bed she was fast asleep , maybe him turning super saiyan right there in front of her was to much for her. he looked down on her in that big dress. The door creaked and in came Vegeta. Goten was still glowing gold he turned to him.

"you should go brat "

Goten looked back down at Bra , as mourning and anger splattered in his heart as flashes of his niece played over and over like a broken record

"don't worry for _my_ daughter , Go "Vegeta said through gritted teeth and Goten left , he didn't have time to deal with his feelings for her or deal with her crazy father.

He flew to the hospital in a rage , he just had to see his little niece face.

**Videl**

She looked down at her daughter as machines was plugged to her and the bleeding had stopped Pan had not woken up yet , Panic fear angry sadness all filled Videls heart , her little baby was attack by a group of boys. Everything happen so fast when Trunks called Gohan from the hospital , Gohan went deathly still as I screamed at him fearful to hear what had happen they were just at the dance ?. He told me to get dress and Pan was hurt , so we did quickly and he dropped me off in front of the hospital and took off in the sky like a shooting star.

I quickly got myself together as my maternal instincts took over and I searched for Goten or Trunks I couldn't find either , and Finally a nurse helped me to find her room. My baby was all alone still in her black dress we picked out for the dance , I rushed to her and was told by the doctors not to touch her , which was incredibly hard, they are trying to find the source of all the blood. I think either her saiyan genes are kicking in and healing her , hopefully the wound was all that was done to my angel.

Suddenly Pans heart monitor goes hammer time and shes grabbing everything trying to left herself up grabbing machines tools and even people. I rush to her and hug her.

"pan sweetie its mommy "

Pan open her eyes to see the white room and some people in white clothes , and a women hugging her , she could tell from her moms scent it was her.

Pan began to shake. "what happen ? how did I get here ?"

Videl pulled away and look in Pans face while brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Trunks brought you here from the dance when he saw " Videl choke

Pan covered her mouth as her eyes shook in visible fear.

"now Ms. Son there's a detective on the way to see exactly what happen , they insist a rape kit is done before they get here "

Pan ears perked as Videl turned to the doctor.

"well hold it Doc , your not doing anything to my daughter"

The doctor study the mother" Please it could be solid evidence in this case and the wound seem to have been deep your daughter could've passed out and not know what was happening to her"

Videl lowered her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around Pan/

"perhaps maybe a female doctor would be best "

Videl didn't know what to do , her daughter was still young , okay maybe 14 isn't so young , but Pan wasn't ready for something of this nature , they haven't had a chance to talk about boys and make up and periods , it was coming though Pan was at her beginning state of puberty. She turned to Pan.

"Pan sweetie did they "

"I don't know " Pan said embarrassed

"wheres Dad ?"

"he's not here "

Pan lowered her head relived "good"

Videl looked at Pan and rub her back.

Pan sat up "I can handle this mom "

Videl was startled by how mature Pan sounded

"I can't live my life not knowing what happen"

"okay" Videl breathed

Knock knock

In came a dark skin women with a chart

"Hi Pan my name is Kim and I'm going to help you understand exactly what happen to you , now can you please take off your clothes they'll need to be tested"

Pan blushed and nodded.

The doctor turn to Videl "I assume you're the mother "

"yes I am "

nodded "well ladies lets go to the labs this is the ER ,"

Pan changed into a mint green and white gown with the backside out , the nurse gave her a long cardigan and they walked slowly out the room , Pans legs were sore ,she closed her eyes as she remember them being pulled apart from the joints and her arms and mouth was covered she tighten them , and grabbed her mothers arm for support. She flashed her eyes open to see him walking towards her a few feet away , blue eyes filled with worry? anger?. She admittedly looked away as her shame over came,

"Pan !" she heard an dangerous voice yell filled with a question.

Pan rose her eyes again to see Goten rushing a little behind Trunks. The two boys made eye contact , Trunks eyes pierced at Goten as his face jerk surprise by Trunks hard features , they turn back to the person who mattered at the moment as Pan went into a room with a doctor leading her.

Videl was rushing towards the stupid boys , if Pan didn't want Gohan there then she most likely didn't want her uncle and his silly friend , she admit she hadn't seen Trunks since he was the size Goten was when she first met him , there height was overwhelming for her , but they needed to go.

she stopped in front of them

"I think you should leave and go home Trunks you too Goten"

Trunks eyes jumped did he not come in time , the horrid pictured of those guys pulling her small legs apart came back."Is she okay ?"

"what the fuck , I'm not going no where " Goten yelled looking passed Videl and to the room Pan , just went into he just had to see her face and goofy smile so he could know she was alright. She was like his freaking sister "Pan aye Pan!" he yelled

Videl wanted to smack Goten , they were about to inspect Pan in a very uncomfortable way , just add your over protective uncle in the mix. "Goten shut the hell up and go home I'm sure Gohan is out there losing his wits "

Goten eyes soften he noticed , his brother was not there.

"was she hurt ?" Trunks whispered

Videl eyes shook she lowered her head. "I don't know yet , you should get going " was all the mother said before turning away.

Goten watched as she left , he didn't like that answer. He turned around randomly thinking what he could say to his brother , when he saw a kid on the stretcher , a kid from his high school all messed up like he got in a bad car accident , the black jacket let him know he was with Victor.

Goten eyes snapped as he charged , but was stopped with a shaky hand on his shoulder.

Trunks grabbed him and slammed him into the wall of empty hall.

Goten looked up at Trunks surprised.

"where were you ?"

Goten eyes focused out Trunks squinted eyes tighten lips and flared nose. He was blaming him for Pan/

"you was to busy screwing around with my sister , where is she anyway , I bet crying her eyes out at how stupid she could be , I can't believe you left with my sister "

Goten was almost hurt when he realized what Trunks was saying Pan being attack was his fault and He had went home with his sister. was he not good enough for Bra ?

Goten stood up and pushed Trunks off of him.

"what the hell are you trying say huh ?"

He asked walking closer.

"I took your sister home ! and You asked Pan there she wasn't even going if you had not invited her and you ditched her for Valise all night "

Trunks study his friend.

"Valise needed a friend , and you were to busy with your nose up Bra ass to notice she was hurting "

"you were fucking hurting her !"

Goten frown "hey if you like her or something go for it "

Trunks blinked at Goten unbelievable

"I don't have time for you , and Valise , My niece was hurt "

Trunks closed his eyes "I don't even know why shes in love with a bastard like you shes moving Man to America"

Goten eyes widen "what ?"

Trunks shook his head and turned his back to Goten."me and you we're done "

Goten blinked for a while a little hurt then scoffed "ha fine with me "

"Trunks Briefs " a deep voice asked

Goten and Trunks turned to the right Two police man were walking up.

"yeah ?" Trunks asked

The office grabbed Trunks wrist making him jump in shock as he felt cold cuffs follow. "Your under arrest for assaulting four minors on school property "

Goten eyes widen.

"this is some bull shit " Trunks yelled.

"Trunks !"

Trunks turned to see his mom staring with her mouth covered.

"Don't worry mom " he said

"What are you doing ! " she rushed to them

"excuse me ma'am I am need you to calm down "

"my son didn't do anything , you all should thank him !"

"this is ridiculous I'll have your badge "

The police walked away with Trunks ignoring the womens threats

"oh Goten I have to go please have Videl call me "

Goten hugged her "thank you for coming"

Bulma smiled sadly and ran after Trunks.

Goten remembered Videl telling him to leave. he sighed and walked out the sliding doors.

The nurse found Pan some jeans worn ugg boots a long sleeve green sweater and an brown cardigan. Her Pan was shivering at the thought of that test and if it came back positive. Videl tighten her hand around Pans.

"Sweetie ,no matter what you'll be okay "

Pan closed her eyes , she never thought something like this will happen to her , she felt so different like her life up until this event had been a joke she had been a naive to think all life was was flying and learning and laughing , life was full of pain terror and horrible bad people.

No matter what had happen to her , she felt she'll never be the same.

Knock knock

Videl and Pan heads turned to the door to see the Nurse come in with a chart and smile.

"Hello Pan "

"Hi " Pan said

The nurse smiled and stood in front of them with a clip broad and began to flip through papers.

"Well there was no sighs of penetration or any fluids or anything that says you were raped "

Pan eyes widen as a huge weight been lifted off her shoulder. And Videl started crying and grab Pan in a hug.

"Besides your wound and a few scratches and bruises , your okay , it seems your friend came just in time "

Pan frown. Friend no he was not her friend.

"Speaking of your friend "

"No "

Videl gasp at Pans tone.

"I don't want to talk about him "

The nurse gasp. "But but Miss Son he's in "

Pan grabbed her head thinking of her terrible night.

"Hey ! " Videl yelled "she doesn't want to talk about it "

The nurse lowered her head.

"Fine , we'll like to keep Miss Son her for the night , I'll find you guys something to eat " the nurse exited

And Pan rushed her face in her moms lap.

"Oh mom I'm so stupid "

Videl hands went to Pans hair and she softly brushed it.

"No sweetie it wasn't your fault "

"Yes yes it is mom , he asked me to go to that dance and I didn't know he invited other girls !... He danced with them all night "

Videl eyes widen Pan was talking about Trunks.

"What an asshole "

Pan sat up and gasp at her moms language "mother !"

Videl laugh "your not going to tell on me ?" She said coy

Pan shook her head no.

Videl eyes lowered "you can say it too "

Pan looked shocked then calmed down. "Ass ... Hole "

Videl burst out laughing

"what ?!"

"Come on Pan you can do better than that you are my daughter "

Pan frown "he is an ASS HOLE "

Videl laugh and grabbed pan placing her head back in her lap. "Okay that's enough "

Pan smiled then frown.

After a while she got sleepy as her mother comb her hair.

"One day a nice young man will come along and it'll happen the right way"

Pan stared at the wall.

This is so not the convo she needed right now , but she rather hear it from her mom than anyone else.

...

Goten laid in his bed in the dark. He couldn't find Gohan. everything's been ticking in his head. Trunks said somethings about Valise , he closed his eyes. she didn't even tell him she was moving. he open his eyes well how could she , he spends most of his time with Bra or Pan now. He shook his head Bra , he should just let her go , Trunks clearly didn't approve of them and that guy basically ended their friendship , I don't want anymore trouble . I'll make things right with Valise.

Gohan finally showed up in the morning , he said Pan and Videl were on the way home. we all went to their house and mom began cooking. Gohan told them nothing happen to Pan but the stab and a few bruises , Gotens heart took a leap of relief at that news and now he couldn't wait to see her , and when they got there Pan looked completely different I guess because those clothes she wore and highly uncomrtable as Mom hugged and cried , I sat at the table with Gohan watching her.

"Grandma !"

"Oh I'm sorry dear , I just Love you so much"

Pan smiled "I love you too grandma "

I watched her in that one smile , I knew she was okay.

Videl sat by Gohan and nudge him.

He was staring at Pan , but his wife touch seem to awoke. "Hey Pan how are you "

Pan was avoiding looking at her father and focus on her fingers. "Great dad hungry "

"Oh my then lets serve dinner " Chi Chi said rushing to the kitchen to get the pots and pans.

dinner went by pretty normally and after Goten found himself walking to her room.

Knock knock

he walked in

Pan was changed and looking into space.

"Hey kid"

her eyes move to him "hey "

he came in sat on the bed. "I'm sorry I should've been there with you Pan"

she huffed "whatever "

Goten stared at her while she looked around the room than to him with a smile.

"hey Goten lets spar "

Goten paused then nodded."okay"

Pan then kicked him out got dressed , then met him in the living room. Where there family were.

"Where are you going " Videl asked

Pan smiled "to spar "

Gohan looked at Goten then Pan "okay be careful"

Pan chuckled "its a spar dad your not suppose to be careful " she said then walked out the door.

Gohan shrugged then looked at Goten "be careful Goten "

"Yeah okay "

He then went after Pan who was on the porch fist balled back to him.

"Jeez Pan Whats wrong "

"nothing !" she snap "I 'm just ready to kick your ass "

Goten was shock by her language then smirked "okay " he rose his hand and sent a blast too her back causing her to scream and fall of the porch.

"CHEAP SHOT"

"HAHAHA " Goten laughed

she stood up and charged at him.

Goten sparred with Pan until her heart was content , after a while they stop fighting and just flew miles and miles on their land , after two hours they sat on a large rock over looking the lake. Pan had her knees to her chest staring up at the moon with her eyes closed. while Goten laid back on his hands.

"Pan "

she looked up.

"Yeah "

"Can you tell your dear uncle what happen ? ,I can't rest until I hear you say it and be truthfully with me , you don't have to hide , I'm not your parents ,Your damn near my sister , I want to fucking kill those bastards, The picture Trunks showed me was horrifying , It has scar me , to see you like that , i know it could've been worst, but seeing you hold down like was"

Pan open her eyes."he showed you ?"

"Yeah , ever since we fused our minds can connect "

"oh...well they stabbed me and I didn't even try to power up , i don't know why then i was being dragged and touched"..."and kissed , but all i felt is the numbing pain of the stab , I could tell it was healing too fast , and i couldn't scream a hand was on my mouth and then i saw a gold light "

Goten palms were ballad against the rock , his eyes were stinging with angry tears. He quickly grabbed his niece and hugged her.

Pan heard sniffs and her eyes widen and trembled with tears " are you crying ?" she asked shocked

"damn Pan this is all my fault " If Goten had just taken Valise , then Trunks would've never had to be by her side all night and could've been with Pan , Or him and his niece should've never been there in the first place , it wasn't their thing.

Pan could her the blame in his voice. "no no its not "

"Those guys came for you because of me , they don't like "

Pan laid her head side ways in her uncles chest and closed her eyes. "No its not your fault , Goten your my best friend , your treating me like a real person like a real friend , thank you for listening and the spar"

he sighed , and pulled her from his chest.

he notice her not wearing her bandana , her bangs also seem to of grown out her cheeks were red and eyes huge as ever with a slight red tint under them , but not so innocent anymore , that killed him , but she was growing up , well she been getting older , but her body is catching up. That scared him as an uncle/brother because Pan was awesome already , but when guys start noticing her she'll change , I won't be her best friend anymore , i manage to lose Trunks and Pan all because of this stupid dance , heck guys already started noticing her , Victor actually liked Pan. Who else ?... had or will like her. I just have to accept this and everything shes been through and be there for her.

"Pan you are a beautiful young lady , You look more like Your mom and my mom everyday , I want you to be able to protect yourself so I'll train you , we'll train each other , but also you shouldn't blow every guy off"

"but dad said "

"forget what he said , your not a baby anymore Pan , you have to start making your own decisions four years from now you probably wont recognize yourself now "

Pan nodded and stood up. "I know Goten , my mom tells me stuff , but it is hard talking to her and grandma , I wish..." Pan paused , and ponder if Bra knew yet , and if she did why wasn't she here ?. maybe she'll come tomorrow or at least call , the fear of going back to school stung her heart.

"You wish what ?"

Pan shook her head."do you know what happen to those guys"

"Trunks banged them up pretty bad , "

Pan wonder if they'll get arrested , or return to school , oh gosh she couldn't possibly picture walking the same halls.

"I think I'm ready to go "

Goten stood up and the too took off home. Goten went to Chi chis and Pan went to her room and flopped down on her bed , her long black hair covered her face as she huffed feeling something vile and nauseating a rise in her belly , her mouth filled with liquid and she ran to her small bedroom bathroom and hurled in the sink..

she rose her head to look at herself and wipe her mouth with a towel as her hair fell with her movements. she noticed its been growing thicker sharper and shiny. she rose up her shirt and besides her new scar , she notice her stomach wasn't a flat square anymore , but the sides were starting to sink in , like an hour glass she rose her shirt down and looked back in the mirror at her face , her cheeks were losing there round cuteness and were becoming more sharp at the chin. her eyes blinked and her lashes cut threw the air.

not only did she feel different she looked.

whats happening too me ?

a sharp pain hit her lower stomach and she hunched over in pain as the earth quake invaded her body. the pain wasn't excruciating , but it still hurt. she tripped to her bed and ballad up under the covers and finally went to sleep in the middle of the night.

**next morning**

Goten woke up for school and dressed ate breakfast and walked to his brothers waiting for Pan, but something was wrong he waited 20 mintues and finally Videl came around the corner and looked at Goten.

"umm Pan isn't going today "

Goten grew worried "why not ?"

"shes not feeling well "

Goten sighed and nodded and left.

**Bra**

she quickly had gotten to school that morning Trunks were still in "jail" and didn't have a court date until this weekend , and from what she heard from her mother something terrible happen to Pan , she didn't call Goten because she figured he needed sometime , she need he had a temper from what she saw at the movies. she'll talk to Pan and Goten today and see if everything's okay. shes been so worried for her brother , she didn't know he was capable of taking on four guys.

she received looks from people , but she didn't care she was in front of school waiting.

ringgg

she cursed and went to class.

she was in a daze most of the day and by 3 period the councilor called her down to her office , and on her way she had a text from her mom

**Picking you up early going to see your brother today**

shit , she had come to realize Pan wasn't at school , but she still could catch Goten.

after 20 minutes the councilor realized Bra wasn't going to talk and let her go just at the end of 4 period. luckily the councilor office was located in the Junior/senior hall

Bra rushed through the crowds and she say his spikes and headed towards him with a smile.

"Hey Goten ! " she yelled as he stopped she caught up to him and stood in front of him looking up at his face.

"hey"

"whats up "

She couldn't help but notice his hard body lanague and blank face , this caused her back and face to jerk in shock.

"umm hows Pan ?" she asked worriedly

"shes okay "

Bra frown at his short answer. "okay well hospitalize and Trunks in jail does not sound okay to me , i spent this entire weekend worrying about her and you and Trunks "

"well do me a favor and don't worry about me "

something pierced through her heart as her jaw dropped she blushed and her eyes could no longer look him in the face."your my friend "

"yeah well speaking of that i think its best if we don't be friends anymore "

Bras eyes were to the floor completely "wha why ?" she asked a bit shaky

"I can't be friends with you "

"i don't understand Goten , is it because of what happen ? , i told you i was sorry , i didn't mean to pull you on top of me like that ,"

"no Bra that's not it , i just don't want to be your friend"

Bra felt like she couldn't breathe , but her face frowned at him saying that "well good , then fine don't be friend , "

Goten stood there looking at her through his lower eyes , she was pissed and hurt , he felt like an ass, could Bra possible like him back ?... guess he would never know now.

he turned his back to her and walked away.

it was true what he said about not being her friend ,he couldn't he wanted to be more. but Trunks didn't approve and Valise beens hurting and shes moving.

He saw her at her locker struggling with her purse backpack and gym bag. he smiled and went to go help her.

"hey " he said grabbing her backs she jumped back surprises seeing him then she saw his bright smile , she gasp and hugged him wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"oh Goten are you okay hows Pan ! oh my god can't believe Trunks is i jail !"

He hugged her back and grabbed her wrist leading her out into the outside halls.

Bra watched this shock , then return to the freshman hallway , thank god her mother was coming to get her early.

Goten lead her to a bench and they sat as the tardy bell rung , they didn't care.

"I'm fine " he said

"oh Goten , those guys are always messing with you "

"I know , I didn't even get to thank Trunks "

"well its not to late ! "

Goten shook his head

"lets not talk about that "

Valise nodded "okay "

"how about coming over to my house "

Valise eyes widen. "um okay "

Goten smiled and grabbed her around her shoulder.

Valise heart was beating so fast.

**Bra**

she walked outside the school doors to her mothers car and flopped in.

"Hey honey " Bulma said

"Hey mom" she replied nonchalantly

Bulma drove off and went into traffic heading towards downtown satin city , since this is the city Trunks and the attack happen , they couldn't move him closer to west city where they lived.

"so what the lawyers say ?"

"well they are assuring me no prison time , but I know theres bad news , besides this is on his record now , and that can jeopardized his future taking over the company"

Bra eyes widen. "really " she whispered

Bulma nodded.

" I sold 50 percent of the company to investors for a very high price , all that money is in accounts in Switzerland , its a back up for us in case our company goes south , but those investors have a say as well in matters such as who is the next president etc , which is something I'm not use to , but I had to start thinking of yours and Trunks future and If anything happen to me or this company , I would need you guys to be okay and take care of your father"

"did Trunks want to become the preisdent , and how did he get all those guys at once , how bad were they're injury's , why couldn't he just get a teacher or something , now hes whole future could be ruin "

Bulma looked over at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry if it all doesn't make sense dear , but Trunks kind of had an adrenaline rush seeing poor Pan like that "

"oh mom speaking of Pan , can you take me to see her ?"

Bulma sighed " I don't think that was a good idea , we tried to get Pan to come to the stand this weekend for Trunks hearing , because apparently one of the boys is suing Us , and it'll help if she could be there and explained what happen , but Videl said it wasn't the best thing for her daughter at the moment , which I had to respect , Videl and Gohan are worried for their child as am I'm for mine , so will just have to hope for the best for him"

Bra was growing nervous for her brother , also the hole in her chest was making her dizzy.

they arrived at the police station and checked in left their cellphones in the little lockers.

they got a private room thanks to Bulma and didnt have to see him through that glass wall.

They sat waiting , the lawyers were outside trying to give them a few moment alone.

A door in the far left open and Bulma and Bras eyes traveled to it , the heard chains clinking together and out came to gaurds and Trunks with his hands to the front chained to his ankle.

Bulma eyes watered

at Bra was totally thrown off , by the look on Trunks face , he didnt look like the brother she had came to known , he looked pissed off.

he sat down across from them.

"guess dads not here "

Trunks said

Bulma smiled "well he thought you being in here was ridiculous , and came up with various ways of breaking you out "

Trunks chuckled

"hey Trunks " Bra said she was happy to see him.

he frown. "where the hell did you go Bra after the dance , I had no clue where you where"

Bra gasp , oh jeez this is the worst day ever. "i went with Goten"

Trunks scoff.

"Hey Trunks " Bulma said softly looking at Bra eyes water.

"was hanging out with your little boyfriend worth it Bra?"

Bra slammed her fist on the table "That jerk is not my boyfriend ! in fact hes not even my friend and I don't like him that WAY !"

Bra huffed with tears running down her face she didn't notice the corner of the table she chipped off.

Trunks was shocked at her outburst , but her tears made him feel bad. "Bra are you okay ?" he asked

she rolled her eyes and stood up "I'll wait outside" and with that she left

Bulma blinked at Trunks "is Goten and Bra dating ?" she asked with a curious smile

Trunks shook his head. "no I don't think so , she obviously hates him "

Bulma smile left and she sighed. "Trunks Mamas going to get you out of here how are you ?"

"well besides the gay glances i get and the fact that their food is a snack for toddlers I'm great "

Bulma eyes widen "are you hungry ?!"

he smiled sadly "yes starving "

Bulma got up to go hugged him.

"oh Trunks , I'll put some money in your account , do they have good food you can buy?"

"they have cup ramen which i'll take any day over the cafeteria food"

"oh honey ramen " Bulma said as if she would cry all over , she went to go sit back down Trunks handed her a tissue.

he smiled "mama don't cry , I'll be okay " he grabbed her hand and her eyes soften.

"Trunks you always been so strong for your mother "

He lowered his eyes a bit. "sorry for all of this , did you speak to Pan ? is she okay ?"

Bulma looked in his eyes. "well she wasn't raped , but Videl and Gohan are worried for her , shes not coming to court , which will be harder to get those boys behind bars and get you out , but luckily we have a witness "

"we do ?!"

Bulma nodded. "Marron chestnut , she said she followed you into the hallways and saw everything "

Trunks gasp , "everything " he whispered

Bulma nodded. " I couldn't get in contact with krillen or 18 , but she emailed me explaining she saw you"..."go super saiyan " she whispered

Trunks grabbed his forehead. "damn mom sorry , I should've been careful , but i couldn't help it , I thought i was to late "

he rested his head on the table. "so shes not coming ?" he asked

"no son"

he blinked on the table , feeling a bit hurt , but what was important the worst had not happen and that he had a hearing to prepare for and it seems he only had his mom right now and Valise , he basically blamed everything on Goten and said he wasn't good enough for Bra , and somehow between the dance and now Bra hates Goten ... and Pan was recovering from everything... and he was stuck behind bars.

"But i have lunch with Marron tomorrow , guess I;m going to have to tell her the truth about everything "

The lawyers then came in. they explained that to bring pictures of Trunks and Pan when they were younger to explain why he had such an violent reaction , also with Marron being there to say what she witness , there will be no chance for a lawsuit regarding money , but as far as the injury's some were really serve and can cause us troubles. they went on and on about everything and Trunks kind of zone out.

Bra waited in the hall for hours for her mother when Bulma came out Bra could sense her stress and stood up and follow her out the station into the parking lot. The police station wasn't capsule friendly.

they got in the car in silence.

Bulma noticed the rain come as they drove home , Bra had her head against the window.

Bulma sighed "what happen between you and Goten , and why is Trunks upset Bra ?"

Bra eyes widen then closed" I don't know mom , he just told me we weren't friends anymore "

Bulma nodded. "and that makes you sad ?"

"I feel like I'm having a heart attack "

Bulma chuckled

"and the worst part , i like him a lot , like like him mom "

"Bra , hes best friends with your brother , you shouldn't "

Bra eyes lowered

"but you can't help how you feel , does he know you like him "

"i kind of told him the night of the dance , but no not really "

"you should tell him "

Bra sighed "mom i feel like a fool already , he really was a jerk today in front of everyone in the hallways "

Bulma sighed "well are you willing to sacrifice some pride to at least try and tell him "

Bra sighed defeated "yes I am "

when she got home she showered ate spent time with her father , then went to her room. She laid on her bed looking at her phone and tap his name

it rung for thirty seconds then went to voice mail she hung up and threw her phone.

Idiot she was Idiot he clearly didn't like her. now what Bra your going to stalk him ?... she cried in her pillow.

Goten

he drove Valise car to his house the drive was long , but fun. they parked and got out he lad her to his porch and open the door to his surprise Pan Gohan and Videl were there Pam was in sweats and a t-shirt with her hair in a long pony tail.

"Pan " Valise whispered

Pan looked up at the girl shocked and confused she could see the pity in her eyes and she looked away

"hello Valise "

"Valise !" Chi chi yelled "its so nice to see you again "

Valise smiled and hugged chi chi.

Gohan smiled coy at his younger brother "is this the young lady you took to the dance"

Goten ears turned red as Gohan laughed

"No he took Bra Briefs " Pan said

"what ?" Videl asked

"as in Bulma Briefs daughter ?" Chi chi asked

Pan nodded

"oh " Gohan said

"umm yeah we're going to my room " Goten grabbed Valise and got out of there

"sorry " he apologized once he closed the door

she smiled and shook her head "no don't be ... Pan looks different "

Goten sighed and sat on his bed she sat next to him.

"it sucks trunks is missing finals "

"yeah " Goten said he stared at her for a while then smiled and started tickling her

"ha ha ha ha Goten stop "

he laughed and they feel back on the bed while he still tickled her

"i ha ha ha can't breath ha hah ah"

he stopped tickling her and grabbed her neck pulling her face to his catching her giggles with his lips.

she suddenly looked terrified and pulled away from him.

"Goten ?" she whispered with tears in her eyes

his face was soft "be with me Valise" he asked and grabbed her hand bringing her close again kissing her lips.

Valise heart slowed as her tears feel out and she kissed him back.

**Pan**

her mother burst in her room to get her up for school she groaned and sat up , she didn't want to go , she had got her first period monday and she was still scared about returning to school. she showered did her hair and dressed in her uniform and grabbed her backpack , she walked in the living room were her mother was her head was lowered.

"oh Pan dear you uncle is waiting outside "

Videl looked at Pan she looked bothered

"pan ?" she asked softly

Pan shot up her head with a face of angst "mom I don't want to go "

videl was shocked then sighed "Pan you have to go "

Pan rushed to her mom and bend on her knees and rushed her face in her mom pj pants "mom pleas please i don't want to go there "

Videl was in awe and was worried as her heart as Pan broke down and her cries filled the house.

she patted her back "okay swe sweetie we can get some of your fathers old books and a laptop and how about back home schooling ?"

Pan head shot up as she nodded"really mom thank you so much "

Gohan walked around the corner , and went to his family , he picked up Pan and gave her a big hug..

Pan was shocked , he father was crying she hide her face in his chest as he sat down and held her.

Videl went outside and told Goten Pan wasn't coming.

**Bra**

this week was hell for her , she didn't talk to any one and in the mix of the crowds of students she would see them together. she avoided their hallway and switched from gym class with Valise to Dance class for physical ed credit. she didn't want to eat and barley spoke to her parents and by time the weekend came she asked her mother for contacts and to be enrolled into drivers ed. She went to Trunks hearing and it was announced that one of the guys who attack pan was paralyzed and wheel chair bound for the rest of his life , it was a long hard battle , and Marron speaking on what she saw helped a lot , and end in the end , Bulma was to Pay for the medical bills of the kid that was paralyzed , and Trunks received one month in a juvenile correctional center and one month at a school for delinquent children and two weeks house arrest. Bulma was not happy but he'll be home in a month and not in federal prison with monsters. he could return for school in the second semester and catch up on all that he missed by going to school for a full day and taking special classes.

Bra was even sadder that Trunks wasn't coming back either she ignored Goten all together now and soon found herself angry angry at the world. she went home and ripped that stupid Key chain off her phone and putting away all her zombie movies , books , and survival guides she wrote in a box and shoved it in her closest. Broly asked for her number , but she declined shyly.

by time friday came she had gotten almost use to everything she walked from lunch in a crowd of freshman with her binder in her hand and a scowled , she no longer wore her glasses.

"Hey Bra"

she turned to see a blonde girl running to her.

"Marron ?"

"Hey " the blonde smiled

"H Hi "Bra said

"what are you doing "

Bra shrugged walking around

Marron looked at the window in the wall it had a big enough seal for people to sit on.

"lets go sit down "

the girls walked over to the window and sat , Bra noticed the tribal cardigan Marron was wearing.

"Cute sweater "

"Thanks ... nice head band"

Bra smiled

"hey look its Marron and Bra " Erasa yelled as Fasha was behind her. they walked over to the girls.

"Hey "

"Hi "

"oh my god Fasha your necklace is so cute" Marron said

"Thank you "

Bra notice the cream bows on Erasa knee highs "those are adorable "

she smiled at them then ponder. "hey guys wouldn't it be great if we could wear anything to school ?"

"yeah"

"heck yeahs "

"yeah it'll be great but'll it'll never happen "

"Why not ?" Bra asked

"we can do this , we can go and asked the principle it won't hurt " Bra said

they all stopped and paused

**Principle office**

Bra was storming out of there with her eyebrows touching.

"He totally blew me off " ...

"this isn't over"

"well what are we going to do ?"

Bra smiled "Monday wear your cutest but appropriate outfit"

when she got home from drivers ed. she did the usually which was be alone watching TV or homework. Her mother was busy working and her father often disappeared a lot, she was missing her brother dearly , he would make her feel better , he always did , did I really disappoint him ?, maybe i should forget Goten for good. she flopped in her bed as her heart beat.

she remembered all his smiles and faces from before.

she grabbed a hand ful of hair shaking it and combing it but I can't

she closed her eyes.

_**"Son Goten at your service "... His eyes looked in hers..."A friend".**_

_**She rose her hand to shake his,But he pick her up to her feet.**_

_**"Hey" She said then looked back at him**_

_**He still smiled simply**_

_**They slowly shook hands**_

_**"A friend who's going to help you make friends "**_

_**They drop hands**_

she woke up with an wrench in her heart and wet cheeks she sniffed. he was so nice then. Valise words came to mind.

_**"Ha ha Son Goten doesn't have female friends**_** "****.**_** "I'm the exception to the rule ".**_

ugh why I am I'm getting so jealous , it angered her to be so affected by him. I'll turn this emptiness and jealous into anger. I can't let it defeat me. I can get through this

**Goten  
**

Pans been home schooling , and Vals been coming over a lot , He just wanted to make her happy. she was a beautiful girl and knew him better than he knew himself , He enjoyed being with her. Bra hasn't spoken to him and he doesn't blame her also Trunks isn't back which worried him. Valise was going to see him this weekend , she asked if he would like to go , but he said no. she didn't ask why.

**Valise**

she drove her car to the Center where Trunks was.

she waited patiently in a crowded room with other visitors and when she saw him she smiled and giggled.

He smiled as well

"Trunks !"

he sat in front of her as she sat down there was a glass between them

"hey Val this is a surprise i didn't know you were coming "

she smiled " of course I had to come see you before I ...left"

he stopped smiling "when are you leaving ?"

She looked down " thanks giving break"

she looked back at him "it sucks to , Goten ask me out "

Trunks face went shock then his eyes averted. Is this why Bra hates Goten now ?... damn it , he should apologize to Bra.

"Did you tell him?"

Valise shook her head.

"hows school hows my sisters ?"

"Schools whatever gossip as usually umm i haven't seen her in a while "

Trunks sighed "what about Pan ?"

"Oh her i see well barley , shes sometimes at Gotens when I go over there, shes not at school yet "

"what ? why ?"

Valise shrugged.

Trunks put his eyes in his hand

"Trunks ?"

"I just wish she would write or something "

Val sighed

"Visitation over in 3 minutes"

Trunks shot up his head. "Please come again Val, before you go , tell my mom , so we don't have talk behind with this glass I'd like to hug you "

She nodded. "okay yeah I'll do that "

"bye Val"

"Bye Trunks " she stood up and left.

**Monday**

Bra Marron Erasa and Fasha all wore causal clothes.

Marron wore a yellow maxi dressed

Bra wore A black long sleeve and skinny jeans

Erasa wore a green halter top blue jeans

Fasha wore a pencil skirt and a button up.

everyone was staring at them. they blushed and giggled as they stood out.

they stood on the benches in front of the school and started passing out flyer stating school uniform is not a right of the freedom of expression and said to express yourself freely , they didn't make it 30 Mintues before the on campus police took them to the principle office

the girls all giggled , but refused to wear uniformed and was thrown into in school suspension together.

"pst " Fasha whispered"my parents are going to kill me"

"SO what so Is mine , we have to stand up for what is right !" Erasa said

Marron looked around at the other "bad kids " in the room and handed the flyers.

"everyone wear causal clothese tomorrow and lets see if the student body agrees with us they can't place all of us in here "

the girls nodded.

Bra finally felt something after all of these days without Pan Goten and Trunks.

the next day the girls where still out of uniform and had more flyers meeting in the same spot

They came to notice a few students out of dress code as well , they all smiled it was working.

they passed out flyers and rally with the students.

Bra felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Broly in washed jeans and a dark blue V-neck she smiled ear to ear and hugged him

"Thank you so much for doing this"

he smiled as they pulled apart "its nothing I actually agree with you and your religous views of how the school uniform is the devil "

she chuckled

he smiled "and i had some of the squad who agree to"

Marron Erasa and Fasha walked up as three guys did

"This is Vincent , Tony and Dustin "

"Hi " Bra said

"this are my partners in crimes Marron Erasa and Fasha"

"hello "

"Hi " they sung

"Hey what are you guys doing"

they all turned to see Valise holding Gotens hand.

"Hey Val and Goten ," Erasa said

as Marron and Fasha greeted them as well

Bra turned her attention to Valise. "were expressing our freedoms " she handed her a flyer "if you would like to as well come to school not in uniform tomorrow "

"Hey ! what are you kids doing !" a cop yelled

"shit " Erasa yelled and they all ran Brolly grabbed Bra and the doge the teachers and cops and eventually they all were caught and thrown in in school suspension , It was a way bigger group in there and we all were out of uniform. the teacher watching us had trouble keeping us quite.

Marron smiled as she leaned in with her friends "guys this might actually work !"

"It will it has too !" Bra said excited

the parents were not so forgiving this time around. , but they were all into deep.

and when they got to school Wednesday morning almost half the student body was out of uniform , the Sophomores and Juniors were easy to win over however the freshman was too chicken and the seniors simply didn't care. everyone met up in the front like the last two days , but there was more students then teachers.

Bra fasha Marron and Erasa all smiled as they saw all the different clothes and individuality.

"dude my moms said if I get in trouble one more time , I' Toast " Bra said

Erasa nodded" my dad took my phone "

"tell me about "

they looked at Marron she shrugged "my parents are cool"

"Lucky " fasha said

"Hey Marron Erasa Bra Fasha" they heard a girly voice

they turned and saw Valise and Goten out of dress code

Bra eyes blinked then she lowered them , why did seeing him help her out make her so happy "

they all waved at Val and awaited as the principle made an announcement with a Megaphone

"ALL STUDENTS WHO ARE OUT OF DRESS CODE MEET IN THE CAFETERIA"

they made all of us stay in there until the end of school.

when Bra got home it wasn't pretty

"Three days Bra three days of school you missed"

"I was there ! , just not in class"

Bulma sighed " I support you wanted to voice your opinions but i have to take some disciplinary actions"

Bra gasp

"You are not allowed to use any vechicles of any kind , you don't get to drive your motorcycle or your car "

"a car ? I have a car ?"

Bulma nodded "it was going to be a surprises once you got your permit ,now no driving until futher notice "

Bra jaw dropped , her mom had been so cool since she came home and now this , she frown and ran to her room.

that night emails went out saying school was cancelled.

which made everybody nervous.

the next day Bra snuck her clothes in her bag and changed in erasa car.

everyone was to report to their home room class for the day

after 10 minutes , they turned on the TV and on came the vice principle

"As you know this week had been filled with insubordination regarding dress code , after a long discussion with the PTA and the School district , we decided to allow students one day Friday , of casual wear and throughout the week students are allowed to wear jeans, but all students ost wear an Orange star high collared shirt Monday through Thursday"

the halls and classrooms erupted with cheers as they let us out for first period.

Marron Erasa Fasha and Bra all met up and hugged

"Hey "

they say Broly and his friends

"Hey we did it !"

"I know , Dustins having a small party tonight , you girls want to go ?"

Bra looked at her friends and shrugged "yeah sure"

they giggled as the boys walked away.

after school

it was settled Bra and Marron would go to Fashas and Erasa would met them

Bra called Bulma

"mom hi yeah we won ! we can wear jeans and have casual Friday , yeah Hey mom can I go to Fashas house ? we were having a sleep over to celebrate "

"Really !thanks mom "

Bra hung up and her Marron and fasha began walking to Fashas she lived right by the school.

they ate and laughed , Marron and Bra agreed Fasha dad Bardock was hot. and fasha hit them for saying so.

"oh guys dustin is so hot " fasha said

Marron shook her head " I like Tony "

Bra giggled

"what about you Bra ?"

Bra blushed "well i think broly is okay "

Marron smirked "you know whos so dreamy ... TRunks !"

Bra looked up terrified "ew ew ew "

Fasha and Marron laughed at her

Fasha eyes grew hearts "free Trunks"

Bra burst in laughter

In came Erasa

"Hey guys "

"Hey "

"Sup "

she looked at her phone

"got your phone back ?" Marron asked

"oh yeah ha ha "

"okay Tonys on his way "

"how are we going to get pass your dad?" Bra asked

Fasha rose her window

"okay their here "

fasha left out the Marron then Bra then Erasa.

they climb down the rose latter and giggled to the big Trunk down the street the door swung open and in the girls got in it was squashed but they fit.

Tony blasted music as he drove like a crazy person as the girls laughed.

when they got to Dustins they piled in and took a seat on the couch.

"would you ladies like a drink "

"yeah Sure : Erasa said

"yes " fasha answered

"no thank you " Bra said as Marron declined

"aww I forget you were a freshman Bra " Broly said to her

she rolled her eyes.

"hey guys are you still in PE ?" Bra asked

the girls nodded

"you should switched to dance with me"

Marron shrugged "yeah sure"

...

Bra watched as Dustin and Fasha make out , Erasa and Vincent Flirt and Marron and Tony played truth or dare

Broly was sitting next her and hand his hand around her waist , she was so nervous especially since all these couples broke apart.

she took a deep breath.

"Relax Bra " he said

she jumped "I'm fine "

he laughed.

"so how about that number "

she blushed and nodded "okay"

she tap her phone to power and there was a picture of her and Goten taking a selfie in the club room

she blushed she totally forgot it was there , every time she open her phone she paid not attention.

Brolly grabbed her phone and went through her pictures deleting it then going to the camera and extended his hand out with phone pulling her close.

"time for a new selfie "

Bra had a looked of surprised as he smiled he saved that as her new back ground as long with his number.

they took them home a few hours later and Marron Fasha and Erasa all giggled about the guys , Bra stared at her screen saver was it so easy to erase and start over. she was so confused.

** a month later**

it was freezing out and the lake was frozen money was tight** ,** even though it was cold he still came out to spar with Pan. she wanted to go , she hadn't really been socializing out here besides with our family.

she grew taller her voice deepen a bit.

they fought and joked then rest on their rock which was covered in ice.

"Pan I think its time for you to come back to school"

she shook her head "no way "

he sighed. "your all anti social and listening to all that alternative rock "

she rolled her eyes."wheres your girlfriend ?"

Goten sighed "shes at home"

"have you heard about Trunks ?" she asked lowly

Goten shook his head no.

**Bra**

her father was in the car while her and her mother waited inside , he came out dressed in what he had on at the dance and a bag. His mother attaacked hi in kisses and a hug.

"Mom!"

she pulled away and let the silbings embrace.

"hey kids"

she hugged him and pulled away with tears.

"Oh jeez Bra don't cry "

she sniffed "sorry "

"come on lets go home guys" Bulma said as they walked out and got into the car.

Trunks say his father. "hey dad"

"Sup boy , I hope you didn't drop the soap "

Trunks chuckled "never dad "

Bra laughed at her father.

as Bulma drove off.

and when they got home they had a huge surprise for Trunks , a full corse five star meal from his favorite restaurant .

his face was priceless as he went to the table , luckily Bulma got it on camera.

she enjoyed watching her son eat in their home.

Vegeta shrugged " i don't understand why you torture yourself with these stupid human customs you shouldv'e just walked out if you were hungry son "

Bra blinked confused "dad what the heck are you talking about ?"

they all turned to her

"nothing dear your father is just kidding "

"ooookayyy" she said

"Oh and Bra I told Trunks all about your protest "

she blushed "when you return to orange star you can wear jeans" she told her brother

he smiled "way to go "

"and causal Fridays "

"jeez Bra thats awesome really "

she smiled "thanks "..."but your mother took my car away"

"ouch " Trunks said "yeah its her source of punishment sis and its very effective "

Bulma Blinked"you'll get it back don't worry "

"Now I have a permit no car "

"You go your permit ?" Bra nodded

"well pretty soon I'll be driving you again "

she smiled.

...

when Trunks reached his room he took a deep breath and exhaled he went straight to his shower and washed away that filthy place and put on his cotton boxers and socks he flopped on his bed and powered on his phone. jeez he was so happy he got out before Val left.

**next week**

Goten

he happen to be walking the halls and not paying attention to his surroundings. it was cold outside and school work had been overwhelming , he found hisself attending more classes since Trunks wasn't around. he stopped in front of a door , and the music coming from it caught his attention. Bra was in the dance roo by her self she wore a black sports bra and joggers with socks , her hair was down and wavy in her face , he notice she wasn't wearing glasses , in fact its been a while since he seen her with them on

_**I miss the taste of a sweeter life**_  
_** I miss the conversation**_  
_** I'm searching for a song tonight**_  
_** I'm changing all of the stations**_

Bra jazzed walked to the mirror wall and turned and jazzed walked back to the center of the room

_**I like to think that we had it all**_  
_** We drew a map to a better place**_  
_** But on that road I took a fall**_  
Oh baby why did you run away?

Bra rolled her hips in place while moving her hands through her hair_**  
**_

_**But I wonder where were you?**_  
_** When I was at my worst**_  
_** Down on my knees**_  
_** And you said you had my back**_  
_** So I wonder where were you?**_  
_** When all the roads you took came back to me **_

_**So I'm following the map that leads to you**_  
_** The map that leads to you**_

Bra walked and bend her knees and leaped in the air landing in a split by the mirror then crawled backwards and stood herself up to pivot turn and to endless twirls finally into another spit.

she stayed in the split after that as the music played she and stood up bouncing to the stereo to change the song. she sighed and laid in the middle of the floor

_**I've been up three days**_  
_** Adderall and Redbull**_  
_** This call is a mistake**_  
_** There's something strong in this water bottle**_  
_** I hear you got a new chick**_  
_** A dancing little Barbie doll**_  
_** I feel so pathetic**_  
_** But you still haven't heard it all**_

Goten watched her , he was always so attracted to her , he shouldn't be here looking at here like a creep.

_**Forget that new girl that you like so bad**_  
_** She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that**_  
_** I said forget that new girl that's been in your bed**_  
_** And when you're with her I know I'm in your head**_

he noticed her cover her face in her sleeve and he walked away , not before seeing Broly walk in there. He frowned at this and kept walking.

**Bra**

she blushed and grew embarrassed as Broly came in

"Ahh don't look at me !"

he laughed and turned down the music and sat down by her

"why are you crying and listening to this depressing as music "

she laughed and wiped her face.

"sorry " she apologize "I' just practicing for the winter recital , apparently everyone else been in dance since toddlers "

"don't apologize for crying and don't worry you kill it girl "

she smiled.

"are you skipping as well ?"

he shook his head no " i went to a few colleges today and took a day off for a campus visit with the folks "

Bra smiled" well yeah your some huge football star , full scholarships must be at your door"

he smiled "yeah "

"you know Bra "

he began taking off his jacket and gave it to her. "I like you to have this "

she gasp "your Letterman ? no way I couldn't possibly take it "

"Please "

she grab it and looked at it , it had the words Chapman huge on the back with his jersey number.

"now put it on "

she smiled and did what she was told

he stood up

"I should be getting home " he began to walk away as he stopped at the door

"Oh and Bra , I'm just saying you can do better" he sung and winked then walked away

Bra covered her face , she was embarrassed , but that was so sweet.

she put on a sweater and the Letterman on top of it and jogged to her car in the cold , her mother finally gave it back well gave it to her.

she parked at home forgetting to capsule her car and walked in her house, Trunks was home already from "bad school " and was doing his homework.

she sat at the table as he eyed her suspicions

he grabbed her jacket and looked at the back

"Hey !"

"Chapman ?" he questions "Brolly chapman ?!"

Bra blushed and pulled herself for him.

"yeah so i was cold "

Trunks scoff "that creeps been after you , you finally give in huh ?"

she rolled her eyes. "hes happen to my friend jerk "

"like Goten was your friend?" she slapped her brothers arm

as he laughed

"yeah whatever I'm kicking his ass when i get to school "

"whos ?"

Trunks eyes grew coy "who you think I'm taking about "

she huffed " you better not touch him , in fact i think you should keep your hands to yourself jeez Trunks I don't want you going back to jail "

he sighed and patted her head.

"I'm kidding , but I'll have a long talk with him since hes your new boyfriend "

"thats so not True ! and I don't have an old boyfriend , and how about you get you a girlfriend , I never seen you with anyone before or hear rumors about your ex girlfriends "

Trunks sighed then smiled "great I'm glad theirs no gossip "

Bra rolled her eyes. "everyone at school thinks your some bad ass now "

"language !" Bulma yelled

"seriously the rumors are ridiculous "

Trunks scoff.

**Friday before Thanksgiving break **

Valise and Goten met in classroom H where they use to have club practice at.

the snow rained outside of the classroom windows.

he looked out the window as she stood next to him.

pretty soon she was crying.

and that fear he had of losing her crept into his heart.

"Goten i didn't tell you because this past month Ive been so happy with you , its all I ever wanted , your all I ever wanted i didn't want it to stop "

"but i'm moving tonight to America "

"Tonight ?" he asked astonished

"yes" she whispered

"you can't just go Val , I Mean so many years and you just can't "

"I'm sorry " she walked to him and hugged him around his neck standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"i love you ,but you don't love me " she said then ran out the class room.

He found his cheeks wet as he watched her go , he couldn't bring himself to follow her he fell in a desk and put his head down.

Valise drove her car as fast as she could to his house her wipers screeched as it moved snow and ice

**for so long I've been blind , but now its too late**

she parked out side of the dome home and ran to the porch

she called him

"Trunks come outside"

he came out a few seconds later.

"Val its freezing come in "

she shook her head. "i have to go I' leaving tonight "

Trunks face went blank she walked to him and hugged him. he hugged her back.

what he didnt expect was her to kiss him , he froze as she did and pulled away.

"bye Trunks " she ran back to her car and left

he touched his lips and stood out in the cold a long long time looking up into the snow.

**December**

Gohan gave Goten a his car and he was now going into the city ever weekend partying, but this weekend he was held up. Videl and Gohan basically dragged Pan into the car. she couldn't hide at home anymore and they were getting sick of this funk she was in.

her mother convinced her to get dressed , she rode passenger to Goten after flying to the city.

"Pan stay close to me tonight "

Goten parked at some house Pan looked at it she she grew nervous.

he got out then her , the walked up the stairs together and knocked , she walked in and she saw lights and people talking drinking as music played.

Goten went to a corner a girl was calling him to what caught her eye was a tan Boy with a low black fo-hawk his ears was pierced every where he wore all black she smiled as she saw him holding a cup and a sparkler. his dark eyes looked at her , she blushed , he motioned for her to come here she walked to him.

He gave her the sparkler and the drink , she took a sip.

"whats your name ?"

she smiled "Pan "

"do you dance Pan"

she nodded and he got off the wall blowing out her sparkler and he started dub-stepping around her in circles she smiled amazed as he glitched all around her she giggled.

"whats your name?"

"Uub"

...

Pan felt herself falling in a new world as she jumped with the people in the room her eyes were closed and she was surrounded by strangers and didnt care she smiled feeling free as she whipped her long hair in the air.

...

her and Uub sat on the porch

"You have to teach me those moves Uub"

he smiled "whats your number ?"

she frown "i have no phone"

he nodded "next time then"

Goten then came out and looked at the boy then Pan "Pan lets go "

Pan waved then got in the car.

she was for sure doing this again

when she got hoe she demanded a cell phone from her parents.

as the weeks past , Pan was going out more with and without Goten , Gohan and Videl were starting to get angry and put their concern to the side.

she already screwed up her christmas and didnt get anything , but it was her sneaking out and coming back with eight silver ear piercings four on each ear.

Thats when Gohan decided he had enough it was final she was going back to school , she had two weeks until second semester.

after the first week Videl took her school shopping since there was a new dress code and she forgave her daughter and broke the ice. she personally like her daughter knee look , she grew into a women before her eyes these past few months. Pan begged her mom for a hair cut as well before she went back. Videl could tell Pan was a bit excited about going back un like before when she broke down.

**January 19th**

**Trunks**

he received unwanted attention by all of the students but didn't let it get to him as the concinler lead him to his 1st period , his schedule was all mixed up now with his regular classes and now he had "dumb classes " because he was "behind" he went to his first new class and sat down and saw all of the delinquent and low lifes. he rolled his eyes and tooka set in the first row second set from the back , it was English class.

"let me quess Trunks Briefs "

"Thats me "

"Okay class this is one of our new students today who will be joining us "

a girl in black skinny jeans red platforms a white orange star school shirt and a black leather Jacket walked in as her short pixy cut hair played on her neck ears and face as her earrings shined

"oh my god thats the girl that got rape"

"raped no way she was a totally slut and cried rape tricking Trunks"

"I heard she parties hard every weekend "

"isn't she that kid Gotens sister you know the hot one who was once really popular , but now anti soical "

"no way shes his cousin "

"shes a total hottie "

"she use to be real short "

the girl went to the room that stupid paper said to smirking at each stupid whisper she heard and burst in the doors everyone turn to her

"sup "

she saw an empty seat in the last row and walked towards it as blue eyes followed her

she noticed that fo-hawk and gasp "Uub?! "

"hey !" he shouted she ran to him and they clapped hands

"alright settle down Miss Miss Pan? Son ?"

Trunks eyes widen as he stared at the girl that was Pan ?.

* * *

**AN:ha ha ha Pans back with a whole new attitude and is in the same class as Trunks. Goten is now the anti social hot guy , everyone is afraid of Trunks , but the female student body is more than happy to have him back , and Bra is popular now because of her protest everyone know her. so whats next for our teenage saiyans?.**


	12. Chapter 12

this chapter was suppose to be way longer and end second semester , butttt , it was already way long. enjoy review please ,

* * *

The sun shines in on that clear blue winter morning. she sat by the window conversating with that fo-hawk kid her short hair shined as did those earrings in her ear , he couldn't believe his eyes , her long slim legs wrapped in black denim fabric where twisted to the side as she chatted and smiled , her big red shoes with a black platform made her taller than the surprisingly height she had grown , and lastly her voice was different softer ? hoarser ? and optimistic filled. her hair cut made her face pop , clear and smooth and sharp as her black humor filled eyes looked at the fo-hawk guy , her hair cut was similar to her mothers when he had first met her. he looked forward as a paper was being passed to him from a female student he sat behind she turned around and smiled at him He blushed and smiled back.

as class progressed he took note that it'll be a piece of cake to catch up , this class was design for the "challenged learner " which he was not , he just had to sit and do his time like he did in juvy.

Trunks next class was PE , Pan was also in that class with him , the coaches didn't have any uniform and made them sit out on the wall , Pan texted on her phone while the coaches praised him and ask him to join teams , but he declined. after PE , he didn't see her again.

**a few days later**

Pan came in class with an attitude and slumped in her desk. Her dad totally gave her the disappointing head nod , ugh why couldn't he just let go and let her grow up , party's is part of growing up. she was fuming as she sat forward and turned her head. Damn Trunks was currently smiling with some platinum blonde bimbo in front of him ,Pan rolled her eyes.

everyone was silent reading ,but the bimbo and Trunks , they were reading the scarlet letter. Bimbo would do this most annoying laugh and each time she did Pans ears bled

"can you shut the hell up , i know your use to picture books and you playboy " she directed towards trunks "but some of us will like to read literature "

Trunks head snap to her , her face was frowned as her short hair rested in her eyes similar to his ,but longer . "WHAT?"

"you heard me "

he rolled his eyes. "why don't you shut up Pan"

"whatever ass "

"Son Pan outside !" the teacher yelled

"but "

"go "

Pan huffed and walked out not before making sure to hit Trunks shoulder with her backpack.

that hit to his shoulder felt like a knife , after four days of being in the same classes she doesn't speak to him , but when she does shes a bitch to him. it stung him she might as well blasted him.

once Pan got in the hall she was no longer angry . but shocked and regretful , she saw the look on his face after she hit him , why did she do that again ?. whats wrong with her ?... she should apologize that was rude.

after wondering the halls the bell finally rung and she began walking to P.E. she met Goten in the horizontal hall way that rested above each class hallways. They both didn't speak just walk side by side. Goten had learned to understand this new Pan she was cool and fun still hot headed , but very guarded inside and always hiding behind her coy smile. He had some fault in her turning this way though , he took her out with him and she met people who changed her , he even let her drink , but always kept a close eye on her especially with that Uub guy , Goten had learned to tolerate him , he was a cool guy , but he was trouble and he didn't want Pan in any more trouble , her parents did the right thing making her come back. besides He could careless about having friends at school , he fell off the radar , besides when he was at Parties , but he didn't have Trunks anymore to joke around with , he missed that but he had Pan.

" you know Goten , I suck "

he wrapped her in a head lock "yeah don't we all "

...

Pan changed and played volley ball in gym class , Trunks wasn't there , she felt even worse. When she got home she did her home work , showered and hit the sheets. she laid in her bed looking at the ceiling thinking of her life before the dance.

**Friday**

when morning came she decided on boyfriend skinny jeans black combat boots an orange star shirt and a black jacket that was leather on the vest but the sleeves were a soft black fabric she zipped the silver zipper that went side ways shic on her chest. grabbing her backpack she darted from the door grabbed some toast off the table as her mother yelled she needed to eat more than that she caught up to her uncle and they ran into flight , it was so cold outside today but when she walked in school the heat were blasting , she quickly took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist and decided to go to the bathroom and do some make up as Goten went off to breakfast.

Her straight hair hung from a middle part in her eyes stopping two inches from her jaw line and to the tip of her back in the back of her hair the straight shiny stringing bounced with body every time she moved it. she reached in her bag grabbing the eye liner and mascara she drew on the lines thinly but dark and apply the mascara deeply. then she grab a lip gloss that was a light brown but mostly clear. she looked at herself in the mirror as the bell rung and shrugged , it was a new thing she was trying , make up with was okay, but she quickly wiped it off there was no point with P.E. so early in her day. she ran to class almost tardy and jog to her seat she slapped hands with Uub.

"okay class settle down , Today we're taking a break from reading further and reflecting on chapter 7 , you and a Partner will have to fill out a 20 questions sheet due at the end of class , i assigned partners today "

the class groan

"it'll be

Steven and Erica

Chole and Uub

Derick and Mathew

Haley and Brittney

Trunks and Pan

Junko and Lola

Tony and Vincent "

Pan eyes widen a bit , oh great.

"everyone get with your partners "

Pan made no movement as all the students slowly began to move as the lazy partner awaited the other. Pan took a deep breath stood up and walked slowly toward him , she reached the back of him at the end of his row and could she his hair and overly large masculine body in the little desk and chuckled at the sight causing his blue eyes to look back her. her laughter left admittedly as she paused then walked and sat in front of him in bimbos seat , shes glad she had her jacket around her waist she didn't want to catch herpes or something. she was sitting side ways and prepared to turn to him and when she did all she saw was his cold and distanced face. it was silence as the rest of the room chatted softly with there new partners breaking ice. the teacher came and handed her the paper she laid it on his desk with it turned towards her she grabbed his book off his desk.

"Number one who did Hester go to see in this chapter and why ?" she said out loud but got no response , heck she didn't even know the answer , she began flipping through the book and reading.

"She going to see the Governor , theres rumors their going to take Pearl from her and shes going there to convince them not to "

Pan looked up wide eyes , really Trunks was paying attention to the story ?! the slacker attitude was all a show ?. wow.

"why that makes no sense whats pearl ? and why the hell the governor is taking it"

Trunks had a side ways smile on his face. "I thought you were into the book "

"I was the first pages"

he rolled his eyes "Pearls her daughter the one she had out of wedlock , and the governor is taking her because Hester and Pearl are basically shunned and Pearls a bit wild and unruly , I guess since her name starts with a P that only makes sense "

Pan smack his arm softly as he laughed , she enjoyed the noises coming from his throat and looked down to write the answer

"next question when Hester pleads to reverend Dimmesdale why do you think he defends the idea of Pearl staying with her"

Pan said then looked at him. "why is defending her ?! " she asked curious

Trunks smiled "take a guess ?"

"I don't know I don't know why Dim and Hester are ..."..."wait "... "are they "

Trunks nodded

"and Pearls ?" Pan gasp

"yes"

after her initial shock she smiled and wrote the answer "they are in love Hester and Dim are in love and Pearls is his !"

Trunks and Pan finshed just as the bell rung she ran to go turn in their paper and when she turned around he was gone his eat empty. she sighed disappointed

Pan walked out of the class confused , she didn't hate Trunks , she couldn't. But why so much in her wanted to burst into flames when she thought of the dance , ha it's funny after she was stab and assaulted that night the most thing that made her upset was Trunks dancing leaving her behind. She made it to the hall but did not know she was standing in front of the door.

"Pan "

Her eyes traveled up to him shocked and baffled

"Umm Trunks "

"Come with me " he asked sincerely

" what ?! Where ?"

"Away from here we need to talk "

She hesitated and he grabbed her wrist tight rushing down the hall.

"Trunks ! Are you crazy where you taking me !"

Pan noticed him heading towards the back double doors. She gasp just as they were about to hit them

"Skipping !" She said frantic "I can't skip ! My parents are down my neck already and it's only my first week back !"

He looked back at her ignoring her pleads he saw her jacket around her waist and stopped.

"Put on your jacket "

"What ?"

He sighed and took it off of her and roughly placed her hands inside and zipped it up. As soon as the zipper was to her neck she felt that tight angry hold on her wrist and cold winds they were outside and her short hair strands where blowing in her face she couldn't see anything just hear the winds and the snow crunching under her foot.

"Where are we going ?!" She asked trying to gain some control of the half saiyan.

He didn't answer. Her nostrils peeked as she smelled asphalt and rubber ,she whipped her hair back and saw they where now in the parking lot.

He headed towards an orange mustang. He was basically running causing her to be overwhelm with her lack to not function her own limbs she closed her eyes.

"I can walk on my own !" She yelled

Then they stopped

She open her eyes back to see they where between his car on the passenger side and a truck ,

He swung his door open and grabbed / pushed her in.

She felt it then , his rage and her eyes grew fearful. Is he really that mad at me ?

He suddenly and quickly started to put on her seat belt and ripped it from it's place strapping her tight then slamming her door causing her to jump as he sped walked around and got in drivers.

Trunks driving was no better , but Pan was not about to yell at him to slow down like she wanted to. She was sunken in her seat with eyes lowered to her hands. She could still see through her side vision him gripping the wheel and foot slamming the gas as he avoided traffic

"Can you slow down " she whispered.

He didn't answer but the car speed decrease. And after a while it suddenly stop.

She was still frighten to look directly at him so she just looked at there surroundings. They were at a Park with a bayou. Trunks car were one of the few parked.

It was complete utter silence as she waited in the leather for him to speak.

He turned up the hot air. She looked at him.

"You know I don't know why you hate me " he said lowly "why Pan ?" He turned to she her face

Her face grew shocked then offended he would think that , of course she didn't hate him , okay maybe she wanted to , but she seriously didn't hate him.

"Trunks I don't hate you "

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer.

"Then why the fuck you you wasn't there for me , You know how fucked up my life was and is going to be now ?... I took someone's right to walk for you and you just hide away you didn't write me come to see me or called ,I thought we were friends , and it's not even about me , it's about my freaking mom she had to deal with all this stressing and shit and you could've at least showed up for her , your a terrible person Pan , and the fucked up part I would do it for ypo again " he finished bitterly dropping her arm and resting his forehead on the stirring wheel." I just want my friend back"

Pans head was lowered as she bite her lip and struggled with her emotions. She realized a long time ago it was stupid to be mad at him for the dance, but she honestly didn't know he was in jail until way later.

"I didn't know you life was falling apart " she whispered

"How would you , you wasn't interested in contacting me "

"I'm sorry Trunks " she paused and choke on a sob as she the water spilled. "But you saved my life and I'm thankful , thank you " she rushed her face to his side hugging him around the waist.

He turned and her face feel in his jacket /stomach. His arms circled around her back and he rest his head on top of hers.

"Stop crying Pan please ,"

She sniffed "I just feel terrible , I just keep disappointing people I care about lately "

she pulled away from him and sniffed wiping her eyes. she laughed a bit "sorry " she felt like an idiot , but she never had the chance to express how grateful she was.

she was interrupted with an hand running through her short hair the rubbing her ear lob feeling the metal pieces.

"When did all of this happen ?" he asked as his hand dropped "its so different "

she blinked and realize he was talking about her hair and piercings. she shrugged and smiled " identity crisis "

he laughed a bit. "your taller too , I hate that i missed that "

Pan took the comment as if he was upset he was in jail. "oh Trust me the possession of Pan Son is not a movie you or i bet even your sister would've wanted to see "

"i don't follow "

she blushed. " I joined the Yaya sisterhood "

he blushed as well then laughed "ohhhh" he said lowly

she smiled side ways , " I am your friend Trunks " she said

he turned and smiled.

then she frown "the friend that's going to kick your ass if you don't get her back to school , before Gohan un leashes his hidden power upon me "

Trunks gulp and started the engine "sorry ha ha "

they made it just in time half way threw second period Trunks came up with an excuse and the coaches took it.

at the end of the day she was at her locker grabbing her things , and when she turned to go met goten she hit a brick wall. she rubbed her head looked up to see Blue eyes

"are you alright ?"

she nodded "yeah "

"oh I'm sorry , "

"No man its fine "

he smiled "can i have your number ?"

Pan nodded and gave it to him.

**Monday**

Bra Erasa and Marron were doing their stretches on the tile floor chatting the instructor had not showed up yet , so one of the bitchy seniors actually on the dance team was in charge.

Marron stared in space as they talked. She saw Trunks in the hall and ran the opposite way. She could still remember her lunch with Bulma all the pictures of her dad some Goku guy and creeped her out , she always knew her mother were different , but an evil robot , or android cyborg whatever never cross her mind , now that she looks back , it kind of makes sense now. Seeing Trunks go superman or whatever Bulma called it scared the crap out of her , though he was more beautiful in blonde and she had a small crush on him , he looked like a powerhouse electrical monster , his whole pupil was teal as his mouth heaved in angry and his veins popped out his neck and forehead. He looked possessed. She didn't know how to go about this but to stay away and it's kind of hard to when her best friend was his sister who is also An Alien. Marron was happy to know she wasn't the only freak. Bulma paid me off for my secrecy. God knows I need the money.

"Marron !" Erasa yelled gaining her attention

"Yeah ?"

Bra and Erasa giggled. "Your so spacey Mare , with that blank stare you do , it's almost scary and hot at the same time "

"Ha ha ha ha " Bra laughed in agreement

Marron frown. " I get it from my mother anyways what's up ?"

"Oh nothing just seeing how are you and Tony ?"

Marron blushed ,ahh Tony her little piece of normal. She smiled. "There is no me and Tony , we're just friends guys "

Bra and Erasa look at each other than back at her. And burst into laughter

"Okayyyyy" Bra said

A blonde with a short bob turn to the girls laughing in the corner

"Briefs Chestnut Pencil ! Stop goofing off and get back at it "

The girls face all jerked as they turn to the girl.

She had on an all hot pink Nicole's whisper jump suit with a the wor in shiny letters across the chest and bottom.

"Hey Page why don't you leave us alone and mind your business how about that " Erasa snapped

All the girls stretching across the tile floor turn to the three girls.

Page looked at the girls as two more seniors Marissa who was a honey blonde and Chole who was platinum blonde.

Page chuckled "you rookies making us look bad is my business princess , you bitches cant even form a middle split let alone stay in one "

Marron scoff "oh yeah whatever I know for sure me and Bra can out last you sluts any day "

Bras eyes widen but keep a poker face shit...

"Ha ha ha is that so ?in your dreams whores"

Page Marissa and Chole all threw their head backs laughing in a mock brought them back down took a deep sigh flipped their an turn all on que as if it was routine.

For some reason that really pissed Bra off to the fucking max, she felt something wounded and something raging inside of her.

"Then again you cunts are use to busting it open " it all fell from her mouth so fast yet so cool causing everyone to gasp as the three stop

Bra said the "C" word everyone knew those were fighting words

Page turned around angrily.

Bra panic feeling like she just made a death wish. She didn't want any problems ,but it was too late to back down now she stood up and began to spread out her legs making a perfect middle split while crossing her arms.

Page frown as she looked at her girls and they all got into form and did front flips landing into splits.

Marron followed Bra as did Erasa.

After 10 minutes Erasa was the first to give out follow by Chole then Marissa leaving Marron Bra and Page...

Page face was visually red and she was dripping sweat and after 20 more minutes she gave up.

All the girls clapped as Bra and Marron got up and laughed

Page huffed an walked out the dance room followed by her army of shanks"not before announcing everyone to do set ups for the rest of the class"

Bra smiled , she just love being victorious.

Marron went from Dance locker room running towards the Sophomore hall as her Bra and Erasa all separated ways. they all we're running late from a shower , her hair was still wet.

she looked at her watch it was five minutes after the bell , she got to her locker and quickly did the combination.

slam slam Marrons heart jumped as she dropped her lock and saw two strong arms trapping her between them

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be avoiding me ?"

Marrons heart sunk as she turned around and saw lavender hair and blue eyes "Trunks ! oh hey "

he stood up and crossed his arms with a smirk. "well ?"

"no of across not " she said frighten making him frown at her visual fear.

she saw his face and gulp covering her face "please don't go superman on me !" she yelled

Trunks choke on his laughter and shook his head. "Marron I'm not going to hurt you "

"your not ?"

he shook his head. "I just don't want you to feel you have too avoid me "

she sighed and took a breath of relief "sorry ha Aliens and robots , sounds like a movie Bra would've made in the club "

Trunks laughed "come on I'll walk you to class

**Goten**

he was causally walking towards class from the library , he had return some books for his teacher and was willing the cart.

then he got hit shoved to the side making him scout a few inches to the side all he saw was a flash of blue ,she look as though she would apologize , but stop when she saw him and frowned and turned around even more angry than before.

jeez what the hell , what happen to his sweet friend ?well ex friend he took a deep Breath and watch her walk away , with her blue hair swinging opposite of her hips. he shook his head repressing that feeling.

**later on that day**

three blondes sneaked into instructor Penelope office and sat at her desk.

the one with honey hair was on the look out as the one with Platinum freaked out and the one with the bob login accessing this 6 weeks grades.

"hurry Page " Chole whispered

"hold on "

she saw the high 90 and turned it into a low 30 "now lets see if that blue hair bitch will dance for the Valentines recital. "

"ha ha ha ha ha "

"alright lets go " Marissa yelled

"what if we get caught ?" Chole asked

"we won't and besides we're doing the dance class a favor , is looking at head instructor replacing Mrs. Penelope , she said Briefs was to wide and Erasa too busty and we'll look like pigs up there if they performed like at the winter rectal "

Chole felt offended and looked at her chest "what does she say about me ?! is this why i don't perform whenever she takes us to competition ?"

Page sighed "Sorry Chlo "

Chole frown as they made their exit.

**Wednesday**

Mrs. Penelope was finally back and all the girls surrounded her , she is an Armenian ballerina , she took this job after she broke her wrist and could no longer perform on tour , she moved to Japan to find herself and of course travel right back to dancing teaching it , but it seems her old company wanted her back and she was going to say yes.

"ha ha ha how was Armenian ?" Erasa asked with wide eyes

"beautiful , it was home"

"Any hotties ?" another girl asked as the teacher blushed

"sho sho girls get in formation "

the girls giggled and got in line as stood in front of them

Bra looked at the teacher with admiration she was so beautiful and soft and curvy and different , she giggled and wonder what type of women would she be when she was older , dancing had changed her whole perspective maybe she'll try out for the team , she was falling in love with it.

they did their retinue to katy perry roar Bra felt the message through this song the dance was so cute and girl power inspired , she couldn't wait to do it for real. when they finished she smiled and looked at Marron and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay again !" Ms. Penelope said

...

"alright alright we have grades so that means we have cuts" in came with folders.

the girls all stopped their chatting.

and looked at her. , a scrawny skinny nothing sized women , but an awesome ballerina.

"okay so the names i do not call are unable to perform in the up coming Valentine day recital unless they are able to bring that grade by February 14.

"Chole Adams

Paula Burke

Jennifer Brown

Bra Briefs

Chyanne Chandler

Erasa Pencil

Haley Preston

and Amanda Prescott"

Bra eyes stung "What ?!"

"how is that I'm passing everything "

looked up at the girl speaking

"I'm sorry hun apparently not everything "

Bra stood up "this has to be a mistake "

"I'm sorry there's no mistake progress reports don't lie "

"well what class is it ? the teacher must of made an error "

rose her eyebrow "it seems to be this class and I made no mistake , I mark each girl whos tardy or lazy or who talks a lot "

"maybe you should return to gym class and tone up a bit and when you ready to dance join again "

Bra heard snickers and rushed out of there still in her tights and t shirt and socks.

**Pan**

she asked to go to the bathroom and was now walking just there , but when she passed up the hall , where she had been with Victor and his friends she felt a sudden urge in her stomach , remembering everything she turned away and rushed to restroom bursting in stall.

**Bra**

she felt so humiliated and stupid , how could she have failed dance class. she ran water and washing her face then drying with a towel. after she rested her hands at the sink and took a breather. she looked back up at her face.

swing

she looked in her mirror to see a goth ? no punk chick , she turned around taking her all in she looked so familiar yet so different than it hit her.

"Pan?"

her eyes traveled to the blue haired girl she scoff and kept walking to wash her mouth , she turned on the faucet and bend over to drink from it.

Bra watched her with a sting of her heart. "Pan ?" she said softer

Pan straighten her back and turned off the water.

Bra continue to talk even though she was being ignored

"Pan you look freaking awesome and bad A " she said on a brighter note

"oh Pan I missed you "

Pan suddenly frowned

"fuck you Bra"

Bra gasp as her eyes widen.

"Pan why would " she stopped and lowered her eyes "sorry I didn't come by or call you Pan i really am , I wanted to , I wanted to be there for you "

"yeah whatever "

"honest Pan , I asked my mom , but she said your parents were worried and then I asked..."..."Goten and he said he didn't want to talk to me anymore so I couldn't ask him again "

Pan eyes widen "what ? he said that "

Bra nodded

that betrayal Pan felt was fading as she stared at Bra , what Bra did to her is the same thing she did to Trunks , he gave her a second chance , she should give Bra. suddenly she was being hugged , it was a warm hug that was way over due.

"I'm so sorry that happen "

Pan hesitated but found her arms wrapped around a blue head.

"no its in the past I'm okay , I'm sorry my uncles is an asshole "

Bra pulled away to look at Pan.

" i never had a girl friend before , make overs and sleep overs " she admitted lowly

Bra smiled "well its not to late "

Pan looked Bra and rolled her eyes "yeah right that's for children !"

Bra giggle cheerful "ha ha ha well its never to late for a girl to have her first sleep over , besides I never been to someones who I liked besides Fashas. "

they turned to the mirror Pan shook her head this was silly , but she held a bit of excitement.

"this weekend your place !" Bra said "i think we have some catching up to do "

Pan smiled "fine !"

the bell rung it was time for lunch. since Bra moved to Dance and Pan had those "challenger classes" both girls had second lunch.

"shit I have to change " Bra said as Pan noticed she didn't have her bag.

Bra looked around.

"umm, met you at lunch ?" she asked Pan

Pan nodded and chuckled as the blue head girl bounced out of there and she followed.

Bra sat alone at a table looking for Pan she finally saw the girl with her tray and waved as she yelled across the cafeteria

"Hey PAN OVER HERE HAHAHA "

Pan paused then laughed Bra is so loud.

Erasa watched from her table with Fasha and Launch.

"why is she sitting with that werido " Erasa asked

"Erasa ! thats Goten niece !"

"what really shes back ?"

they nodded then looked back at the girl. "she looks so different "

**Pan**

"Bra your so loud just like your Parents is surprising how shy Trunks can be "

Bra shrugged "well you use to be loud!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "so hows the zombie slaying business going ?"

Bra Blushed "I'm so not into that anymore "

Pan eyes widen then she shrugged "okayyy"

Bra sighed and rest her head in her hand staring at Pan longingly

Pan grew uncomfortable and threw a grape at her head

"Hey !"

"stop looking at me like !"

Bra giggled "oh i didn't notice ha ha sorry Pan , its just I'm so happy to be friends with you "

Pan rolled her eyes again and looked at friends smiling face. she said nothing and continued to eat.

after lunch the two walked to class together , Bra came to everyone of Pans classes and walked her to the next one.

When Bra got home she was over the fact she couldn't dance well not really , but she had something better her friendship.

**Friday**

Pans moms been dusting like crazy once she heard Briefs and daughter and coming over , this was their daughters first sleep over and though shes a little older and different , it was still a special night , Videl bought snacks and cleared the living room for the girls and brought out every blanket she could find. Pan tried to object , but her mother wouldn't have it as her father stood by and watched. Pan was still in her school clothes waiting for Bra.

she grew a little nervous by Bra meeting her family.

they could hear the helicopter and Videl squealed as knocks soon came.

she opened the door and her face lite up.

"Bulma !"

"Videl !"

the two hugged and laughed and pulled apart Videl looked at the shorter younger replica and smiled "Hi and you must be Bra right " Bra nodded

"Thank you for having me over i hope its not to much trouble"

"no not at all come in "

Pan looked at Bra being all polite in front of her parents and chuckled

Bra came in still in her school clothes as well holding a big bag with both arms.

Pan blushed as Bra stared at her smiling 'they look just a like ' she laughed to herself.

"hey "

"Sup "

"thats my mom and thats my dad"

Bra eyes traveled to the man standing by the hall way and holy hubby he was hot , Bra felt herself blushed , "H Hi "

"Hello Bra welcome " he snickered so this is the girl Trunks sister the one who Goten went to the dance with

Pan rolled her eyes as Bulma was about to leave

"bye sweetie bye Pan"

"bye mom"

"bye Bulma"

"so Bra i hope our Pan haven't caused you much trouble" Gohan said as he took a set grabbing his wife

"no no Pans an angle "

Videl and Gohan blinked wide eyes shocked as Pan was to shocked by Bra crazy word choice but more shocked by her parents reactions.

"see mom and dad an Angle "

Gohan coughed and recovered "well you always been my angle Sweetie"

Pan rolled her eyes as her cheeks burn

Videl laughed at her daughter embarrassment

Bra smiled as well

Pan stood up "come on Bra I'll show you to my room "

Bra popped up "okay !"

Videl and Gohan still smiled as the girls left.

...

the two girls did karaoke and dancing games also raided the snack bar videl had made and even made a fort , yes a fort of blankets in the living room until Pan grew upset and tore it all down.

"Pizza ! I forgot pizza ! we have to go get some " Videl said as she put on her jacket and rushed out the door with Gohan behind her.

Pan flopped on the blankets by Bra with a soda and took a sip. Bra text Brolly and told him she was at a friends.

she saw Bra hugging a pillow and lowered her eyes.

"I was shocked when Goten started bringing Valise around , I had no idea Bra "

Bra eyes looked up and she sighed. "Ugh was it that obvious I liked him " she buried her face in the pillow

Pan shook her no "no it was so obvious he liked you "

Bra eyes shot open and she sat up. "that's a lie he didn't "

"what about you , and your whole change "

Pan shrugged " I wanted to be someone else , met new people , did a lot of partying and found out I'm a fucking warrior who kicks life ass"

Bra smiled and laughed "wow Pan I wish I was more like you , I always liked you since i first met you and you called me an undergarment boob holder"

Pan laughed "well you called me a french fry ! and your like me more than you think "

Bra phone rung she grabbed it and answered

"Hello "

"is your friend a guy or a girl "

"huh ? Brolly "

"Is your friend a guy or a girl " he asked again

"A GIRL !" she shouted

"good" he said

Pan snatched the phone "yes I am a girl , but that doesn't mean you should be less worried "

clicked

Bra gasp as Pan held her stomach in laughter

"Pan!"

"ha ha ha ha , I would do anything to see his face right now "

"so the pretty boy ,you have the hots for him "

"the hots ? ha ha really "..."i don't know about hots , but I like being around him "

Pan nodded "I see "

"well they you know what they say every dog has its day "

"pan that doesn't apply here "

Pan laughed " i know I just wanted to say something wise "

Bra smack Pan with a pillow starting an all out war

after a while the girls realized they were still and school clothes and needed to shower , Pan took her bathroom while Bra had the family bathroom , when she opened the door she saw the colorful bathroom and looked around amazed. she walked in closing the door drooping her bag. looking all around. she saw hand prints on the wall with the names. Chi Chi Videl Gohan Goku Goten Trunks and Pan all in different colors with Pans being the smallest and messy , she then look up to see a collage of pictures of their family , she saw one of a dark haired women and man who looked like Gohan and the little one looking just like the Man. Is that his family ? his mom and dad and Brother , so Pan and Goten we're related by her dad , she looked at the man guessing to be his father , good looking as well , just with a warm fuzzy feeling , there were a few of her bother in there , but what freaked her out was the green man , she guessed it must of been Halloween or something she then sat on the floor and pressed her hand against Pans hand print then Trunks and slowly Gotens. why was her family so connected to theirs ?... she remove her hand from Gotens and back on Trunks , Is this what I missed ? what if my hand was next to Pans.

she sighed and stood up turning on the shower and undressing she got in and let the water run she looked up to the shower head and watched the water spiral out. why do a huge chuck of myself been ripped out all over again , why am I'm thinking of him, everything was so long ago. she grabbed her heart and took a deep breath , i shouldn't feel this way , i feel crazy. but maybe

**"no it was so obvious he liked you "**

Bra closed her eyes and shook her head impossible she turned to get the back of her hair and she saw an line of body wash each had their name on it as well she saw one that said Goten , she gasp and covered herself

he showers here ?

of course he does stupid this is his family home

she hesitated and reached for it grabbing it lifting the lid taking a whiff the smell had been to strong , it smelled just like him well what she could remember she put it up and grabbed Pans instead.

**Goten**

he was so bored and he didn't want to go out tonight , he needed to spar or something , it was cold , but to him it was 100 degrees he flew around the world for no reason , just because and was dripping sweat , he look off his shirt as he landed on his family lawn only in his blue basket ball shorts and blue and white sneakers , Pan should be up for a spar she was grounded anyways

**Bra**

she dried herself putting on her cookie monster girl boxers with a gray muscle shirt and put her hair in a high pony tail with her wet bangs resting on her forehead and last her cookie monster slippers she opened the door to release some of the hot steam of the bathroom as she towel her hair so it won't drip everywhere the cool air from the hall was refreshing as she felt a bit thirsty , she sighed and grab her bag throwing it on the couch as she went to the kitchen for nice cold bottle of Water.

slam

"Pan ! "

Bra jumped

and turned to see Goten wide eyed no shirt sweating from his head.

her eyes widen as well as a blushed crept to her cheek and her water roughly went down her throat , oh god first the dad now this. his chest was so beautiful and chiseled from stone , oh gosh why her why her.

"Bra " he whispered

she avoided looking at her

"Hi " she said a little too airy than she hope

he laughed

she shot her head up to see him scratching the back of his head laughing with his eyes closed.

holy smokes she felt an electric charge and blushed again ah i need to get out of here.

she heard footsteps coming and him opening the fridge centimeters from her. he grabbed a water as well she had leave she began to walk away brushing his arm as she passed. when she got to the hallway she basically ran to Pans room. little did she know , Goten couldn't sense her thoughts , but he could sense her energy.

"Pan your shirtless uncle is looking for you "

Pan sat up fully change into some tight grey joggers and a muscle shirt

knock knock

Bra sat on the floor against the bed as he walked in.

"Goten what are you doing here ?"

"jeez i came to see you but fine I wouldn't want to interrupt your sleep over night "

"good night "

he left after that.

Pan looked over a Bra sitting on the floor.

"Come on lets go wait on the pizza"

when Videl and Gohan got back the girls ate on the living room floor in silence Pan put in Black swan then 500 days of summer. after the last movie it was pretty late and the girls went to Pans room.

Bra laid against the wall and Pan on the pillow in the front , eventually she laid next to Pan.

Pan slept for two hours and woke up. to feel her hand heavy , someone had it some one was holding it.

she sat up and saw it was Bra she smiled and squeezed her hand.

**Monday**

when Trunks walked into first period he saw her in the seat next his and that Uub kid in the seat behind his , he walked up confused.

Pan waved "hey Trunks morning !"

"Good morning "

"Trunks this is Uub Uub this is Trunks"

the two nodded heads and Pan rolled her eyes.

Trunks notice the earrings on Uub are identical to Pans , he didn't like that.

Uub went to the restroom half way through class and he turned to her.

"is that your boyfriend or something ?"

Pan eyes widen "who ?"

"Uub "

she laughed "no hes my friend a good friend"

Trunks nodded and smiled. "okay "

Pan looked at him a bit baffled with humor than continued focusing on her work.

Trunks and Pan walked to P.E. together and met up after the lockers room they played basket ball. by third period he felt old habits coming and deiced to skip.

he went to the library and feel asleep.

"Sir !"

he looked up to see the old librarian standing over him writing a citation "this is for falling asleep in my library "

she gave it to him.

damn detention

**Goten**

he walked into class let as his teacher eyes darted towards him "SON GOTEN DETENTION "

His jaw drop.

after school he went to the auditorium not only to find his math teacher with the PMS and Trunks.

"oh Goten so nice for you join us" she said sarcastically then turned towards Trunks and winked

Goten hide his laughs but she heard them and turn to him.

"okay boys we had an 8 the grade orientation for the incoming freshmans , as you can see they made quite the mess , I want it all clean "

"and Trunks afterwards come to my office " she whispered as she rubbed on his chest and stomped out of there with her 6 inch heels.

Goten was amused by Trunks red face and shook his head and grabbed a broom.

Trunks looked at the Idiot sweep and he stormed to him punching the wind out of Goten.

"don't make my little sister cry " he yelled as Goten slid to the wall in shock and slight pain.

"what the fuck Trunks your going to stop fucking hitting me" he sat up rubbing his head and getting to his feet running to Trunks Punching him in the jaw Trunks stumbled back a little with his head swung , but he wasn't caught off guard like Goten.

Goten looked at Trunks damn Vegeta , and his insane training.

then something Trunks said came back in his head.

"she was crying ?"

"your an Idiot Goten "

he remembered her pushing him in the hall and seeing her at Pans. "she hates me "

"yeah maybe"

"what did you do to her ?"

"I had to stay away from her , I liked her too much and it was hurting everyone else , I should've been there with Pan, my brother asked why I wasn't and I couldn't answer , I told Bra we couldn't be friends any more "

Trunks shook his head. "if you like her why would you let anyone get in the way?"

Goten looked away from Trunks. "because it was you who didn't want me with her"

Trunks eyes widen he looked away as well. he pictured her small body dragging him by the tie down the hallways , shoving her into lockers picking on her , seeing those guys touch her , her ignoring him and crying in his car and waking up every day to be in first period seeing her smiling face.

"if I had someone I like that much , I wouldn't even let you get in the way "

"I don't mind if you like her "

Goten eyes traveled back to his best friend.

"its too late shes with Mr, scholarship "

Trunks grabbed Goten shoulders and shook him. " do you not know who my mother is "

Goten was confused by that statement "what does that mean "

Trunks lowered his head then brought it back up "what happen on March 6th 1997 "

"thats your birthday "

Trunks sighed "and what happen 9 months before that "

Goten was lost and Trunks was not giving him any more hints.

"look Goten if you like her don't give up thats all I'm saying "

Goten sighed and smiled his biggest son smiled hugging Trunks rolled his eyes and hugged his friend back.

the two cleaned the the whole room and it was dark when they walked out together , before Goten took he flight he looked at Trunks and smiled coy. "I believe Mrs,larry is waiting for you back at her office"

Trunks paled as Goten took off into the sky Trunks laughed and shook his head walking to his car , watching his friend turn into a shiny spec. he paused and looked at the moon. there's only one girl for me , he imaging her sleeping safely in her room under this same moon.

**Pan**

knock knock

in came her mother she sat up in her bed and looked up wiping her eyes. "hey mom"

Videl sat on the bed and rubbed her hands through Pan hair.

"me and your dad are going to the casino this weekend and taking your grandma for a little adult time , so if you want to invite Bra over that'll be find"

Pan eyes shot open did her parents Trust her again to be alone.

"really okay " she said not to seem to excited

"me and your father decided your un grounded Pan don't disappoint us again"

"I wont I wont mom !" she hugged her and fell back on her pillow pulling out her cell and call her friend

"Hey ma " Bra answered she was in her room dancing like an Idiot

Pan rolled her eyes "Parents are going out of town ! this weekend come over , we're going to have some fun"

"okay " Bra smiled

**Friday**

Bra basically ran towards pans house with her capsules , she was so excited Brolly invited her to a party at dustins again she wanted to go so bad , and Pan had a plan.

she knocked on the door and saw a note saying go next door for the weekend. she blinked in confusion and skipped over to the other house and knocked.

Gohan opened the door and she blushed and went in.

"come on in Bra "

Bra looked to see Pan crossed armed on the couch clearly pissed as Goten and her brother sat on the other couch she was even more confused.

"oh my where going to be late ! " Chi Chi came around the corner.

Bra blinked at her shyly

"oh hello there "

"hi " Bra said

"Grandma this is Bra Bra this is Grandma" Pan spat

Gohan grabbed his mothers bags capsuled them and looked at the women"ready ?" he asked looking at his wife in that black dressed she nodded and the three left.

"oh its finally nice to meet you Bra"

"nice to meet you too" Bra yelled

slam

Bra looked over at Pan with wide eyes

Pan was tapping on her phone and when she was done she looked back up at Bra

"Bra what time is it "

Bra looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Pan.

"umm 7:47 " she said as she read on

**Parents think i'm a baby who needs her uncle to watch her , locked out of my house stuck at grandmas , so Pissed**

Bra huffed and sat by Pan. and wonder how the hell Trunks get here.

"alright Pan whatever you were planning its done over with , I'm in charge and nothings going to happen on my watch "

Pan rolled her eyes "can it uncle Goten I don't listen to you "

"well Bras going to listen to me "Trunks said

she rolled her eyes.

Pan stood up "whatever me and Bra are going to watch 50 shades of grey , goodbye" Pan pulled Bra by the arm and stuffed her into the master bedroom leaving Trunks and Goten shocked with horror.

"Pan i really wanted to see Brolly "

"I know and its this really big party my friend Uub is throwing its at a club and everything "

Bra sighed "are they really going to make us stay in all weekend"

Pan huffed , "i have a plan"

after an hour the girls both emerge from chi chis and went into the master bathroom.

"hey what are you doing "

Bra gave Goten the meanest look and kept walking , but Pan stopped

"what it looks like taking a bath"

Pan said then slammed the door.

Bra took her shower than Pan than they left out in pjs making sure the boys saw them in their pjs.

Trunks blushed "um so how about some video games"

Goten nodded in agreement that was too awkward , what was Pan and Bra some lesbos now.

He shook his head and headed towards his room followed by Trunks.

Pan crept out of chi chis room and could hear Gotens game system roaring as him and Trunks yelled she closed the door and zipped up her boyfriend skinny jeans , and put on her over sized black and white jersey shirt with her combat boots.

Bra wore regular skinny jeans and a white and blue jersey crop top with blue and whit converse.

the girls whispered as they were about to make their escape.

"Okay so we run to the rode then un capsule your car , it'll take us forever to get into the city now though " Pan frown wishing they could just fly.

Bra phones buzz she looked at the message

**Where are you ? **

she sighed nervous and looked at pan the two rose up chi chi window Pan went then Bra , they tip toed around the house ducking below Gotens room where they could still hear the games but not the boys.

they felt like they were in a scary movie.

"Pan !" Bra whispered "where are they ?"

"I don't know " Pan paused as she felt them hiding their energy they were close !"run Bra RUNNNNNNN"

Bra looked up and Pan was Gone she looked all around and the dark night

"Pan ! she whispered in a yell and realized she was alone she started running open field looking all around her angles. fuck wheres Pan.

she was to nervous to notice how fast she was going as survial instinct kicked in she was in the woods now hiking it heart beating out of control , she should stop and call Pan. she stopped on Tree catching her breath almost falling over and as soon as she did she felt hands on her waist throwing her over his shoulder walking her through the trees.

she began punching his back and screaming

"AHHHH let me go ! Let me GO "

"Ouch ! Bra its me " he put her down now back in the clearing before the houses.

she saw his black pools looking at her under the night sky.

she huffed then smiled , he wasn't a killer or her brother. "Goten you can't tell me what to do " she walked passed him , but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

she gasp and turn to him , he was blushing "Umm sorry , but Trunks is out there trying to find my niece shes my responsibility and so are you to him " she frown

"Goten let me go !"

"Im sorry "

"Let me Go !"

"No " he said annoyed

she smiled sweetly " okay Goten fine"

he took a breath of relief as Bra brought back her leg and hit him where it hurts his eyes widen the size of planets as he fell to his knees. Bra threw down her car got in and began to frantically look for the key it was in her arm rest , she started the engine and smiled , but her door swung open and she was being pulled out of the car Frantically as she screamed he looked so pissed. he through her over his shoulder again this time jogging back home and not letting her go.

"Bra that was un call for" he roared

she huffed in anger letting feelings seep out "oh your face is un call for " she retreated and started punching his back.

smack

Bra hold body stiffen and jump as she blushed and bounced over his shoulder as he jog... did he just smack my but ?...

Goten started laughing and put her down on the porch pushing her in the house on to the couch making her fall on her bottom in cushions while he set on the other one.

"your a pervert Goten "

he laughed " you hit me first "

she blushed and pulled out her phone ignoring Him calling Pan frantically.

he looked at her. she looked sexy in that outfit her slight hard abs were showing in that top and when shes mad , he looked at her phone and saw the little zombie was no longer there.

he frown got up and sat next to her grabbing her phone out her hand.

"Hey !"

he examined it and saw the selfie she took with Brolly. he scoff and threw her phone in her lap.

Bra anger face turned slight hurt slight confused.

she stared at him then to her lap as her phone rung. she saw his Name light up on the screen and she could feel Goten looking. she slightly rose her hand to answer than dropped it with a blush.

Goten looked softer at her.

"Goten my car my best friend and brother are out there"

he chuckled "lets not worry about that "

her eyes widen. "what ?"

"well their out there and we're in here "

Bra eyes lowered as her heart pounded was he flirting with me ?

"yeah some of us not by choice "

he laughed. she crossed her arms . it was weird talking with him.

**at Dustin  
**

Brolly was pretty smashed and the small party turned into a big one Bra still had not showed and neither did his friend Vincent so him and Erasa were hanging out talking and flirting , she left to go to the bathroom and He shook his head and tried to sober up , he tried to call Bra , but he couldn't hear he walked through the crowded noise house and found a door and walked in , he heard the voice mail and cursed and shoved his phone in his pocket , when he looked up he saw he wasn't alone but Erasa was there drying her hands , she walked by him and smiled. his eyes lowered at her and she closed the space between them kissing him all the down to his waist , she unzipped his Pants and his eyes widen as two words came to his mind.

oh shit

**Son Property**

He finally caught her and they were almost in the city. he had her by her wrist and flew her back to Gotens.

"please let me go "

"No "

she giggled childishly

he looked down at her , the wind blew out her face.

she open her eyes from her laughter.

"you suck "

"so I've been told"

they flew over Bras car and looked at each other confused , he landed by the porch still dragging her in. and when they walk in what they saw made them pause.

Bra and Goten were sitting next to each other.

"Oh no Bra you were caught to?" Pan asked in laughs

Bra nodded.

Pan sighed and flopped on the couch. "that plan was fool proof "

"Pan we heard my moms window open "

Pan giggled "damn !"

Bra was seriously upset , but Pan giggles where making her want to laugh.

"ha ha its not funny "

"Yes it is "

"no its not I was so scared you yelled run and you vanished !"

"ha ha sorry Bra"

"jeez the woods are scary " she whispered

"ah man up Bra " Pan said.

Bra rolled her eyes.

pan sighed finally accepting her boredom.

"where are you guys trying to go anyway ?" Trunks asked

"yeah ?" Goten joined

"party " Pan answered

"muffin " Bra mumbled

"what ?" Trunks asked alarmed

Bra rolled her eyes "Dustins !"

"oh no " Trunks said then look at Pan. "I wouldn't mind going to a party though "

Bra Jaw dropped

"what about you Goten ?"

he shrugged "sure"

Bra turned to him then back to Trunks. "but Dustin is having a Party "

"no way Bra " Trunks said

she huffed

Pan was all smiles and stood up "we'll lets blow the fire cracker stand"

Trunks stood up as did Goten and Bra was last , it was better than staying here in the woods alone.

they walked to Bras car capping it and Trunks put it in his pocket , so his sister wouldn't get any ideas.

he un capped his car once they got to the dirt road , the drive would be long , but they couldn't fly with Bra.

Pan and Bra got in the back as Trunks and Goten in drivers and passenger.

the drive was an hour long due to Trunks turning on the air car pilot.

Pan kept everyone smiling as she grew excited.

they parked downtown all in shocked as Pan walked toward a club , they followed behind her. she talked to the bouncer and they all where in.

Trunks watched Pan fall into the crowd and was shocked she knew so many people.

...

He was watching her all night talk with her friends and smile finally she was alone dancing

a pink light shined in her black hair as she smiled and moved her body slowly. he walked towards her slowly she opened her eyes to see him coming closer.

"hey Trunks"

he smiled at her rosy face "Pan have you been drinking ?"

"just a little "

he shook his head and grabbed her back.

she gasp.

"I believe I owe you a dance"

she laughed and and let him twirl her .

"Trunks we are at a party "

he shrugged she pulled apart and began dubstepping

Trunks laughed she was actually pretty good.

she did a circle around him the stop back in front of him

she smiled and laughed , then randomly started moving her hands in a circular motion and her legs did steps to the rhythm of the song

he was in a trance she was so free and un caring she then poked out her lips while she did her funny dance.

Bras back was against the wall looking at the crowd she felt out of place.

"hey "

she turned to see Goten.

"i didn't know Pan was so cool " she said

Goten shrugged.

Bra yawned

"are you sleepy "

she nodded "I 'm never out this late"

"well lets find Trunks and Pan , it is pretty late"

he grabbed her hand and lead her threw the crowd and it wasn't hard to spot Pan and Trunks dancing. Goten laughed at the scene. then tap Trunks shoulder.

Trunks turned and smiled. "She drunk "

Goten nodded "she happens to do that "

"Bras sleepy and i think we should go home"... "come on Pan !" Goten yelled

she smiled and nodded Bra and Pan were behind Trunks and Goten. Pan was hugging Bra as they walked.

Bra giggled

aww Pan.

"Pan can you walk ?" Bra asked worriedly

" nope , but I can fly "

Trunks and Goten paled as they waited for Bras reaction all Bra did was laugh

"I bet you can "

the boys took a deep breath.

and opened the door for Pan

"come Pan get in the car"

she sighed "what "

"Get in the Car " Bra repeated

"what I don't under get it "

Trunks chuckled "Pan get in the car "

"the car ! " her eyes widen "oh shot gun" Pan then gets in the car locks the door refusing shot gun to anyone else.

Bra chuckled as she got in the back on Trunks side followed by Goten.

Trunks drove towards the mountains with the windows down , Pan was in the stars smiling and giggled while Trunks drove with a small smiled and Goten was looking seriously out the window was his hand on her mouth.

Bra smiled to herself as her sleepiness kicked in , her head slid on the leather onto his shoulder.

Gotens back tenses as he turned and saw the sea of blue on him. her hair smelled like strawberries , he saw her phone loosely in her hand , he grabbed it and changed the screen saver to just a picture of herself she took in the mirror. he was tempted , to go through her messages but didn't and placed it in her pocket.

the wind wiped at Pan eyes she giggled tiredly

"oh no I'm slipping " she said in a panic

Trunk turned as his lavender locks blew back he stared at her she grabbed his hand above the arm rest and laid her head on in.

"I have to hold on before I go"

Trunks felt his chest clench as he drove more carefully sightly squeezing her hand.

she woke up to Goten shoving her and Trunks standing out side the car , He Got out and she followed walking sleepily in the house changing into Pjs. Goten stayed with Trunks outside looking at his niece unconscious.

"guess I'll take her in the house " Goten said

"no no worries I got it " Trunks said.

Goten looked at Trunks. "thank you for saving her , Trunks my family couldn't even function without her "

"no problem "

Goten then went inside his self.

Trunks walked to the passenger side and picked her up like a bride capsuling his car and walking slowly staring at her as her limbs and hair hung.

she looked so cute and soft and vulnerable while sleeping.

he laid her next to Bra and tucked her in.

then left while turning off the light.

**the birds chirped and the sun shined as one of the warmest days of winter. everyone was having a good morning in the nice weather. well everyone except a hungover quarter saiyan.**

"Ahh no officer !" Pan yelled as she woke up

Bra jumped up looking frantically around

"wha wha " she said seeing only Pan was in the room.

"ouch " Pan Grab her head

Bra chuckled "awww thats right someone got wasted last night "

Bra Got up and help her friend up. "lets try and get you some medicine "

the girls went to the bathroom and freshen up , Bra found some pain pills and gave some to Pan.

then they walked to the living room then dining room. where Trunks and Goten were eating cereal

the girls went into the kitchen grabbing some bowls and milk.

"morning Bra Pan " Trunks said

"Good morning dear brother"

"Morning " Pan said.

the girls flopped in some chairs and poured them a bowl.

Trunks turn to Pan "how you feel ?"

she looked up and blushed "like an Idiot , but whatever must of ruled last night "

Trunks chuckled.

"Your were wasted "

she rolled her eyes at her Uncle. "well i've been locked in this house by your brother , I'm finally free"

"why were you grounded again" Bra asked

Pan grabbed her ear "because of this "

Trunks looked at her. "well yeah you ruin your ears "

"gohan was so pissed " Goten added.

Pan saw Gotens ipod and put it on to tune out everyone.

**later that morning **

Pan and Bra was in chi chis room bored

"what are we going to do today ?" Bra asked

Pan shrugged "I don't know , but its a pretty day "

Bra phones ring

"hello"

"hello Baby"

Bra eyes widen "h hi "

"I'm mad at you you didn't show , last night "

"yeah sorry something came up "

"I Know exactly how your going to make it up to me"

Bra heart was pounded she didn't know what had gotten into him

"h-how ?"

he smiled "coming to the boardwalk with me "

Bra thought about it could be fun. "i'll have to see if my brother will take me "

"oh okay so better see you there than bye "

click

Bra bit her lip

"what ?" Pan asked

"Brolly wants me to met him at the boardwalk "

Pan eyes widen "that can be fun "

"but how with our body guards " Pan asked

Bra eyes lite up "you have to ask Trunks , its like he can't say no to you "

Pans face jerk "what are you talking about he tells me no all the time "

Bra looked unconvinced "yeah un-huh sure "

Pan rolled her eyes "it won't work , but i really want to go "

Bra sat back on the bed and sighed

...

Pan was in the living room listening to gotens ipod , she had just got out the shower and now Bra was taking hers. she wonder if what Bra said was true , they did go to where she wanted last night.

her phone rung

"hey mom "

"hi sweetie how are you ?"

"i'm fine "

"i miss you already"

"mom its only been a day jeez "

"your father says hi "

"hi dad"

"Gohan Pan says hi , Pan sweetie is the lake still frozen ?"

"no the ice was breaking , last i saw "

"oh good "

"how g-ma ?"

"oh she was a hit at bingo last night "

"really ha ha go grandma "

"well sweetie your dads something speical planned for us this morning "

"Have fun call me later and spend pictures !"

"okay "

"bye mom "

"bye baby"

Pan hung up with a smile as the bathroom door open and Bra went back towards chi chis , she followed her.

"okay Bra get dress "

"we are going to the boardwalk "

Pan wore black lace tights under her blue jeans shorts , that rode up her waist with an over sized black and red rolling stones T-shirt , tucked on the front and hanging from the back with her red platforms and a spiked choker.

Bra chose the same tights with shorts , with a black belt and black t-shirt tucked in with a gray scarf and brown sandals , she let her hair hang natural.

**Goten**

Him and Trunks were in his room bored out of their minds , Trunks laid throwing a basketball in the air as Goten sat on the floor looking into space. she didn't talk to him today like yesterday , he didn't like that He wanted to apologize and ask to be her friend again , no to be more than that.

knock knock

creak

in came Bra and Pan

and Goten was baffled and quickly did a scan of his room, oh thank god it was neat.

Bra looked around amused seeing all the posters of certain video games and Martial Artist.

"nice room " she said while taking a liken to the sexy Cortona from Mortal kombat with her famous fans.

Goten Blushed as his eyes followed to where she was looking at on his "um thanks "

Bra walked around his room as Pan took a seat.

Goten eyes was focusing on her as she went to his dresser , he started to sweat as she picked up things and looked at them.

Bra gasp

Goten eyes widen nervous to what she had found.

"aww what is this" she turned around with a picture

of Goten and Trunks at the martial arts turnoment

Goten took a deep breath. "um well thats"

"thats me beating Gotens ass " Trunks said

Goten blushed "you cheated ! twice !"

Trunks laughed

as Pan smirked "oh and how do you explain losing to me ?"

Goten rolled his eyes "i let you win "

Pan laughed "as if "

Goten was highly embarrassed "whatever Trunks we can rematch any day and Pan i wouldn't even waist my time "

"those are fighting words " Pan whsipered

Goten looked at her "you made Bro ?"

Bra was smiling then her smile left and she felt that nostalgic feeling again she had at Pans house looking at those hand prints.

Goten notice Bra looking down at the picture. "Hey you okay ?"

she snapped out of it "huh ?"... "oh yeah I'm fine" Truth is she wasn't fine not at all , she felt like she didn't belong here like an outcast , like she couldn't fill a spot that she wanted so badly.

"its just I can't believe you just are all so arrogant "

"I'm not arrogant ,just superior" Pan said

Bra chuckled

Pan sat back on the bed and sighed loudly signaling Bra.

Trunks looked at her "whats wrong Pan ?"

Bra rolled her eyes , seriously whats with Trunks she thought Pan wasn't a good actress , but he fell for it.

"bored out of my mind i want to do something go somewhere "

"you went somewhere last night " Goten said suspicions

"i know but its a new day "

"a new day to shut up and stay inside where uncle can watch you so big bro won't kill me "

Pan coughed

Bra eyes widen that was Pan signs she needed help.

Bra bend on her knees and sat down by Goten looking in his face batting her eyes softly. "but what fun is that ?"

Goten stuck by cupid was swimming in blue hypnotic pools "I guess , fine where you want to go ? "

Bra was shocked ,but kept it going. "well I never been to an amusement Park"

"oh hey isn't the boardwalk open " Pan added she turn to Trunks "wouldn't it be fun Trunks ?"

he looked at her for a few moments then to Goten "what do you say ?"

"yeah lets go "

Bra squealed and hugged him around his shoulders.

Pan smirked , Goten was just to easy and Trunks way to nice , but she acutally wanted to go have fun with everyone in this room.

the girls waited for the guys who took longer than them getting ready. Trunks wore a jack Daniels muscle shirt with this baggy lose Capri jeans that rolled up his leg below his tibia with sandals

Goten opt for white, v-neck cargo's , a maroon cardigan and brown toms

when they got in the car Bra text Brolly

...

Pan pulled Trunks along the wooden walk getting on every ride bummer cars , swing ride , Ferris wheel , teacups , water rides ,tower drops and many games.

they already stuff their stomachs with cotton ,candy cakes ,nachos, chilly cheese fries , pretzels etc. and it was now after sunset the sky was dark blue and the lights shined all around them. They had broke up in twos Trunks was Pans partner for the rides and Bra was Gotens. there was some rides Bra refused to get on with Pan and Trunks due to the scare factor , and Goten would stay with her as they wait for their friends to get off , it always amazed Bra the excited looking Pan screaming for more while the rest of the passengers screams for their mothers, but the rides she did go on with everybody was working very well for Goten , it always result in her clutching his hand on shoulder with her nails until it hurt . or hiding her face in it , yeah he was glad they went today , he was having a good time with her ,with everyone. As for Bra she left her phone in the car and had no way of meeting up with brolly , it could've been the lights , but sometimes she thought she saw him a few times, but it didn't matter she could care less , being with her brother and the sons was way better , even if she knows she doesn't belong here with them.

they were now walking trying to find a ride they have not tried. Bra had her hair in a pony tail, and now was wearing Gotens cardigan due to it being freezing with the sun gone. Pan was pulling Trunks by his hand running to a ride that was playing music loudly

" we having tried that one !" she yelled "Come on Trunks the lines short "

Trunks was looking at her hair blow back as she dragged him. Pan has a habit of pulling him ,not that he mind. they fell in line as the ride attendant let people in and Goten and Bra caught up.

"what does it do ?"

they looked at the ride it was awkward looking and one story with carts spread out on the track.

"pan this looks lame " Bra said

Pan shrugged "well its the only one we haven't tried "

"okay that'll be 7 tickets"

Pan went first as the man scanned her ticket card then Trunks then Goten Then Bra.

they were the last four to aboard. Pan and Trunks got in the second to last cart as Bra and Goten got in the last one.

the bars fell as music blast and the ride started to go forward extremely slow.

"ha is this it ?" Bra asked confused

Goten laughed at her "maybe its a kids ride"

she laughed "nice Pan real nice"

Pan looked back "shut up "

the ride did pick up sped.

"hey I'm enjoying it" trunks said turning around

Bra rolled her eyes "thats because your so mellow about everything "

Goten laughed.

then the ride started to go backwards at a rapid speed. causing Bra and Pan to gasp.

Pan leaned her head back and rose up her arms "see its fun raise up your arms"

Bra rose up her arms and as soon as she did a huge blanket was being thrown over their head covering up everyone in the ride as the speed increase again

everyone screamed

"what the hell ?!" Goten laughed

the got off that ride highly confused to what was its purpose , but it was fun though.

"I'm going to the restroom "Pan said

"I'll go with you " Trunks followed

leaving Bra and Goten alone by a fun house as they went.

Bra hugged her elbows.

Goten stared at her , this weekend had been amazing she was talking to him again. He remember the past few months her face when he told her he didn't want to be her friend , her passing out those flyers getting tackled by the police , her dancing in that room alone , and shoving him in the hall way. Trunks said she was crying ?...

she suddenly turn to face him with a smile "what are you thinking Goten"

the wind blew her hair as small stands tickled her face.

her eyes were looking into him as if they could see his soul. suddenly the day he met her in the grass came to mind.

"what happen to your glasses?" he whispered

her eyes lowered"i got contac-"

"Bra !"

they both turn to see a group of kids from their school. Goten eyebrow rose as he saw who was coming.

"hey Bra ! " Marron and Fasha waved as the

Bra smiled and waved back "hey guys"

they met up standing across from each other.

"hey Goten " Marron said

he nodded his head "whats up "

Brolly grabbed Bras wrist causing her to gasp and be pulled forward while tripping , he caught her though standing her up straight.

she blushed. as he grabbed both of her wrist.

"you have a lot of explaining to do " he said pulling her off to the side.

Goten was left with his peers. Tony Dustin Vincent Erasa Fasha and Marron.

"Hey Goten long time huh ?" Fasha said

he nodded not really paying attention trying to hear exactly what Bra and Brolly where talking about.

she gulp at the angry man in front of her "Ive been trying to see you all weekend"

"i know I'm sorry i left my phone in my brothers car "

"excuses excuses Bra "

"no honest !" she yelled truthfully

he didn't like her hanging back out with that Goten kid.

he smiled at her face "no more excuses Bra , go out with me , be my girlfriend"

she gasp as the light lowered her head and nodded he grabbed her in a hug then her watched from the distant in distaste as Trunks and Pan returned to the fuming Goten.  
"whats going on ?" Pan asked

"oh Pan hi long time no see" Erasa said

"hi Pan " Marron said softly

"hey Marron !" she said chipper and waved

Marron had been scared to approach Pan , since she vanished for two months and comes back so different. but she wasn't as scary as Marron arm came around Marrons neck , she looked up to see his red/brown hair and brown eyes.

Tony had been flirting with her non stop all day.

"sup these your friends"

"yeah thats Trunks Goten and Pan"

"hi I'm Tony nice to meet you "

"Hi " Pan said

"wheres Bra ?" Trunks asked

everyone heads turned and Trunks soon followed

"Bra !"she turned and looked at her brother and blushed as her heart pounded at his tone.

"We're leaving come on "Bra turned to Brolly "i have to go "

"already? "

she nodded.

"call me tonight are you back at home ?"

she shook her head "I'm at Pans"

Brolly nose twitched a bit he knew Pan and Goten was related

he grabbed her wrist. " i don't have to worry do I ?"

"worry about what ?"

he smiled and gave her a last hug as they separated and walked back to the group.

they walked to Trunks car and silence and tension , nobody spoke.

when they got to Chi chis they went to bed.

Sunday came and Bulma came to get Bra who was more than happen to leave , it was too awkward.

**February 1 Monday **

The teacher walked to the front of the class and leaned against her desk.

"Now you all know you were not here first semester and I believe I caught you up to where you should've been , to take your final exams "

Everyone's heart pounded but our saiyan Prince , but what caught his eye was Pan frighten face looking at the teacher.

"Oh guys don't worry you'll do fine I believe in you , and with that being said if you make a 90 or above you will be eligible to go back to your regular English class , if not then we have too work two times as harder to get you where you need to be for spring exams in May "

Trunks leaned over

"Your nervous ?" He asked

Pan nodded

"Don't worry Pan you'll do fine "

He notice her doubt filled face

"What's the matter ?"

"I finished the Scarlett letter last night , I cried for hours "

Trunks stared at her then softly chuckled as the teacher handed out packets

...

He could see Pan really going at it her best as she flip through the packet. He knew he could pass this and be out of here , but he looked back at the onyx hair girl , her hair grew an inch he noticed. He would miss having 1st period with her.

He looked down at his test.

That wasn't just Trunks Pan and Uub pretty much everyone else in that class had finals all day long. Trunks tried his best in his normal classes and not so much in his "challenger class ".

Goten

He looked coldly from his locker at the couple , Bra had on that dicks jacket and smiled ear to ear at everything he said. He slammed his locker and shoved past them causing Bra to blink and jump in shock then hurt at who just bump her.

"Goten " she said

But he didn't turn to talk to her.

"Jeez what's his problem , I should kick his ass "

Bra looked up worried at Brolly "no no it's fine "

**February 5 Friday **

Pan held up her report card.

"Pass pass pass pass pass" she yelled

"All with an 85 so close to a 90 though !"

She lower the paper from his face and looked at it again while smiling.

"What about you ?"

"80's mostly " Trunks replied

Pan giggled "I guess we're still dummy's "

This might be bad when colleges look at his records , he was a dummy , but it was worth it.

**February 10**

Bra had worked her ass off in dance to get that grade back up to dance in the valentines day recital , but she found out the recital was the same day as Pans birthday , she wasn't going to go to the recital because this was her first time being around for Pans birthday. Erasa Fasha Brolly Tony Dustin's all tried to convince her to go dance since she loved it so much , but she refused and stuck with her heart decision.

**February 13 **

Pan felt weird and anxious yet mellow about her birthday tomorrow it was only her 15th birthday and plus it'll be over looked by valentines day as always. She was glad non of her friends or family was planning anything , though knowing her family something was up.

She smiled looking up at the ceiling

"One more year girl "

She told herself then went to sleep

A buzz in her ear woke her up and she sleepy grabbed the damn phone and sleepily.

Hello.

"Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Pan

Happy birthday to you "

"Ha ha ha ha " she chuckled sleepily wiping her eyes

"Thank you for waking me up dummy "

"Jeez so hostile so early even on your birthday "

"Oh my god why do people make such big deals about birthdays "

"Because it's celebrating people and family you care about "

She rolled her eyes "I guess your right "

"Anyways I was just calling to be the first to tell you "

"Well you are , thank you "

"See you tomorrow"

"See ya night "

"Goodnight "

Pan dropped her hand and smiled. Trunks so nice always. She remember him cursing at her in his car , well not always , but she kind of deserved it. She was lucky to have such awesome friends. She closed her eyes after that.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING !"

Pan jumped up it was now morning and her parents uncle and grandma were all in her room with a tray of breakfast.

She smile and wiped her eyes

"Thanks mom "

"15 years old " Gohan said " when did my little squirt turn into A teenager "

Pan rolled her eyes "dad I'm 15 years young "

Goten laughed "here " he handed her a blue bag with pink wrapping.

She blushed "Goten ! I didn't want anything "

He ruffled her hair. "So what "

She opened her gift to see a hot pink headphones and a black iPod.

"Oh thank you it's so cute !"

"Welcome , I'm going to go now and get ready for school hurry up Pan "

Videl kissed her forehead and Chi chi gave her a hug.

"I'll make your favorite dish when you get home okay "

"Okay grandma "

Pan wore blue Jean skinnys and her black toms. With her black jacket and took off.

Love was everywhere in the air as boyfriends sway their girlfriends. Her and Goten rolled their eyes as the jocks played who's bear is bigger.

"Pan ! pan "

She turned to see her best friend running with balloons and bags.

She blushed as Bra laughed and jumped her in a hug tackling her in the grass.

"Ha ha Bra , I told you not to get me anything "

"Well beautiful I couldn't help myself "

Pan pushed her off her and grabbed her presents. "Fine what you get "

She opened the back and saw a small cake , some earrings 4 pairs , a card and a wallet that had watermelons on it with the word best on it.

Bra held up her matching wallet with the word friends.

Pan hugged her. "Thank you so much Bra."

"Your welcome "

They stood up and Bra tied the balloons to Pans backpack strap making her look like a dork.

"Bra !"

"Shhh !"

Pan shook her head.

"Umm I'll see you later Pan " Goten said and went into the building.

Bra blinked at his back then Pan.

"Does he hate me or something " she asked as they walked into the building

Pan shrugged " I don't know "

Bra sighed " I don't understand when we're good then now we're not , I guess he doesn't want to be my friend like ever "

Pan sighed. " anyways how's the boyfriend any special plans today "

"No I told him it's your birthday , he understands "

"Bra the dance is one thing , but your boyfriend to no way you should be with him today "

Bra sighed. " he wanted me to come over today and have dinner and stuff and His parents wouldn't be there and I just ... I'm scared "

Pan sighed "well jeez I have no advice for that , you are talking to someone who was attacked by the guy who liked her "

Bra grabbed Pans neck in a head lock." Don't talk like that , maybe we should ask Marron , her and Tony are so in love"

"Okay "

The girls went to the sophomore hall to see no other than Marron and Tony embrace with each other oblivious to anything else.

Pan coughed and they both turned with blushes

"pan bra hey !"

Bra rolled her eyes

"Hey lover boy scram !" Pan yelled

He laughed "aren't you lovely happy birthday "

Pan looked up at her balloons and frowned at Bra.

Bra ignored her and looked at Marron.

"Marron are you ever alone with Tony ?"

Marron nodded "yeah why ?"

"Bra here is scared of being alone with Brolly "

Marron eyes widen then lowered. She remember how Bra never goes to Dustin and Brolly and Erasa always disappearing together.

"You shouldn't be alone with him , Bra in fact "

"Hey bae "

Try turn around and saw him there with a bear and balloons.

Bra blushed and walked to him.

Pan looked at Marron."what were you going to say ?"

Marron shook her head "nothing I have get to get to class"

Marron didn't know what to do everyone was her friend and she had no proof of anything, but still.

Pan watched Pan then looked back at Bra and went back to the freshman hall to her locker.

When she got to first she sat down and pulled out her binder.

"Happy B-day " Uub said

"Thanks "

"Happy birthday again "

Pan smiled "thanks Trunks that monotone happy birthday was the best gift so far"

"Well here's more "

He handed her a small bag and she blushed.

"Trunks you didn't have to seriously "

"I wanted to do "

She opened it and pulled out something with a hard copy. It was a book her own copy of the scarlet letter.

She rubbed her hand over it's surface.

"Wow "

He laughed "do you like it ?"

She nodded

"There's more "

She dug deeper and found a small soft velvet pouch and opened it , a golden bracelet fell out , with a charm of two peas in a pod

"This is beautiful Trunks " she go up and hugged him.

"Trunks I don't know what to say "

He took the bracelet and put it in her wrist "you don't have to say anything "

She study the little thing on her wrist all class and played with it. It was really sweet.

Since her classes were longer than Gotens now , she had to fly home alone it'll be almost night time when she get there.

She landed in front of her house and notice all the lights were off she walked inside tiredly with her bags and presents into darkness

Flick

"Surprise !"

Pan stood there surrounded by her family and Bra Trunks Marron and Uub

She gasp and blushed guys !

"Happy birthday "

Bra and Marron pulled her to her room and showed her the dress her mother left out for her.

"Yeah I'm not wearing that "

"Come on Pan it's cut "

Pan looked at the deep purple dress "no way " she changed into a dark blue blouse and nice jeans with flats.

Bra and Marron approved and they went back to her party.

They played games ate and embarrassed the mess out of Pan as Gohan stared down Uub.

As all the lights were off and only the 15 candles on the cake shine Pan looked around at her family , her mom dad grandma and uncle.

I'm so grateful to be here with all of them.

"Make a wish "

Pan closed her eyes and blew

I wish to spend every birthday here at this table.

She laughed as they clapped.

**Brolly house**

he heard the knocks at his door and opened the door , she was in a sexy tight red dress. "hi " she blushed

he grabbed her waist and pulled her into kiss and slamming the door.

the rest of February went by quickly as the weather got warmer and warmer the sons were back fishing in the lake and Pan was slowly starting to be able to actually go places again. Bras mom took her car again for being late last weekend from a group date with her friends. Trunks and Goten hang out more and more. and where getting back to their normal friendship.

**March**

Goten and Trunks decided to go hang out officially since they made back up an got shoot some hoops. Trunks 18th birthday was Saturday and Goten was taking him out he just didn't know it.

"Trunks we're going out "

"sorry dude I don't swing that way"

"no idiot where partying your birthday I need to get my mind of things "

Trunks chuckled "okay whats happening this weekend ?"

"well sharpeners having that party "

Trunks nodded "cool "

**Saturday** night

his Birthday had been great his mother got him a bad ass blue Ferrari ,his father gave him a bottle which was shocking and Bra besides Bitch about him not giving her a ride to the party in his new car , gave him a hat and shirt.

He was now waiting on Goten to come over , he left his bottle in his dresses , no way he would drink ,it came from his dad. he sat in the living room watching sports with his dad.

when loud honking can be heard and Bra came down stairs in a black sleek cotton muscle shirt with dark blue skinny jeans rolled up below her tibia brown sandals and a long golden slim chain around her neck , her hair was straight and parted down the middle.

"later dad " she huffed and walked out jumping in the car with her squealing friends

Trunks blinked at his dad "Bra informed you we're going to the same weakling gathering and I'm trusting that you watch out for her son "

Trunks jaw dropped

Bra got in Erasa Car as she shift gears and sped dowm the road she looked back at Bra in the rear view mirror

"i see you finally ditched emo finally ready to party ?"

Bra face jerked"what ?"

"your little friend Pan "

Bra Frown."don't talk about her"

"jeez okay "

Trunks

ding dong.

he got up and answer the door to see Goten looking apologetic and a smiling Pan.

"happy birthday !" she said

"sorry , " Goten said

"nah its cool "

"lets go "

Trunks walked out the house and into the yard and uncap his car

"wow " Pan said as Goten eyes widen

"I thought we we're taking my car "

Trunks shook his head m"we're taking this "

Goten sighed well we better take both in case we're smashed on the way home and we can crash mine

"ha ha ha uncle Goten "

Goten went to go get his car Gohan gave him and capped it and jogged back to Trunks car.

where Pan thought she had shot gun.

he pushed her to the back and got in

"Hey !" she yelled

when they got there it was a two story mansion , and kids were all over the lawn walking through the door. the party was in swing and everyone was dancing drinking or talking.

Pan saw a head of Blue in the crowd and yelled her name "Bra !"

Bra turned around and smiled rushing to her friend in the crowd grabbing her in a hug.

"Pan !"

Pan laughed and they pulled apart.

"hey bae " Bra turned to see Brolly walking through the door he went to her and picked her spinning her around and putting her back down.

Pan notice the way Bra eyes lite up.

Goten watched and shook his head finding his way to a beer

she grabbed Bras hand and pulled her from her boyfriend "sorry Shes mines tonight " Pan said and dragged Bra through the party

"Bae?" he asked offended

as she apologized and left with her friend.

Dustin grabbed his shoulder and shook it "fuck it lets drink "

...

**upstairs**

Bra was currently watching Pan take shots while she was still on her first cup babysitting it.

she felt hands around her waist and turned to see Brolly his eyes were low and he smelled like beer. she blushed and move silighly away."lets go somewhere alone" Bra heart pounded as she struggled with words Pan frowned and grab Bra again sending a small blast to his shirt.

"ouch !" he yelled grabbing his abs as Pan giggled and ran away with Bra in tow down the stairs

he turned around looking for her but didn't see her anywhere , he did however see Erasa staring him down

"dude whats with him his all over you "

Bra shrugged "his just drunk i guess , thanks for saving me "

the girls dance in front of each other by the stereo Pan happen to look up to see blue eyes staring at her , she slightly smirked and continued to dance.

Trunks took a deep breath , he never seen her dance like that.

pretty soon he was being pulled by Goten into the dining room where the drinks were and he started drinking with friends he hadn't spoke to in a while.

...

Bra walked around the party she wasn't sire what time it was , but it seem as if everyone was leaving , she lost Pan and pretty much all her friends. she had to use the bathroom she stumbled in one and looked up from the carpet. what she saw shocked her she just stood there watching them.

Brolly happen to turn his head and he saw her ghost face he gasp.

"bae "

she shook her head and ran out of there.

she didn't see Trunks , she needed to get home , Erasa was here ride home , she didn't see anyone inside so she went outside and saw a few people non she knew. she lowered her head.

Goten

he walked out that house sobering up he woke up in a chair and saw a few bodies passed out but no one was around. he walked out the front door and stumbled on the grass , where the fuck was Trunks. oh damn

his feet felt like bricks , he grabbed his head and looked up to see kids scattered everywhere.

a blue head came into few , she was standing there looking at the ground.

he suddenly felt anger and walked towards.

"had a good time ?"

she looked up "yeah " she said lowly he rolled his eyes and walked away

"hey Goten can you give me a ride home "

he paused and looked up.

**Trunks**

he was at some fast food place watching her eat. apparently pot and alcohol don't mix , she was literally in a different world at the party , and he wanted to punch the bastard who gave her drugs. they left an hour ago and he couldn't take her to his house or her house like that , she finally was getting a little sober he couldn't find Goten and frank he didn't want him to see her like this.

she was staring at his face as she sipped her milkshake.

"what ?" he asked

"you have very pretty eyes" she said

he smiled with a laugh and she giggled.

he then sighed , why was she so into partying and stuff , this binge drinking or whatever had to stop , they we're saiyans it took a lot to get them drunk , and here she was pushing her limits.

"Pan you worry me " he said

"I don't mean to "

she took a bite of her burger.

he pushed a cup towards her , "drink more water "

"but i like the milkshake "

"i know , but you need the water "

"fine " she sighed and drank it.

he looked at the time on his phone 2:46 am , he should just take her to his house and put her in Bra room, its was pretty late.

Bra

they drove and parked outside of her home in an awkward tension filled silence. she looked at her hands as he would shake his head every once and a while and focus on the road.

they now Parked on her street , she took off her seat belt , but didn't leave she didn't have the energy.

_** I don't want this moment to ever end,**_  
_** Where everything's nothing without you.**_

"are you okay ?" he finally asked after what seem like forever.

"yeah I'm fine " she said lowly the shock had left of everything even that it was Erasa , she felt nothing but tiredness and tension.

"did you like me Bra ?" he turned to her and asked " and i don't mean as a friend I mean like me ?"

_**I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,**_  
_** 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**_

Bra felt her chest crack as a blush came to her cheeks. she opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it.

"cause i really liked okay you really really like you , thats why i couldnt be your friend , i don't think i can ever be just your friend again , and your just prancing around with that bastard "

_**Through it all, I've made my mistakes.**_  
_** I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.**_

Bra looked at her foot as her chest heaved as he told her how he felt.

"your gorgeous , i didn't think i had chance with you , but i hate seeing you with someone else" he said so low

" i don't even kn-"

he was cut of by hand pulling his jaw closer to her face and lips

_**I want you to know,**_

Bra hands were digging in the back of his head and hair smashing him into her face.

_**With everything I won't let this go.**_  
_** These words are my heart and soul.**_

Goten after the initial shock grabbed her head and neck messaging her skin and forcing it side ways so the kiss deepen. Bra poured everything in those kisses all her soul and heart and passion.

_**I'll hold on to this moment, you know,**_  
_** As I bleed my heart out to show**_

Goten had pulled Bra on it his chest out of her seat by now and held her tight against it as her soft moist lips feathered his heavily

_**And I won't let go.**_

suddenly she pulled away and her wide eyes looked into his half closed ones. she then blushed terribly unable to hold that eye contact. she moved towards the door opening it looking back at him once and sexy noise came from her throat that was some where between shyness a moan and a laugh. she go out and confusingly walked to her home.

Goten watched her go inside and her felt his chest feel with flesh. he smiled and laughed to himself.

**Trunks**

he pulled up to his house as Pan looked at him wide eyed

"come on lets get you inside "

he got out and went to go help her out.

he put her arm around his shoulder and help her walk.

he caught sight of a car and noticed it was Goten.

he walked towards his window

Goten turned and smiled at his best friend and his drunk niece

"Hey Trunks"

"hey , Pans wasted "

" I'll handled it just put her in the car , I'll sneak her in my moms "

Trunks opened the door and strapped her in.

"happy birthday Trunks "she said

he smiled his birthday was over, but he thanked her anyway and watched them drive off.

He then went in the house himself and went to bed

his birthday might of been over , but it was the best one hands down

**Monday**

Goten was at his locker putting away a few binders and books. his weekend was sucessful he say , he got his bestfriend trashed for his bday , help his niece avoid punishment and he.

a sparkle of blue caught his eyes he whip lash to see her walking down the hall by herself , her big blue eyes smiling at him as she came closer.

his heart fluttered as a smile hit his own lips at the red on her cheeks once she passed him she looked ahead and giggled. Goten watched her walk away and took a deep breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Pan stormed towards the senior / junior hall way , she frown as she fumed seeing red.

Trunks saw her and knew something was wrong. "Pan ?" He questioned but she didn't stop she kept going.

Pan reached a muscular boy with long hair she grabbed him by the shirt catching him of guard and slapped him across the face hard.

Trunks Jaw drop , why was pan slapping Bras boyfriend

The boy stumbled back and frown looking down at the girl he rode his back hand to hit her back , but it never made it to her cheek Trunks had his wrist.

"You weren't going to hit her were you ?"

Pan blinked as a crowd started and people were looking at them and whispering.

"The little bitch sl-"

Trunks squeezed his wrist. And the boy yelp in pain.

Pan gasp Trunks is thinking he's already in trouble because of her.

She began to pull his shirt.

"Trunks stop "

Trunks slammed Broly against the locker "listen up stay away from her and my sister , I don't like you and I don't care if your dating my sister that ends today "

He let go of the boy and rushed off the a nervous Pan looking out for teachers.

They reached their first period and waited outside the class.

"Pan what happen ?!" He asked filled with worry

She sighed "he cheated on Bra at that party this weekend "

Pan saw a flash of something in Trunks eyes. And she grabbed him tightly before he could go do something stupid.

"Trunks stop , ugh ! Your just like your dad ! Ha ha ha "

Trunks calmed down hearing Pan laugh."i am not "

Pan nodded and pointed her finger in his chest " yes you are always jumping head first into everything that pisses you off "

Trunks chuckled at the girl telling him about himself "well I like to live life dangerously "

Pan laughed and dropped her hand. The humor left Pans face as she thought of something. "Bra wasn't upset when she told , she even laughed when I grew angry and told me to calm down , so I'm not sure what she's going to do "

Trunks nodded."looks like I need to have a little talk with her about guys "

They both began to shift towards the class room and take their seats.

Bra was in class , thinking of him smiling at her in the hallway well he was more like smirking at her , she blushed. She was so confused , she had her first kiss and she wasn't even dating him , but she liked him for a while now she really really liked him. She smiled in her seat remembering him telling her how he felt about her. She still had his number , but was too scared to make a move. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

When Bra went to dance she noticed Erasa wasn't there and she shrugged it off.

When the bell rung for commuters to go home Bra walked towards the front entrances ,she had to wait on Trunks because she still didn't have her car back from her mother. She saw a glimpse of black spikes and her feet froze to the ground , and she took a deep breath and continue toward him.

"Bra "

She turn to see Broly standing there she frown in disgust and kept walking ,he hurried behind her and grab her elbows.

She turned around and pushed him away.

"Bra stop "

"No get away from me "

"Please can you just "

"No I can't !" She yelled And pushed him harder and stormed away but remember she had no where to go and suddenly she began to walk slower and stop all together

"Bra ?"

Bra looked up to see pan standing there looking worried at her.

Pan saw tears streaming out Bras eyes. "Your crying ?"

Bra reached for her face and felt it was wet. Pan sighed and slowly walked towards her softly grabbing her wrist. "Let's go get you cleaned up "

It was either the calmness of her voice or the softness of her touch that made Bras silent tears turn into silent snobs. They went into a restroom and Pan gave Bra a hug who was crying louder now.

"Oh Bra I knew it , I knew you was hurt , better not let your brother see these tears he already ruffed Broly up "

"What ?!" Bra asked and pulled from the hug

Pan nodded "and I slapped him "

Bra cried louder m and sniffed "oh Pan it's all my fault "

Pan shook her head "he cheated on you-"

"I can't blame him ! I was a terrible girlfriend I put him last in my life and I "... " I wanted someone else "

Pan sighed and grabbed paper towels and wiped Bras face.

Bra looked at her friends white skin and black hair , it grown longer to her shoulders now covering up her ears.

"Pan aren't suppose to be in class ?"

Pan nodded.

"Son Pan don't skip , we don't need you grounded !"

Pan chuckled. "Don't be such a mom anyways what are you still doing here ?"

Bra rolled her eyes and sniffed "no car remember "

"Oh yeah your waiting on Trunks ?"

She nodded."I'll just wait in the library You go to class "

"Bra it's not your fault okay "

Bra nodded.

And Pan gave her one more hug and left not before pulling out her phone and making a call.

Bra looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her face again. Of course she played a roll in all of this , he tried to be more affectionate with her , but she wanted someone else all this time she wanted someone else so badly , and now there's something happening between them and she wasn't going to let that go. She left out the restroom and went straight for the back doors , it's almost spring and she wanted to feel the sun on her skin not sit in the depressing library.

The door open and brightness shined in her eyes causing her to squint. She looked up to see Goten leaning against a brick wall in a white and blue striped undershirt with his school shirt thrown over his shoulder looking sideways his head turned to her and he smiled.

"Need a ride home ?"

Bra blushed as she stared her mouth a jar , And birds chirped.

"Yes " she finally whispered

He sat up off the wall and began walking , Bra slowly followed she could hear her heart pulsating in her ears.

Goten loudly played music as they drove and Bra sat looking out window. The last time she was in this car she kissed him.

Goten stared singing really badly and loudly interrupting her from her thoughts as she gasp then laughter bubbled up her throat as she turn to him.

He looked at her offended. "What ?"

She giggled and shook her head as he turned down the radio. He caught her eye and smiled slyly causing her to stop laughing and blush again.

The sun was setting behind his head and shining in her face as they drove.

"You have soft ones " he said as they stopped at a red light

"What ?" She asked

He unbuckled his seat belt grabbing her jaw with his thumb "Lips their soft " his index finger touched her lips.

Her neck arched and as he closed the space and kissed her.

Bra couldn't move only sit there as he embraced her and his soft warm lips massaged against hers. She didn't even close her eyes.

Honk honk

Goten pulled Apart still pretty close to her face looking in her eyes. Then he went back to driving.

She felt a frenzy of blood rushing in her chest and face , she didn't know this side of Him and she didn't know this side of herself , but she wanted more.

He parked outside her home and killed the engine.

"I heard about your boyfriend " he said

"He's not my boyfriend "

"He took a girl like you for granted "

She lowered her head. "It's my fault "

He turned to her to object but didn't

"I wanted someone else while I was with him "

She looked away from him. Only to feel a hand reach out and turn her chin to look him in the eyes

" you never answered my question "He said

Bra felt so venerable in his grasp she closed her eyes "what question ?"

" did you like me "

She blushed " I thought I did answer you " she whispered

"I want to hear you" he said putting his face in her neck nuzzling it.

It was silent for a few seconds

" I like you " she whispered with a soft snob.

His eyes shot open and he pulled away , her widen blue eyes didn't blink as tears spilled out. She covered her mouth.

He laughed and grabbed her in hug.

"Your so cute " he said

She blushed and wiped her face in his shirt and suddenly under her face she felt the most strong thumper pulsating against her cheek. She stopped moving and just laid there. Goten stared down at her wonder what she was doing but he gave up when she didn't move and put his lips in her forehead and kept them there.

"You should go inside Bra I'll see you tomorrow "

She sat up.

"I hear you not into zombies anymore " he said

Her eyes widen then she blushed at how embarrassing it was every time some one brought that up.

"No I'm not "

"Well can you do me favor then "

"What's that ?"

"Wear your key chain "

She chuckled "yes Goten anything else ?"

"Yes there's one more thing "

"What's up "

"Get over here "

She stared at him then climb over the seat and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Bye "

"Bye "

Bra got out and her legs were asleep jeez how long was she in there with him ?.. She walked slowly as his engine started. She blushed I can't believe I said that

"I like you " she mocked herself what I meant was I want to be with you. She smacked her forehead and turn to watch him leave.

Maybe this is how things will be now?...

She opened her door and there was her parents. Dad was eating at the table and mom was digging in a dresser by the door.

"Hey mom "

"Oh hey sweetie I have something for you "

Bulma pulled the set of keys out her pocket and gave them to her daughter.

Bra smiled. "Thanks "

"Mm hmm "

Bra went to go speak to her father taking a seat.

And a small robot brought her a plate of curry she shrugged and was a bit hungry

"Hi daddy "

"Hello princess "

Bulma took a seat and a plate was brought to her.

"Vegeta I wish you wait for Trunks hes almost home "

Vegeta finished up his last bite and another plate was being brought to him

Bra giggled at her dad annoying her mother.

"Hey everybody " Trunks yelled

"Come on sweetie let's say grace before your father starts a new plate "

Later on.

Bra walked into her closet and found a box she dig for the key chain and found it at the bottom , she put it back on her phone and laughed , she then went to bed and stared at her ceiling.

Besides the drama she was ready for school in the morning to see him.

Buzz buzz

Her phone went of she tapped it she had a text from him.

I'm taking you out after school.

Her cheeks heat up and she squealed bring the cover over herself all the way to her nose she closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure what this was her and Goten were doing , but she knew that she didn't want the excitement of her heart to go away.

The next day she caught a ride with Trunks instead of driving herself.

She hadn't seen Goten yet , but he texted her in class about the date.

Pan

Her and Trunks were jogging around the Track behind everyone else it was warm enough to wear their gym shorts.

"Spring breaks almost here yayyyyyy 5 days no school !" Pan yelled and threw her hands in the air above her head reaching for the sky.

Trunks smiled as he jog behind her. The sun felt great with the spring wind she wore her or shirt with those orange shorts that was closed to being spandex , her thighs were muscled and Tone and looked great in them.

Pan turn around to him with a smile and he blushed and looked away quickly.

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him along the track. Running faster.

"Ha ha ha hurry Trunks we have to hurry and win ! " she said as they passed up more students in their class gaining the lead.

The couches watch with slack jaws at the too and once they finished 8 laps they were able to go set down in the grass.

Pan flopped in the spring grass happy no more snow was on the ground. Her grandmas land was beautiful in spring and summer and she couldn't wait for it , they pick oranges her and her mom will do the garden while uncle Goten and Dad fished. She smiled then turned to Trunks who was looking at her through the grass.

"I love this weather, "

"Me to Pan "he closed his eyes and she rolled over to him unknowingly aware she was about to do her habit and grab his wrist , but when she did she felt a rip and looked down to see a leather bracelet torn. She gasp it looks expensive.

She sat up as worry filled her eyes. "Oh no Trunks I !"

He laughed and sat up "it's okay chill calm down relax" he mused as she hyperventilate with panic

"No I'm dummy ,don't worry il fix it !"

The coaches blew a whistle and that signaled its time to hit the locker room they stood up and jog back towards the gym.

Lunch

Pan and Bra were in line together picking what they wanted to eat. Bra had been feeling weird Erasa was back in class today and she felt bad vibes all day.

"Yeah you should come over my place "

Pan nodded "okay cool "

Bra squealed. As she scouted up the line behind Pan.

She study pans hair it keeps getting longer , it hung of her shoulder as Bra looked from behind. She wanted to tell Pan everything , but couldn't bring herself to do , "hey Pan I'm kind of sneaking around with your uncle." No way she'll freak out or tease me.

"Hey little bitch "

Pan and Bra continued up the line not know they were being approached

"Hey Emo I'm talking to you "

Bra looked over her shoulder to see Erasa standing there with Marissa Page and Chole.

Pans bored eyes followed to the girls. She remember a text she received this morning as the girls stood there.

"You talking to me ?"

"Yeah your the only cutter around here "

Pan yawned. " can i help you ?"

"Why you hit my man if you want a fight hit on someone you know who can hit you back "

"Ha that girl of a man was going to hit me back , but Trunks stopped that "

Erasa frown. "Whatever bitch "

Pan sighed "are we done here ?"

" no we're not your a terrible person Erasa " Bra said " and I told you not to talk about Pan !"

Erasa laughed. "Oh please you never even appreciate what you had now you lost him you want to play the victim , so lame it's not my fault he got bored with you "

Bra blushed " yeah whatever I don't care " she looked away

Page squint her eyes then smirked "are you hurt little B ? Are you going to cry ? Ha ha "

Pan frown "hell no she's not going to cry over that brainless idiot and a dumb slut like you , come on Bra let's eat "

They slide to lunch lady and paid then went to their table and sat down.

"Thanks Pan , I can't believe I called her my friend once "

"No problem just be careful in dance class"

Bra nodded." I still have Marron in there she's not speaking to Erasa either , Pages not even her real friend !"

Pan looked Bra and sighed "are you okay "

Bra nodded "I'm just fine Pan , I just don't want this drama "

Pan study her friend "don't worry your not going to go through this alone "

Bra nodded

"So forget those girls !"

Bra smiled "yeah your right "

...

Walking out meeting him at that brick wall she smiled , she had made sure to straighten her hair and wear a nice shirt under her school shirt. She had took it off and put it in her bag.

"Hey "

"Hi "

"Ready ?"

She nodded.

They walked the path to the parking lot and got into his car.

"So where are we going "

He smirked "it's a surprise "

Bra was excited and squealed.

And the noise fluttered in his core it was the cutest.

He grabbed her hand and held it.

"Did you tell your parents ?"

She nodded "I told them Id be late "

"Good "

She suddenly felt a comfort in this car she been in a few times. She let go of his hand and undid her seat belt and sat against the dash.

"Bra that's dangerous "

She smiled "dangers my middle name "

Goten smirked "we'll see "

She study his face. He then his body stern in his seat , he to had take. Off his school short and wore a plain white one. She looked back up at his face and side ways spikes she blushed. She remembers him with no shirt at pans his chest was a freaking wash broad. She took a deep breath.

Him and Trunks must like be gym freaks , her parents had a gym in her house maybe she should try to work out more even pan had hot abs.

Oh duh they are all martial artist. "Hey Goten "

"Yeah "

"Tell me about martial arts ?"

He looked at her then back at the rode.

"I fight , I train and I fight to protect the ones I love "

She study him and took in his words from what an burglar or something ?... He seems so serious about it too.

"How did you start to love the sport ?"

"Sport ?" He asked amused

Bra suddenly got a distance feeling from him.

"Love ?"

"Well I have no choice but to love fighting , it started out that way with Mom "

Bra eyes widen " your mom ?" She asked amazed

He chuckled the mood soften a bit "yeah she taught me everything I know , then there was Gohan "

Her eyes widen again "No way Mr. Son " he was hot but incredibly nerdy

He chuckled again at her reaction maybe it's good for her to hear these story's.

His eyes lowered as he swallowed and licked his lips looking out into the rode "it wasn't until my dad taught me about fighting I started to hate it " flash backs off buu came in his mind.

Bra eyes filled with worry and curiosity. " Goten where is your father ?"

He didn't look at her only drive forward and replied with no emotion. "Dead "

Bra regretted asking and apologized "I'm so sorry Goten "

He shook his head "don't worry about it "

She grabbed his hand again and beat herself up in silence. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

Bra stared to notice they were in a desert.

"Hey Goten if you were a chick for a day what would you do in that day "

Goten blushed as he swerved the car a bit and looked down at the girl smiling up at him.

What kind of question is that ?!

She chuckled at his reaction. He swallowed

"Well I damn Bra I don't know ! I'm a guy !"

She burst into laughter at his struggles.

He took one hand of the wheel and let the other grab her head.

" blue is a beautiful color " he whispered.

She blushed at his compliment as her humor left.

They park at what seem to be a canyon a few cars where out there and you could hear screams far off they got out and Goten grabbed her hand as she snuggled closed to him as the winds were thicker up here.

"Goten where are we ?"

He smiled " we're zip lining " he turn to her with a taunting yet sexy smile as he study her frighten face "ah come on I thought your middle name was dangerous !"

She blushed as he pulled her forward

Goten paid for them as Bra stared at the the thin Line above the canyon.

He jog back towards her with their gear.

He smiled mischievous at her "you okay ?"

"Never better " her voice crack in fear he chuckled and softly pushed up her chin with his knuckle.

"Alright girlys your going to rip and zip and flip and dip ! "

Goten stared at the badly tan guy he guess was their instructor and snorted.

He turned his attention back to Bra and put her helmet on. She pouted

" I bet I look like a dork "

"Shut up your beautiful "

She gasp the blushed as he gave her the vest to put on for herself, which she was struggling with and this caught the attention of the instructor.

He looked at Bra checking her out as she tried to strap her harness herself

"My my whats a fine young thing like you doing out here in a man land "

Bra eyes widen as she realize he was talking to her. "Your talking to me ?"

He reached for her harness and began touching her.

"Hey ! Dude ! What's your problem !" Goten shoved him away

The instructor turn to Goten "well you sir is out of bounds we wouldn't want the little missy to fall to her death now would we ?"

Goten looked at the creep reached for Bra again and he push him away " don't worry we'll figure it out " Goten said pissed completely off.

Bra looked at Goten in shock then chuckled "thanks " she said "but I am struggling with this "

He grabbed it and began to latch her inside as he blushed. " I've been here a few times with my family "

She trusted him so she didn't question if he knew what he was doing.

Goten wouldn't let her fall he knew how to do the harness and if all fails he would fly and catch her.

He study her face as he tighten the last strap. "You know I'll never put you harm right ?"

She nodded "I know I trust you "

He looked in her blue eyes in the windy air

He smiled "let's go "

He grabbed her Hand and they went in. Line and awaited their turn.

They looked at each other as adrenaline and nerves set in and the workers from the camp secured them again then the were off holding on to the bar as they slide.

Bra squealed admittedly.

"Goten !" She yelled

As he laughed and cheered.

The view was amazing as the purple blues and cyans mixed over the smokey canyon.

"This must be what flying feels like " she laughed.

No way that's way better he thought.

When they made it to the end of the line Bras legs felt like noodles and she thanked Goten. As they ran to the car it was now dark. When they go to her home. She was use to this scene ,and she liked it being dropped off by him.

"Goten that was amazing "

He grabbed her hand loosely and she felt shivers run up her arm.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek "thank you Goten , I needed that my Day was not so good "

"What happen?" He asked concerned

"girl problems but I'll be fine don't worry about me "

"I'm always worried about you "

"I better get in it's pretty late "

He was waiting for a kiss a real one but she didn't give it to him , he watched her walk away enjoying the view , but was baffled when she turned around and caught him.

She laughed at his shocked face "do you always watch me walk away ?" She asked and turned around and continued to her door a little more self aware.

Goten

When Goten got to gohans he was still thinking about her and their date everything went well why didn't she kiss him ? Was she teasing him ?... Damn it was working. He stormed towards his niece room and slam the door open scaring the living day lights out of her as she jumped and screamed at her desk.

"Uncle GOTEN ! "

He chuckled "sorry "

She sighed and went back to her task Goten looked confused at her work she had a needle brown thread and a piece of leather.

He sat on her bed and watched her. "Hey Pan Is Bra having problems at school ?"

Pan scoff " your friend Erasa is gunning for me since I smack around her boyfriend and well you already know what happen with Bra and her "

Goten sighed "oh " he wasn't going to get in this , it was between females , but if that Broly kid wants his girlfriend without a bloody nose he should keep her away. "And she's not my friend anymore "

Pan shrugged and stood up running to get closet grabbing her dark blue sweater with small golden monkey buttons she ripped one off and ran back to her desk and sees the bracelet back together. She smiled at her finished product as Goten study it from a distance. He also notice a black cloud around Pan but shrugged it off as his imagination

Saturday night.

Bra and Pan sat on the floor of Bras room playing a very wrong game of monopoly The school week was thankfully over after all the drama and they plan to just chill out the whole weekend. Bra had been very nervous due to the fact Goten was in Trunks room as she spoke. She hadn't really been with him since their date besides this one time in the hall where her him and Pan met which was a brief hi.

The radio was on a station and a commercial played so Pan turned it down.

Pan had chooses to be the metal hat while Bra picked the boot.

Pan was now in jail for two turns and she was growing annoyed.

"Ugh ! This game !"

Bra laughed " aw come on Pan go ahead pull a card "

Pan sighed and pulled on and read it

Go to jail

She yelled in frustration as Bra grabbed the card and read it she fell on her back in laughter.

Pan had enough of this stupid game she grabbed all her cards and money and made it rain on Bra.

Bra was laughing harder trying to scold Pan for quiting the game.

"Pan ha ha why you do that !"

Pan shrugged and chuckled "screw this game "

She laid down as Bra sat up on her elbow and moved her piece around the broad to the jail. "Don't worry I'll bust you out "

Pan laughed a bit , then stopped and watch as Bra.

As a soft melody began to knew this songs she unknowingly started to hum it.

Bra laid back on her back relaxing to Pans voice and soon found herself singing along to the old song.

No, I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
Don't want none of your time and"

The friends laughed was now up dancing around like little girls.

"No, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me "

Bra was doing some funky old school dance while Pan was singing in the mirror bobbing her head.

Suddenly the door opened

And Trunks and Goten came in singing the song with them Bra stopped and blushed as them and Pan continue

"Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me"

Bra sat on her bed watching her friends laughing they are so silly she turned down the music.

"Get out !" She yelled

Goten looked at her she was in trouble after their date she didn't kiss him or call or text him. He walked towards her and sat next to her leaning on her pillows on his elbow looking in her eyes with a challenge. "You kicking me out?"

Trunks sat on the dresser by Pan.

Bra looked at him and smirk she was about to reply but Pan beat her to it. "No didn't you hear her she's kicking you both out "

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Goten was holding bras gaze she was starting to grow nervous is he mad or something?.

Trunks hoped down of the dresser and sighed "to bad we we're going to get kims and invite you guys "

Pan eyes widen Kim was some popular restaurant everyone went to it had the best take out.

She watched as Trunks left "come on Goten " Goten got up and followed after them.

"Wait ! "Pan yelled

Bras stomach growled as Pan went to get her shoes Bra followed her lead. The girls tripped in the closest Pan grabbed a random pair of Bras sandals as Bra threw on her boots.

Bra hurry they're going to leave us !"

Pan said hurrying out Bras room Bra was behind her.

Trunks started the engine as Goten sat in the passenger day dreaming. Suddenly his door opened and a hand was pushing his face as a quarter saiyan was crossing over him throwing her body in the back seat.

"Pan what the fu"

Suddenly Bra was crossing over him and he was stiff unable to move as she crossed him with a blush as her and Pan laughter rung in the Car Trunks shook his head and zoomed away.

"You guys weren't going to leave us were you ?" Pan as as she seat up

"Yes we were actually " Trunks told her.

She softly pulled his hair from the back then dropped her hand." Whatever don't be mean we're starving "

Goten was still tingling from her being so close so suddenly he shook his head. Only to find his eyes covered with the softest palms and fingers.

"Guess who ?" She whispered and giggled.

He grabbed her wrist and turned around to find Bra she grabbed his chest and began pulling his body in the back seat.

"Bra !" He yelled as his upper body was already in the back , she was stronger than she looked what he didn't know Pan was helping Bra because that front seat had her name all on it Gotens Foot went side of Trunks head causing him to swerve the car Bra had him in a hold as His body flew back.

"Ouch !" Bra mumbled as He squashed her like a bug with his back.

Pan crossed over and sat in shot gun.

Goten got off the girl and looked back her sunken into the leather with stars dancing around her head , he started laughing and pulled her out "sorry "

Bra rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get " he tease

And grabbed her hand holding it low.

Pan looked ahead at the rode then over to Trunks.

His head didn't turn just his eyes to the girl staring at him.

"What ?"

She giggled "nothing I'm just wonder if you can drive any slower grandma .. I'm starving "

He chuckled. And pressed the gas and zoomed into a brightly lite parking lot with a few food joints and cars and kids everywhere , he slowly cruised inside as high school kids walked in and out of Kim's and chatted in the parking lot.

Trunks saw an empty spot and zoomed right in.

Bra looked out the window a bit nervous a lot of people she use to hang out with was here.

She squeezed Gotens hand a bit

He turned to her confused. And concern.

Pan swung the door open as did Trunks. He then rose the seat up for Goten and Bra to get out they piled out as Pan came around to the scene.

"This place is crowded " Goten said distasteful he had become a custom to the loner life style and his small circle of friends hell they been connected before school before as kids before even being born their family's were intertwine together ,so he was certain after high school they'll still be close. He didn't need popularity or attention like he once had.

"Pan ! Bra !" Marron came running to her friends across the lot from Tony's car she laughed and giggled as she jumped in front of them.

"Hi guys ! Goten ... Trunks" Trunks winked at her she blushed.

"Hey marron "they all greeted her

"What are you doing here ?"

She rolled her eyes."well Tony was dropping me off we went to the movies , but then we realized we were hungry so we wanted to get a quick bite he's going with his friends tonight "she said she seemed a bit sad as she it , she couldn't ask him to drop Brolly as a friend it wasn't her place.

Bra suddenly felt guilty Marron didn't have to suffer for her expense.

Pan notice how cute Marron look she hand on rhinestone expensive jeans and a pink muscle shirt with maching pink cowgirl boots. Pan knew that stuff was expensive. "Damn Marron you look good in those clothes " pan blurted out as she blushed

"Oh I went shopping the other day ha ha " Pan seem to wonder how a girl working at the movies could afford it but didn't say anything.

"So what are you guys doing for spring break its in like two weeks ?"She asked

Trunks shrug "might just chill out "

"Yeah nothing special plan so far " Goten said but a relaxing week on his family's land actually that was pretty special maybe he could invite Bra and Trunks over.

"Why do you have plans ?" Bra asked

Marron bit her lip. "Tony invited me some senior trip thing , it's going to be in Yokohama , you all should go !"

They all took in that information. Trunks shrugged. As Pan thought about it , it could be fun hanging out with Goten Trunks and Bra was one of her favorite things. She smiled at the thought of just hanging out at a beach and having fun. No school no parents just her friends. "It could be fun "

Trunks looked down at her and could tell she wanted to go , then it looks like they'll go. "Bra ? Goten ? "

Goten nodded "I wouldn't mind "

Bra nodded in agreement

Marron squealed "great ! "

A sound of plastic against concrete caught the attention of the Saiyans and Marron they turn to see a fohawk tan muscles a black muscle t shirt with black skinny jeans his body waved back and forth as he bend on his knees on the board and stood back up on the ripstick.

Pan smiled as Marron blushed.

His thick hair shave from the sides in a fade to a short thick wave on his head and his earrings shined under the light as a green tattoo of Aztec sun sprawled on his buff arm.

Marron spaced out as he approached stopping his ripstick buy cooly tripping off of it and stopping it with his foot in front of them.

"Sup P "

"Hey man what's up ?"

His dark eyes traveled to the guys of the group. "Trunks Goten " he said in a guy tone.

Trunks nodded as Goten said "what's up "

He was a cool kid even for a freshman

His eyes then traveled to the two other girls he looked at the preppy blonde and notice her attire he Scoff.

"Hey blonde and blue "

Bra frowned "it's Bra ! And Hi "

Marron also frown at the boy "my names Marron "

Uub didn't know what it was her harsh yet beautiful face or that thin blonde hair of hers but she was alluring despite the fact she was a prep or not

Pan had notice the larger holes in Uubs ears and gasp."no way man you got the gauges ?"

He smiled and nodded "heck yeah I told you I would "

Pan flipped out grabbing her head and smiling "oh man your lucky my dad would kill me "

Trunks Frown. This guy was a bad influence but who was he to judge this was her this is what she liked and was into who was he to try and change her , he like who she was no matter how much trouble she got into.

She turn to Trunks "maybe you should get some "

He shook his head no as she laughed. "No way "

Uub shrugged and began riding his ripstick in a circle.

Marron couldn't stop looking at him.

Uub then played music on his beat pill and Pan and Uub started dancing as the group laughed

Suddenly a loud truck pulled up and stopped hard in front of them demanding attention.

The windows rolled down.

Erasa hung out the car laughing her as off as a lot of body's could be seen in the car. "Hey Marron ... Bra ... And Emo "

Pan rolled her eyes , but this time Erasa was messing with her in front of Trunks and Goten which embarrassed her. "I'm not Emo " the last thing she wanted was for them to find out.

"Oh it can speak , I'm surprise your not planning your suicide Pan you should just die "

Goten said he wouldn't intervene but this was getting out of hand. "Shut your fucking mouth " he yelled at he girl.

"Is that Goten ? " he heard a manly voice say The door swung open and Erasa hoped out and soon followed by every body in that Truck at least 10.

Brolly Erasa Page Chole Marrissa Dustin and four others

"I see you enjoy my leftovers " Brolly said as Bra stood next to Goten she blushed , but this was not the time to be embarrassed.

Trunks began to walk forward and Pan had pressed him to the car so he won't do anything he didn't go unnoticed by everyone there.

How dare this asshole talk about Bra like that "And i see your enjoying everyone's left overs " Goten said

The crowd "ohh" as Erasa turned bright red and Pan and Marron laughed their ass off.

"Ugh you should just die " she huff to the black hair girl who slapped her man.

Pan was to busy holding back Trunks against the car to care what Erasa had to said as the blonde continued

"Trunks calm down"

"And what the hell I didn't know weird was your type trunks. you must be pretty. Good in bed to have Trunks wrapped around your fingers like that , I guess I'll have to ask Victor and see since Trunks most likely won't give me details "

"And you know what you should do get off your knees " Bra yelled

Erasa laughed "maybe if you were on yours then you would've never lost him in the first place you uptight spoiled little bitch"

"Erasa you gives blondes a bad name " Marron said

"Oh what ever why don't you go find Tony he's only with you to get laid come on your like a Barbie and he's not fucking Ken "

Marron hesitated not one bit " that's a fucking lie "

Tony stepped up and grab Marrons hand "control your girl dude " he told Brolly

Page was laughing all to much she grabbed a noose rope and threw it at Pans feet. "See half way there do it already "

Pan looked at her she was pathetic , but Bra had enough

Bra eyes widen in animal like state as she blanked out and charged Claws first

She grabbed a hand full of Pages hair pulling her down so they both hunched over Page pulled back in a slow motion only to have Bra pull her back down and let go of one side of her head and began punching her head.

Trunks Marron Goten and Pans all eyes widen as they quickly ran over to Bra and pulled her off the girl , Erasa then grabbed pans hair pulling her back as Trunks and Goten restrain Bra.

Marron went to help Pan but was stop by Uub holding her back

"Let me go !"

He shook his head calmly

"She's my friend !"

"Look " he said

Marron turns to see Pan holding the girl down with her knee in her neck immobilizing the girl.

Pan smirked and held down the girls wrist as well as her hair hung in the blondes face.

"You can't fuck with Me , I will beat your ass your friends asses and your boyfriends asses , bitch I'm not dying no time soon so stop sending me those hate emails and text messages I'll admit it was pretty clever how you pretend to be Trunks , but he would never say those things to me , and you or any of friends try to fuck with Bra or Trunks I'll show the police all those lovely messages you sent me "

Pan got up from the girl and the girl sat up Chocking to Have her boyfriend come to her side , Chole Marrissa Dustin and even Page though hair a mess and nose bleeding looked frighten they all had sent Pan terrible things and prank called her and emailed her.

Sirens could be heard and everybody scattered a huge crowd of students jumped in there cars and zoomed out causing traffics.

Marron lost everybody as she searched for Tony. The she was begin grabbed and flying down the side walk as she held on to a strangers back.

Tony looked everywhere for his girl

"Marron ! Marron !" He yelled as the police came into the lost he cursed and got in his truck and left.

Pan laughed in the front seat.

"Damn Bra I knew you had it in you "

Trunks was on a rode and pulled over roughly knocking Pan and Bra over like bowling Pins.

He took a deep breath then turn to her his eyes stinging with angry and concern.

"What the hell was that all about ?!" He yelled at Pan.

Damn she pissed him off again. She sighed."look I didn't tell you guys because you and My uncle are you know how you are and I couldn't tell Bra because apparently she's just like you two as well "

Bra sat up from the back seat her adrenaline from the fight still strong "tell me what" she asked rubbing Pans hair. "What they did to you ?" She asked sadly

"Well it started after I slapped Brolly , they began to call me Emo and a cutter in a hallway when I was by myself and then the phone calls and texts messages telling me to die and kill myself they sent pictures of victor and of other stuff ..."she blushed as she paused

To see three shock faces. She looked back down and ashamed "then they emailed with Trunks name on the email and I talked to them I thought it was you , but but suddenly I think I made a joke about food and they just started writing terrible things to me and I was shock but then I realized that it wasn't you and after that ignored it and it eventually stopped , but I guess tonight they just "

"damn it !" Goten yelled

"Please Goten calm down !" Pan said

Goten started kicking the cars floor from behind the passenger seat shaking the car.

Bra grabbed his hand he snapped to her face she grabbed his cheek. "Goten calm down please "

"Pan can I talk you outside for a minute " Trunks whispered softly in a trance.

She looked up at him and nodded the two got out of the car and began to walk away along side of a Forrest

Goten held his head in his hands and once they were alone he rushed his head in her lap. Bra gasp and stiffen , but over came with concern as his body shook.

"Why can't my family get a break"

Bra embraced him bending forward hugging his upper body and head.

"Goten " she whispered.

"Bra I feel like I can only Trust you and Trunks with her "

"Goten this is my fault I'm sorry , I dated him Erasa was my friend I was betrayed and she being so awesome defended me and was there for me and I couldn't even protect her from those damn people "

Goten rolled his head so he could see her face. He rose his hand and grabbed her neck. "Hey you beat that girls ass for her " he smiled "and Pans stronger than you think , I had no idea that this was happening she faked it so good"

Bra sighed "I wanted to fight again teach all of them a lesson"

"No Bra You can't this is going to far we can't let you fight "

"Why not ?"

He couldn't tell her she was stronger than most humans so he sat up and looked in her eyes and came up with a lie that was truthful.

"Your face is too beautiful to be messed up "

She blushed and smiled then frown "hey I'm joining karate ! I'll be a martial artist soon !"

He gulped and shut her up with his lips kissing her passionately cornering her in the cars edge his chest heavy on hers. His hands deeply in her hair and his tongue in her mouth. His teeth deep in her lips biting at the top and nibbling at the bottom. He was kissing her so forceful the car started shaking again and grow foggy.

When he pulled away the girl was flustered and shock trembling lips swollen. She looked up at him sunken in the car again.

He smiled softly at her.

"My " she said

"That was your punishment "

Her eyes shot up "my punishment ?"

He nodded "for not kissing me after our date or calling or texting " he said as he began to kiss her again.

Bra felt her heart beating as something inside her was not right. She pulled away angst face suddenly scared of what she was feeling and how she was responding to him.

He looked at her face it was calling out to him oh damn that face she was making was so damn sexy.

"Goten I I "was all she said and he backed away. Bringing a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry " he whispered

She closed her eyes and kissed his finger.

He pulled away in shock. As she opened them back up.

She never felt anything like what she was feeling it was scary , but she couldn't play it safe all the time especially now she has everything she want right across from her.

"I never felt like this before " she said referring to her emotions and her physical feelings.

She looked at his face that face she loved to look upon "Goten you"she came closer and grabbed his head as she closed her eyes and the space "are so damn hot "

Bra was kissing him softly yet with a bit of wildness and innocence as she rubbed up under his shirt feeling that chest she thought about every since she saw it bare at Pans. Oh. My god it feels better than it looks.

Goten was taken back to say the least and he found himself thinking again Bra was stronger than she looked and act , he was completely turned on by her , he had to stop this.

He reached up his chest and grabbed her hand roughly pulling it away as those tortuous touches stop. He took a deep breath on side of her face his eyes were widen and face red.

Bra looked at him shocked and interested she thought they were just making out why he stopped her he said he was mad she didn't kiss him now she was kissing him why he stop her , plus she was exploring these feelings these pulls she found with in herself to him.

"Goten ?" She question he leaned back still breathing heavily.

He didn't answer her he just wanted to hold her so he did bringing her head on his chest and his lips in her hair.

He smiled at the foggy windows. Resisting her will be impossible now , now that she's found this power over me.

"Bra" he murmured lowly grabbing her hand

She closed her eyes and snuggled in his shirt.

Goten.

Pan

They walked side by side in the wind further away from the car and once they made it to a bridge they stopped.

The wind blew her hair to the side as she looked at the ground ,his head was also hung.

"What did they say I said ?"

Pan couldn't look at him she didn't want to talk to him about it.

"I can't Trunks "

"I knew it was more just tell me please "

She sighed and looked more down

"The First email said hey I'm thinking about you "

Pan blushed as she told him

"I wrote back um okay creepy just kidding "

Then "it said lets meet up and I wrote back yeah right it's to late at night , then they said send a sexy picture and I said no way Jose and they said I'll send you one and they sent a picture I was unsure how to feel about but " she paused and blushed "I thought it was you so I I don't know I wasn't freaked out , so I just sent back a weird emoji with your name and a question mark , then they said waiting for my picture so I sent one of me smiling and they said do you like me ? And I said of course your my friend and they said then send me something naughty and I said no and they said why and I said because this doesn't sound like Trunks , and they said its me Panny and I thought since only a few knew that name it was you then they sent a sad and face asked if I trusted you and I said yes do you like me or something ? And they said yes and I said I can't send a picture because I was scared and then they said what are you doing and I said starving I'm always hungry and they called me pig and said you know what Pan just die and signed out "

The wind blew as she finished she really was okay she seen her grandfather leave for infinite on a dragon she could take high school bully's.

Trunks he suddenly began punching a tree breaking the bark and cursing.

Pan rolled her eyes "you know that's not going to help and you might hurt you hands !"

He stopped and shook his head "your the sweetest girl ever why would people do these things to you "

"Trunks I'm okay honest it was just weird ,"

He shook his head turned to her. "This isn't over that Brolly kid is going to get his ass kicked one of these days and by me "

Pan smiled and clumsily hugged Trunks back "ugh what am I'm going to do with you ?" She asked while pulling apart

Trunks stomach growled and he blushed while she laughed

Her face looked so happy.

"Come on let's go get something to eat "

Her smile grew "now your talking "

They began to walk back in silence.

This was his fault he knew it.

Half way he spoke.

"Pan we all want you here you know that "

Pan turned and walk backwards "i know I have live to see You become the president of your company " she encouraged him

He blinked at her pausing for a moment , then kept walking as she turned and walked front ward.

They walked back to the car to see Bra and Goten sitting on the hood. Talking.

Goten eyes shot at Pan and Trunks saw the worry and protectiveness in them he shook his head at Goten

As Bra too felt concern for her friend.

Pan jumped up with a smile "let's go eat !" She said anxious

Bra eyes soften then she smiled "okay "Bra hopped down and grabbed Pans arm

"So Bra what were you and Goten doing out of the car ?" Pan asked

Bra blushed and said nothing As her and Pan got in the back seat.

Bra laid her head in Pans lap as

The guys got In and they drove to a food place it wasn't Kim's but at that point they just needed to eat , the clouds rumbled as the wind blew outside signaling the rain was soon to come and by time they got home it was drizzling.

They jogged inside and piled in the living room

Pan Bra and Trunks took a seat on the couch as Goten sat by Bras legs and the all began to dig in.

Trunks grabbed the remote and flip through the channels Settling on reality Tv show when all the people are stuck on the beach together.

Pan was eating her rice and beef and she notice Trunks curry look so good.

Trunks notice the girl looking he smirk and hand her the plate she blushed and put her fork in it taking a few bites.

Trunks Goten and Pan are pretty fast with Bra right behind them , she then took there plates to the trash as the rain roared outside.

When she came back Goten was sitting in her spot leaving a small space for her near the arm rest.

She sat down by him as now he sat by Pan.

Her eyes flicker to the screen sleepily.

Trunks change the channel it was something scary.

This alerted Pan as Bra as a brutal seen open.

Pan was terrified "on no change this " she said

Trunks turn to her and chuckled "no way "

Bra chest was visually heaving as she clutched on hand into the couch.

Goten chuckled "are you scared ?"

"Ha ha yes she is isn't this right up your alley Bra ?" Trunks ask

Bra shook her head "this is just twisted what is the movie ?"

They watch the creepy opening to learn it was a show called American horror story

"Damn it had to be the Americans !" Pan said.

Trunks clapped and Turned off the lights.

Pretty soon girly screams were bouncing all over the living room wall. As Bra hide her face in Gotens arm and Pan couldn't rip her big black eyes off the screen.

Even Trunks and Goten was freaked out by the show not that they admit , they all had unknowingly grew closer to each other.

A really scare factor appeared on the screen and They all screamed to there top of their lungs.

"If you damn Brats don't take your Hines to sleep !"

Clap clap

Vegeta stood there with no shirt on in his boxers.

Pan blushed as she looked away.

Vegeta looked at his children Trunks looked a bit disturb and Bra was shivering in the Son boys arms.

"Princess !"

Bra ripped her face from Goten and looked at her father.

"What's wrong what did he do to you ?!"

Goten rose his hands up in defense "I didn't do anything ?!"

"Was I talking to you !"

"Nothing daddy , the show was really scary "

Vegeta eyes flickered to the bright screen and watched the images and Scoff "princess it isn't real " he said in a soft tone "now go to bed "

She looked up and complied.

As Vegeta turn to the rest of the kids.

"And the rest of you ! Gravity room now !"

They all groan and got up and walked down the hall to Vegetas Gravity room only he had a key card to get in so Bra would never know that him or even Trunks was Training to strengthen there alien genes.

They entered the changing room

"Suit up !"

Pan frown and grabbed an blue training outfit like her fathers and went to the bathroom to go change. Trunks wore blue saiyan armor like his father as Goten found a black suit.

"So screaming like girls because of some ridiculous show aye boys ?"

Trunks eyes widen as he shook his head "no dad that was Bra !"

Goten cursed under his breath.

"Scary ?! Ha I tell you what's scary watching a Saiybaman grown from a test tube with in an nano second is scary and to have the runt try to eat you alive in a bob wired cage as you were left for dead " Vegeta did his famous smirk as Trunks and Goten drew a mental picture "but then again the little freaks never stood a chance unless of course you were radditz hahahaha "

Vegeta put on his chest piece and opened the door to the stimulator.

Trunks and Goten were mentally completplating the sanity of Vegeta at the moment

Pan returned jogging behind them And smiling

"Come on Vegeta !" She giggled

Trunks turned to her. "Uhh Pan why Don't you sit this out okay "

She turn to him surprise "what no way !"

She jogged right up to the prince

"First dibs !" She yelled

As Trunks stopped and Goten shook his head. "Hard head " the uncle whispered

Vegeta stared at the peep squeak in front of him. "You got guts kid , but I'm not interested in child's play "

"Pan why don't you go see how's Bra doing " Trunks yelled to her

"No way !" She looked Vegeta in his eye "scared "

The prince huffed "no way take your stand girl !"

Slap

pan slap the prince across the face and That's when Trunks saw it his fathers reflects are too strong too fast , he remember being just a kid when his dad punched him in the face once Trunks hit him after being asked to. He transported to them and pushed pan away by her torso in the wall as his father punch landed in his face not hers.

Pan felt his hand push her mid section deeply and her body was on the wall she breath heavily as she watch and slid down the the tile floor as Trunks got punched in the face.

Trunks soon swung back Vegeta doge as Trunks fist came at him more forcefully and faster than lightening Vegeta moved his neck slightly as he doge everyone and shot up his fist punching his son making him slid to the wall across the room Pan stood up and ran to him as she heard The fight between Goten and Vegeta. She never Trained with Vegeta only her family and Trunks this was a shock to her how brutal he was.

She dropped to her knees and looked at Trunks his lips was bleeding and he was holding his ribs.

She pressed her hand to his ribs looking worriedly at him. He opened his eyes as he saw her soft whit face.

"I must be in heaven " he joked

Pan eyes widen "no ! Your alive !"

He blinked at her he wasn't hurt that bad , but his father was just trying to prove a point to them all.

Pretty soon Goten body was being slid by Pan and Trunks.

Pan looked over at the prince and frowned

"You all have become weak during these times of peace ! brat tell your father I'm waiting for him to come to me again " was All he said and walked out.

Pan looked down at the injured knuckle heads

"Uncle Goten are you okay ?"

He stood up and nodded "just a little sore "

"Well Trunks is bleeding go get the the first aid kit "

"Yeah sure " Goten said

Trunks sat up.

Pan gasp at this

"I'm good Pan ha ha "

The girl rush her hands on his shoulder to keep him still "Shut up be still "

Trunks opened his mouth to reply but closed it and hid away whatever protest he had with a small smile.

"Hey catch "

Goten toss the kit Pan caught it.

And opened it grabbing gauze and cleaning wipes.

Goten yawn in the door frame."night guys "

"Goodnight " Pan said As she wipe his lip.

Pan watched the small cut making sure to be carful not to be to harsh on it.

Trunks was staring lowly at her face , it was so close to his and her soft hands were caring to his lip.

Pan blinked up in his eyes then his cut.

"What ?"

He smiled "Pan you remember what you said after the party on my birthday ?"

Pan winced "I was wasted and I smoked pot for the first time ,no what did I say ? It can't be good "

He chuckled "yeah that's when ... And I disagree it was pretty good ...You said I had pretty eyes"

Pans hand stop moving as she blush

Trunks laughed at her.

"I said that ?" She asked in a whisper

He nodded.

"Well um I see ...well you do have pretty eyes "

He notice she was still blushing.

"Your very pretty when you blush " he said with a straight face , while she went redder than cherry.

She looked at her lap "Tr Trunks "

He rose up her chin causing her eyes to shake.

"I thought I should return the compliment since you did say I had gorgeous eyes and everything " he teased her.

Pan couldn't help her goofy smile as the heat rush to her face. " gorgeous ? I thought i said pretty "

He chuckled "it's something along those lines "

She blushed while smiling ear to ear and shaking her head. "Your silly "

He began to sniff "it smells like upsexy in here "

Pans face jerk "what's up sexy ?"

He smiled "oh nothing much " he said smoothly

Pan eyes widen , she then tackled the bastard causing him to fall on his back as she sat on his stomach slapping his chest.

"Trunks ! You tricked me "

"Ha ha ha ha I'm sorry Pan ouch ouch "

Pan stop hitting him she forgot about his ribs ! She grew concern "oh I'm so sorry are you alright-"

Flip

Trunks had the son girl pinned to the floor with her wrist at the sides of her face. She looked wildly around then she realized he tricked her again and began tickling her with one hand and holding her around her waist with the other

" ha ha ha ha stop stop Trunks ! Your so dead ! Ha ha ha ha"

"No" his fingers continue to rain on her tommy causing her to be blinded in giggles.

She tried to grab his hands from the torture causing him to fall a bit.

"Wow" he laughed staring down at her her neck was tilted to the side as she caught her breath. He closed the space bringing his neck to hers. Pan felt his neck rubbing against hers and she closed her eyes and began to move hers as well. They were hugging like some lions she could feel his heart beat beat through his flesh on to hers causing a small sound to escape her lips. She opened her mouth to feel her teeth ,the fangs tingling , all her sense heighten as she could hear and feel a frenzy of blood circulating in his body.

"Hey !"

Pan opened her eyes as she sat up and Trunks was off of her. She was blushing like crazy what the hell was that !... Vegeta stood there in the door frame staring down at them on the floor.

"What were you doing ?"

Gosh Pan grabbed her face in pure embarrassment "nothing hugging !"

Vegeta scoff at the girl as his dumbstruck son just sat there like a bump on a log. "You shouldn't hug each other when the moon is full , go to Bed little brat "

Pan stood up and scurry out of there , Trunks stood up to go talk to her but his father had other plans.

"No you stay "

Trunks blushed "dad I'm kind of tired I don't want to spar again"

Vegeta Scoff. "No son of mine will back out on a spar because of bruise ribs and a cut lip ,and we're not going spar son , we're going to talk "

"About what ?"

Vegeta smirk he rose up his hand making an invisible height "you know dark hair ,about 5'6 likes to steal space ships "

Trunks blushed. "Oh"

"Oh " is right "hahahahahaha "

All Vegeta could think was poor damn Gohan as he looked at his idiot Son.

Goten stood in the shower letting all the water run through his head down his face and down his body. Damn what is wrong with me , the girls father was in the same house for crying out loud why is he thinking this way , why was his body betraying him , I can't sleep in Trunks room like this , I'll go to a guess room. He turn of the cold water that help him to no avail the curtains screeched as he pulled them back and dries himself dressing in cotton pants socks and a plain t-shirt. He grabbed his belongings and began to walk down the hall softly closing the door. A sweet smell of blooming flowers hit his nose and his back arched against the door. His head snapped to the room at the end of the hall, he could feel and sense her fleshy heart beats and her long sighs he could hear from outside the door. He slowly began to walk towards the door dropping his things to the floor. His heart pounded with every step he could feel the adrenaline. He creak opened her door.

Pink

She wore a dreamy pink night gown as her blue straight hair hung almost entirely in her face as she had her head turned looking at the moon on the rainy something more interesting more closer had arrived causing her to turn her head slowly.

Her eyes were shining and low and starting directly at him.

It's was half a second when he rushed to her bed and kissed her lips digging his hands in her blue hair pulling her closer to him if possible. Bra had no complaints besides the pain she felt from his hard face craving into hers. Something came over her she sat in his lap grabbing his head in a death grip as her face tried to live inside his ,as if she's been lock up for years first the fight then this kissing this boy. She felt herself run free for once she laughed as he kissed her neck with closed eyes. And her head thrown back.

I don't want to think anymore , I just want let go.

Goten felt a slight burn to his face and felt a bright light flicker he opened his eyes from her neck to see she was glowing green. He jumped back as he felt the power coming from inside her. She began to float in the air with her eyes closed

"Baby ! bra ! Shit !" He tried to grab her but the lighten only intense hitting a lamp on her dresser destroying it.

He looked around and saw a blanket. He grabbed it as he watched her , she was shaken violently as if she was having a seizure.

"Hold on baby !" He yelled as tackled her down to the bed putting out that mystic green fire he patted her down and when he removed the blanket there wasn't a single burn on her body

"Oh thank god " he took a deep breath

"Ahh Goten what was that ?" She began to cry.

"Shhh shhh "

He grabbed her in a hold and held her. "It was a fire "

Bra shook her body still could feel the hot flames growing bigger grander filling all her pores as if she would burst.

Goten rub her head and held her tight , she was powering up for the first time and he knew from experience that it hurt like hell , especially when your a toddler not even sure what's the difference between your eye and you toe yet.

He kissed her hot forehead. As her breaths and shaking calmed.

"Goten "

"Yeah ?"

"There's something wrong with me "

"What why you say that ? ... Your perfect "

She shook her head. "No no I'm not weird things happen to me all the time and I'm so sick of hiding it and trying to pretend I'm normal , I'm not "

Shit Goten thought her family needs to tell her soon. "Weird things weird things like what ?"

"Like ... Setting things on fire , wanting to bash that girls head in oh and " she blushed " I find Pan highly attractive !"

Goten burst into laughter as Bra frown.

"I'm serious ! Oh gosh I'm a freak aren't I "

"Ha ha No no Pans a pretty girl , you just like her a lot because she's your best friend there's a difference you know , friends you like to be with for who they are individually . Your best friend that person is like you , your one they know everything about you until it annoys you "

Bra giggled. He pulled her closer.

"And that girl deserves it , she messed with your best friend , so she messed with you "

"As for the fire that was my fault I knock over a candle while we were ...umm "

"Making out like theres no tomorrow gosh I'm so embarrassed " She said covering her face.

He chuckled and removed her hands.

Bra blinked up and looked up at the moon through her curtains noticing the rain had stop.

"Goten the rain stopped "

He looked up and saw that it did stop raining.

He closed his eyes and kissed her neck softly causing both of them to take a deep breath.

"I think there's something wrong with me too " he whispered and kissed her neck again

"Yeah ?"

He nodded "weird things happen to me all the time "

"Really when ?"

"When I think about your face , my heart starts pounding "

She chuckled embarrassed and flattered

"And when you laugh I hear the most sexy noise almost like cute hiccup it drives me crazy "

"Ha ha ha ha Goten !" She whined

"Oh " he bite her ear "I love it when you say my name " he whispered lowly sending tingles down her back.

"Ha ha Goten stop I'm embarrassed"

"And when you blush , it's the cutest thing I ever saw "

He kissed her nose. "Like now "

She looked up at him.

"Come here " she whispered

The couple locked lips again she laid beneath him holding onto his neck as they they got lost again

After 10 minutes he stopped.

She opened her eyes to see his face looking down on her.

"Pans coming "

Bra eyes widen as she sat up. "Then you have to go "

He laughed and got out her bed.

"What trying to keep me your dirty little secret "

She paused as he grabbed her thighs and flipped her over causing her face to fall in the pillows smacking her bottom.

She sat up red face to see him giving her a very intimidating look then leave out her room.

She grabbed her pillow and flopped back down.

What is this boy doing to me ?...

She bit her lip rethinking everything , that just happen , I want him to come back already she pouted to herself.

She was interrupted by a girl rushing in the room quickly changing and and flopping in the bed under the covers.

Bra giggled "Pan where the hell you been ?"

The girl didn't respond.

Bra only giggled and grab Pans ankle.

"Pan I'm so happy "

"I'm glad " she whispered back.

Morning

There was nothing but awkward clinks and red faces well all but Gotens.

"The syrup ?"

The blue haired girl looked dazed "What ? "

"Can you pass me the syrupy ?"

Bra blush deepen as she grab the bottle and gave it to him.

"Thank you " he said as he caresses her hand using a bit of Ki causing the girl to jump.

Goten hid his laughs while Trunks frown at his sister "jeez why are you being so weird ?"

Bra frown back, it wasn't her fault Goten was messing with her.

Pan eyes shot up to the commotion only to catch blue eyes she quickly looked back down.

After breakfast the sons stayed for a little while then decided to Go home. Trunks knew he had to make things right they hadn't spoken all morning.

She was in Bras room by herself.

He knocked.

"Come in " she said softly

He open the door and there she was folding her clothes into her bag. She wore deep blue shorts ,a Lacey pink shirt, and knee high brown boots with a pink and blue plaid shirt tied around her waist. Her hair was in a bun.

He always loved what she wore , no matter what it was , she always look stunning.

"Hey " he said

She zip her bag and turn to him with a smile bringing it over her shoulder

"Hi "

"Pan I'm sorry about "

She giggled "it's nothing Trunks really "

He looked in her eyes but she was so upset last night. " are you sure I didn't mean to invade your space "

She shrugging care freely " ha nah it's cool man didn't your dad say it was some moon thing ha ha maybe we shouldn't hang out on full moons I guess that makes us vampires "

He smiled "you mean werewolves "

She rolled her eyes "yeah those "

"Technically we're chimpanzees or something "

"Shit just got real "

He laughed "how ?"

"When a briefs us the world technically you better stop and listen "

He laughed at her. " I don't know what's that's suppose to mean !"

She rolled her eyes "it means for a monkey boy your pretty smart "

"With pretty eyes " he added

Pan blushed and walked away "whatever laters monkey boy " she walked away putting on her sun glasses.

Trunks watched after. He didn't expect it go so smooth , but at least she's talking again.

Goten

they embraced each other by the front door as Bra freak out every two seconds someone might see them.

"Yes yes I'm going to text you "

"And?" He asked demanding

She grabbed his cheeks softly "And call you "

"And " be asked again this time lower.

She giggled. "And Kis"she was shut up by his lips.

She held onto his neck as he rubbed her back lowering to her small to her waist then finally he reach his destination.

She yelp And pulled from him

"What ?" He asked innocently

She blushed "Goten !"she whispered

"I can't touch you ?"

She bit her lip as she thought of a response to that " um I "

"Your mine okay I'll touch you where I please "

Bra eyes fluttered a moment as she stared at him , why is he so freaking hot.

"I can read your face " he chuckled

She covered her face with her hands , ugh ! I need to pull it together because it is all falling a part everywhere all over the place !.

"Hey jack lets go " Pan came down the hall to where they where waiting.

She looked suspiciously between the two. "Bye Bra " she said giving the girl a hug

Bra hugged her back "Bye pan " she said shaky a bit.

Pan notice the girl all jittery.

"Okayyyy "

She said and opened the door walking out onto the sidewalk.

"Bye " Goten whispered

She waved "bye "

And then he too left.

Bra smiled like a little girl and skipped to her room flopping on her bed.

Monday

Pan sat next to Trunks hunched over in her chair resting her cheek in her palm. Her hair had grown beneath her shoulder and she's been wearing it in wild brunette waves with most of it flipped to one side of her face. She still wore her earrings , but he notice her lighten up on black fabrics and chooses pink peaches purples. He forced himself to look away from her , some of those kids , that bullied her where in this class. He didn't need them saying anymore mean things about her. He couldn't believe the low lives stealing his identity to get her to send a picture of herself , Trunks realize something then did they know his secret ?. Had he been obvious , he could ask Bra , but then that could turn out bad With her opening her huge mouth. He still remember those weird neck hugs they gave each other. She hadn't said anything about it. He wish he could hug her like that all the time she's so warm. His eyes went back to her.

Pan

She could feel him staring at her again , so she willed everything in her to keep her eyes ahead and not stare at him. Her free hand shook loosely on the desk as his eyes bore into her. Trunks stared a lot at her , she notice and every since that day in the gravity room floor shes been noticing small things he does , like staring and holding her things walking her to her classes , she could say anything random she wanted and he always say he would get it for her and he did , she had tons of presents in her room from him. She blushed either he is really nice or... Her head snapped to him , he didn't turn away only continued to intensely stare at her. Her heart beat quicken as his gaze read all her secrets.

Does he like me ?...

She blinked a few times still all the while holding his eye. She laid her head on the desk and tuned out the teacher only looking into those oceans.

She smiled , yeah right I'm "Emo girl" she thought , He would hate if she thought this way and she hates they won they manage to take her confidence of her appearance, how lame is that she shouldn't care well she really doesn't at least about kids at school , but about Trunks what he thinks of her. When they called her those names in front of him and told her to die , she wanted to cry and run away home.

She's smiling why is that and she's staring at me smiling ... Sadly ?... Why can't I look away from her she caught me already I should've played it off , but now I have no excuse I just want to look at her.

He couldn't like me I'm like his little sister that's all right ?...

Dad told me things that night and I don't want to act on them , it'll be her choice to be with me , I won't force anything on her. Hell she doesn't even have a clue how I feel , I wish she just figure it out why am I'm so shy ! Why can't i tell her myself and man up !

Trunks frowns and concern is all over my face and I think he notice causing him to look deeply in my eyes. Making my heart stop completely

Does she knows , I think she knows please Pan notice.

"Trunks Pan " the teacher yelled

They turned around to see the whole class looking at them a few laughed.

They both blushed terribly

"Well now that your back with us , you two will be assigned partners for the Shakespeare presentation due before spring break "

Trunks nodded as Pan looked at her hands.

After classes

He walked on her side as her hand trailed on the lockers.

"Looks we have a poster to make "

She nodded in agreement "ye yeah " she licked her lips " my Moms picking me up early for an dentist appointment, so you can just come by after school and we can work on it "

There was a pause

"Okay "

Bra

She eat at her lunch table alone , Pan went to the dentist and Marron had a different lunch.

"Lonely without your girlfriend "

Bra huff and looked up too three lovely NOT faces "do you hear the things that comes out of your mouth ! "

Erasa rolled her eyes as Page stood there not a scratch on her

Bra smirked "great job with concealer Page "

Page frown. And grab Bras Tray and slid it on the floor."oops "

Bras jaw drop as she looked at her pizza on the floor she shot her head up to rebuttal but the girls all laughed and walked away. 5 minutes later a grape was being thrown at her head and when she turned around she saw no one only heard the laughter. She felt her eyes water. No I won't cry !. She pulled out her phone

Goten

Pans gone for lunch , these girls are messing with me , I don't want to fight at school but if they throw one more thing at me it's going down.

Zip zip

He was in Math class with his teacher PMSing as always. He read the message and frown. He looked up and grabbed the rest room pass.

"Son Goten where do you think. Your going ?!"

"Restroom !" He yelled over his shoulder not paying the teacher no mind

"My word ! Detention !" She yelled after him.

Bra was starting to feel really bad now Goten hadn't replied did he care ?...

Erasa Page and Marrisa all had a good view of the blue Girl.

"We should so throw our yogurt next "

"Ha ha ha hells yeah let's do I-" Page was cut off by a boy strolling in the cafeteria cooly.

"What is he doing here !"

Erasa and Marrisa eyes followed.

"How did he become so intimidating he use to be goofy Goten now he's all loner and mysterious Goten "

"And hot !" Chole added

"Omg he's going to her "

The girls eyes widen as there suspicion about the couple became a fact.

Goten walked behind her and covered her eyes.

She gasp and reached up to grab the hands softly moving them while smiling. She looked up. "I knew it was you "

He smiled and sat

"Did you now? " she nodded

He looked at her tray on the floor.

"You hungry we can get out of here , just you and me "

She smiled "I'll like that ,but I'm not that hungry "

"Then we'll go some place to be alone"

She blushed "okay "

The two stood up and walked out of there together with eyes watching.

"This is some useful information we'll cease for now " Page said

The girls watched the two closely.

Page watched as they exit "They didn't hold hands or kiss , so we aren't sure we have to catch them in the act"

I didn't know if I was finding ?... Or losing myself ?... But I knew what I felt was real... And dangerous.

-Bra Briefs

Trunks

He landed a few feet back from the houses he could see Gotens , but strangely he were going to Gohans which isn't so rare , it's just he hadn't been there for just Pan ... Ever.

He walked up the tall grass. Gotens slacking on the job . He laughed in his head then felt bad about it , he never had to cut a yard a day in his life , it's funny how they're friends really they all had different ways of life , Pan was hip , Goten complicated , closed , passive and Bra she was innocent. She didn't know what was deeper within all of us what we all ignore just for the shake of our pride and not to appear weak well that goes for me and Goten , Pan slips sometimes and will mention Goku to me, but for me and Goten how feel about our fathers is just so small compared to it all , they both left for bigger reasons selfish and important reasons but nevertheless bigger reasons than a baby son being born or , watching that son grow into a man.

I realize I made it to the sons porch and I could hear a small buzz I looked up too see Pan in her window seal with headphones in and a book in her hand she hadn't noticed me.

Gosh , she just takes my breath away and is so full of surprises. He thought as He walked to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later Gohan opens the door.

"Trunks hey what's up ?"

"Hey Gohan "

"Come in come in honey Trunks here !"

Trunks blushed and walked in behind Gohan closing the door and taking a seat at the table with the man.

"So Pans telling me about some trip ? Spring break Yokohama "

Trunks nodded "yeah we where all planing on going me my sister Goten and Pan ?"

Gohan scratch his chin "I'm thinking about letting her go "

Trunks smiled to himself but notice Gohan turn serious.

"Look I hope it's no hard feelings about her not being there for court , your mother asked us when things weren't going to well , " he looked me in the eye " we didn't even tell Pan then of court Videl filed all the charges against a those scums , we knew she would want to go and I wouldn't let her go alone and if I had to see those boys faces I wouldn't of been accountable for my actions"

Trunks listen carefully to the father.

"I prayed about it with my wife , I meditate and it took a while , but I let that hatred go point is Trunks , I had ghost of daughter and she was haunting this house , it broke her mothers heart if the trail had been now I would've had no doubt she would be okay , thank you Trunks for risking everything for my baby girl , I know it's late and overdue , but that little girl is my rock" Gohan pounded his fist in his chest.

Trunks watched the man "your welcome Gohan , I would do it any day "

Gohan eyes deepen as he stared at the boy.

"Oh my god Trunks !"

Trunks turned around in his chair to see 5'2 blue eyed Videl. Two things came to mind "Milf !" And his crush he had on the lady back in the day. He smiled "hi hi Videl "

She giggled "oh hi sweetie ! How are you ? how did everything go ? PAN GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE !" She turned and yelled at the stairs then back to him

Trunks was wowed by the little women's spirit. "Umm I'm fine , everything's fine back to normal "

"That's great " she said as she took a seat.

"Pans tells me she has a project due and I panicked thinking it's due tomorrow, but she says she has two weeks and you were her partner I just knew my baby would get an A"

"Ha ha no we have two weeks but i think we can can do it in one day it's a simple project "

Videl smiled "Pan !" She yelled again

"It's no use Videl she has that iPhone on her ear"

Videl rolled her eyes "it's an iPod honey " she looked back at Trunks"go on up and get started dinners almost ready "

"Oh no Videl I wouldn't want to get in the way "

She gave him a look "Trunks stay for dinner " she said sweetly

He thought about it and nodded "yes ma'am " and went up the stairs nervous to Pans room.

He opened her room. She still sat at the window. Her room was covered in posters with a small desk in the corner a circular rug on the floor and a deep green bed spread.

Pan was writing in her book when she smelt it , then cotton and masculine scent, she knew who it was right away , he always smelled so good.

She turn to him and smiled closing the velvet book putting it besides her.

"Hey "

"Sup"

Pan looked over to her bed and saw all hers and Gotens arts and crafts stuff spread out on her bedspread

"My mom pretty much has us set as you can see " she motion

He looked at all the crafts etc.

"So any ideas ?"

She shrugged "no not really I guess we can start by printing out pictures of the old bastard "

She scouted off the seal and walked towards her desk taking a seat. Trunks sat on her bed pick out a poster board.

"Hello handsome " Pan said a bit sarcastic

Trunks looked at her screen and saw the late poet and chuckled

After an hour of coming up with a creative poster and idea Trunks and Pan finished. Spices and seasons filled the house teasing there bellies.

Pans neck arch as her nose went to the ceiling sniffing away.

"Wow moms making something good"

Trunks agreed it smelled great. "Yea"

Pan had a look of deep thought.

"What ?" Trunks asked

"Oh " Pan blushed for dazing off "it's just I'm wondering where's my uncle he's usually at our door with a bowl by now"

"Ha probably somewhere stalking my sister "

"Hey so you notice to that he's acting weird ? Especially with Bra "

Trunks rolled his eyes " Gotens an idiot ha ha"

Pan rolled her eyes "whatever cut the guy some slack he totally blew it with Bra I would act weird around her too "

Trunks paused and stared at her then shrug, who knows what Goten does these days , the guy had change a bit , and even though he would give the guy a kidney , he saw someone else becoming closer to him.

Pan stared at him thinking of earlier in class.

"What ?" He asked

She blushed and smiled ear to ear at being caught "ha ha oh nothing "

"Your teeth are perfect "

Her eyes widen "huh ?"

"I mean Why you go to the Dentist ?" He asked in a blush

"Oh ha ha well it was just a check up "

He nodded.

She bite her smile looking at him. Her heart beating freely.

"So Pan how about this trip spring break ?"

She rolled her eyes "I know I want to go ... But my parents !... They don't think I'm responsible!"

"Yeah your dad mention he was thinking about letting you go "

Pans eyes widen "really ?!" She asked eager

"Ha ha yeah "

"Wow then I can go with you guys I haven't been to the beach in forever !"

"I know it'll be nice to go again "

She nodded. Then frown as if her parents would say yes.

...

Gohan sat on the couch as his wife cooked thinking of his family

His mom couldn't work like she use to , and the bills had to be paid , Ox king land wasn't cheap it actually use to a dairy farm , before a fishing one , but that's when my mom was a girl. They lost everything in that enchanted fire that burned the mountains around the castle their grandfather owned the only thing that could put it out was a kamehameha wave and dad just only could save of course the dragon ball.

Gohan looked from his laptop to see Pan and Trunks come to the kitchen bar , as his daughter whined about being hungry.

Videl looked up from the steaming pot "about another hour "

Pans stomach growled in frustration. Videl rolled her eyes and chuckled raising a quarter saiyan had been hard and it's seems her and Pans stomach had some hidden language with each other , it's been that way since she was a baby. Pan would cry as an infant but as a teenager she whine when she was hungry. Videl knew with the shy young but handsome man in the room Pan wouldn't dare throw a dramatic tantrum like she always did.

"what are you kids up to ?"

Pan shrug "finished our project ... Bored now "

"Well good your just in time , come cut the carrots "

"Trunks wash the lettuce "

The teens looked at each other... Then went to the kitchen.

Gohan Pan Trunks and Videl all sat at the table with a full homemade meal in front of them. And after Videl made them say grace then she allowed everyone to dig in.

"So Trunks how's Bra ?"

"She's fine " he answered a little less confident

As Trunks and mom talked about his family , Pan notice herself slicing small pieces of her food and shyly pooping them in her mouth. Usually she ate like a lion at home but for some reason with Trunks being right across from her made her sweat.

"Pan "

Her dads deep voice caused her heart to stop and her fork drop to the floor.

Everyone's head peeked up at her.

"Honey you okay ?" Videl asked.

Pans felt her cheeks redden as she looked at everyone "um yeah "

Trunks got up and came by her picking up her fork and going to the kitchen to get her another one.

"Here you go "

Trunks put the new fork in my fingers and I felt a wave of heat from his skin. "Th thank you "

She quickly turned from her moms curious eye Then to her dad.

"What is it dad "

Gohan laughed at his clumsy kid. "So Yokohama spring break ?"

Pan felt a bit of excitement at the bottom of her heart as she processed what her dad was saying.

"I heard it'll be groovy man "

Pan giggled at her father "are you saying I could go ?" She looked at her mom then back to her father

"Yes but no boys and you are to stay with your uncle "

Pan erupted out her chair and hugged her father. "Thanks daddy "

Gohan hugged her back as Videl looked on warmly.

Trunks was glad he stayed to see her reaction. It was so damn cute.

Pan went back to her plate she could barely eat.

After dinner and ice cream Trunks said Goodbye. Videl went to the shower and Gohan back to the couch.

Pan beamed upstairs thinking about the trip. After being bullied , she wanted to just be normal and have fun , and not be known as the "emo" girl or a "cutter" because she wasn't.

Making it to her room she did a little dance only to be scared to death by a knock on the window she fell to floor then stood up and went to it after hearing small laughter.

She pulled back her sheer curtains and saw His amused face.

"Trunks ! You asshole " she whispered "my dad would kill you what are you doing "

He was floated outside laughing at her.

Her good mood was replace with irritation and attraction. Next thing she knew she was being pulled out her room into the air.

"Hey ! I looked up to his bright face and suddenly I froze up.

"I wanted to show you something"

Trunks pulled out and envelope from his back pocket and handed it to me. I grabbed it and opened it to see a letter.

"Read it " he said

Pan eyes looked at the paper.

Dear Trunks Briefs we would like for you to join our intern program working at capsule corporations this summer , in this internship you would attended college level business class. The best candidates in the class will receive an position at the company.

Pan put down the paper and smiled hugging Him. "I knew it ! ..."

Trunks hugged her back "ha ha knew what ?"

"Your going to rock this out ! "

"Thanks Pan"

They pulled apart.

"Have you told anyone else "

"No it's just an internship ..."

"Hey so what you got this in the sack "

Trunks stared at me. For a few moments. " anyways I just wanted to share that with you , I didn't want you to blame yourself for my actions "

"Your actions ?... " Pan flew closer to him

"Trunks ... I should've never been at the dance , it's not your fault "

"I invited you " he said turning from her a bit

Pan felt a sudden pang to her heart. "Why did you invite me if you had a date already ?"

"You wouldn't understand "

Pan flew closer grabbing his shoulders "try me " she challenged

Truth was he didn't know how to ask Pan on a date casually and after Valise broke down , what was better than a group date maybe he took on more than he could handle , and once Pan got hurt. He lost it almost killed those guys. Ruin his set future in a matter of seconds.

"I wanted you to go " was all he said

Pan dropped her hand from his shoulder.

The warm breeze felt like it was blowing through her veins.

"Hey don't worry about the dance any more I'm fine seriously!... It's the past "

He looked over at Pan. " anyways I should go "

Pan blushed and nodded "bye "

"Later "

And he flew away.

Pan slapped her forehead. "Jeez that was the most awkward thing ever !"

The next day and class Trunks act like nothing even happen... So neither did she.

Monday spring break.

Bra walked out her drive way with her small bag as she saw her friends and a Trunks sit in a convertible.

Honk honk.

"Hurry up slow poke Pan yelled !"

Bra rolled her eyes and sat down and the four friends drove off into traffic.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you /Jossi2000

* * *

Pan.

I smile and laugh with my uncle and Trunks as Bra seems distance in her own world , our destination Yokhoma, to some sweet hotel just across the beach...the ride is full fun and smiles as I pretend like everything is normal , but it's not , I can't forget about The gravity room and the staring and flirting ?... Do we flirt ? Or is it just teasing each other like friends... I'm so over analyzing every little thing...when we finally made it to Yokohamas outskirts we decided to take a break to stretch on one of the hollow small beaches. I wait in the car looking at the dash as The guys went to go to the "restroom " and Bra wonders off on her own.

Pan took a deep breath off relief finally un tensing her shoulders and allow her heart to thump freely.

She decided to stretch in the car and stand in the sit and place her but on the head pillow and feet in the chair now with a good view of Bra taking a sit on the beach,with uncle Goten walking towards her.

Pan smiled a bit. She may be delusional. Picturing things with her and Trunks , but there was things happening over there. She stared at the couple long and hard then shook her head.

"Nah it's all in my head "

"What ?"

I heard his voice and looked back over my shoulder, there he was.

She smiled crooked turning back around and leaning back on her elbows exposing her belly a bit from her white t-shirt "

"Chicken butt "

" ha ha your so funny " he mocked getting in his self.

Pan turn her head back towards Bra and Goten , wondering if Trunks saw it too.

...

Her blue eyes look out into the Horizon. Sitting on the small sand dome staring out into the beach morning sunrise.

Goten walked from behind up to the girl holding her knees. She's been quite since they began driving to Yokohama yesterday , they were now on the outskirts to the city and took a little break in the car at beach. Trunks had been driving and we stopped a few times to eat.

Goten sat next to her in the sand.

"Hey "

She didn't move only looked forward.

The waves crashed in a soothing way as he awaited a response.

"You know in England ... In London it was always so bright and lite , we never , I never left the city that's where my school was ... But this this is beautiful ha ha ... The only light is the sun"

Her smile from the trance she was In with beach turned him on in a way that if Pan and Trunks wasn't near by he would've kissed her. Then he realized she were talking of her past something she barley did.

"What your missing home ?"

She finally moved her eyes from the horizon to look at him , Goten saw her misty eyes and concern hit him she shrugged "what is home ?.. Is this home ? Or is London home ?"

"Hey Goten Bra lets go !" Pan yelled

She turned around to see Pan in the car and Trunks walking towards it.

She stood up wiped her eyes and jogged to the car getting in sitting down leaning against the window.

Pan looked over at her friend as her uncle slowly walk towards the car.

"Hey you okay ?"

Bra nodded "yeah I'm just tired "

Pan study Bra she seem down this whole rode trip... "Alright "

They arrived at the hotel a little after noon and checked in. Pan and Bra hurried to the room to take a much needed shower then nap.

Bra laid in bed in her robe and covers with her hair still damp when pan got out the shower.

Pan saw her fast asleep and chuckled before laying in her bed right across from Bras.

Next door a few hours later.

"Goten "

Zzz

"Goten "

Zzz

Punch

"Ouch ! Hey Trunks what the fuck "

"Ha ha ha good glad your awake "

Goten sat up on his bed rubbing his side taking a yawn as he watched Trunks walk around to his luggage. He could see the sun had went down and it was now late in the day.

"What time is it ?"

"7 "

"You check on the girls ?"

Trunks shook his head "nah "

He watched as Trunks went through his bags.

"Hey is everything okay with Bra she seem upset "

Trunks paused. " she's kind of fighting with my parents "

Goten had a moment of shock. " what ?"

"She's going through some things "

"What things ?"

"She's asking questions "

"Asking questions?"

Trunks nodded.

Goten was more confused now "asking questions about what ?"

Trunks took a deep breath "about us ... About herself "

Goten remember When Bra powered up in her bed , she was pretty freaked out , but she didn't bring it back up to him. He grabbed his head man that night was crazy ...and i came up with a lame excuse that it was a fire ?... I'm an idiot. Either of us had talked about it. It was awkward.

"Did you guys tell her yet ?"

Trunks shook his head "nope but I have a feeling things will hit the fan real soon "

...

Pan had woke up around 6:30 Bra was still sleep and she was growing bored she smiled and got out of bed and went to Bras and began jumping in it.

Bra groan in annoyance as she opened her eyes to see her friend she kicked Pan and down she went shocked.

"Ahhh ! bra !"

Bra cracked a smiled as Pan crawled in the bed and laid next to her.

Both girls sighed as their eyes looked blandly at the ceiling.

Bra felt better after the nap that car ride was too long. She could feel her energy there she just was too lazy to enjoy the fact she was on vacation. She frown at herself here she was on vacation with her , friends , brother , and possible boyfriend and all she could think about was , her parents , they were acting really shady when she told them about the calm burning sensation she would feel and the green fiery light that glowed out of her skin. She was scared and finally told her family about it and they say it's normal most likely a rash ... Yeah right , moms in such denial that there's something wrong with me and just lies after lie every time I ask her and dad just plays along with her but last Thursday confirmed there is something going on , when I came home demanding to know why I broke a restroom stall at school when I slightly slammed the door , my mom was thinking of a new lie to tell me as my dad , just blurted out "tell her already ". And all my mother said was "go to your room ". I felt so hurt being lied to , Trunks was no help and just said that they all loved me traitor!.

Pan looked over at Bra she seemed lost in her head. So far the trip been okay Pan could feel the coldness radiating off of Bra in the car and it's like she's becoming someone else not the girl I met 7 months ago. She needed to keep her mind off all the weird things that happened with Trunks though they still seem to have their same friendship , it was all she could think about sometimes , in class , in the shower , and pretty much anywhere , she could day dream.

"Bra are you okay ?"

Bra turned to her friend and opened her mouth but nothing came out as her phone buzzed she turned her head to the night stand her and Pan shared and saw that it was Marron.

"Hello ?" Bra answered putting on the speaker phone.

"HEYYYYYY what are you doing ?" Bra could hear a bit of screaming and voices.

"Hey nothing just woke up from a nap "

"Blah , what a bore are your in Yokohama ?"

"Yup "

"We have to meet "

"Totes "

"Come to my hotel "

"Yeah cool text the address"

"Yeah sure Ha ha tony ! Hey Bra I call you later "

"Later "

Pan waited for Bra to say something. " I thought we were going to dinner ?"

Bra got up threw and the covers off her."screw dinner !"

Pan laughed at her friend and shrugged. Getting up herself

"Let's get on fleek " Bra said as Pan looked at her a bit curious and terrified

"what's Fleek ?" She asked. Pans phone began to ring and she saw the name. "It's uncle Goten "

Bra grab the phone and answered."listen fucktards we're going to Marrons hotel she's having some shindig"

Pan burst in laughter again at Bra. Shindig ? Really she really were British.

"Pan ? Is that you ?"

"No it's not her it's me "

Goten paused for a few seconds. "Okay little miss potty mouth"

"Whatever we'll met you in 20 "

Click. Bra hung up feeling a certain Kind of edginess only a teen her age could afford to have.

Pan went to her luggage and decided on some skinny jeans, a white T-shirt ,boots and oversized hoodied jacket.

Bra wore a crop top shorts and tennis shoes and did her makeup.

We left our room and walked towards Gotens and Trunks, but She stopped me before i knocked.

"What is it "

"Hey Pan I never been... Wasted ... That is my goal okay don't tell my brother or Goten "

Pan shrugged "alright " with a small smile , Bras attitude had did a complete turn around and ... She liked it.

Knock knock

"What about on Trunks birthday you were drinking ?"

Bra shook her head. "But I felt normal , you were drunk though "

Pan blushed. Trunks said I said he had pretty eyes. She visually smacked her forehead cringing at that cringe worthy moment. Bra looked at Pan weird then the door open , both girls looked to see Goten standing there bare chest with a shirt on his elbows.

Bra blushed a bit as Pan frown pushing the door and her uncle hard into the wall. "Put on a shirt Pauly D "

"Damn Pan !" Bra followed her smiling. Which made him question , her mood change so quick , on the phone she was a bit of the B word.

Pan walked to Trunks who was leaning on the bed she grabbed his hair and ruffled it.

He blushed and swat her hands away.

Goten now pulling his shirt over his head had messy black hair.

Making Bra just turn into butter. She smiled at him and he just stared at her. How did I she so lucky ?. She asked herself.

"Are you guys ready ?" Pan asked

"Yeah "

"Let's go "

They walked out the door. They were staying in the independent villas connected to the hotel so their were no elevators just the walk outside to the hotel lobby then to the parking lot.

Goten stomach growled and Pan rolled her eyes as Bra smiled and patted his lower abs. They were warm under her palms.

"Aww your hungry" she laughed then kept walking

Goten eyes widen as he tripped looked at Trunks blushed and looked away. He couldn't believe she just did that.

Wow Bra , Pan thought. A little touchy ?...

They got in the car Bulma let them take and went to Marrons Hotel. It was a nice hotel.

They piled in the elevator with non other than Uub and his friend Todd who had bleached green hair and a toungue ring also he was with his buddy Liam who wore these huge sliver framed oozy ozborne glasses

Ubb smiled at Pan "we're always "running into each other "

Pan smiled "yeah I know Marron invited you ?"

He smiled a bit bigger a bit cockier "nah we're crashing it"

"What ?" Trunks asked"why ?"

"That girl pretty much hates my guts "

What ?! Pan thought along with Goten Trunks and Bra.

But nobody said nothing.

Uub study Bra then Pan. " how did you freshman get here , it's suppose to be a senior thing " he said cooly

Ding

They walked to the door number and knocked they could hear chatter and music inside.

Tony opened the door.

"Hey what's up" he let us in.

Pan and Bra looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Marron got a hotel with Tony !.

Speaking of Marron.

There she was dancing with some girls I never seen before. Her pale blue eye caught mines and Bra smiled at her and she came towards us with hugs.

"Hey ! Guys " she beamed then looked at the guys."hey Trunks Go.." Then and there she saw him his Mohawk and blank tan face. Her mood change completely.

Marron rush to the bathroom. Leaving everybody in shock.

"What was that ?" Trunks asked looked at The spot were Marron was then Uub.

Tony went after her twisting the knob and trying to get her to let him in.

Bra went over there dragging Pan with her.

"Mare, it's me Bra"

"Listen.."

The door swung open and the girls were being pulled inside as the door slammed in.

Marron went straight for the bathroom tub and sat in and hugging her knees.

Pan and Bra paused and followed suit. Getting in with her.

"Marron what's going on" Bra asked

"I'm a bad girlfriend"

Wow Pan thought

"What do you mean ?" Pan asked.

"Me and Uub kissed "

The girls eyes widen.

"And I mean full on sloppy making out"

"Oh wow " Bra said.

"was it good ?" Pan asked

Bra shoved her.

"Was it?"

"I knew it you liked him , this makes me feel worst "

"Whoa whoa slow down partner like ? Like Uub come on his like my Bro that's it , I mean of corse I thought about it , but i don't know , with my dads rules about guys I never acted on anything"

Bra was staring at Pan she never told her she thought Uub was attractive." Pan screw the rules" Bra shouted

"Marron can you please open the door " Tony reasoned

"That's no way to treat a guess" Uub voice echoed in the tile room.

Marron face frowned with hate. " you weren't invited."

Bang Bang the door knob jiggled as the whole door shook.

"Dude no !" Trunks voice yelled

Bang bang in fell Tony Uub Trunks and walking in was Goten.

The guys took in the scene of the three women a bit bewildered.

"Oh come on pervs get over it" Pan yelled.

Uub looked at girls "ha ! Make room for me" despite our protest , Uub got in the bath with us.

Marron frowned and tried to leave but he was purposely leaning on her and holding Pan down with his legs. Bra was able to get out.

Uub looked at Marron than Pan. " your a freshman and your a sophomore now isn't this a senior trip ?" He said full of sass

Pan rolled her eyes as Marron shoved his head softly.

"You are a freshman too idiot what are you doing here ?"

Uub smiled " my brother Anthony he is a senior and well I'm with him "

Marron eyes went from vengeance to soft "you have a brother ?"

Pan also didn't know this."that goes to our school ?! Why didn't you tell me ?"

Uub chuckled " we have different dads , different last names ... and it never came up " He leaned back off Marron and freed Pan from his legs. Closing his eyes.

I noticed Trunks and Goten leaving the bathroom I got up after them and followed out the door As well.

Pan could see Bra with a cup in her hand taking a sip. She walked towards her.

"You weren't kidding huh ?"

Bra smiled and shook her head. "No way "

Marron and Tony walked out the bathroom holding hands. Pans eyes widen as she turn to Bras ear.

"Can you believe they kissed "

Bra shook her head. "No..."

They both watched as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed her jaw kissing her lips then her jawline and chin.

"They look so happy maybe it was a mistake " Bra said.

Pan nodded. "Totally "

Marron left her boyfriends arms and began walking towards us not before looking back at Tony.

"Hey " she walked over cooly

"Hi " we greeted.

Pan noticed Uub was still in the bathroom.

Marron notice somthing too...Pan didn't have a drink. "Hey Pan your thirsty ?" Marron Ask asked smiling

Pan thought about it. Last time she had a drink... She blacked out and couldn't remember anything. Trunks took her to Goten ? That night , she had woke up at her grandmas with a pounding headache the next morning with a blank spot from Capsule corp to her grandmas.

Bra nudged her "oh come on Pan , yes Marron get this women a drink !"

Pan paused then cracked and smiled "okay ... Yeah yeah !"

Marron laughed and went to the table filled with beer and liquor.

"What do you want Pan ?"

"Umm a beer " she said , she never had beer before.

Goten had left out that bathroom with Trunks and Pan and noticed Bra drinking by the window as Liam and Todd set up beer pong with some chick he had seen around school.

"Hey Goten ? , why don't you come help her out ," Todd asked. "Come join the losing team"

Goten didn't want to play but whatever.

Bra eyes traveled up and he could feel her watching him.

"Hey I'm Amy "

He nodded "Goten "

"Alright " Liam said.

Trunks had took a sit on a stool he saw the cup in her hand shook his head.

...

45 mintues later Goten and Amy had won 2 out of three games against Liam and Todd. By then more people had came and demanded to play against the champ. Goten was stuck playing beer pong and by this point was getting pretty smashed.

Trunks saw Pan pouring herself a another cup of something clear , walking towards her with his own beer bottle in hand he leaned in her ear.

"Damn light weight are you sure you can handle another cup"

Pan frown at him and twisted her lips a bit. "Fuck you Trunks" she said then walked back to Bra and Marron who were now sitting in some chairs with Marron in Tony's lap he happened to also noticed Liam and Todd was there. He grabbed his face and wiped his eyes.

Uub finally came out the bathroom. He stood by Trunks. Noticing the annoyed look on his face.

"You good Bro ?"

Trunks shook his head "yeah I'm good" he walked towards the pong table and snatched/saving up Goten.

"Hey dude lets go , that dudes getting grabby with my sister"

Goten face was priceless as he did a whole drunk 360 looking at the scene of Todd showing Bra his tongue ring and He was seeing double a little bit. Damn how much has he had to drink. Before he could mentally tally up his cups he had, he heard a noise.

Knock knock

Tony open the door and in came a few guys and girls.

There stood Valise. Smiling at him and avoiding eye contact with Trunks.

"Va Val " he asked

"Hey "

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing the last he remember of her was kissing him then moving to another country.

Bra eyes focused out the figure of her old friend and all she could do was feel her heart stop as she grabbed Pans elbow.

Pan looked up to see Valise standing there walking towards Trunks and Goten.

Valise eyes caught them by the window. She smiled and waved.

"Hi Pan ... Bra"

Pan waved as Bra chocked out a Hi.

"H ... Hi"

She watched jealously as they engaged in at first awkward conversation.

She had pretended to getting herself another drink just so she could hear.

"Val when you left " Goten started.

Valise swallowed. "You guys want to talk some where... else"

Goten nodded. As Trunks shrugged.

Oh yeah he wanted to talk about it and they left out the door.

...

Marron saw the looks Uub is giving her. Here she was sitting with her guy and he's just staring me down !... I hate him I hate his guts. I'm always so nervous around him... The sick part is I kind of like seeing how far he'll go. I grabbed Tony's face kissing him right in front of that dummy. I know he's going to make me pay for doing that. He's going to tell Tony one of these days I know.

...

An hour later

Pan was alone well with the love birds and realized three things everyone she came here with was gone ,she was a bit drunk and she really had to pee.

On her way to the bathroom she heard some say.

"Hey that's the girl who got raped at the dance and blamed Trunks ,but his like super rich and paid her off to not press charges"

Tripping in the bathroom she felt her face become wet with slow tears. She locked the door and sniffed only to hear more sniffles. There was Bra in the Tub again.

And for the second time that night pan herself got in a dry bath tub fully clothed.

Leaning against the cold hard surface. She wiped her face and listen to Bra cry for a bit before turning to her.

"Bra"..."Bra what's wrong ?"

It was a long paused before she answered.

"You ever wonder where you are ? Or what you mean to some... Someone ?"

"You have no idea"

Bra sighed..." I'm 15 that's not really that old , but I feel like I'm done with kids stuff you know "

Pan nodded "I know "

"I'm kind of over this party " Bra said.

"Yeah me too " Pan stood up and held out her hand helping up Bra in one swift motion.

Bras shoulder jerk with the force "ouch !"

Pan laughed. "Sorry ,let's fine The fucktards "

The girls walked and looked around the party and didn't see them or Valise.

"Oh yeah they left with Valise" Bra said

Heading out into the quiet hallway they came up with a plan.

"They left hours ago what if their not even together anymore ?"

Pan called Trunks and it went to Voicemail. Bra then called Goten and his phone was dead.

"Well let's just split up "

"Are you kidding me this is a pretty big hotel " Bra complained

"Well we have to get home Trunks has the keys to the car and we are in an unfamiliar city !" Pan said.

Bra laughed " okay worry wart we'll split up"

"I'll check the lobby , you check the pool ? ... We'll meet back here in thirty minutes"

"Okay "

Pan looked in the lobby at people sitting down in the recliners and sofas and asked the front desk with no luck.

She had her hands in her pockets thinking her next move and looked ahead outside in the front of the hotel where the cars valet there was a huge water glowing fountain. It was pretty so she walked towards it opening the golden doors.

...

Bra didn't see them at the pool just a whole lot of teens swimming and guys whistling at her , she hate cat calls ,but it cured her from her buzz which she was thankful for , being drunk is suppose to be fun she was not having fun. After checking the cafe and ordering herself a soft drink she started searching the halls by the ballroom.

Trunks took a seat on the bench by the door giving Goten and valise some privacy. Goten understood why he did , me and valise ... Dated. Our little group would've never been the same even if she hadn't moved.

They stood by the fountain a long time she couldn't look at him.

"Valise"

"I know "

"What are you doing here ?"

"I ... I just came for the break"

Goten grew a little sad she wasn't here to stay. "For some reason I thought you were back... For good"

"No " she shook her head.

"Do you want me back for good ?"she turn to him looking in his eyes

"I ... Yes .."

"Are you seeing anybody "she asked

Goten went quiet but before he could answer yes she did with a small cry.

"Oh course you are" she turn her back to him "you just dated me out of pity ... Maybe Trunks told you how I felt maybe "

Goten stared the back of her head a bit dazed at the girl she was holding back her tears. He walked forward and grabbed her hand.

"Hey that wasn't pity that was real too me , I didn't want to loose you "

Valise looked back in his eyes with hope.

"I'll cherish that forever , thank you for being my girlfriend, but now.. I "

Valise eyes lowered slightly and she let go of his hand. "Does Trunks know ?"

Goten was surprised she knew he was going to say he was seeing someone , and that the someone was Bra.."No "

She nodded. "you should go to her then " she looked past Goten "I need to speak to him"

Goten nodded and gave her an hug. Then headed towards the hotel passing up Trunks they have each other looks then he went inside the building.

Valise listened to the fountain as she waited for him. He came closer and stood a few feet behind her.

"Don't you just love water fountains ?"

He said nothing.

"Are you mad at me ?" She asked

"You didn't call "

"You didn't call " she shot back.

"You left me in the snow hella confused "

She breathed out. " It took me a long time to figure out I liked the wrong guy. "

"You kissed me "

Clung clinks bam.

They both turn to see a woman's figure laying on a luggage cart quickly trying to fix it looking at them a bit nervous Pan began to stumble on her words.

"I no Bra , umm we uhh looking for " she noticed their blank faces staring at her.

She rubbed her head and turned on her heels."yeah I'm just going to go now"

"No! Pan ! Wait I'll go " Valise said rushing to the doors not before giving Pan a hug.

Pan stood there awkwardly then looked back at Him he was standing there cooly.

She sighed. "Umm me and Bra wanted to go back to the villa " she finally was able to say.

Trunks said nothing with his back towards her, Pan wasn't sure what was the nature relationship of Goten , Trunks and Valise , but she did feel a bit jealous upset and hurt to find out about Trunks and valise.

"She just kissed me and disappeared into the snow "

Pan put away her feelings and put her hand on the daze Trunks shoulder. "Come on let's go "

Goten

Walking back in the hotel after talking to Valise, he had a lot on his mind. He had let Bra fade away from his thoughts when he saw his old girlfriend, he walk through the door. Damn. Bra. She came back to his thoughts like a train. He wonder what she was doing , did she see him leave , and mostly was she still giggling with that green haired doche.

He quicken his pace to the elevator and pressed the number 5 and waited. There he happened to turn his head and saw a girl with blue hair. Walking down a wall with her back to him and her hand dragging on the wall.

Ding

He looked back at the elevator then to her and jogged towards her. She was walking pretty fast.

"Hey Bra "

She turned around and looked at him surprised at first then annoyed and turned around kept walking shaking her head.

" Bra hold up"

He finally caught up grabbing her wrist to slow her down. She seemed upset.

Bra stopped and turned around pushing him back while walking forward."where's your phone ?!" She asked.

Goten damn she was pissed. "In my pocket "

She crossed her arms over her chest."I called you "

"It must of died "

She rolled her eyes. " how's valise you guys did a lot of catching up?"

"Bra you know she's my friend too"

"I don't care " she said flatly.

"She's your friend as well"

Bra scoffed.

Goten was a little amused and a little upset she was jealous.

"Are we good ?"

"You spent the entire night playing beer pong with some chick and with your ex girlfriend you tell me ?! where's my brother?"

Goten felt bad cause that was both true , but he had become use to keeping whatever that had private , a thing only them two know about, maybe he was a dick for treating her like some secret he didn't mean to,but she had no right she's not innocent. "What about you and Liam I saw you "

Bra squinted her eyes "whatever Goten " she angrily stomped away from him.

Damn. He walked after "whoa whoa wait" grabbing her waist and turning her around on the wall stopping her.

He rest his forehead on hers. Bra closed her eyes as he so fly said "I'm sorry "

"I should've never left with her ... Nothing happen"

Bra finally open her eyes and looked in his face, he removed his head from hers so he could look in her eyes so she know he meant it.

" you don't owe me anything Goten"She said a bit dry.

He saw the wall she put up.

"I didn't mean for it to be this way , but I don't know how to tell ... Trunks or my family or yours "

Bra lowered her eyes. "Tell them what you make out with Me a lot your right that does sound bad " Bra spar a bit sarcastic , buts it true she was not his girlfriend he never said so.

Goten didn't want her to feel like that , but he guessed he was a coward that way , he doesn't know how to bring it up to Trunks , he knows Trunks said he didn't care a while ago , but that's a lie he knew he did care, but that's not the only reason

"It's not just our family's , after that Broly drama went around school I don't want you to have Any more trouble "

Bra nodded he's right. How could she tell her family she's kissing him and likes him a lot but not his girlfriend or if people knew she fooled around with him right after Broly they'll judge her.

Goten moved off the wall freeing Bra.

There were silence as Goten watch her trap in her head , her facial features had calmed and he was happy she wasn't so upset anymore.

"Goten am I'm wasting my time?"

"What ?"

"Am I'm wasting my time ?"

"No , your not "

Bra bit her lip. "Promise me when the time comes you'll stand by my side no matter if Trunks hates us "

Goten nodded "I promise"

Bra smiled ," lets go find Pan"

Goten grabbed her hand and they walked side by side towards the lobby.

Goten notice Bra blushing and looking around scared to get caught.

He chuckled and brought his arm around her lower back with his hand rest on her hip. She blushed deeper.

She like this a lot.

Coming around the corner they saw purple hair and quickly separated.

"Hey guys !" Goten yelled

Pan walked up towards you been ?"

"I went back to Marrons looking for you guys she said you left so I came back down here and Saw Bra"

"Oh "

Trunks slowly started walking towards the exit and they followed Bra leaned in to Pans ear."what's with him ?"

Pan shrugged , she's really didn't know.

Trunks drove to their villa in a daze , she ran away again... He wanted her to explain why , she got off easy she left from it and he was stuck with kiss.

Bra could tell there was something wrong with her brother and Pan something there was an strange air in the car.

When they got back all she could do was think of Goten as Pan went to sleep and the boys went to there own room. She flip and flop in her bed unable to sleep when she looked at the clock it read 2 in the morning. She was sweaty heart racing and thirsty. She went to the mini fridge and got a drink then went to the bathroom. Her blue straight hair were all over and her eyes were awake but dead. She wanted to text him , and tell him to meet her outside or something , but her brother !... Her lips tighten at the thought , we can never really be alone there's always something or someone stopping them , she know it's best for them to keep whatever this was hidden because it's still very confusing and fragile we're not a couple we're just together all the time. She looked at herself for a long time zoning out.

You know

I'm starting not to care anymore.

Eventually she went back to sleep not before washing her face and sending a selfie to Goten. When she got in bed she covered her already warm body up to nose. As her eyes stared at Pans sleeping state.

Goten laid in his bed with his hand behind head and one hand holding his phone. Her face displayed on his screen.

Beautiful he sent her

No I look like crap

You look amazing

Gee I'm blushing

What are doing up

I don't know

Go to sleep

Why are you up

Because my I got a beautiful picture of a really cool girl , now I can't sleep

:) come here

,Goten eyebrow rose ,

Where ?

Outside is trunks sleep ?

,Goten looked over at his friend his back was to him and he was non moving.,

Yeah

I'm outside hurry up its a bit scary out here.

Goten got up out the bed only in his black basket ball shorts. He didn't even put on shoes he slowly open the door making a small noises he look back at trunks he was still sleep then he just ran out the room seeing her very much of her body and little clothing.

Bra were in small puff pj shorts and an t-shirt that rolled up on her stomach.

Goten squinted his eyes and grabbed her waist pushing her a little.

"What are you wearing "

Bra laughed and looked at him."looks who's talking "

Goten let her go and blushed and suddenly felt exposed.

"What are you doing out here "

She shrugged and relaxed her face staring at him. He stared back in her eyes a minute went by and Goten walked forward and kissed her.

Bra slowly closed her eyes and move her lips connecting to his hard but slow.

It was different kind of kissing she say , it was calm and fierce.

Goten nose flared a bit as Bra tripped back they weren't holding each other causing her to move back since Goten were bigger and stronger But she kept herself steady into the kiss.

Bra felt a noise bubble out her throat and Goten pulled away causing her to open her eyes and blush. Goten were breathing hard and his forehead was on hers.

She didn't know what to say or if she should move ? She felt stupid and embarrassed right now.

Goten pulled away and stared at her his eyes lower than look away.

I seriously was confused he wasn't speaking.

A strong wind came over causing her to shiver in insecurity.

"Well I'm going back "

She began to walk away but Goten walked her the 5 ft.

She looked at him.

"Bye"

"Bye Bra"

Bra went inside and Goten walked away.

Bra skipped to her bed suddenly feeling drained.

I can't keep this up...

My heart

Man Bra damn. I don't know , he looked up at the moon.

Goten walked in his room the lights were on and Trunks was in the corner putting on his shirt.

He stopped in his tracks frozen to the floor.

"Where you been ?" Trunks asked a bit hard and cool

"No where needed some air"

Trunks didn't responded and began to put some shoes

"Where you going ?"

Trunks looked at him hard "you know" he said as walking towards the door and passed Goten. To get some air"

Goten got a little pissed and stop Trunks grabbing his shoulder he turned around tensed to Goten.

"What the hells your problem?"

Trunks looked away and blushed a bit.

Without looking in Goten eyes he told him." I kissed Valise.. Well she kissed me "

Goten eyes widen and his jaw drop a bit. "What?"

"She was leaving she said something's about liking the wrong guy and kissed me and left "

Goten took a deep breath. "She said that about me ?"

Trunks face was just lost.

Goten suddenly had an realization.

"I get it Trunks , she's not just some girl she's Valise our friend , she's pretty , I think the love we had for her got confusing , you once told me if I liked Bra you didn't care and won't get in the way"

Trunks looked at him a bit shocked he was bringing up that conversation so long ago.

"So if that's who you want I will not get in your way..."

"I'm not into her Goten, I mean before like before this year I admit there was a crush but she was so into you , I saw it for while way before you did , so I gave up on that months ago"

Goten must've been stupid, he always thought they were innocent friends and Trunks and Valise had these feelings he didn't know about.

"But you could fly to her "

Trunks shook his head. "She saw me to late , she saw me once she knew she were moving and you were into Bra , that's not what I want , not anymore , I've moved on from that "

Goten took in Trunks Words and nodded. "It's okay Trunks I got caught up too "

"You slept with her ?"

Goten smiled embarrassed by that question. " sorry a real man never kiss and tells "

Trunks smiled as well "thanks you just gave me your answer "

Goten put on his shoes and shirt while Trunks stood by the door.

"So where we going "

Trunks left "on a flight " he left out the door and took the air Goten ran after him.

They flew as fast as they could racing in the air.

Goten screamed as the wind kissed his skin. He hadn't flown that fast in months. The friends goofed off around and sparred at bit. Then went back to the villa.

When Gotens head hit the pillow he thought about Bra and kissing her so subtle , it felt natural.

The next morning they went to go get breakfast and did a little shopping. Walking on a strip coming back from a shop holding our bags goofing off.

" ha ha Goten no do not post that picture I look like a witch " Bra laughed as Goten snapped away.

Trunks and Pan were looking at them strange.

Pan saw the heavy innocent flirting all day. It was almost painful to be around, what's going on

Trunks looked at his sister with one eyebrow raised , what was she doing ?.

A ring was heard , Bra grabbed her phone and saw it was Marron.

"It's a beach party today you guys got to come ha ha "

"Huh ?" Bra looked at her brother and friends "umm I don't know Marron we're shopping "

"Whatever just come it's at Saga beach !"

"Umm okay "

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Pan was not feeling another party especially a beach party.

"You guys want to go ?" Bra asked

"No way we're leaving tomorrow " Pan said "I want to sight see and have dinner "

"Pan ! You can sight see at the beach and have dinner their plenty meat there "

"Bra !" Her Goten and Trunks yelled at the same time

Never had trunks heard anything like that come out Bras mouth. Bra rolled her eyes." Well do you want to go Trunks ?"

" yeah sure "

Pan turn to him shocked he was always on her side.

"What ? " he asked

She shook her head

"We'll do you want to go Uncle Goten ?"

Goten nodded "Marron wants us there she was the one who told us about this trip anyways"

Pan sighed "fine losers"

Bra "get over it !" Bra smiled then looked forward and saw a shop. She gasp and grab Pans hand.

"Where are we going "

Pan gasp when she saw what kind of store it was.

Bikinis.

Pan stop talking all together with a small blush. We lost the guys in the store.

Bra was looking at tops and bottoms.

"Bra " I whispered

She turn to me"huh ?"

"I'm not comfortable wearing one of those "

Bra paused and looked down. "Pan you have an amazing body " she whispered back

I blushed "I you know the whole Dance thing I don't know "

Bra laughed " where going to stick out like needles in a hay stack "

"What ?"

Bra went from stringy bras to crop tops.

Pan put her head down and laugh then went to her friend side pick up her own shirt.

The girls changed and paid for the clothes having a amusing time as they scan the barcodes on the tags.

When leaving out the store we saw Goten and Trunks outside talking.

Then and there Pan saw Trunks smoking cigarette.

She gasp and in a second was slapping that thing out his hand.

"Are you crazy !"

Trunks were beyond shocked before he could say something he saw a burnt spot on her hand , he grabbed it.

"Are you okay"

She snatched it away not answering him.

Walking back to the car in silence.

It were killing Bra the quiet , "so who's ready to party ?!"

Pan smiled and remember didn't Bra wanted to get wasted ? She was chasing a dream with Trunks. Screw it. "Me " she said cooly raising her hand half way.

The drive there was great Pan and Bra were laughing and singing.

We got to the beach and it were pack with people from school and strangers.

Pan took Bra the moment we got there to go find Marron , leaving Goten and Trunks.

The beach were wild lost of drinks drugs and even naked people were all around.

Trunks were worried about his sister and Pan they were no where to be found , but he and Goten were distracted by some girls who were dancing with them.

Pan and Bra were getting hit on like crazy and dance with each other mostly and Bra wasn't wasted but she were Drunk.

Pan were also Drunk.

Maybe it was the Bon fire or the sky turning dark or the freedom she felt , her heart thumped heavy and she remembered him smoking that cigarette.

She stop dancing with her friend and looked around. Everybody was wild and crazy and high.

A guy grabbed her waist and she turn around baffled and pushed him away.

"Bra " she screamed.

Bra stopped dancing as well.

"Let's find the guys ?"

Bra stopped and also sobered , "Goten where the hells Goten I want to ...Yeah okay"

We walked through the huge crowd of body's.

"You know where they went ?"

"No"

"Well well hey emo!"

Ugh Pan were not in the mood.

"Fuck off Page "

Erasa laughed. "Come on chill what's up Bra "

Bra and Pan were unsure what to do but they stop walking to talk to the girls.

"What do you want ?"

"Oh nothing , just saying high wild party right ?"

"Right " Pan said

Page laughed and drunk from a cup "so where's your Brother and Goten ?"

Bra shrugged "around here somewhere "

Page laughed as did Erasa. "Oh it's weird seeing you guys not together "

Pan and Bra did not like the vibes they were getting off the girls they just stood there annoyed with their loud mocking laughter.

"Hey Erasa didn't you see them early ?"

"Yeah they were with sharpener and some chicks"

Bras heart stop as Pan froze.

"Ha ha ha yeah some blondie were grinding all on Trunks by the palm trees"

Bra knew it , they were making fun of them Bra grab pans hand and rushed towards the trees after going through 100 bodies sure enough there they were surround by girls laughing smiling having a good ole time.

Then and there as she watch Goten talk with the girl about 15 ft away she drops Pan hand as her heart stop again. Her brother were next to him with some other people she didn't care she didn't care about anything , he was hers.

She grabbed his cheeks turning his face down to her she looked in his eyes for a split second then pulled him down on her lips very passionately Goten were shocked but kissed her back he missed her , he held her waste as their heads moved sculpting each other.

Pans jaw. Completely dropped to the sand as page and Erasa laughed.

Trunks eye first caught Pan.

"Pan ?" She looked daze He thought Trunks followed her view and saw Goten and Bra making out.

His face went disgusted.

Bra then stopped kissing him looking up into his eyes grabbing his hand and running off.

What the hell Bra Pan thought.

"Pan?"

"Trunks "

"I knew it " pan said

"You knew and didn't tell me ?"

"No I didn't know I guessed and now it's confirmed"

Trunks just stared at her in disbelief

"Trunks can I have the keys "

He dug in his pocket and gave them to her she walked away.

It took him a while to realize what he just did."shit " he went after her.

The night went on.

By the rocks and the sea crashed on the shore there were A huge boulder on the sand.

She were backwards her body laying on his , and her neck on his shoulder head back and lips touching. He held her hands apart keeping her still from running away. It had been 30 minutes of them kissing and she been stop fighting. Her eyes opened and she saw his tan face and pulled away in a moan.

"Uub I can't do this , please stop "

"I didn't make you kiss me back "

Marron ran away.

"Marron !" He yelled deeply

She stopped for a minute.

"Stay "

She turn to him but didn't move. He walked to her and held her hand they sat on the beach watching the waves.

"Sorry if I ruined your life " he said

Marron said nothing. But grabbed his hand in the sand.

...

Trunks didn't know what to think , ever since What happen with Valise at that hotel Pans been moody. His sister was off with Goten , No wonder Goten told me to go for Valise. Trunks shook his head , she just ran away again Valise is a coward. I wish me and her could talk about this , but our blood is bad.

Pan looked out the window of the car , we were parked long side other cars by the beach , hoping Goten and Bra will come.

"So your just going to sit in the car"

"Pretty much and wait for Them to come to it "

"Pan they most Likely are back at the villa its 5 am "

Pan looked at the beach and saw most the bodies had cleared out. "You want to go out and check again ?"

"No I don't they're not here , we have a long drive in the morning ,we need rest "

Pan sighed and gave in "okay your right "

Trunks started the engine and began flying the car instead of driving.

Pan out her feet in the seat and hugged her knees.

"So where you get it ?" Pan asked.

"Get what ?"

"That cancer stick ?"

Trunks took a pause."I bought it "

Pan shook her head.

"What was that last night ?... You and Valise ?" Pan asked not really caring anymore.

"No ... There's no me and Valise "

Suddenly Pan felt relief but also very embarrassed. She looked out side the window and turned her face from him.

"I can't believe Bra and Goten just left like that "

Pan smiled. "I can't believe they were kissing ! Ew gross I mean it's uncle Goten !"

Trunks laughed "what does that mean ?"

Pan shrugged "I don't know , I never thought they get together." Pan then frown that Gotens going to take Bra from her.

"They better be here" Trunks said less than please all his amusement had left.

They pulled up to the villa and parked and walked towards the rooms.

Pan and Bras room were dark so were Gotens and Trunks.

"The lights are off" Pan said then knocked on the door.

3 minutes passed and no answers.

"They're not here"

Pan reached for her picket only to find it empty. "Damn , Bra has the key"

Trunks sighed."let's check my room "

Trunks walked the few feet and began unlocking the door and opening it turning on the lights Pan were behind him and closed the door.

"Goten !" Trunks yelled but got no reply he checked the bathroom and small kitchen , but no one. He looked at Pan and sighed as he walked towards a bed grabbing a brochure and the phone.

Pan studied him. "What are you doing ?" She asked

"Room services "

"Hello yes I'd like 6 orders of your filet mignon dinner , hey Pan what do you want ?"

Pan blushed and took a seat on the other bed. "Umm whatever your having "

"Yes ma'am I'm still here , make that 12 filet mignon"

Pan blushed deepen as Trunks hung up.

Trunks stood up. "Hey I got sand all over me I'm going to shower , can you look out for room services "

"Yeah sure ".

Pan then realized she where sandy too all over her shorts legs and a little in her hair.

She heard the shower go. Great she had no clothes.

Pan study the room it were just like hers and Bras. With a huge TV across from them mounted to the wall.

She stared at it feeling nervous ?... Why was that ?.

The water stopped

Knock knock "room service "

Pan stood up and went to the door and open it ,there were some guy with braces and bangs across his forehead, he looked in Pans face and smiled rolling the cart in the room. He turned around and smiled at her again. She stood there unsure what to do and a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh " the guy laughed and walked back outside and turned back to pan. She held the door knob in her hand ready to close it.

"Your alone in there ? That's a lot of food "

"What ?"

"Your very beautiful what's your name ?"

"What unmm I " as she struggled to find words she felt her back get warmed and heard his deep voice.

"Is that it ?!" Trunks asked with an complete attitude.

The guy were taking back by Trunks and the girl looking down now."I'm yeah your totals 3,000 yen "

Trunks frowned "charge it to the room !" He yelled while pulling Pan in the door and slamming it.

Pan turned around and were shaking staring at Trunks.

He walked closer and she looked away.

"Your scared of me ?"

Pan shook her head no and looked away again.

Trunks realized he completely just dragged her back in the room.

"I'm sorry , he was just a creep "

Pan shrugged. "No biggie "

"Let's eat"

Pan watched as trunks scarfed down his food and she were on her second one.

"Pan your eating like a turtle " she blushed and picked up the pace she were starving.

"Ah that was just a snack "

Pan chuckled."this trip was not what I expected "

"How so "

She shrugged."everything's changing "..." Bra said she's over the kid stuff , I agree with her "

"What are you talking about you guys are still young "

Pam rolled her eyes. " I don't know it just feels .. I feel different "

Trunks study Pans face. She seem content with the changes, but also frustrated.

" I guess So it has change with Bra being home , valise moving , and you " Trunks didn't mean to say the last part and blushed a little.

"Me ?" She question

"Yeah your totally replacing Goten " he joked

Pan laughed.

" you would never kiss my sister "

Pan laughed again.

"Honest Pan you have change you use to be so short ha ha ha "

Pan stopped laughing and frown. "Don't kill the happy Trunks "

Trunks laughed. "It's already sunset Bra and Goten are driving home "

Pan rolled her eyes."I'm so mad at her she has the key I want to shower !"

Trunks paused."hey you can use ours no problem"

"Yeah but I have nothing to wear"

"I could go find you something "

"Oh no " she blushed. "I'll just wait "

"You sure ?"

She nodded.

Trunks smirked and stood up picking her up and storming towards the bathroom.

Pan were shocked blushing and a bit frighten.

He turn on the shower and put her in the water.

"Ah ! Trunks you jerk "

He laughed and she stood up and pulled his arm making him fall in as well she grabbed the shower head and sprayed it on him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I wrote to much and couldn't copy and paste everything in the same chapter this is picked up where last chapter left ... And hopeful the next chapter will be the last of the past before It goes back to the present for a while then back to the past.

* * *

He laughed and she stood up and pulled his arm making him fall in as well she grabbed the shower head and sprayed it on him.

"Pan stop "

"Ha ha oh how the tables have turned my pretty " she laughed in his face as they struggled for the shower head completely engulfed with laughs and causing a hurricane in the bathroom.

Knock knock.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Trunks stood and went to go answer it , Pan got up as well and powered up drying herself off then followed where trunks had left.

Standing there were Bra and Goten completely awaiting the silent Trunks reaction.

"Why are you wet ?" Bra asked Trunks

Pan frown and walked forward.

"How dare you ! I were locked out our villa !"

Bra blushed. "Sorry Pan"

"Ah save it and what's with you two lip locking and disappearing !"

Bra blushed deepen. And looked at her pretend watch on her wrist "ah would you look at the Time got to go" she ran out the door and Pan chased her down to there room leaving Goten and Trunks.

"Umm Trunks I never thought anything would happen between us "

"Where did you go ?"

"We stayed on a beach and just talked "

Trunks shook his head."whatever I don't care "

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"I get I really do , I don't want to talk about it "

Trunks then powered up to dry himself. "We have to go "

Bra giggled on her bed while Pan grilled her.

"Pan I'm sorry it's just there's something you should know your uncle is hot"

Pan shook her head as the girl laughed. Then Pan wanted to know everything and sat on her bed.

"When what how and why"

"Trunks birthday at that Party he drove me home and voiced how he felt and I just kissed him"

Pan smiled "whoa"

"We been I guess making out sense then sneaking around everyone "

Pan couldn't believe. "Well I'm glad your happy"

Bra sighed. "Yeah ,but it's back to the real world soon"

"We're leaving at 10 , I'll take a quick shower " Bra said.

Pan sat there and looked into space. Whoa Bra is really happy.

The drive home where long Goten had drove and let everyone else catch up on their sleep. He smiled to himself , and looked over at her sleeping form and hair blowing.

They didn't have to pretend anymore.

It were late when they got home and said goodbye. The next day chi chi had a Bbq , The briefs family came over. Bra spent her time in the house while everyone else were outside.

Goten walked in his home to see her on the couch. He knew approaching her with her father close were a risk but he didn't care. He sat on the couch next to her. And rub his fingers through her hair.

"Hey what's wrong ?"

Nothing "

"You sure ?"

"Yes "

"Why don't you come outside with us "

She shook her head. "I kind of want to be alone" she said and that pierced him. He left her alone and went back outside. He totally forgot they weren't officially a couple. Mmm she has the right to not be with him to wants some space. Damn it Bra.

One day went to two days three days went to four and next thing he knew it were almost time to return to school. Bra were ignoring him. It were Saturday evening and he sat on his porch completely daze he asked Pan she had no clue called Trunks he didn't answer. He were so worried he had start to wait by his phone and send her lots of text messages.

Looking at his phone he began typing another one.

"I don't know what I did but I want to make this right please response"

He sent it. While hearing an far off Buzz. He look and saw nothing at first then it became clear a green bike were driving straight for him. She sped down to his house at full speed.

"Slow down !" He yelled and she did hitting the brakes stepping of the bike and throwing her element to the grown.

She looked at him in his eyes and turned around walking towards the woods.

She wanted him to follow her so he did.

When they were deep into the Forrest she stopped and turn to him.

"I'm so sick of being lied to " she started.

"My family wants us to be fucking vanilla and come fine out were not so normal I'm not so normal"

"I just knew something were wrong , I go looking for my father and I couldn't find him anywhere I go all around our house looking for him and I come across a room."

"I hear my dad and Trunks yelling at each other and laughing the doors ajar so I go in and then there another door I go there and next thing I'm on the floor looking at too golden angles flying "

"It hurted so bad never felt anything like that something were keeping me Down the angles look at me and their faces were priceless"

"Trunks turn of the gravity one yells and one does as the other isn't gold anymore, turns out his my dad"

"Bra "

She laughed "you want to know the best part is turns out my family is aliens who defend the earth against villans and I'm an alien myself and ha ha no one thought to tell me " she cried a bit."I hate liars Goten "

Goten swallowed and looked away. "I lied to you too" ..."I'm saiyan too "

Bra eyes widen in fear.

Goten stepped forward. "I'm sorry Trunks asked me and Pan not to say anything "

She stepped back."you lied to me Goten !, you your "

"Bra I know you feel "

"No you don't know how I feel , I've been asking myself why did my family not want me !, but they wanted Trunks !"

"They wanted a better life for you"

She cried and laughed again. "Whatever these are my problems I don't even know why I'm hear I'm not even your girlfriend "

"I don't even know who I am "

"Bra stop it , it's not easy this life ,"

"Being surrounded by your family yeah sounds really hard Goten"

"No it's the seeing the people you love leave and die over and over again being beaten to a bloody pulp all there bones broken , having your father abandon your mother having your dad miss seven years of you life only to come back for one day , and all he can think about is getting stronger he wants that more than anything , your dads different though you were enough for him to change , he didn't want you around this , how you think Trunks feels maybe he wanted different life , your dads a real piece of work ,Gohan told me once your mom were in a plane that were blast with trunks in it and your dad just didn't even care to save them , you think I'd ever tell him that ?. no I'd never hurt him like sometimes Bra things are better left unsaid .bad shit keeps Bra to us who lives in this circle ,peace doesn't last forever Bra"

Bra looked down then away. "I'm sorry I don't know anything about this I don't know what my dad was like or what mom does or who Trunks is its all a lie , I'm the outcast as always !"

"You were the last innocent thing in this world to them"

Bra cried. "I completely yelled at them and said I hated them and drove here I feel so bad "

Goten grabbed the back of her head and hugged her.

"It's not too late Bra you can make it right"

"How ?"

"By being understanding ,by trying "

She nodded.

...

They sat in the grass talking.

You dad my dad are full saiyan making me trunks Gohan and you half breeds and Pan a quarter.

She blinked interested but confused.

"On the full moon if you have your tail then you turn to a giant ape "

Bra eyes widen and looked at her arms and skin. "Really ?whoa "

"I saw it once but it were fake it were baby pretending to be saiyan in your dads body"

"Wait a baby in my dads body ?" She asked a little disgusted

Goten laughed."not like that ha ha , "

Goten stop laughing and stared in her eyes.

"I love you Bra"

The girl face went red then horrified as she looked away breathing heavy.

He grabbed her hand. "I do I love you so much it's in my bones and I don't ever want to lose you , and I never thought ask because you should've just known that's I would never leave or mistreat you"

Bra looked back at him she were crying.

"I love you too , when you were with Valise it killed me" she cried.

"I'm sorry I just were trying to be a good guy and I just lost myself , but I wanted you since I first saw you " he grabbed her neck and massaged it with her hair. "Come mere "

They kissed slowly. With there lips and nose touching eyes closed. When they pulled apart. He stood up picking her up and flew in the sky.

"Ah Goten !"

He laughed.

She looked down at the scenery and gasp.

"Goten it's beautiful !"

"I want to give you something"

"NIMBUS !" He yelled

"Nim what ?"

And next thing she knew she heard a constant putt putt and Goten threw her in the air as she screamed girly.

Instead of hitting the ground she found herself floating in air. She screamed and looked around widely she saw Goten laughing in front of her and soft thick cotton under her fingers.

"Goten ! What is this "

"It's a flying cloud it's your now ,his name nimbus my dad gave it to Gohan and He gave it to me, it's only temporary until we get you flying okay ?"

"Me flying ?"

"Yes ha ha , your lucky too your Energy is small but it's going to easy enough for you"

"How do I control this thing ?"

"Stand up "

She did shakily.

"Now its like a hover board you control it with your feet "

She did and went 20 fit from him all while screaming.

He laughed and fly to her.

"Whoa Goten your fast !"

"Bra Go home on nimbus practice you'll be okay ! , go to your family make things right"

She nodded "okay I will , I should of never said those things to them "

They kissed one more time before Bra slowly took off.

Goten watched her leave and landed by his porch he grabbed her bike and helmet capsuling them for her.

The next day.

Bra jumped off the cloud and saw Pan far off they walked towards each other smiling.

"So this is who you really Pan ?"

Pan smirked grabbing her wrist "and it who you are too "

"So what now "Bra asked

"Well we stop driving everywhere for once ! Gosh I hated that "

Bra laughed."aww can't believe you did that for me , "

Pan rolled her eyes.

"You could of told me you traitor "

Pan smirked and grab Bra and a choke hold.

"Ahh Pan what are you doing !"

Pan laughed "oh the games have just began sister !" She said as she flipped Bra on the ground.

Bra laughed. "No fair !"

"We have to become stronger than trunks and Goten !"

Trunks and Goten exited Gotens house and saw the girls fighting.

Trunks ran towards them and knock Pan off of Bra."give her some slack !"

Pan frown and punched him then ran a way in a blur. Goten ran after Trunks and tripped him while holding him down. Bra frowned and ran towards them jumping on Gotens back pulling his hair.

"Leave him alone !"

"Ouch Bra !"

Trunks then threw Bra off of Goten.

"Dude ?" Bra question as her Brother laughed.

Pan smacked Goten and Tripped Trunks while grabbing Bras hand.

"Run !"they ran

Pan were way faster than her.

"Use your energy !"

Bra felt a pull existing within herself and and used. She shot through the land and neared the Forrest with Pan , trunks and Goten had caught up and they were slightly in front of Bra then Pan took the sky and Trunks and Goten. Bra looked up still running.

"Damn it !"

She looked back down and noticed she were by a cliff.

How far did they run ?.

Beneath the cliff were her boyfriend brother and friend in the river.

Trunks saw his sister"Jump !"

"Come on Bra !" Pan yelled

"You can do it !" Goten encourage.

She took a step back and ran jumping in the air down into the ocean.

It were the most moment of freedom in her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Love

She park in the parking lot and got out her car slamming the door. Her jacket hood where loosely on her head turned and bit her her lip scrunching her nose as she saw him across from her. Smirking knowing he flied to school.

She smiled as she bit her lip harder and walked to him grabbing his cheekbones and kissing him. Her arm lowered to his waist and he wrapped her head in the crease of his elbow. Kissing her head then proceeded to walk to the school doors.

Behind them were a lavender hair man and black hair girl walking side by side.

Students stared at them

Across the parking lot Broly looked on from his truck.

Councilor office

The girl sat across from .

"Ms. Barrett I hope you enjoy your first day of school would you like me to send a student to show you around ?"

"It's just Blaine "

"Well Blaine welcome to orange star high !"

The hazelnut brown haired girl Blaine stood up to leave.

"Will you send in the next student "

She walked out and looked down at the dark haired girl with a very couture face.

"Hey she wants you "

The girl stood up and smirk. "New here ?"

"Yeah "

"What grade ?"

"10th "

"Name "

"Blaine "

"What kind of spoiled American name. Is that ?"

Blaine rolled her eyes.

"I'm Akumi "

" wants you "

"Screw her come on I'll show you Orange star "

Blaine shrugged it'll be good to have a friend here.

They walk the halls to Blaines locker and put her things away "

Akumi saw the group of blondes walking and smirked. "Page "

Page smiled and walk to her. "Kumi your back ?"

Akumi nodded.

"Who's that "

Blaine look between the girls and spoke up. "Blaine "

Page smiled at her sweetly. " you dance ?"

She shook her head no. "I'm more into sports"

Chole snorted

"Oh we'll see you around "

Blaine watch the girls walk away as Akumi rolled her eyes.

"Your friends ?"

"Hardly "

Blaine slam her locker and look at her schedule. She happen to looked up and saw a wave of blue and black.

The girl was radiant fair skin with a beautiful nymph fairytale blue hair. The guy with his arm around her was intensely handsome almost threatening. His hair were onyx with matching deep eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Who are they ?"

Akumi looked as her eyes widen at the scene. His with that nerdy bitch.

"Goten " she said fondly " junior , he were once popular he change so much."

"The girl stupid British bitch Bra they must be dating I knew it "

Blaine didn't ask why she thought the girl was a bitch. The boy behind her caught her attention. His hair it were purple no lavender.

"Oh my god who's he ?"

Akumi laughed. " Trunks , obviously handsome "

"Obviously " Blaine breathed.

Trunks stared at his sister and Goten.

He couldn't believe it. He felt everything were about to change.

" Goten grandma wanted you too go to the market before you get home " Pan told him.

"Damn can you do it , me and Bra had plans "

Pan frowned. "Okay "

Bra giggled.

After school Pan went to the market and got the items her grandmother wanted then flew home.

Bra laid in the grass as Goten chin laid on her belly she was laying on her arm looking down at him.

" schools such a drag " she complained

He chuckled "summers almost here "

She smiled and closed her eyes feeling the breeze and The weight of his chin on her waist. "Summer " she murmured.

He stared at her as she open her eyes.

"How's everything at home ?"

"Okay , I'm happy I know the truth "

He scouted up to the side of her looking down in her eyes.

Bra looked up at him as the sun set shining down on them.

"When did you start to..."

"Started to what ?"

"Love me ?"

He sighed and looked away. "The night of the dance , you were dancing under the lights and I were watching you from the wall and you were smiling and I just wanted to take you out of there so I did , at the river I wanted to kiss you so badly "

Bra eyes shook as she reached for his face and brought him to hers.

They kissed heavily then pulled apart.

He smiled at her and picked her up by her waist she giggled as he held her standing up with her knees by his face.

The next day Pan were in her math class when she were called down to the principle office.

She were confused last she were there it were because of the Club discontinuation.

She walked into the office to see the secretary.

"Son Pan ?"

"Yes "

"Go on back there to office "

She went growing nervous.

She saw Trunks Bra and Goten and an empty seat.

"Ms. Son take a seat "

Pan swallowed and sat.

She looked at Trunks and Bra they shrugged.

"You all seem to be good students with good grade"

Silence

"But you have a missed an monstrous amount of classes "

The four teens all broke out in sweat.

"You all should be suspended and fail this year retaking toyr freshman and junior years."

They didn't know what to say it were true they cut class terribly. Bras eyes stared to water as Pan thought about telling her parents she were toast.

The principle swallowed. "But considering Miss Son Mr. Son what your family had went through this year , I won't make you repeat. Ms. Briefs you made quite an uproar with your protest , but your an all A student this is your first offense I'll let you off easy , I ought to make you all go to the summer school"

Bad news on top of bad news.

"But I'll let you kids get a break ,but you will next year received punishment as I see fit understood "

"Yes " Bra said softly.

"You three can go back to class as for you we're going to have a long long chat "

Pan looked back at Trunks he made eye contact with her as the door closed.

Pan had been worried all day. Was Trunks in trouble ?.

She waited after school by the doors as the kids scattered she saw him walk out and went to him.

"Trunks is everything okay ?"

"Let's take a walk "

Pan nodded.

They walked in silence from school into the city headed towards a an outlet of businesses. They stopped a few feet from the outlet Pan saw a few cars turn into the lot and leave people going in and out of stores and a group of people come out of one one was in crutches the other a wheel. Chair

"Mrs. Davill said I was a delinquent and might be suspended "

"Trunks you know that's not true "

"Look at him Pan "

Pan eyes traveled to the kid in the wheel chair he stared out blankly without purpose.

Pan took a deep breath "it's him one of them "

"I know I shouldn't never brought you here but I come here all time " he said shakily.

"Look what I did to him , I'm a monster "

"You were upset "

"That's not an excuse !"

"He was hurting me ! It's not your fault "

"It is and I'm paying for it , but I did cause I thought the worst , and I don't know I want to talk to him apologize "

Pan swallowed " I'll go with you , he needs see me that I'm a person that what he did to me was wrong and I want to tell him I forgive him"

"I wanted to take him to the RT tank , that's all I want to do "

Pan held out her hand Trunks took it.

They Walk across the lot to the chair bound boy.

They stood a few feet from him.

The boy dull eyes looked up to Them and it was like saw ghost and became fearful.

Pan swallowed. "What's your name "

"Pablo "

"Well Pablo I'm Pan the girl you tried to to ... Anyways What you and your friends did didn't break me and I forgive you "

"I'm sorry "he said and looked down at his legs. " I have to live with what I did to you forever , I won't feel the sand in my toes or water against my legs no more it's gone I'll die in this chair "..." Because of him "

Trunks swallowed. "My mom has this machine it'll help you walk again restore your cells and bones "

"Impossible " he breathed

"It's not FDA approved , but it'll help you "

Pablo took a deep breath " are you pulling my chain ?"

"No he's not "

Pablo began to cry.

Pan stared at him then Trunks.

"I'll have to tell my mom "

Pablo took a deep breath. "Thank you "

"I'll come back "

Pablo nodded.

Pan and trunks walked away it were dark now and Pan smiled.

"A monster would've never done that"

Trunks sighed. "Thank you for being there " he took a deep breath.

Pan grabbed his arm and looked in his eyes. "Stop beating yourself up please Trunks "

He paused and looked at her hand. "It's late "

She giggled "We're in trouble anyways Davill called my Dad "

Trunks smirked

She then sighed. " it is late I better get home before it get worse "

Pan hugged him goodbye. "Your a good guy Trunks "

"Bye Pan "

Bye

Pan had a huge lecture from her parents and they took her phone as a form of punishment , Goten had to do the chores for a month. Bra and Trunks didn't get in that much trouble but Bulma were disappointed.

Wednesday after school

Bra laid on her back smiling hugely with her phone in the air. She giggled at the text from her boyfriend as her bother sat on the floor playing a video game.

Bulma stormed around the house looking for her 14 Karat gold hoops.

"Bra wheres my earring ?" She yelled

Bra gigged "what ?"

"My earring !"

"Oh maybe in the back yard !"

"The BACKYARD ?!"

Bulma tripped towards the back door over Trunks controller unplugging it

"Mom !"

"Shut up !" She yelled harshly and went outside she frown as she saw the dirty pool and walked around its perimeter. She looked in the grass by the pool house it were a one story square foundation.

She grabbed her keys and opened it up to see it were a mess with boxes everywhere. She frown and stormed back to the house.

"Trunks Bra !"

She saw Trunks re plugging his game and bra smiling softly at her phone

"Yeah mom ?"

Bulma frowned. "You kids should be in trouble for cutting class !"

"Mom everyone does it " Trunks stated simply as he was still looking at the screen.

"Yeah chillax mom "

Bulma frowned more "THATS IT I WANT YOUR CARS !"

Bra laughed. " I have nimbus and he can fly mom "

Bulma looked at her son. " I do too much for you kids , Bra I know your dealing with being here with us we all are but I'm done being "the cool mom" and you Sir you want me too fix that boys legs though he got what was coming to him !"

" he made a mistake but Pans healed from that we want to do the right thing "

Bulma sighed." Well you may be right about that , but you had no right to miss that much school !"

Bras phone began to ring.

"Mom can you kept it down "

Then Bulma snapped she ran to her daughter and snatched her phone.

"Hey !"

She went to her son and ripped his console from the wall.

"Mom ?" Trunks asked

"You two are rotten !... Me and your father are going to Hawaii for a business retreat ! And I have to meet with that dimwit Nadeem , can I trust you here home alone ?"

"Of course mom " Trunks told her.

Bulma looked at them. " I want the pool house clean by the both of you old capsules from a few years back are stock piled in there "

"Where are the bots ?"

Bulma turn sharply at her daughter "you are doing it not them they are charging and I want my hoop young lady "

Bra watch her mother walk away with her phone and frown. Goten.

Trunks stood up. "Come on let's go see the damage "

The teens walk on the Caesar stone around the pool. There were two floating pavilions with white beds and silk currants ,a water fall at the edge with a grotto behind it , and a small area on the grass with logs and a silver fire pit that looked barley used.

Making it to the mini mansion the briefs kids walked in to see the lights came on as they walked in.

"Jeez this back yard must of cost millions " Bra mumbled.

Trunks began to grab a few boxes and Bra followed suit. They walked in a dark lit hall Bra never seen before. "Trunks where are we going ?"

"To the storage garage "

They enter a circular room with luxury cars lune together in a circle with one trick out bat mobile car in the middle.

Bra eyes widen as they kept straight into another all white room with silver locker like slots.

"Match the capsules with the label on the slots"

Bra nodded and did it

...

She sat on floor opposite to Trunks on her third box of capsule Trunks stood up behind her putting away another box.

"Trunks are you mad at me ?... For being with Goten "

Trunks stopped as there was silence for a minute.

"I'm not mad Bra " he turned to her and walk forwards sitting down in the floor in front of her.

Trunks shook his head. "I think it's awkward but you guys are good for each other better than Broly "

Bra blushed.

"Hey I love you, but don't do anything your not ready for "

Bra eyes widen in confusion "what ?"

"Sex Bra "

Bra eyes widen as her face flushed. " oh " she looked away from him

Trunks roses his eyebrow "are you a virgin ?"

Bra died of embarrassment then answered. "Yes"

Trunks smiled "I'm proud of you "

She rolled her eyes. "Are you ?!"

Trunks frown "that's non of your business "

She blushed "fine is Goten ?!"

Trunks frown more "is Pan ?! " he asked wide eyes as the question just blurted out.

Bra looked at him strange "what does Pan have to do with this ?"

Trunks coughed embarrassed he asked suck a question he hoped Bra didn't tell Pan.

"Nothing just random curiosity "

Bra smirked " well I'm not telling you !" Ha ha she didn't know if Pan were one , but she had to get back at Trunks he seem to be thinking really hard.

Bra stood up "I'm going back in the house I'm done "

Bra walked around her home and hit lost at least 5 times. She needed her phone to talk to Goten. She wanted to know , but she couldn't dare ask. She's happy with just kissing at the moment. Her face went insecure as thought about. Is that what I want ?. We love each other why not ?. She signed because I'm scared. When she finally found her living room she saw Trunks on the couch texting she frown at him then walked to her mother who was at the counter island she slide me my phone I took it immediately and Check my three unread texts.

I miss you

What are you doing this weekend

Baby ?.

She smiled as her heart felt a jolt of warmth and excitement. She text rapidly back.

Bulma study Bra , and sighed.

"Did you find the hoops ?"

Bra shook her head no.

"Trunks Come here I need to talk to you and your sister "

Trunks came and waited as Bra out her phone in her pocket.

"You know I'm going out of town on business , I want to say I'm proud of you two. Bra you can invite Pan over and Trunks you can go to Gotens "

Bra where happy Pan could come over , but why not Goten ?. "Noooo mom why can't Trunks stay ?"

"Why Bra ?"

"Because because Me and Pan may need protection "

Bulma giggled " your a strong women Bra you just don't know how to use it and Pan is pretty tough "

"But but I always get lost when I'm home "

"Fine it's up to your brother if he wants to stay "

Bra turn to him anxious.

He knew she just wanted Goten here. He would get her for lying to mom.

"Yeah sure "

Bra smiled and skipped to her room.

Trunks saw an worried look on his moms face.

"You okay mom ?"

Bulma nodded

Thursday morning

Pan sat on the window seal by the cafeteria with her head phones in with Goten in front of her. Her big wavy hair were pushed mostly to one side of her face. Goten saw Erasa Page and Chole and looked at his niece.

"Pan "

Pan heard her uncle called her name mixed with the current band she were listening too. "Yeah Goten?"

"Does Bra ever talk about me to you ?"

Pan thought about. "No not really "

Goten frown.

"I think she doesn't want me to feel strange because I for sure do not want to hear about you "

Goten chuckled he wanted to get into her head so bad and know what she was thinking.

Speak of her , her and Trunks just walked in and were coming there way. Bra smiled at him.

"Hey " she rung sassy as Pan nodded to her.

Trunks sat by Pan she handed him one of her headphones.

Bra were looking Goten in eye having a staring contest. She lost.

"So mom said we can have friends over while she's away this weekend " she stared at him as she said it then to Pan.

Pan thought about it "cool I'll have to ask my parents well my dad " she rolled her eyes.

"What's with Gohan ?" Trunks asked

"What you mean ?" Goten ask.

"It's like everything you do to have to ask him ?"

Goten shrugged.

Pan eyes lowered. " It's just how he show he cares I guess "

The bell rung and all the friends looked at each other.

"Later " Pan yelled jumping down from the window as Trunks handed her her ear plug.

"Bye !" Bra smiled as her and Goten walked away to her class.

"I don't get why Pans so like scared " she whispered.

"I had a talk with her about and then she started sneaking out ha ha "

Bra rolled her eyes. " no she needs a boyfriend "

Goten eyes widen then stop laughing. " no no she don't "

Bra laughed. "I can't have this conversation with you "

Later that day

Bra had sent to the restroom and we now washing her hands. Everything had been great she couldn't wait till weekend to be with Goten.

Slam the door open and out came a girl with an orange star shirt and a short short skirt looking ahead at her reflecting. "Hey "

Bra suddenly felt the air thicken. "Hey " she said lowly.

"Gotens girl right ?"

Bra blinked up "right " she said less than confident,

Akumi laughed "me and Goten we had some times "

Bra didn't like this one bit.

"We have special relationship " she whispered to Bra and walked closer to her back Bra up into the corner of the rest room.

Akumi tongue played with her teeth as her face came closer to Bras Bra turn her face as the girl was almost kissing her cheek . " we fight we break up we fuck "

Bra eyes watered as she pushed the girl by her chest off of her.

Akumi fell on her bottom while laughing at the clearly hurt girl Bra ran out of there.

Gym class

Pan and Trunks had to put up all the equipment due to being caught using Pans phone for music.

They were rolling the carts out of the gum into the hallway before the equipment room and doors outside when Pan pulled out her phone and began tapping it.

Trunks stared at the little square and snatched he smiled "who are you texting ?"

Pan frown and grabbed her phone flying a little bit. "Non of ya "

Trunks looked at her and smirked "using Ki at school is against Gohans rules Pan "

Pan suddenly had a moment to really take in Trunks he were shirtless in loose basket ball shorts hanging off his waist which was beautifully cut and sculptured.

Pan broke out in sweat feeling suddenly hot. "Trunks " she breathed.

He smiled unaware of her struggles " I think I'll take the initiative to punish you since your fathers not here I'll take the phone " he said stepping forward with his hand out

Pan step back her heart was beating out her chest she was choking. She couldn't breathe.

Trunks ran after her. She didn't get far he trapped her between the wall she could see the spring day from the doors.

"Where's the the phone ?" Trunks asked tickling her

Pan closed her eyes as they watered her checks were burning red and her lips were swollen. It was like an allergic reaction. Her whole body was shaken

She heard Trunks laughs as he teased her and her heart beat in her chest she dropped the phone and sprung her hand across his face as she flashed open her eyes and removed herself from him walking towards the doors.

The wind hit her face as the fresh air filled her lungs cooling her down her head was howling to the sky as her chest sunken deep with each breath.

After 5 minutes she saw Trunks standing there with his head down she walked back towards him her face soften as she wanted to apologize but when she got to him. He looked up with four scratches across his fave then He walked away.

She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her.

Friday.

Goten was at lunch with Trunks the scratches on Trunks face were almost gone. Everyone seem to be acting strange. Pan Bra and now Trunks. Pan seem to be ignoring everyone. Bra she left earlier today her mom got her , and Trunks has strange scratches on his face.

"Trunks you know why Bra left earlier ?"

Trunks shook his head no.

Blaine smiled and sat down at the table with the boys.

"Hi !"

Both boys looked up to see a Brown haired girl.

"Hey " Trunks said.

"What's your names ?" She asked smiling

"Goten "

"Trunks "

She smirked at the lavender haired boy. " I'm Blaine "

Bra sat in the office next to her mom. She were surprised when her mother showed up at school and took her to a special kind of doctor.

She blushed as the receptionist told us our order were ready. Mom grabbed the plastic bag and they began to exit the building getting in the car she felt the need to explode.

"Mom I don't need this "

"I read your text message Bra ... You and Goten ?"

Bras eyes watered. "So what we're together "

Bulma shook her head. "Your in love baby "..." I just want you prepared "

Bra sighed everything has change now.

Bra took the little circular compact and looked at it. " I'm not ready for sex let alone a baby I don't need it "

Bulma sighed. "Please Bra just consider it "

Bra frowned as they past up the school. "Am I'm going back to school ?"

Bulma shook her head no. "Im taking you home I have to catch my flight"

They pulled in the drive way as Bra open the door angrily.

"Your not going to kiss me goodbye "

Bras face was still hard but she went and kissed her moms cheek.

Bulma rubbed her hair. "I'm so sorry Bra for everything I have no clue what you feel like... Your not even all human so I have no insight on how to give you advice , but come to me always baby if you have any questions don't let it stay inside "

Bra nodded her attitude was gone. "I love you mom "

"I love you too "

She walked into her mansion home and sat at the counter top as her parents left. She sighed. Playing with the little circle then walking to her room and threw it in the corner.

She showered and put on dark skinny jeans a snug white Muscle shirt and an extra small pink velvet like jacket with glitter words across the chest and back under the hood.

Trunks came home while Bra couch potatoing.

"Hey where's Goten ?... Pan ?"

"They went home to get their things jeez your like obsessed with him " he said Rude as ever Bra threw a pillow at his head.

"Trunks you never told me what happen to your face it looks better now "

He ignored her going to his room and half way laying on his bed.

Bra took a cat nap on her sofa.

Pan flew next to Goten. She had to fix this Trunks were not talking to her. She missed him , and wanted things to go back to normal. Goten and Bra were always together now she wish she could tell Bra everything.

They landed on the expensive lawn and knocked.

A sleepy Bra answered the door.

Goten saw her soft socks in the carpet as she rubbed her eyes in those jeans and jacket. She was beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous "

Bra blushed and hugged him smiling then look at Pan as she walked in. Pan were also wearing darker jeans with an red shirt that stooped before her belly button.

"Hey Pan "

"Sup Bra wheres Trunks ?"

Bra rolled her eyes " in his room "

Goten shook his head and went into the hallway.

Bra and Pan stood in the kitchen.

"Where you been ?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "My mom got me the pill "

Pan eyes widen "are you guys "

"No way Pan ! Trunks will kill me "

"Why would I murder you ?" He asked coming around with Goten.

"Because Pan wanted to drive your car !"

Trunks looked at her in eye as she blushed.

"Damn you caught me " she said dull

"Nice Try "

Pan looked away.

Bra jumped on her counter top and got gram crackers marshmallows and chocolate and turns on the stove.

Trunks turned it off. "What the hells your problem ? Your trying to burn down the house !" He yelled to his sister

Bras nose flared as her jaw drop to speak.

Not before Goten stood in front of her.

"What the fucks your problem don't talk to her like that "

Bra and Pan both looked at each other.

"Dude shut up she's my sister "

Pan step in the middle of them. "Both of you stop ! Dammit , you stop being rude to your sister ! And you stop being so damn sensitive Bra isn't a fucking dandelion! "

"Trunks I want s'mores though "

"I'm sorry Bra lets do this right "

They stood in the back yard as Trunks lite up the pit in the grey stones and sticks.

Bra took a bite out of her smore dripping with melted chocolate.

They all made a few.

Bra and Goten shared an log while Pan and Trunks set on separate ones.

"Guys can you believe we like made it " Bra asked with a smile. "Summer !"

Pan smiled. " yeah it's pretty hard to believe uncle Gotens birthday is almost here "

Bra turn and looked at him as he blushed. Her face Soften

"When ?! " she almost yelled.

Pan laughed a bit. " June 13th "

Bra took in that information in. Deep thought. She looked at him and smiled. "You should've told me "

Goten blushed and shrugged.

Bra stood up and walked to Pan. "Come on Pan"

Pan and Bra stood in front the fire place with Bras Phone taking videos.

Goten looked at Trunks. "You okay dude ?"

"I'm fine " he said lowly looking at the fire.

Goten was getting sick of Trunks he seen to not be all the way there he stood up and walk toward the girls.

Bra were shaking her head twirling her hair on a finger as Pan stick her tongue out winking.

Bra saw a shadow come closer air was Goten yelling photo boom

Bra let go of the Button as her and Pan yelled.

"Goten !" They yelled fused together.

He laughed.

Pans phone rung.

"Hello hi Uub "

"Ha ha we're not having a party "

"Hold on "

" Bra can Uub come over "

Bra shrugged "sure "

"Yeah come okay see ya "

Pan smiled at her phone.

Like clock work Marron called Bra.

"I'm laying on my couch while you guys party ?"

"Not partying can you come ?"

"Yeah "

Bra hung up then looked at Pan.

"Isn't Uub coming ?" She gasp

Pan nodded. Realizing what they just did.

Bra paced back and forth as Pan but her lips nervously.

"What's wrong with you guys "

Pan looked at Trunks hey haven't really spoke since she hurt him.

"Umm NOTHING ! " Bra yelled

Ding dong

Bra eyes widen then she jogged to the door with Goten following her.

Her hand hit the knob and she felt hands on her waist. She smiled and opened the door.

It was Uub and his skateboard.

Bra let him in.

She smiled at Uub he was such a mystery.

"Hi Uub "

"Hey Bra sup Goten "

"Sup "

"Where's Pan "

"Back yard "

Pan had been standing there looking at the pool. It was so awkward. Trunks sat in a chair with his crochet black beanie.

Pan sighed she had to apologize.

"Hey Pan Chan "

Pan turn around and her face lit up she hugged Uub around the neck as he grabbed her waist.

They pulled away from each other.

"How you get here "

"On my skateboard "

Pan step on the board with her black painted toenails.

"Hey Pan wheres your phone ?"

"Over there on the log "

Uub smiled taking a few items out his pockets and threw them on the grass "

He began pushing the girl on the board.

"No wait Uub !"

Splash

They both fell In the water

Pan sprung up with her hair in her face. "Uub !"

He laughed at her as she splashed him.

Bra was shock then she laughed.

Pan turn to her and swam to the edge and grabbed Bra pushing her in with her.

"You jerk !"

Pan laughed.

Pan looked at Trunks. He was staring at her.

"Come in !"

He stood up and took of his shirt and got in with his jeans.

Pan saw his body and looked away.

Bra did not want to be in the pool she swam to the edge and Goten help her out.

Bra grabbed Gotens Hand and ran inside to answer it.

Marron saw a wet Bra and Dry Goten

"Hey guys "

"Hey everyone's in the pool out back "

Marron smirked and went noticing the couple did not follow her.

Bra turn to Goten and kissed him the smiled and Grab his hand pulling him up stairs.

They went in the hall into her room and she slammed the door closed.

Bra went to her closet and shut the door. Changing into silm

Goten frowned and went to open it to see her changed into sweats and a t shirt.

She looked at him and blushed. "Knock next time "

He smiled "sorry , next time maybe I can see ?"

She blushed more but didn't reply as he pick up something. It was a small pink compact case.

He looked at it confused then to her.

"What ?" She asked

He shook his head and grabbed her hand. Taking her to her bed.

He kissed her face and chest and neck.

She pulled away and looked down.

"What's wrong Bra ?"

She took a deep breath. " Are you a a virgin ?"

"No I'm not "

Bra sighed. " how many times hav you "

"6"

"With Akumi?"

"4 times her twice Valise "

Bra felt so many emotions she stop talking.

"Are you ?"

She blushed. "Yes "

"Don't worry about it Bra "

She had so many questions and doubts she wanted to ask but didn't.

He grabbed her hand. "We're going to be fine "

She nodded.

"Sorry I get so caught up in my head sometimes"

"We should get back "

Pan watched as Uub got out the pool and laid on the bed on the pavilion Marron sat on a log staring at him.

She took a deep breath and swam to the grotto where she knew he was.

She swam in under the water fall

And came back up for air opening her dark eyes.

She saw him leaning against the rocks water playing on his waist she took a deep breath.

"Hey Trunks sorry about , hitting you "

He Shook his head. "It's nothing "

She nodded and looked down.

"Hey Pan "

She looked to him.

"Who can swim under the water longest contest ?" He asked her with a Brow raise.

She smirked and nodded they looked at each other then took a deep breath . And went under water swimming out if the grotto into deep water.

Pans arms and legs sprung out as she swam to the wall and pressed her back to it.

Trunks floated in the middle of the pool.

She smiled and swam to him as her lack oxygen tugged her a bit.

She pushed her self off the wall and swam to him.

To her surprised he grabbed her Hand and pulled her along back into the grotto placing her on the floor.

They smiled at each other.

Trunks noticed Pans red shirt Rose exposing her black Bra.

Pan also saw these then looked at him and swam to the surface Pan also swam up talking a huge breath of air.

She looked to him and his Back was turn to her. A heavy and hurt red blushed came on her face. She closed her eyes. "Why do you make me feel so stupid ?" She asked him taking him by surprise.

Pan looked at him with still big eyes waiting for him to say something he didn't she swallowed hard and swam away.

Trunks stood in the pool thinking one thing. He made her feel stupid ?.

Goten and Bra came to the back yard to see it was empty just waves in the pool.

"Guess everyone ditched us "

Bra laughed. "Let's watch movies !"

"Zombie movies ?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

Pan

Ink strikes paper of a velvet book.

Dear No one

I flew home.

Away from it all

It's not easy standing next to someone

And a smile

A song

A chuckle

Or Frown

Can All remind you how deeply how pathetically how weakly your in with someone.

And that ... That hurt that comes with it.

So I flew home.

Xoxo -No one

Marron

His back coldly to me I look at him.

"What do you want Marron "

He sharply turn to her and walked to her as she step back. "You have a boyfriend right ?"

"Right " she said full of shame.

"What's his name ?"

He eyes watered "Tony "

"Tony " he repeated a bit with anger.

So stop messing with me " he said lowly.

She looked up at him. "But your my friend "

"Friend ?" He laughed

"Nah Marron see Friends don't do what we do "

"We kiss-"

"We kissed ?"

She nodded.

"Nah Marron that wast just kissing"

He step on his skateboard and faded on the side walk she cried to her car outside Bras house she looked up and saw Trunks.

She blushed and drove away.

Finals came and went everyone did pretty good it were now the last day of school.

Pan walked in school with a black wild bun on top of her head a school shirt and jeans.

She walked in next to her uncle and saw Bra talking with her bother she prepared to turn away and go to her last class of freshmen year.

"Hey Pan ! Goten ! Ha ha "

She closed and rolled her eyes but went,

"Hey " she said cooly as Goten wrapped up Bra.

"My moms having some fancy Party at the this hotel she said me and Trunks can go and we can invite someone !"

Pan blushed and looked away.

"Hey Blaine"

Pan looked up and saw a brown haired girl come to the group.

"Hey Trunkss " she sung in a smile

He smiled at her. "My moms having this thing want to go ?"

She smiled bigger "yeah !"

"Hey Goten is this your girlfriend?"

"Yeah Bra Blaine Blaine Bra "

Bra eyebrow rose

Blaine shrugged. " see you guys later " she walked away,

"What the hell Trunks ?!" Bra asked.

"What ?"

"Who the hell is that ?"

"That's Blaine "

Bra shook her head. "Come on Pan"

"Whys she pissed ?" Trunks asked Goten as they walked away,

He shrugged then smiled. "So Blaine ?"

"What ?"

"Could she be your GF "

Trunks blushed. While Goten laughed "it's about time "

"We're friends dude that's it !"

"What the hell Trunks was suppose to ask you ?"

"No he wasn't , and it's okay I don't have to go "

"Your going "

"But Bra "

"YOUR GOING !"

Pan rolled her eyes.

After school she flopped in her bed drained from the year and at the thought of going back was exhausting. She just enjoy this two months off then worry about the 3 years left.


	17. Chapter 17

next chap will be present time with Goten.

...

Pan knock on the door and Bra frown at the girls pony tail and pulled her in,

They went into Bras room.

"Where's... Everyone "

"Moms have Goten and Trunks helping out with charity "

"Oh , what's it for ?"

Bra smiled "capsule homes for homeless families "

Pan smiled.

Bra collapsed on her bed with a smile.

"Why are you all smiley smiley ?"

Bra shrugged. "I'm thinking of getting Goten a new phone for his bday "

Pan looked away

"You don't like it too much ?"

"No he seriously needs one ,but he told me he just wanted... You " she finished looking back in her eye.

"Me ?" She repeated.

Pan nodded. " and he seriously have issues that your loaded with money so fancy gifts aren't a good idea "

Bra frown.

Later that evening.

Bra stood while Pan sat and Bra ran her wand through Pans hair which was mid back length.

"Your hair grows back so fast !"

Pan shrugged "thinking of cutting it again "

Bra shook her head. "No keep it "

Pan chuckled maybe she will.

"Blaines suppose to met us here " Bra spat

Pan froze "Trunks Date ?"

Bra nodded. " is that whos he is into ?" She question in curiosity.

Pan shrugged."I don't know "

Bra smiled hugely at Pan.

"What ?"

"Can I do you hair ?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Sure"

Bra squealed.

Pan sat in at Bras vanity watching the dark tendrils fall in her face on her left eye. The deep brown hair sprang in a coil after leaving the hot rod. The sun had left and she could feel the night arriving waiting on no one.

Bras hair were done , it was similar to straight blue silk instead of hair on top of her crown in one of those sick buns. She stood above me in her room in a fuchsia pink robe.

Her phone buzz and she took a pause from my head.

"Damn Blaines almost here"

Pan watched as her friend finish the last strand.

"Outfit time "

Pan gulped to see what she was wearing.

Bra brought her a loose white shirt that cross over the chest , slim black pants, and black pump shoes with a small heel.

"You like ? I picked it out !"

Pan nodded."yeah it's fine"

The girls dressed.

Bra wore deep blue high rise shorts, with a soft cotton white shirt ,an medium size pink blazer, nude pumps ,and a long chain of pearls on her neck

Bra gave her an matted red lipstick. She looked so different.

Ding dong.

Bra rolled her eyes. "That's Blaine , I don't want her in my room "

Pan nodded an grabbed an black clutch purse with an gold chain.

Walking in the heels weren't as painful as she had thought , just annoying how light she had to be to not break them.

Bra open the door to see the girl. She wore a short metallic dress.

The girl blushed. "Is Trunks here ?"

Bra swallowed and shook her head no " your riding with us my mom sent a car in fact lets go wait for it "

Pan looked at Bra then Blaine.

"Dad were leaving !" Bra yelled as they exited.

Blaine watched as the estrange girls walking as they're shoes only made noise.

The car a Rolls Royce came and the driver got out and open the luxurious and awkward door.

The ladies got in.

Blaine turn to the blue haired girl she was very intimidating, but she were Trunks sister I should be her friend.

"How long you and Goten been together "

Bra smiled at the thought of her guy. "Three months officially...we have ... History before then " Bra said chuckling to herself.

Blaine smiled. " I can't wait to see him "

Bra and Pan stared at the girl.

Bra felt so pressed. If this were who Trunks liked why didn't he just tell her.

"You and Trunks a thing ?"

Blaine blushed. "God no ha I wish well I hope tonight "

Bra smiled. Maybe she was being to hard on the girl.

Pan looked out the window and took a deep breath at the passing lights.

Getting out to the hotel to Pans surprise it was a red carpet and inside the the rooftop loft It was beautiful lite room with a small dance space. It wasn't old farts in suits but a young crowd.

Bra saw him there in a dark blue cotton v neck and a black blazer with jeans she smirked as he had a glass of something looking a bit uncomfortable, but mostly handsome.

His eyes met hers and looked relief.

A man in all black with an headset walk to the girls.

"Bra briefs come on where you been your brothers on in five !"

Bra looked puzzled but went.

Pan and Blaine stood there alone.

Pan didn't know what happen to Bra she looked at Goten coming towards them.

"Whoa Pan you look "

"Strange ?"

"Beautiful, hey Blaine "

"Hi Goten "

"Trunks a busy man tonight he told me to apologize to you last minute changes "

"No it's fine"

Trunks walked in the room in a black suit with Bra behind him smiling he took the microphone.

"Hello there , thank you all for coming tonight and supporting the cause me and my sister both know the struggles of being a Teen and young adult of today's time , but in Thailand thousands of Teens and their siblings have lost there parents due to the current typhoon and those teens are now forced to grow up and provide for their siblings , Capsule corp is giving 10,000 capsule homes to these teen in need "

The room clap.

Bra step forward.

" and Capsule Corp donated 100,000 dollars towards toiletries each home has an 3 month supply of necessities "

The claps grew louder.

"On behalf of the entire CC family enjoy tonight and celebrate giving back !"

Goten watched his girlfriend and he felt himself fall in love again. She was just to perfect. Everything he wanted in a women and she wasn't even one yet she was still so young so was he but he would be 18 soon. It scared him to feel this serious so young.

He took a deep breath as Bra and Trunks floated to them.

Bra folded in Goten arms as he loosely and firm held her.

"I missed you "

"You did good baby "

"Thank you "

They pulled apart.

Trunks was avoiding looking a Pan and she wasn't looking at him either.

"Hello Blaine "

"Hi " she blushed.

"Excuse me " a deep voice chimed in.

There was a tall dashing man in suit.

"Would you like to dance beautiful "

Pan blushed and looked at Bra who had her heel in Gotens shoe to not let him ruin this for Pan.

"Yes she would !"

Pan grab his hand and went away.

Bra giggled as Goten frowned at her.

"I just want to go to the back room but my mom will kill me lets sit at the table ?"

Blaine nodded and went with Trunks.

"What you want to do ?"

Bra shrugged and looked back at Pan dancing slightly with the guy.

"I'm going to go with Pan I did invite her and I don't want her to feel left out. "

Goten nodded. "Okay "... He lowered his voice to speak next. "I'll find you later"

Bra watched him walked away and felt every fiber of her following him while standing still.

Pan looked at this guy she didn't know much about him , but sh knew she could dance. And be free and be... Sexy ?.. Yes in these clothes at this place she felt very Pretty.

"You got a name ?"

" Pan ... You ?"

"Peter " he smiled. "Two peas in a pod "

She paused and remember the charm Trunks gave her and she back away shaking her head leaving Peter and passing up Bra.

"Pan ?!"

Bra sighed. She knew Pan had confidence problems from what happen to her , but she was truly radiant so dark and strong willed an Amazon, and everyone saw it , but her. Walking to the table where Goten were.

She smiled at him sadly.

"What's up ?"

"Nothing " she said softly and laid her head in his arm.

"Where's Trunks ?" Blaine asked softly.

Bra smiled apologetic. "Sorry my mom completely Bailed and left him in charged he'll come "

Pan stood outside on the balcony of the roof top as the party went on inside. She took deep breaths looking at the stars. She were nervous She had told Trunks last time at the pool he made her feel stupid. She did feel stupid. Stupid to tell him that and stupid for her stupid feelings.

"Hey"

The deep voice hit her heart as her eyes fluttered Lowly as she turn to face him.

He stood there hair gelled back out his hard face.

"Hey Trunks... Great speech"

"My mom dropped this on me today me and Goten have been driven insane ,but it was pretty sweet ... Being in charge making moves "

She smiled. " Your destine for this life "

"Really sometimes I think I should be training dedicated like my father... Or your grandfather "

Pan eyes widen in fear as her feet step forward and grab his crease of his elbow. "Trunks no "

He stared at her a bit appalled. "You can't be like them they don't the dads and grandpa they don't stick around forever but us the kids we stay here and protect each other our moms "

Trunks eyes lowered to her hand on him.

He slowly grabbed it. What Pan didn't understand he would be a Dad one day.

He held her hand for a bit the slowly to her waist. With the space between them is his arms length.

She blushed feeling the weight of his hands on her black fabric. She rose her hands to his shoulder and they dance to the current song soft melody as the summer wind brush their skin.

Pan felt in that moment he was here and she was here too. She closed the space between them and laid her chest in his torso with her face in his side with her Indecisive hands fully grabbing his back as if she didn't want to let him by surprise he hugged her back just as tight around her back with his neck on her head cuddling it.

Pan felt her heart beating louder than the music than the passing cars below them, she was beaming brighter than the move she pulled apart and looked in his face.

He looked down at her and she closed her eyes as their lips grew closer

He saw her eyes closed lips red reaching to his.

Why do you make me feel so stupid.

The statement rushed in his brain and he pulled from her making her eyes open with an terrible blush.

Pan watched him clearly embarass and before any words where spoken he walked away silently and erupted into the sky her eyes followed him as her body whipped to the sky.

Gotens birthday.

Bra flew her cloud to the little house. Pan had told her Chi chi was gone apparently Gohan gotten wind to his little brother wanting the home for himself on his birthday and took her out of town for Trip. Videl were there ,but at her home with Pan.

Pan sat on the window seal as she saw her best friend. She smiled below to her and flew to Gotens lawn.

"Hey "

"Hi"

Goten walked out the home and smiled at his girl.

"Hey baby "

Bra blushed "Goten !"

Pan rolled her eyes. She's been wanting to ask Trunks has completely dropped of the face of the earth she could barley feel his Ki. She pathetically searched for it sometimes. He wasn't at home, but not that she even wanted to see him she were humiliated he rejected her.

Her ears burned red and her cheeks maybe from Goten and Bras tension filled air or because of what she was to ask.

"Where's Trunks ?"

Bra turned to her. "His at some Camp for Capsule corp."

"Camp ?"

Bra nodded. "Yeah but I doubt it's smores and campfires probably some high end hotel , he had an internship"

Pan realized it then , his internship it was this summer ?.

Pan had to get out of there and think.

"Well I'm going to pick some oranges see you guys later " she slowly flew away.

Bra suddenly felt a bit anxious.

Goten grabbed her hand and took her in the house , she sat on the bar stool while he went in the kitchen eating a banana and raiding the fridge. She smiled and walk around the island and hugged him.

"Your so greedy"

He smiled and grabbed her by the waist turning her around. "Hungry my mom made meals for me before she left "

Bra smiled she could eat she were to nervous." No I'm not "

He rested his palm on her belly. "You need to eat "

"I will later "

He grabbed her neck and pulled her head and face back to kiss her lips.

Bra face turn red as he kissed her.

He let her go and all she could think was whoa

"Come on baby "

Bra felt the hallway close in as she made the way to his neat room.

Goten went to his closet as she stood by the door looking at the bed then TV he came out shirtless making her blush.

He chuckled and grabbed her waist sitting in his fold chair with her in his lap and arms bear hugging her torso.

She felt completely like she had no control.

"What are you doing standing by the door"

She shrugged he laughed again grabbing the remote and turning on the Tv. A movie were on.

She stared at it in a daze as he rubbed her arm.

"Want to watch this "

"It doesn't matter"

It were silence as he held her in the chair and the movie was surprisingly interesting. Goten chuckled at but thought out it but it were pure silence.

She felt so nervous. The sun was almost gone now. Would she stay here the whole night ?. She had became clammy and warm sitting there.

"Shower I need one "

"Me too " he said blandly

The end credits played as another preview for the next movie showed.

Her eyes widen as the zombies dashed after their victims,

"Dawn of the dead " she yelled excited.

Goten laughed. " I knew my little nerd was still in there , I never seen it "

She blushed. "It's coming on in 15 minutes we have to watch it"

"I'll go shower then you , my moms bathroom is being repaired "he said embarrassed.

"Okay " she stood up and watch him go into his bathroom. Five minutes passed as the water came on. She bite her lip and walked to the bathroom.

Goten stood in the shower almost finished so Bra could go it were a fast shower , but he wanted to return to her.

The lights turn off and he looked up.

"What the?"

The Curtain open slowly and small feet hit the hard surface.

"Bra " he called out in a whispered

"Yeah "

He blushed in the dark.

"It's silly for us to shower separately.

He took a deep breath and turn to her. He could see her but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in his chest feeling the sensations of her warm and bare skin.

He took a deep breath as he trembled in her arms.

Bra eyes widen as she felt his body on hers.

Oh my god.

"Your so soft... I love you so much " he breathed and cornered her to the tile wall and took her lips as water ran on them.

She was so shy and let Goten carry her way until she realized where this could lead.

She shook him off and ran out of there

It was a dumb idea.

Goten rested where she had once been and pulled himself together he waited a while and Got out drying off putting on his clothes.

He knocked on the door.

"Bra ?"

"Yes "

"Can I come out "

"Yes "

He open the door to see her in a white shirt and pink sweats.

He walked toward her set on the bed next to her.

"You okay "

She blushed and nodded not looking at him,

"Hey it's okay we can take things slow, you don't have to do things like that "

"Sorry "

He chuckled "look at me "

She did.

"It'll come in time , but now I want you comfortable if you want to see me that's fine , if not that's fine too I love you "

She looked in his eyes then stood up and took off her shirt and pants blushing.

"Get naked sir"

Goten laughed and sat back in the bed.

The couple explored each other in a way neither of them mind, and Bra was so happy he was patient with her.

July 4th

Pan sat on tree as she heard the firecrackers. She wore a lace peach dress that stopped on her knees with zipper. In the front with brown sandals her hair were wild. She got dress for the holiday. They Bbq and the adults got Drunk. Her parents were feeling extra romantic she saw it all day and lied saying she had somewhere to go , but Bra was with Goten and even Marron was busy.

She looked at the lake and frowned I need a life. Nothing ever happens around her. Soon she'll be fishing her life away.

A shooting star caught her eye no it was a person ?. It was him

He landed dressed in grungy black pants black neon sneakers and a black v neck.

"Hey"

She couldn't believe she stared up at him.

"I had to come see you can we go somewhere "

She looked back at her moms house the kitchen was lite the too Trunks he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the landed at bayou they stood on the side as the water ran.

He stood next to her with his hands in his pocket as she looked down at her toes.

"You ... Ha had to come ?"

"Yes"

Pan eyes watered.

"You didn't kiss me back "

"And then you left " she said softer and covered her face with her hands as soft pants came from the monster of pain in her heart.

"I was a coward "

Her hands left her face.

"I always thought I was not like my dad , but I am that changes today "

Pan looked up in his eyes as tears spilled

"I'll tell my women I love her "

Pan liked frighten at him as he grabbed her into his chest then soflty kissed her lips

She didn't know what she was doing, but I think Trunks said he love her.

They pulled apart and he took her hand going to his car.

Pan looked out the window into s world she was seeing for the first time as he drove she didn't know where. It took a while until she realized she were going to his house.

They parked in the garage then went to the back yard he open the pool house.

It were an huge living room with sofas and chairs a TV and kitchen and a XL day bed.

Pan sat on the corner of the bed as Trunks stood above her her head were down and her body free from her dress.

"Are you scared ?"

She shook her head no

"Can I touch you ?"

She nodded yes

"Are you sure ?"

She nodded her head yes.

Trunks grabbed her neck sitting down and kissing her lips.

The couple fell back on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Brunette hair and smiles

That's what he's niece was like. That's all he remembered. She seem to be far away in his memories and it sadden him.

Laying in bed he looked at the stars wishing searching for her Ki. He couldn't remember what it felt like.

Slam

Closing the truck as the sunrise he looked back at his family he wore his hat to the front and smiled back at his mom , sister and brother. He waved. Gohan had an interview at an real university next week it had been a great month at the sons house hold.

"Bring back the bacon Goten " Gohan yelled.

He laughed "what we caught this week I'll bring back the whole Christmas ham !"

Videl and Gohan laughed as they watched him drive away.

Goten had a wad of cash in his pocket and he hadn't even put a dent int his supply of fish his family would be so proud of him.

He we're currently selling to the street vendors. A few kids came by with a soccer ball and they played with him.

He noticed the kids in school uniforms and happen to look up to see a school across the street the bell.

A women in a light princess coat polka dot black tights and knee high black heels caught his attention, her long brunette hair shined in the morning son an deep dark cherry.

He gasp and left the soccer game to follow jogging across the street as the women got in the car.

He ran after the vehicle.

It took a an right and two left turns in the traffic Goten jog at a constant spend and stopped as the car did.

She got out on her phone and clack up the stars of the hotel.

The way the wind blew her hair of her neck. His eyes watered.

He ran faster bumping into people. Up the hotels entrance.

He bursts in through the doors to see it were crowded.

"Sir can I help you ?" A womanly voiced asked.

He looked all around for her hair. His heart pounded as his eyes itched all around.

"Sir !"

There he saw her in the far left walking behind a stain glass door.

He ran after her.

"SIR YOU CANT GO BACK THERE !"

He ran behind the door it was a dark velvet hall way as the women with brunette hair skipped away behind another glass door. He picked up the past and saw her almost to the neck door. He ran faster and open the next one too see her running.

"Wait !"

The women ran faster half way looking back he only saw half of half her face and he grew determined. Only a few few behind her as they both ran like track stars.

She pushed through the last door as her hair flew back dropping a piece of paper.

Goten pushed through the door to see 6 more doors and an elevator with the elevator going to the 14th floor, and the women no where to be found.

Tears prickled out his eye lid as his heart yearned.

"Pan ?" He said softly and looked down with a sniff he picked up a small card.

It was an business card to a school. West city elementary.

He took it and put it in his pocket.

The bellhop lady finally caught up to him.

"Jeez you run fast you can't be here what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry "

"Your lucky i don't call the police ..Come on I have to write an report "

He followed her back to the lobby.

"What's your name ?"

"Goten "...

"Have anyone named Pan Son came to this hotel "

"Even if I knew that answer I wouldn't tell you creep "

The girl study the guys face and sighed as she typed at her computer.

"No no Pan son "

Goten sighed then had an idea "What about Trunks briefs ?"

The girl type. " no , but there are many times a rooms been paid for with an card from Bulma Briefs ending in 2356 "

Goten took in that information and sighed.

"Hope it helps "

"Thank you "

He left after that and went back to his car. Goten didn't stop at Capsule Corp. he did pass it by and looked at it.

He frowned.

He missed his niece

He missed his bestfriend .

He wouldn't sit around anymore waiting he would have to make it happen on his own.


	19. Chapter 19

Goten held the card in his hand outside the school.

He saw her leave the the school and get in the car. He followed her this time and wasn't going to loose her this time.

It took an hour to get across the town in traffic the car stop at town house with a garage and two story's.

He saw her go in number 210.

He took deep breaths stared at the house. This could be her his little niece. He wanted to know why she left them us her family. She seem to be doing well for herself to afford a driver and this nice home, but she never even shows her face. He waited two hours to build the courage and knock on her door.

He stood there in his gray hoodie and knocked.

"One minute" she sung.

Goten stood there heart beating as his palms sweat.

The door lock began to click and she opened it her eyes travled up his chest to his face and she stood there in a daze.

So many emotions over came both of them.

He saw her full face. It was soft,beautiful, and womanly nothing like he remember.

"Goten ?" She said cried.

He was also emotional. "Pan "

"How did ..."

"How did you "

"It was you at the hotel ?"

She looked away.

"And you knew it was me how dare you run away like that !"

She back away from the door and Goten walked in front of her.

"Where the hell you been huh ?.. Your mom misses you we all do "

Pan were crying unable to speak , but she just walk to him and hugged him.

"Oh Goten "

He hugged her as well and patted her back.

"I'm sorry ,I miss you guys too , it's just ... A lot Goten "

"A lot ? What possibly could be so much that you can't see your family ?"

"I can't explain it Goten ".

Goten look around her home saw and huge TV a nice couch a dining room an urban kitchen.

"This is your house ?"

She nodded.

"It's nice "

"Tha thank you "

"Pan please just come home for a day"

"I can't "

"Why not "

"I have work I have responsibilities I have have"

"Mom I'm home "

Goten heard an small voice shout he turned around and saw an little boy standing in the open door.

The boy eyes were black and his hair an soft blue.

He was shell shocked.

"Mommy who's this ?"

Pan was also unmoving unable to speak back to her son.

The little boy frowned in a way that reminded Goten of Vegeta.

"Is this my dad?" He asked frustrated.

"Go to your room " Pan uttered.

"Is it ?!"

"TRUNKS go to your room !"

Goten stared at the little boy then to Pan and back to little boy.

"I'm going to kill him !"

Goten ran out the house and flew away.

Pan cried. "No Goten wait!"

" mommy are you okay ?"

"They please go take your bath "

"But mom "

"Go !"

Goten flew in the air an super saiyan.

He couldn't believe it. That asshole Trunks disappears from my life and knocks up my little niece and leaves her a single mother has his nephew asking who his father is ?. Trunks you piece of shit.

He flew over the gate and banged in the front door.

"Trunks !" He yelled

"I know your in there "

Bang bang bang.

The door open it was Bulma.

The mother open the door and stared at the boy well man.

"Goten what are you doing here ?"

"Where's your son ?!"

Trunks stomp from the hall to the door.

"Mom move !"

"Trunks "

"Move !"

Goten ran in the house slamming Trunks against the wall. "You son of a bitch , you left Pan alone !"

All the malice left Trunks at the mention of her name.

"Pan where is she ?"

Trunks stood up and grabbed Goten. "Is she okay what did you do ?!" He yelled. "What did you say to her "

Goten shook Trunks off of him.

"No she's not okay she's an single mother because of you!"

"How could you leave her and your son !"

Trunks looked away then back up at Goten with pity and left out the door. Goten followed him.

They went back to Pans and the door was wide open.

Pan sat on the coffee table back to the door.

Trunks eyes soften at her he walked slowly to her and drop to his knees.

Pan looked at the floor absent minded. Then it hit her like a punch. His ki. She turned around and looked at him his face. He had purple peach fuzz and tired blue eyes behind his glasses.

They stared at each other.

Goten looked on from the porch and walked in the house feeling uncomfortable.

Little feet walked to the living room in Truck pjs.

"Mom ?"

Pan closed her eyes. "Yes sweetie "

Tj looked on at the two men , "who are these people "

Pan swallowed. "That your uncle Goten "

Tj eyes widen. "My uncle ?"

Pan nodded. "And this is " Pan hesitated.

Trunks turn to the little boy and smiled.

"I'm Trunks... Your father "

The little boy stared at the man and his eyes watered. "Well go back where you came from we don't need you !"

"Trunks " Pan said softly to her son.

The little boy ran out the door.

"Trunks !"

She stood up but a hand stopped her she turned around looking at his chest then up to his face.

Goten looked at them confused then left out the door closing it to find the little boy.

Pan

Looked up into his eyes and her heart stopped.

She stopped breathing and thinking.

He touched her face with both his hands and brought her lips to his.

There lips seal as she held on to his hands holding her face.

"I missed you " he breathed

She took a deep breath. "Trunks we shouldn't " she said then kissed him again.

"I know but I missed you too much"

They kissed all the way to her bedroom. Trunks dropped to his knees and rose up her dress caressing her legs and kissing up her thighs and waist as She took off his shirt.

After 30 minutes the two laid in Pans bed.

Pan played in Trunks hair lazily.

"You done a great job with him "

Pan swallowed.

"It's time for me to step up and help you you can't do this alone "

"He's mines Trunks "

"I know and I'm not trying to take him , but he needs a family Pan a real family "

Pan sighed "but that's not part of our agreement "

Trunks put his nose in her neck. "But I can't stay away not anymore "

"But you know what this means! " she yelled " I refuse to-"

"Your my wife !" He yelled to her " your mines Trunks is mines I want you both in my life "

Pan cried and hugged him.

Goten

Him and the boy where at the park.

"Why now why come now in my life ?"

"I didn't know about you I promise "

The little boy huffed "what about my dad "

"Look my dad came into my life when I were young too how old are you kid ?"

"4"

"I was 7 at least you have a 3 year head start your father will never leave you again uncle Goten will make sure of that !"

Tj nodded.

"Let's go back with mom I don't want to leave her alone with him "

The boy and uncle walked back to the apartment and knocked.

Pan answered and hugged her son.

"Don't ever run away like that again"

"I'm sorry mom "

The boys eyes went to the ground then too the man with purple hair in the corner.

Trunks waved at him and the boy waved back.

Goten stood there with a smile.

He still didn't know why things were like this, but now he knew where Pan was and that she had a son.


	20. Chapter 20

Goten knocked on the door and Pan let him in. Tj was home it were the weekend.

Pan smiled at him as she put on Tjs sweater.

"How was your flight ?"

"Fine hello Tj "

"Hi uncle Goten " the little boy yelled while putting on his shoes.

Tj had an big day ahead of him. He were going to meet his family from his mother for the first time.

Pan watched her son as he tied his shoe. "Ready ?"

He nodded.

Pan grabbed him arms then his torso and put him on her hip as her and Goten walked in the porch locking her door.

"Hold on tight Trunks "

The little boy pressed his face in his mom shoulder and held on to her neck tighter.

They flew in the sky side by side.

"How's everything with Trunks "

"It's... Fine Goten you don't have to worry about that okay "

"I guess what I want to know is why ?. Why he's stayed away from you Tj and me "

"Me and him had to came to an conclusion that we're better apart, it's not that he didn't care Goten "

"What about me ?" He asked

Pan shrugged.

" did I do something wrong ?"

"No Goten " she said small

"Then why ?"

"You have to ask him Goten"

They landed on the yawn and walk towards Gohan house.

She smiled and shook Tj waking him up.

Goten walked opening the door.

Pan slowly went in.

Chi chi were looking at the wall of photos and happen to turn to see her son then her granddaughter holding a little human.

She gasp.

"Pan !" She smiled and rush to the girl hugging her.

"Gohan ! Videl ! Pans here and she brought the baby !"

Goten stop smiling and realized his mom and brother they knew of the baby already ?.

Chi chi picked him up as Videl walked in to see Pan handing of her child.

She stopped in the hall with her hand on the wall staring at her daughter.

Pan eyes met her mothers. She swallowed and looked at her with her chin up.

"How old is he now ?"

"4 " Pan said

"I see your doing well for yourself "

"Me and Tj are just fine "

"I never imagine-"

"Well imagine it mom because he's mines and we're happy and he needs his grandmothers "

"Pan I don't want to fight " Videl said softly.

"Your a great mother "

Pan eyes watered as she went to hug her mom.

"Pan "

Pan smiled and turned "hey dad "

"Hi sweetie "

"I want you guys to Meet someone " she grabbed her parents hands and lead them to chi chi and Tj. Chi chi held the boy close to her heart as he shyly hugged her back.

"Trunks this my mom and my dad , your grandpa and Grandma "

"Look sweetie this is were I grew up "

Tj look around.

"Whoaaaa " he said as his mom carried him up the porch.

The boy blinked up at them.

"Well hi there " Videl whispered.

"Hi "

" he's so cute "

Goten study the little boy. He heart had accepted him already. The boys hair it what really intrigued him , it was identical to the girl he dream about.

A few hours after having dinner Trunks slept on the couch as Pan talked with her family.

"He is very smart for his age, he doesn't see things like the other children "

"What about Trunks ?" Gohan asked her while looking her in the eye.

"Well He's going to be around now, we're going to take that chance and be a family now " she said.

Videl sighed. "What if you end up like "

"I won't " she said sharply.

" what's the big deal ?" Goten asked.

"Nothing " Pan said.

Goten frown. "I don't get why you left with Tj "

" it was just something I had to do okay Goten " Pan said frustrated.

"I'm sick of this " the Uncle erupted out of his seat. "I don't remember any of this happening" he looked at a corner and focus hard. He thought back back a four years ago. He were 18 ?. Him and Trunks graduated he remembered Pan in the stadium she turned to someone and spoke but it was an empty seat no one was there Pan were talking to herself.

Goten stumble back in his chair at the memory as if he were seeing it for the first time.

"Are you alright Goten ?" Chi chi asked as everyone looked at him.

" Goten stared up at Pan. You were there at my graduation ?"

Pans mouth drop. "I I went to the same school as you Goten " she said lowly

"What ?"

Pan looked away. " I were a sophomore Goten "

"Who were you talking to at the ceremony to yourself ? He asked confused.

"No "

"Then who"

Pan took a deep breath frowning looking her uncle standing up.

"I went there with _"

"Ahhh" and headache over came his head as soon as Pan said a name .

He fought through his headache and looked at her.

"Who ?!" He yelled

Pan open her mouth as a name flew out three times in frustration.

"_ _ _ !"

Goten head pounded each time she spoke. The pain were unbearable he passed out as he saw Pan crying and picking up TJ leaving the home.

She laid on her stomach in the grass with an somber look she were crying.

Goten walk to her and patted her back.

She turned and looked at Him in the eye.

He couldn't speak in this cloudy world, but he wish he could pull her out of it when he woke up because maybe then he wouldn't be alone no more. He spoke before to her just once.

He grabbed her in hug in hopes when he woke up he could pull her out of here and into his world.

He saw his ceiling and sighed.

His arms were empty.

What happen. Pan was yelling at him.

He shook his head.

He found himself asking what happen a lot these days.

He opened his window and climb out walking around the yard once he was a a few miles away he flew into the city.

He we're going to get answers. If Pan couldn't tell him he would ask Trunks.

He knocked on the door and Vegeta answered.

Goten study the man.

"Hi Vegeta is Trunks home ?"

Vegeta let him in silently.

"Your holding up okay son ?"

Whoa Goten did not expect that Vegeta never did small talk from what he could remember.

"I'm okay "

The prince nodded and walked away.

Goten walked up the stairs and knocked on Trunks door.

There were no answer so he opened it.

Trunks were dressed at his mirror spraying cologne on his neck.

"What do you want Goten ?"

"I want to talk "

"About what " Trunks yelled frustrated

Goten took a deep breath and walk forward.

"I need an explanation damn it when did you and Pan get together ? I don't remember "

Trunks Scoff " all most 5 years ago"

"I'm busy I have to go meet Pan and Tj"

Goten sighed. " what happen why are we ... You were my best friend " he said with a blush.

Trunks sighed as well. "Were is the key word, I can't stand being around you and I know it's not your fault , but I blame you Goten for everything "

"FOR WHAT ?!"

Trunks eyes sadly look at the wall then to Goten. "For her " he whispered. "Please stay away from me Goten and Pan"

"Trunks that's not fair I can't stay away from Pan she's my niece "

"Yeah well she's my wife and being around you makes her sad"

Goten shook his head he grabbed Trunks elbow

"I still don't get it "

Trunks sharply turn to him" no you don't and that's the problem " he said yanking his arm from him and walking out the door.

Goten had angry tears on his face he wipe it in his elbow and walked out of Trunks room.

As he walked the halls he felt nostalgia. Making it into the den he took deep breaths and saw an liquor cabinet.

He went to it breaking the glass door and grabbed the first bottle he open the cork and downed the drink and when he finished he grabbed another and another.


	21. Chapter 21

Back to the past

* * *

Pan.

My parents had been calling me nonstop that night. I knew I were in trouble. Trunks offered to fly me home but I told him no, I didn't want my dad to see me with him. The rest of summer went by Trunks didn't call or text , and it hurt, but School came back eventually.

Pan walked through the doors of her school. Her hair were straight as she held her backpack. She was back at this old place , she felt so different from last year when she first came here.

She was not the same.

She walked through the hall way to the sophomore lockers she smiled as she saw her friend.

"Bra !"

"Pan hey !"

The girls compared schedules. They had 4 classes together and the same lunch. After getting settled in there lockers they walk towards breakfast.

The blonde walk towards her friends.

"Hi guys "

"Hey " they greeted.

"How was your summer ?" Bra asked her.

"It was long "

"How's everything with you and Tony ?" Pan asked her

Marron shrugged and looked behind her then back at them. "I don't know "

"Hey Pan have heard from Uub ?"

Pan shook her head no but the guy walking in the front doors caught her attention.

Uub with a buzz cut and not earrings strolled in the school with a guy in a wheel resembled Uub.

"There he goes "

Marron turned around and this times he were shocked as the boy passed them by.

"Uub ?" She called out softly but he ignored her and kept walking as the boy in the wheel chair stared at her.

"Who's that ?" Bra asked.

"I never seen him before" Marron answered.

"It's a big school "

"Yeah it is"

Ring

"We better get to class "

Pan and Bra weren't in their seats 10 minutes before being called to Devillas office.

"Hello ladies welcome back "

Pan rolled her eyes awaiting her punishment.

"Thank you " Bra said softly.

"I hope you girls had a very productive summer,"

Bra nodded.

"Well I'll get right to it so you girls can get to class"

The principle pulled up an neon orange paper with black print.

It read Volley ball team.

Pan gasp.

"Sports ?"

"Yes, I did a little digging into your back ground at Cambridge you were an star at rugby and Polo "

Bra blushed.

"And you I think the social environment of joining a team will do you some good "

"But but I Im not a sports person "

"Well you'll think next time before you cut class dismiss tryouts are today after school"

The girls walked back to class side by side only to met Goten in hall.

"This terrible absolutely terrible !" Bra shouted "I have to kiss dance goodbye"

"Is that bad I must be doomed !" The boy said.

Pan frown. " volley ball can you believe it ?.This sucks I have enough on my plate "

Bra shook her head "good luck Goten " she wished him as the separated.

"Maybe it won't be that bad.

Lunch

Pan and Bra had the same lunch and too there surprise so did Goten

He sat down at their table.

"She gave me an job !"

"An job ?" Bra and Pan repeated.

"She says I have no guidance and haven't applied to any schools, a job should teach me responsibility"

"Well why haven't you applied?"

"I'm going to be a fisherman Bra "

"Oh " she said lowly then smiled "okay "

Goten stared at her. Really she want to be with me even if I had an job like that.

Tryouts.

Pan pulled down her spanks with a frown. The coach told her she were a spike and Bra were a net.

"Okay girls "

The coach oddly deep voice scares the crap out of Bra.

"So I'll divided you girls into twos one spiker will go against one net if the net fails to hit the ball she's out and the next net is up , but if the spiker ball is hit she's out and the next spiker is up lets go "

Pan were first the coach threw her the ball. She saw the brown hair girl walk to the opposite side of the net. Her eyes squinted.

Blaine that bitch.

The whistle blew and Pan threw the ball in the air and smacked it.

It the the floor on the opposite side of the net.

The whole gym was quiet.

Pan looked at the coach and laughed "did I do it right "

The coach nodded "oh yeah your forms sloppy but you did it very right next "

The next girl an ginger walk to the net throwing Pan the ball.

Pan repeated what she did causing the girls to say whoa.

Girl after girl they didn't have a chance.

Once it was Bra turn she jog to the net.

Pan then smiled.

She threw the ball then smacked it.

Bra brought her hands together and bop the ball on her arms bringing it back to Pans side while sliding on the floor. Pan ran to the ball with her hands up and pushed it with the tip of her hands back on Bras side. Bra got up quickly running to the net jumping a few feet in the air hitting the ball on the gym floor.

The coach whistle. As Pan stared ar the ball then Bra. "I guess I'm out "

"This is amazing " the coach breathe.

The rest if tryouts were Pan and Bra on on side the other girls on the other. They won with the score 15 to 6.

Bra and Pan walked out the gym outside and met Goten. He kissed Bras cheeks.

"Nice outfit"

She blushed and pushed him away.

"How it go ?"

"Pretty awesome surprisingly "

Pan bite her lip as she stared at Bra. "Where's Trunks I haven't seen him all day"

"Well he had to go back to bad school for skipping "

" Davillas a bitch !" Goten shouted.

Bra frowned at him while Pan shook her head. "Well I guess I'll go home don't need to be in anymore trouble "

"You never told me why your grounded "

"Long story some other time"

Bra watch Pan leave and grew nervous.

Goten grabbed her cheeks and kisses her lips making her stop thinking. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

When he pulled away she were dizzy.

"You want me to fly you home "

"Oh no It's okay "

"Okay later baby I love you "

"I love you too "

He grabbed her neck and kisses her one last time, and left.

She took a deep breath.

She decided to drive home.

Goten had been very bold lately and she knew he said he didn't mind waiting for her, but the print in his pants said other wise. That night on his birthday they just were cuddling naked, and since then they were more comfortable around each other , he was more open to her to show her himself, which was fine ... What scared her was her wanting more she felt like they should be doing more together.

She got home and walk through the door Trunks attack her with questions.

She didn't want to talk to her brother but go in her room and think about him.

"Hey how was School ? Pan ?"

"School was whatever Pans fine she was little upset though "

"Why because of me "

She stared at her brother strange "no we had to join the volleyball team why ?"

He blushed "no reason "

Bra shrugged and went to her room.

...

The season just started and orange star high sports stars were Bra Briefs and Pan son they won 3 games so far and were making there way to the championship.

On the bus ride home from their current game Bra and Pan sat on the last seat with Pans head resting on Bras shoulder and Bras resting on Pans with an Pans iPod in both of their ears. The bus parked at Orange star and all the girls tiredly got out.

Pan yawned and stretched as Tripp forward. She look over at Bra.

"Later "

"No wait Pan "

"Yeah "

"Let me drive you home "

Pan rolled her eyes she wanted to get home ASAP and think about how stupid she had been this summer to Trust him. "Aww Bra you Know I hate being in cars "

Bra sighed and nodded "okay "

Pan rolled her eyes again. "Okay I'll go "

Bra smiled as the girls walk to her car.

"Why do you still drive this thing why not ride nimbus or learn to fly "

Bra shrug "I guess I like how it looks "

The girls got inside and Bra headed towards Pans house not before going to a drive through of an food joint.

Pan sip her smoothie while looking at her grandmas land.

"So what's up why did you want to drive me home ha ha ?"

Bra park a few miles from Pans house and sighed.

"Okay I've been thinking about me and Goten and I think I'm ready to.."

"To what ? Have sex "

Bra nodded. "We've done other stuff , but never that I need advice have you ever ?"

Pan nodded "I have "

Bra was shocked and turn closer to Pan with a curious smile. "Really with who ?"

Pan looked away and sighed. "Your brother "

Bra almost fell out her seat. "WHAT ?!"

Pan blushed and laughed a bit.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN ?!"

Pan shrug "on forth of July he came and pick me and up and ..."

"Oh whoa " Bra said then look deep in thought "are you guys together "

Pan looked out the window and shook her head no.

Bra frowned then remember why she ask Pan. "I'm ready I know I am "

Pan laughed " this is why you want to drive me home you could've just text me "

"I know but I didn't want to risk Goten being around "

Pan open the door. "Don't say anything to Trunks Bra "

"I won't I won't "

Pan got out and slammed the door.

Bra frown oh her brother will hear from her.

She drove home and storm straight to her brother room. He was doing his home work.

"Trunks !"

"What ?"

"Oh nothing just got back from taking Pan home from our game "

His eyes softly at her name. "How is she ?"

Bra sat on his bed. "Oh she's a little depress and sad not her usual self "

Trunks say up from his books. "Why what's wrong ?"

Bra shrugged. "She wouldn't say anyways going to shower we won by the Way " she got up and left leaving the boy with his thoughts hoping he felt like shit for not asking Pan to be his girlfriend after they did that

The next day.

Pan and Bra were walking to 3rd period. They both had practice later after school.

"Hey Pan Bra !" Their team mate yelled as she passed.

"Hi April!" They yelled back.

Bra smiled she couldn't wait to tell Pan the news she had. "Hey Pan-"

She was interrupted by hands on her waist turning her around.

"Whoa " she breath airy as she feel in his chest one of his hands left her waist and went to her neck massaging it. His lips were on hers as they kiss.

Pan stood there rolling her eyes.

"Hey baby "

She blushed. "Oh hey "

"You look good " he told her in between a kiss.

Bra wore a jean wash skirt with an golden zipper and her OSH shirt.

"Thanks you too... How's the job going "

"Great , " he said resting his head in hers "let's get out of here "

She know they shouldn't skip , but he asked so subtle she couldn't say now. Looking back at Pan who were frustrated.

"So your leaving ?"

Bra looked at Goten he wrapped her in his elbow. "Yeah she's is "

Pan nodded "okay be .. Careful guys "

Bra Goten went outside and walked away from school into the city.

"I'm an mechanic assistant it's pretty cool "

"I'm glad you like it "

"What about volleyball ?"

"It's great when Pans spiking and IM on the net no one can stop us "

There feet hit the alley and Goten scooped her up and took off.

"I can't believe Davill was so hard on Trunks "

"Me either he screwed up once" Bra stop talking when she saw Goten staring at her.

"Where are we going ?"

"I don't know "

She chuckled at him and closed her eyes in his chest taking a quick nap.

"Bra "

"Wake up"

She felt the chill of the grey day as her feet softly hit the ground. She looked up to see they were by an sunflower field. The wind were thick and she thought of her hair it were in a straight pony tail tied with an silk pink ribbon.

"How's my hair ?" She asked him

he smiled "let me fix it "

"Okay"

Bra felt a pull and the weight of her hair fall over left side of her face.

She looked back at him he smiled. "Perfect "

"Come on let's go inside " he took her hand and walk

Goten went in and he closed the door after.

Bra walk in his room with a blush and a smile.

Goten flop back on his bed and opened his arms.

She smiled and laid in them as he turned on the Tv.

Bra stared at the TV. She could feel Goten snoozing off.

She turn around still in his arms now facing his chest she ran her fingers inside his shirt then down to waist playing with his button.

Goten blushed "what are you doing"

Bra blushed and looked in his eyes.

He grabbed her breast and rubbed them "now we're even "

She laughed then stopped.

"I love you and I want to make love to you "

He looked at her and kissed her lips.

He kissed her lips and put his body on top of hers. He stop for moment then looked in her eyes. Then kissed her again.

...

"Oh my God... Goten " she weep

"Sorry " he said lowly "you want to stop ?"

She shook her head no and She hide her face in his shoulder as her body shook under him.

Goten laid on her waist with her small legs on side of his masculine body.

He ran his fingers in her hair with his mouth by her ear. "Bra I love you I love you sOoo much "

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them in the covers.

Laying in Gotens bed she felt embarrassed but all in all okay. Goten was literally Glued to her.

"I need water "

She blushed and got dress and went into the kitchen.

She got a glass.

Not knowing she was being followed.

Bra turn around and saw a naked Goten. She burst into laughter and shock as he grabbed her head and kissed her roughly.

He pulled away. Turning her body around and holding her waist with her chin on his shoulder. Bra blushed feeling the weight of him.

Bra looked up at the wall. Sending lights through the blinds.

"Damn it my mothers here"

Bra rushed to his room and he followed her locking the door grabbing shoes and shorts.

Hearing the door open they went out the window.

He flew her home. She was so fragile in his arms making him hold on tighter.

Landing on her lawn. They quietly walked to the door. He grabbed her face looking in her eyes.

"I got you Bra. Forever , For the rest of your life"

She looked in his shakily closing her eyes and rubbing her head in his chest he grabbed her back and head with his arms.

Bra eyes flashed to the door. "My fathers coming "

"So ?"

She giggled "so I don't want you to die "

He pulled away and smiled side ways.

"We'll tell him one day " she told him.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Bye bae "

"Bye Goten "

She watched him run off then went in her home meeting her father in the hall.

"Hi daddy " she said walking past him.

Vegeta stopped "Are you alright girl ?"

"Yeah daddy " she yelled back going into her room.

The next day

Bra left a few minutes later than normal. She walked in slowly feeling like everyone was staring at her. She wondered if they could tell.

She saw him and Pan sitting on the window she walk to them very robotically.

"Hey Bra " Pan said subtle

"Hey "

Goten grabbed her and neck making their lips touch.

Pan rolled her eyes "im out "

She looked at Her uncle with Bra and suddenly felt jealous. She wished someone looked at her like that.

The weekend.

Pans head hit her bed while hanging half way off she looked at ceiling as it rain outside.

Ill tell my woman I love her

Thats what he said. She couldn't dare show her face at Bras house and he hadn't made an effort to see her either.

7 hours later

She were on her floor with her arms around her knees balling crying as quietly as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

Getting real close to the end here guys.

Everything was quiet to her but in reality it were the semi finals before district championship and it was a home game at OSH the bleachers were full and roaring on both sides.

We did a huddle with coach.

"PAN BRA we got a lot riding on this ,BLAINE CINDY you stay on that net ready !"

"ORANGE STAR HIGH !"

They pulled apart and saw their opponents meeting them at the net slapping hands with them then getting into their positions.

Pan pulled down her spanks and bounced the ball the whistle blew and She got on her tip toes tossing the ball with her left hitting it with her right.

It was a hit

The crowd cheers.

Hit after hit Pan got a pretty good start. Scoring 6 pts.

She bounced the ball and smirk it was time for her signature move.

She spiked the ball to the other spiker head.

The whistle blew and there coach brought hell storm.

"I want her out she did that on purpose Ive watched your other games she does that at least 1 time each game its a tactic to how you keep winning "

"Thats not True " Pan yelled

"Pan shut up " the coach yelled

"No shes saying lies "

"Thats it Pan your out"

Pan storm of to the bench after her teammate gave her a towel and water she threw the towel and sat down.

"Bra your up"

"But im on Net "

"Not anymore your not Blaine is your our spiker "

Bra was nervous how could Coach put all this pressure on her this game is important.

"Alright Bra!" She heard from the stands and saw her boyfriend. I cant lose in front of Goten I cant.

Bra spiked the ball and the girl from the other team hit it back to osh side blaine ran and hit getting a point. She looked back at Bra and smiled

they had they were tied 10 points each. There were 30 seconds on the clock With the ball on the visitors side The girl threw the ball with force.

"Blaine !" Bra yelled Blanie ran and dove side ways to hit the ball and missed twisting her ankle. She held it in pain as the other side roared with the upper hand.

Coach went to blaine picking her up.

Blaine cried "it hurts" as they all surrounded her.

Coach looked at Pan. "Your in "

Pan nodded and went to the court as the time began.

She bounced the ball in the air and jumping feet off the ground and arching her back and swatting the ball down the chicks on the visitor side dove each missing it but seconds as the ball hit the spot on the court floor.

Buzzzzzzz

The crowd cheered as Pan smiled being tackled on the floor by her teammates.

She saw Bras body on hers along with many others.

"I fucking love you Pan !"

Pan laughed and looked up at the ceiling as everyone left the gym.

Her friends got off of her and she closed her eyes.

She could feel her heart beating im her ear.

"Congratulations"

A voice rang in her ears making her heart stop and senses alert

She saw his hair eyes and hands holding a bouquet of roses.

She sat Stood up while looking at him he handed her the flowers she grabbed them and began beating him with them.

"Ouch hey Pan !"

Thwamp

Thwamp

Thwamp

He laughed and ran from her as she chased him by the net.

He grabbed her hand with the deadly flowers then her waist and dipped her back romantically kissing her face.

Whistles were heard from her teammates.

Pan open her eyes as he sat her back up straight. She saw Goten and Bra looking at them Goten was shocked while Bra was laughing a few feet away.

"I forgot to tell you Trunks was back "

Pan blushed as Bra laughed louder.

Her eyes went back to Trunks he took her hand and they walked out of there together.

Goten looked at Bra "you knew ? I had no Idea"

"They're in love "

Trunks and Pan walked through the forrest in silence until they were back at his house going into his pool house.

Pan felt sick and warm from the memory of them in here from the summer.

"Im sorry Pan , I had the internship and school and just a whole lot of other shit "

"How long were you interning ?"

"All summer then guess what ?" He asked excited.

"What ?"

"I got it I won the intern "

She smiled and hugged him "congratulations "

He hugged her back. "I thought about you every day wheres your phone ?"

"I don't have one anymore my parents took it well they give it back then find another reason to take it again"

"They find another reason or you give them one ?"

She rolled her eyes "i give them one " she then sadly looks away with her back turn to him.

"You look so hot in your uniform "

She blushed feeling his hand on her hips and lap on her back.

"I don't want to lose you ,but What i want to be the president of Capsule corp. I need someone who can wait on me , I hope its you cause I love you so much "

Those last 5 words hit her soul she turn around and pushed him on the bed kissing his lips in a blur. She grabbed his head sitting on his lap with him under her. Her teeth tingled and her eyes were lust filled slits. He grabbed her back with one arms rubbing up it and his other hand caress her bottom under her black shorts. His fingers ripped the fabric. She grabbed his jeans tearing them off.

She looked felt him and her body took a calming breath as a feeling over took her body.

She grabbed his and sunk her teeth in it tasting a mix of his dna and a little blood.

He grabbed her by her hair and flipped her over on her back and before she could breath or blink his was biting her hard and making love to her.

Her body jolted to the head board as he kept her still in between him and it.

...

Pan laid by Trunks in the bed she were tired she hadn't call her parents but it. Was Friday and they just won the game hopeful they weren't too upset at her and if they were she didn't care not right now.

Trunks held the small of her neck with his hand and her hair.

"I never done that before "

"What bite someone ? Yeah me either "

He shook his head no "I was a virgin "

Pan blinked."what ?".

"I was scared I guess I didn't want to give myself to someone and get hurt or something, Goten was telling me I needed a girlfriend so I thought Blaine could be... I don't know you were just not into me at all".

"What does this means Trunks what we just did what we've done ?"

"It means that I want you to be with you "

"You want that ?"

"Yes"

He kissed her lips.

He saw on her neck.

"Look at your neck"

Trunks got his phone in a mess of clothing and dialed a number.

"Where are you ?, I need your help no don't bring him"

"Who's that ?"

"The only person I know who I can Trust to help us "

I really should call my parents pan thought.

Trunks was cuddling her like a bear.

She closed her eyes.

"I wish I could stay like this for forever "

"What about school "

"Screw school "

Trunks laughed.

Knock knock

Trunks open the door and grabbed the bag.

He gave Pan an shirt and some jeans as he dressed in sweats and v neck he open the door again and Bra came in it.

She had a small pink bag and smiled at Pan the got terrified at her neck.

"Damnit what the hell my best friend and bother are super freaks "

Pan blushed.

"Goodbye Trunks !" Bra yelled at him and he left leaving the girls.

"Geez this thing is bad, what happen ?"

"We um got carried away"

"Carried no ma'am you got completely thrown away !"

Pan smiled "i missed him , it felt really intense this time"

"Yeah too intense "

Pan couldn't help it Bra was making her laugh she burst in happiness.

"We're together now Bra"

Bra smiled "well duhhh i saw that at the game "

"Its still very strange for us we kind of skipped a few steps but I'm really happy".

"Me too just wait till we are adults "

Pan laughed then stopped "well Trunks and Goten are kind of adults "

Bra had that realization too "they're are both 18 "

"And are graduating this year "Pan added.

"Then college with hot college girls " Bra said petrified. She then grabbed the concealer and foundation and patched pan up.

"Okay every day maybe even twice a day put the concealer the the foundation if you don't want gohan killing you"

"Thanks Bra"

"Your welcome"

"Speaking of my dad can I see your phone "

"Yeah here "

After a very long conversation with Gohan Pan got the okay to stay at Bras the weekend and she invited Goten.

Goten was a bit weirded out by it but came to terms with it he was happy for them.

Next Friday after school Marron stayed in the parking lot on the phone. She was annoyed and screaming at her boyfriend.

"Marron you never want to fucking hang out anymore "

"Ive been busy ! Tony gosh YOUR FRIENDS DO NOT LIKE ME AND I have shit going on !"

"How could I know you never tell me "

"I have to go"

The girl akumi came up to Marrons window.

Marron rolled it down.

She handed Marron a piece of paper.

"Thats the address , you sure your going to go there alone?"

"I can handle myself "

Marron backed out the parking lot and drove an two hours away.

It was dark time and were she went there was a lot of cars around a fire outside an country house heavy metal music playing and drug using.

She looked at everyones faces trying to find him.

"Your in the wrong part of town sugar"

She felt a bit fearful but kept going until she was in the home.

She saw a bunch of pothead kids dancing and laughing and on the couch there he was with a girl.

She walked up to him.

"Uub "

He looked up at her and frown grabbing her arm.

"What the hell are you doing here "

"I need to talk to you "

Uub looked around and rushed her to a door.

She saw pictures of two little kids together and Uubs skateboard broken in the corner.

"This your house ?"

"What are you doing here its dangerous"

"Your ignoring me i called and text your phones disconnected , I don't know whats wrong with you but I here , how can I help?"

"You cant help !"

She walked to him and hugged him.

"Yes I can !"

"I love you "

And in that moment he grabbed her head and kissed her as an heavy metal song played in the house. Their bodies became one.

Afterward Marron watched ubb in his eyes he got up and dressed

"Uub ?"

He didn't answer just left.

Marron grabbed her head and screamed to the top of her lungs.

She got dress and stumbled out of the place. With people looking at her.

She looked in the mirror of her car and saw her hair a mess and hickeys on her neck.

Monday

Trunks Pan Bra and Goten were in their usual spot on the window, they noticed they kept hearing about a party.

Marron

Walked the halls with no soul as everyone looked at her. She felt a swarm of whispers and laughs and felt dizzy surrounded by everybody.

"Hoe" Erasa yelled to her as she turn and saw her boyfriends angery face he grabbed her shoulders and slapped her across the face.

"You fuck that low life scum you fucking whore "

Marron was in shocked "say something now bitch "

Goten ran to them and pushed Tony off of her.

"Whats your problem shes a female "

"Nah shes a whore"

Uub walk towards the scene and looked at tony.

"Don't ever put your fucking hands on her again"

"Fuck you Uub , she only pity fucked you because your brother is dying of cancer "

It was over Uub just took over and bruised Tony up real bad Pan and Marron was crying and Uub was arrested.

She didn't know that his brother was sick, hes alone in jail while his brother is dying because of her.

Her true friends didn't question her they just accepted her and supported her.

A month later

Uub sat by the hospital bed his brother were watching Tv. It was towards the end Uub knew Anthony knew it and even their mother knew it.

Uub grabbed Anthony's hand.

Anthony held on to Uubs weakly.

"So umm surgery next month are you ready ?"

Anthony smiled "I cant wait"

"Thats not funny "

"Whats the point of surgery ?"

"Stop it Ant "

"Okay okay look an baddie at 10 o clock "

Uub turn around and saw Marron.

"Hi "

"Whos this ?"

"This is Marron "

He held out his hand "Anthony "

She took it "nice to meet you "

Knock knock

"Hello Anthony look at you "

"Yes look at me "

"Its bath time "

Uub helped the nurse put him in his wheel chair and watched them go while sitting on the bed.

Marron walked in front of him standing a few feet away.

"I know your going to tell me to leave but I'm not staying right here with you with Anthony"

She walked closer and hugged him around his head with his temple in her chest. He grabbed her wrist and kissed it.

Marron helped Uub with Anthony meet his family help feed in washed him in his last days. Sadly Anthony never made it out of surgery. The day they found out Uub cried in her arms and mourned his big Brother. They didn't let Uub come back to school for 5 months and him and Marron walk through those doors together.

The OSH Volleyball team went to nationals and won with 120 spikes by Pan she broke records.

Prom Was magical Bra and Pan were the only sophomores there.

Graduation.

Goten and Trunks were in their caps and gowns while their girl friends were in the stand sitting by each other.

They screamed to the top of their lungs for both boys.

Trunks got accepted into an near by college there were better ones he got accepted into but he couldn't leave his girlfriend behind. Bra had secretly applied Goten to the same school as Trunks just so he could have options he got in as well.

They were starting to live the rest of their lives.


	23. Chapter 23

Going back to the present next chapter.

* * *

Pan and Bra didn't go for Volley ball this year they. Goten and Trunks had started school and they had used every bit of free time to be with their boyfriends.

It had been a week since they saw them and were at the malls food court.

Pan sadly laid on the table pouting " I miss my man "

Bra nodded " i feel ya sister "

"At least Goten is being pulled and dragged through capsule corp"

"Please Goten studies all the time and then has to go fish just to pay his tuition and- other stuff"

Pan sighed with a blush.

"I miss the D " Bra blurted out causing both girls to laugh.

"Okay thats it we're going to see them "

"Are you kidding me I have three test tomorrow"

"Well Im going" Pan stood up and left Bra watched her and decided to go home on nimbus.

"Pan walked on the campus to the dorms and knocked on the door.

Trunks opened it and grew so excited pulling her in by her waist.

"Baeee "

She smiled "Gotens here ?"

"No "

"Good "

Pan attacked him and found herself having the best orgasum of her young life.

Trunks kept laughing at her throughout their sexually encounter.

Pan put back on her pants "whats so funny "

"What happen to my sweet little Pan "

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you busy ?"

"Just studying"

"Oh sorry " she blushed

"No I needed that "

She smiled as they laid on his bed looking at his homework and book.

"You know I could do it "

"Do what ?"

"College "

"Im ready now "

"No your not "

"Trunks look at me Im a woman stuck in a kid situation I should be with you right now Im not a kid"

Trunks sighed "you still have time your 16 "

"Almost 17".

He looked at her again "okay I cant focus " he grabbed her hip and pulled her softly under him.

Bra was so grossed out and so jealous of Pan telling her the next day of her and Trunks alone time she missed Goten so bad. Thankful this weekend he had to do overtime with fishing and he invited her over. Gohan was attending an University as well and money was tight with Goten balancing school and fishing.

He picked her up from school. She ran and jumped in his arms hugging him.

"How was school "

"Stupid what about you ?"

"Okay Im glad its over "

Goten looked at the time on his new phone.

"Ive Gotta Go come on "

Bra flew nimbus long side Goten. They made it to chi chis the son family were outside doing laundry.

Bra blushed and spoke. "Hi Pan videl and Chi chi "

Chi chi rose her eyebrow to the girl. "Hello"

"Im just going to help Gotenn.. Fish "

Videl snickered as the two teens ran off.

"Those two are really close Pan ?"

Shit. "Um yeah "

"How close ?!"

Pan shrugged.

Videl really took in her daughter, she was very womanly now tall tone sporty and dare she say it sexy." Theres something different about you "

Pan looked at her mom "im growing up " she said flatly and walk in her home as her mother followed.

If videls hunch about Bra and Goten was right then that means... Pan !. That cant be , but girls their ages usually influence each other. She went right in the kitchen and watch Pan drink a water.

"What ?"

"Whats up with you ?"

"Nothing "

"Your attitude is different your clothes everything , Goten and Bra are nearly making out with their eyes and your okay with it "

"Their dating big deal "

"And are you ?"

Pan sighed "yes I have a boyfriend "

"Who ?"

"Trunks , don't tell dad "

"Are you... Having sex ?"

"Yes Mom "

Videl frown "pan he is in college he is rich he he "

"I love him okay I love everything about "

"Hes a grown man"

"Hes only 18! Im 16 "

"Your too Immature "

"Im old enough to know what I want and this bullshit Fishing is not it "

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH "

"IM OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS IM ABLE "

"Marrying someone rich is not the answer to your problems you still have to work "

"Well marrying someone poor sure didn't help you mom "

Videl slapped Pan across the face.

"I love Gohan !"

"And i love Trunks no matter if hes rich or poor"

"Your so young you don't even know what love is !"

"But I do mom "

"Whats going on here ?" Gohan came into the front door.

"Nothing Gohan " Videl spit out as Pan left and went to her room.

Bra and Goten walked passed the sun flowers with Gotens fishing gear.

Bra looked up at him and blushed with a smile.

"What ?"

She stopped while looking in his eyes backing away into the field.

"Bra !"

She giggled and ran from him he laughed and chased her down grabbing her hips tackling her softly. He turned her over on her back.

She looked up at his face and the sky.

"I missed you " she said softly.

He kissed her lips and put his nose in her neck.

"I missed you too".

Bra couldn't explain it the motions of their bodies on the ground and the feeling. It was worth the wait.

When they were finished they stood up and kissed then smiled at each other.

"Fix my hair Goten "

He put up her ponytail and tried to tie the pink ribbon on it but the wind blew it away.

"Crap "

"What ?"

"I lost the bow "

She giggled. "Its okay lets get fishing "

Bra waited in the lake watching Goten swim with the fishes catching them with nets and his hands.

She read a book getting lost in the pages and suddenly realized Goten hadn't come up yet. She panic and looked at the water.

"Goten ?" ... "GOTEN ?"

Next thing she knew a hand was grabbing her pulling her in.

She surface and slapped him he laughed and grabbed her arms.

"Jerk !"

"Look Im sorry "

She took a breath of relief. Just happy to see him.

"I thought the worst Goten , don't scare me like that I can't even think of you "

"Hey Im sorry , Im right here Im not going anywhere"

She smiled. "Better not "

Next month

Bra were at school it had been a great month she missed Goten but , they try to see each other once a week. Slamming her locker she turn and saw a very pale Pan in a hoodie.

"Pan whats wrong ?"

"Im scared Bra "

"Why "

"I hadn't gotten my period "

Bra paused also realizing she hadn't had hers either. She shook that thought out of her head.

"When was it suppose to come "

"I dont know " Pan whispered "its been a while "

"Take a guess "

"Two months ?"

Bra took a deep breath. "Lets go "

They walked to Bras car and drove away.

Pan was jittery freaking out big time.

"Hey Pan calm down , Im sure its nothing your hormones must be out if whack cause your stressed about Not being with Trunks " it was the best Bra could come up with.

They went to a drug store Pan looked at the boxes.

"Can you take one with me ?"

Bra giggled "sure "

They each picked out one then went to public bathroom.

Bra and Pan went into separate stalls.

Pan sighed and just got it over with. She waited and waited for the lines to appear they did and she read the instructions. Smiling she realized she was not pregnant. She jumped and walked out the stall dancing then looking at Bras stall it open slowly and a tear filled eye Bra came out.

"Im Pregnant"

Pan eyes widen to saucers her happiness gone filled with worry.

Pan sat drivers in Bras car as Bra cried on the dash.

"Bra it'll be okay "

Bra was hysterical "no it won't How could I tell my mom ... My dad !"... "I should've taken the damn pills "

"We'll tell them together, look Im here for you, your not alone "..."but you have to tell Gotens

"Pan I can't "

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know "

Bra got home late and went to Trunks room she laid in his bed and just cried. She powered off her phone.

Bulma walked by Bras room the Trunks and heard weeping. She open the door confused and saw Bra hysterically crying.

"BRA whats wrong ?!"

"Mom Im so sorry !."

"What are you talking about sweetie"

"I didnt listen to you now Im pregnant !"

Bulma looked horrified at her daughter.

"VEGETA !" She yelled within seconds he was there turning on the light.

"Whats wrong with her ?!"

"Tell him Tell him Bra !"

"Im sorry ... Im pregnant "

Vegeta looked at her and his wife for a long time before he just walked away.

Vegeta grip the metal bars in the GR.

"Not her not her too!" He punched. A whole in the wall and looked up at roof. "NOT HER ! YOU HEAR ME !"

He collapsed to the floor remembering the day she was born. Her small body stiff from the removal of her tail. She warmed up to him.

Bulma looked at him from her hospital bed. "We cant introduce her to this life Friezas coming back again !"

"We'll destroy Frieza I will and Kakkorot "

"What if you don't and what if you do theres always someone else's or something wanting to kill us she has a better chance being raised by other parents look at-"

"Dont you say it "

"Its true Trunks always worrying always frighten, I Know its shitty to say but I wish for the days when I don't have too see the son family Vegeta"

"Shes my daughter I won't just throw her away on some human that will not help her shes stronger than them"

"Not throw her away get her somewhere safe is all Vegeta where she could have a normal life like I did"

Vegeta closed his eyes he knew in his heart it wouldn't matter but the women was right Frieza is coming back.

"Theres a school for girls on the other side of earth if she doesn't train she'll stay weaker and her Ki wouldn't stand out on an scouter, and when this is over we can visit her"

End flashback.

Vegeta knew this pregnancy was a sigh no matter how much they had hid her from this world from her true self she couldn't escape it , he still couldn't escape, and Trunks sure as hell didn't escape it. It'll haunt him forever that night.

Goten

He sat on his bed holding his face. As the girls pre-recorded voice came in his ear.

"This Bra Im busy leave a message or don't I never check these things ha ha ha "

He already left a ton of messages, he just hung up. It was not adding up. She just stop communicating with him its been a week and a half.

The door open to his room.

Trunks brought in take out. "I got kims " he hollered placing the bag on the table noticing the stress Goten.

He looked at his friend as Goten rose his head. "Trunks have you heard from Bra ?"

"No why shes okay ?"

"She hadn't been answering me "

"Thats strange " Trunks thought then smirked "maybe some young high school boy fancy her " he teased.

An heat of jealous hit Gotens heart. "Screw you dude "

Trunks laughed "alright let me call her "

Trunks dialed his sister. He got voicemail. "No answer"... He sent her text to call him.

Goten looked down disappointed. Then stood up. "Im going " he said rushing towards the door.

Trunks stopped him. "No are you crazy finals are this week Im not going to let you flunk"

Goten shove Trunks off of him and sat down at the table.

"Jeez you got it bad , theres more than one way to find Bra"

He called his GF.

"Hello "

"Hey beautiful you okay ?"

"Yeah how was your day "

"Long annoying , Im with Goten hes looking for my sister "

There was a pause. "Im not with her in fact I haven't seen her she hasn't been around exactly "

"Why not ?"

"I ...I don't know, don't worry though guys Im sure shes... Fine Trunks I go to go"Bye "

"Bye "

Trunks felt an off vibe with Pan.

"Pan says she hadn't been at school "

Goten took a deep breath. "Im going there !"

Goten stood up.

Trunks grabbed his shoulders "hey No way you have test tomorrow "

"But its Bra !"

"Goten no shes fines you hit the books now "

Goten sighed frustrated and nodded.

"Okay "

A two weeks had passed without a word from Bra. Trunks barley spoke to Pan and he were even worried now that his mother had called him home and invited all the sons over. Goten went home and would meet him at CC later.

He took a deep breath as he walked into his home. He had to see Pan he knew she would be here later.

He walked in his home doors and from that moment on he knew nothing would be the same.

"Mom?" He got no answer he walked upstairs to his kid sisters room she was there in her bed looking at her hands.

"Hey Bra"

"Trunks " she looked up and smiled a bit sadly.

"Hey are you okay ?"

Bra nodded "no not really but Im fine"

Trunks walked to her room and sat on the bed.

"Gotens been going crazy"

Bra eyes soften. "Goten ? Where is he "

"At home he's coming tonight with everyone"

She smiled brighter this time.

"Can you tell me whats going on ?"

She sighed and looked away. "Ask mom"

Trunks sighed. "Well can you tell me hows Pan"

"Shes fine "

Trunks relaxed a bit. "Okay good Im glad you two are okay Im going to my room see you in a little bit"

Goten and his family arrived at CC his eyes soften Bra was in there. He tried to pry information out of Pan , but she just said Bras fine.

They knocked and Bulma let them in. All the briefs and Vegeta were in the living room. He could see her face as she sat in the couch he sat down adjacent from her she avoided eye contact with him.

Bulma sat by Bra who sat by Trunks. He smiled at Pan and she smiled back.

"Everyone take a sent anyones thirsty hungry ?"

"I for one just want to know whats going on ?" Chi chi asked

"Yeah Bulma are we having dinner here ?" Gohan asked

"No nothing like that though we could"

"Then whats going on ?"

Bulma looked at Bra Bra took a deep breath.

"Well if you don't know me and Goten are dating "

Goten eyes widen as Chi chi jaw dropped in shock she eyed Goten.

"No I didn't know that "

Goten took a deep breath "we are together mom , but I don't how when lately you been ignoring me "

Bra blushed he was mad at her , her eyes watered.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak "well see Bra is grounded and I took her phone and electronics she hadn't been responsible "

Bra blushed and looked away.

Grounded ?Goten thought what did she do.

"See Chi chi Gohan Videl Trunks and Goten... I don't know how to say this so I'll just do it Bra is pregnant "

Videl gasp as Trunks eyes widen and Goten froze.

"Pregnant what do you mean pregnant ?"

"Well shes having your sons baby "

Trunks looked Goten then Bra he grabbed her in a hugged his poor sister.

"How did this happen Goten ?"

Goten looked at his mom "its pretty obvious how this happen mom, I love her "

Bra looked at him with sorry eyes.

Chi chi eyes were watered as she took a deep breath.

"Anything else anyone would like to say"

Pan looked at Trunks and he nodded. "Me and Pan are together"

Gohan looked at his daughter shock. "What ? What are the rules Pan no boys "

"Theres nothing you can do about it dad I love him "

Gohan sighed and looked at Videl then Vegeta.

"I've took Bra out of school shes started a program to help her graduate sooner than her class "

"And I want to do this Program too " Pan said.

"Pan "

"No dad its what I want Im ready for college I do not want to FISH !" She yelled standing up looking at her parents and grandma "IM NOT DOING IT !"

Trunks was taken back by her outburst.

"Lower your voice young lady " Chi chi told her Pan eyes watered.

"Gotens already not full timing it either now you too how will we provide for ourself."

"Ill go full time, Pan deserve to be what she wants, I have a family now and I need the money "

"But college Goten "

"Its just have to wait "

"Okay everyone the news is fresh with baby and Pan, i think we should digested and let it sink in , and regroup other wise Chi chi Bras first Doctors appointment is next week.

Gohan stood up. "Come on Pan "

"No dad Im staying with My friend, ill be home later "

"Okay but we will talk later "

Trunks watched him leave then Videl Chi chi stayed.

Goten looked at his hand then to Bra.

"Can we talk privately "

She nodded and went with him into her room.

He was quiet for a bit the he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Bra why didn't you tell me Bra "

"Im sorry i didn't know how "

"I love you so much "

"We're so young Goten"

"I know but we'll be okay we're a team Ill go to work get us a home "

Bra pulled from his chest and looked in his eyes. "Goten Im scared I cant do this without you "

"You won't I'm not going anywhere"

"Marry me Bra "

"What ?"

"Marry me will you do it " he got down on his knees and propose to her.

"Marry me"

"Yes !"

"Yeah ?"

"Yeah !" She got down on her knees and kissed him.

"I love yo so much Goten , I love our child "

Goten looked down at her belly.

"I knew I wanted you forever, but you saying yes and hold my child Im the happiest man alive ".

Pan sat across from her parents. looking down as they lectured her.

"Trunks is a good guy"

Gohan looked at her and shook his head. Pan wanted to quit school and gradate her best friend were pregnant and getting married. Everything was happening to fast. "I never thought you grown up so fast" He didn't want to push her away.

"I can't accept this Pan, your going to end just like Bra"

"Is that so bad shes happy"

"Shes a child so are you "

Pan rolled her eyes. "We're 17 mom "

Videl looked away.

"Its just what it is now "

Pan told them.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other as their daughter went to her room.

First week of Summer.

**_Heart beats fast_**

Her dress were long,slim, and the color blush, there were lace flowers in the sheer like fabric. Her hair were braided into a bun with a crown of tea roses. She looked out into the sunset from the beach house. She could see Her mother, Marron, Uub, Videl Chi Chi, Trunks, Gohan, Ox king, and few

Others before the beach.

**_Colors and promises_**

Pan walked behind me grabbing my back. I turn to her.

**_How to be brave?  
How can I love when_** **_I'm afraid to fall?_**

"You look beautiful Bra".

"You too Pan"

We smiled at each other and hugged each other.

Pan eyes watered. "I love you Bra"

"I love you too french fry "

**_But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._**

Pan laughed and pulled away. "I'm going to take my seat don't keep him waiting. She handed bra the bouquet of peach tea roses.

Pan speed walked out the door seeing a very uncomfortable Vegeta.

Bra looked down at her belly it were still flat. She rub her manicured hand over the fabric on her torso. She took a deep breath and walked out the home to her fathers side he took her arm and they walked down the candle lite wooden stairs. She saw her husband his eyes were red tears streaming down the bridge of his nose.

She started crying to looking into his eyes

**_One step closer_**

**_I love you_** **_Goten_**


	24. Chapter 24

Love

Goten staggered through capsule corp seeing double. He walked around with his shirt unbutton and an bottle in hid hand. He took a drink walking up the stairs finding himself in the attic. He saw an full body flip mirror,an mannequin with an dress on it, a dresser and a ton of bins.

He walked to the mannequin and rubbed his fingers on the lacy fabric,it wasn't quite white nor was it all pink,it was an pretty dress he felt as if he had seen it before he held the tail looses in his hand he brough the fabric of dress to his nose taking hungry whiffs Closing his eyes as his nose eat the dress, he then turn to the mirror to look at himself be softly drop the dress and went to the dresser. He opened the drawer to see nothing but capsules and small trinkets. He went to the second and then the third there were an manila envelope. He grabbed it and twisted the thin metal opening the flap and a few papers spilled out on the dressers top. He looked at them and saw an a metal for orange star high school national champion, a small white card with the words. Looking at Goten. His eyes widen as he turn the pic around.

His heart stop as he gasp and stepped back at the women in the picture. It couldn't be no It had to a younger Bulma, thats impossible he wasn't alive when she were this age it it it were the girl from his dream. Smiling up gracefully in the sun at the camera wind in her hair arms at her side and eyes glowing in an light brown dress. She was beautiful. Goten eyes watered it wasn't all his head she was real she had to be she had to be. He put the picture in his pocket and looked at the papers then the metal he read the golden words Orange Star high. He dropped the metal and ran out the home and flew dizzy into the sky.

It were dark and the school were deserted. He stood in front of it. "Come on High school "

he closed his eyes. "Think Goten think"

Blue eyes behind dark framed glasses looking down at him. His eyes shot open as he gasp. "Shes real shes Got to be" he closed his eyes again. The club. Thats right he were in an club with an stupid name.

"Goten ?"..."ha ha its you I can't believe !

He turned and saw an blonde women with light blue eyes in an trench coat with an huge round belly. "Do I know you"

The girls face went with regret.

"Ma Marron ?" Her every last memory he had of her raced through his head. "MARRON!" He smiled and hugged.

She hugged him back tightly crying.

"Hey don't cry "

She pulled from him wiping her face. "Its the baby making me so sensitive and damn it I can't believe its you how are you ".

"Im okay look at you your "

She grabbed her belly and smiled "yeah its a girl, Uubs already so protective over Antoinette its ridiculous"

"What are you doing here Marron its late."

"I come her sometimes its just by my home and I stop and think of us in this yard in those classrooms"

"Us who were Us"

Marron closed her eyes. "Trunks Pan You Me and and "

"And who Marron "

Marron opened her eyes but stayed quiet.

Goten sighed frustrated snd reached in his pocket showing her an picture. Marron looked at it and tears soaked her face.

"Who is this Marron"

"That is ... Oh please don't make me Goten " she cried then grabbed her belly.

Goten backed off of her. "Its okay."

"I have to Go Goten or Uub will worry "

"Let me walk you home "

"No your pretty drunk you should get home it was nice seeing you Goten "

"You too Marron"

He watched the blonde he had forgotten until today walk away.

He looked at the picture again and a a strong wind blew it out is hand into the air.

"Hey ! Damn it " he walked after it the wind picked up and blew out of his site.

**_Too far away to feel you_**

**_But I can't forget your skin_**

He closed his eyes as traffic and the wind went on around him he grabbed his head in frustration he felt as if he were the sun as the world went on around him.

He saw her in the crowds an women with blue hair walking down the street. His eyes widen noticing the people around he couldn't fly now. He walked after her.

"Hey !"

**_Wonder what you're up too_**

**_What state of mind you're in_**

"Wait " yelled picking up the past reaching his hand out to her as she got father.

**_Are you thinking bout the last time_**

**_Your lips all over me_**

He started to jog towards her.

**_Cause I play it and I rewind_**

**_Where you are I wanna be_**

"Don't Go !" He cried as more people separated him and her.

**_Wanna fly to you like birds do_**

**_Straight across the world_**

He was dizzy confused and Hot with an headache itching on his brain, but he couldn't stop he would never stop he needed this girl.

**_My body, your hands ooh_**

**And I'm missing every ****_word_**

He needed This girl who played with him in his slumbers.

**_You are mine, yeah you say so_**

**When you call me late ****_nights_**

He were full out running shoving of what it seem to be thousands of people out of the way.

**_But I_** w**_onder how should I know_**

**_You're in love enough to_** **_fight_**

"Please Stop !"

He wasn't living he were just existing his life had change forever and he didn't know why or when but he knew he were alone and it was because of this girl. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up to her.

**_Fading away, when you're_** _**drunk and alone**_

She turn the corner at the end of Her face on the picture erased again from his memory. He kept running though.

**_Can't see my face in your heart anymore._**

He frown finally free of the crowd and full speed ran down the concrete turning the corner to see...

**_Telling yourself you_** **_don't feel lik_**e**_ before?_**

**_That's when I run_**

**_All of these thousand miles_**

**_That's when I run_**

**_All of these thousand miles_**

**_To get you back_**

**_Coming for you, babe, I'm coming now_**

**_That's when I run_**

**_All of these thousand miles_**

**_To get you back_**

He saw nothing but an empty street. He turned around and all of those people holding him back were gone.

He hunched over screaming into the wind with his eyes closed and arms open and everything around him turn black.

No one heard him.

He were thrown into an field of grass with an tree.

There she were one hand on the trees bark the other in front of her with her back to him.

He were in tears and walked to her. He were inches from

"Please stop leaving me " he whispered to her.

His hand rose to her back and with just the tip of his fingers on her dress she broke and turn into a million buttery flys fluttering over the sky and into the air away from him the wind blew his hair back as he watched all them fly away from.

Goten sat up. To see he were outside on a bench he sat, he were still at the school. He felt his cheek they were wet. Did he fall asleep her. He panic and looked for the photo he didn't see it.

He stood up with dull eyes clenched jaw and nothing to lose he could see capsule corp from there.

He frown and bursted into flight towards the Briefs residents.


	25. Chapter 25

The boy stood proudly above the thousands of dead bodies with an orange and pink stripe fruit in his right hand. Hair defying gravity blue scouter on his eye. He took a bite of the fruit.

"Vegeta stats on the planet "

"95% water 5% land its and flood zone "

"And the inhabitants"

An sly smirk were on his cheek "what inhabitants ?"

"... Frieza well be pissed It won't be good for sale He might just blow it up anyways... Come back Frieza has another assignment for you"

The boy finished his snack and threw it behind him strutting to his pod down the runway of bodies.

Planet Vegeta

Her thick black hair hung to her shoulders.

Knock knock.

"Come in "

"My Queen the prince is due to arrive here at 18:00"

Shes nodded. "How is the public"

"Frighten ma'am Freiza fleet hung 5 men yesterday in the street accused of treason crime rate is historically high and theres talk of an rebelling lead by Burdock and locals are looking to your husband for answers its pure chaos"

The queen closed her eyes as her servant continued.

"The Frieza fleet has evacuated the land, but his ship is still in orbit around the Planet"

The queen had an tear down her eye.

Her servant gasp. A saiyan never cried. "Your highness "

"And and tarble ?" She asked in a whisper.

"Don't know we lost contact a month ago on his trip scouting for healing potions and plants."

She nod sniffing "Good Good" she stood up and walked to her servant. "He has an better chance than being here, king Vegeta has given our son with ease to that tyrant Nappa and Radditz have mysteriously disappeared he's making his move soon"

She held out her tail to him as he surprising unwrapped his from his waist they each put the tail in their hair. "Its been an pleasure having you as my servant Tobiaco "

Tobiaco nodded "as you as my Queen Valca "

"You are free to go home Tobiaco to your successor and your mate"

Tobiaco nodded. "Thank you my queen "

He left off running home.

She wrapped her tail back around her waist and rose her hand removing the crown as it fell on the floor. She dropped her red gown and went to her bed putting on the training bodice and and black hoodie coat sitting on the bed.

Thats Frieza has terrorized and broke my people and my mate my king just let him. Well he could Take my people he could take my husbands pride, he can take the planet, but he could not and will not have Tarble and Vegeta.

She heard the pods coming theought the atmosphere she took the black sag hiding it under her coat.

Vegetas Pod open and his scouter buzzed.

"Vegeta Frieza has another assignment for you you are to be at Planet Darkia before Midlight and thats an order"

Vegeta didn't reply and went straight through the basement into the castle. He would eat and change his armor.

He remembered everything his father had told him To always be prideful even when working under Freiza one day I will be the ruler of Saiyans and I had to survive to lead them because a saiyan would and will kill Freiza Father said the legend will come again Its pumping through all of us. So he would be Frieza puppet for now.

He walked down an hall.

"Vegeta"

He turn and took stance to see someone in dark clothing walked forward.

"Who are you ?!"

She took off her hood and he scoff.

Her eyes lowered her son was hard and cold like his father, if only Tarble could show him the way. "You have to go Vegeta "

" and where am Im going ?"

"You have to Find your brother"

"Hes lost in space thats impossible"

"We have an Yardrat in the prisons cells shes agreed to teleport you to her planet and help you "

"That Yard Rat was tortured for days and wouldn't give up her planets location"

"What makes you think It would help us"

"Frieza is going to kill us the rebellion is starting his men have left the planet "

"This is obscured why would he kill is all "

"He's afraid of us "

Vegeta eyes widen. "Come on lets go"

She hid him under her coat

As they ran.

"If this yardrat could teleport why haven't it gone home yet, ?"

"she needs her hand on her forehead to do so we have her chain to the wall limb by limb."

They went outsides and could hear the rioting outside the gates then went to the cellars.

Vegeta saw the small creature wrinkled and skin hanging on its bones.

"Ah so you did come for me queen"

Valca went to unlock the chains on its feets then hands making sure to hold on to her hands away from her head.

"You remember my terms"

"Shes the queen you thwart "

" and you will be my prince "

Vegeta eyes widen then looked at his mother. "What ?"

"Vegeta we don't have much time "

"The prince doesn't want to do it queen"

"Of course not why would i want and ugly pickled creatures like you"

The Yardrat women looked into the princes eyes.

"No Vegeta don't look in her eyes her people are known for sorcerer spells and black magic"

"Ye shout bleed the price and suffer in generations curse ye successor and his successor shall endure the ache of a thousand men and your children will feel the ache of a 10 thousand men ye heart will be harder than stone no mere soul will ever want to be on your side "

Pttt the yardrat spit in Vegetas eye pushed away Valca and tried to put her finger on her forehead but Valca chopped away her hand with an knife she screamed in Pain.

Vegeta rubbed his eyes disgusted. "Nasty filthy"

Valca grab Vegeta shoulder. "Look at me son did Freiza have another purge for you ?"

"Yes I were to leave at Midlight why ?"

"Its almost midlight go son run and don't looked back".

"But"

"For once do what I ask Vegeta RUN

Vegeta ran off away towards his pod.

"Valca " a deep voice echoed in the room.

"What happen here Wheres Vegeta ? Freiza has an purge for him "

"I had to try to save him"

"You did what ?! Vegetas the only key to why we are alive "

Vegeta could hear his father voice and he turn back to see an Blade go through his mother chest at the hand of his father.

His eyes widen as he sped throughout the castle and to the landed port he typed in the coordinates and blasted away.

He saw mulpite saiyan men flying the air towards Friezes ship as he left the atmosphere.

His scouter buzz

" an meteoroid hit it kill your whole planet "

"Oh " was all the boy said his mother were dead now there was nothing absolute nothing his emotionally tied to anymore other than an legend and his need to be the strongest in the universe. He would be an super saiyan.

Vegeta today

He woke up in an cold sweat as his heart beat in his chest he rubbed his eye just to make sure it wasn't covered in saliva.

That curse had always hunted him.

He first arrived on earth he killed Nappa he was ruled by his rage and ambition blinded with selfishness.

Kakkorot let him go even after everyone he killed on earth.

He laughed at Radditz death.

And She still looked at him with eyes no one had before and he had been gawked upon by man.

Eyes with mercy in them eyes with anger Eyes with pleading non of them meant nothing to him.

Then he came Trunks from the future and it crushed me he and Kakkorot was Super saiyans were the lengend I wanted more than life its self. I despise the boy.

All his life he had an order and an solitary schedule but staying on earth for the gravity stimulator was the only reason. The women nagged and nagged him to stop training so harshly and she showed concern when he had pushed himself. After healing and the Doctor fixed the

Stimulator the sun were setting that purple night and it was hot. The scent of the apples from the trees carried in his nose and she came about nagging.

"You are not training again!"

"Ha ha ha" he brushed her off she gasp and ran in front of him.

He laughed again and marched forward and her face went on his lips.

He gasp in shock as her cheeks turn pink.

I left

I left her with my son inside her womb.

I didn't care for him or her. He was just be like that weak Gohan. was I wrong.

So I left behind the mud ball that I seemed bondage to, and when I turned super Nothing matter but killing those androids than Kakkorot.

I let them get blown up, mercy shined on me that they did not die. Trunks had saved them.

He looked me and the eye and confronted me and I brush their could've been death like It was nothing.

He came all this way from a world without me to warn me and I ignored him.

Finding out he was my son. I was proud but my super saiyan 2 accomplished but him in as merely nothing but an speck in my mind.

It wasn't until I let the thrill of Cell transformation the joy of defeating his oh so powerful strength over take me.

It got him killed and that was the day that was the moment. I knew what love is and I had lost it before my eyes I wanted death I wanted to die with him so I charged cell enough to distract him and Gohan beat him.

The after math still didn't add quiet correctly. My father was tough hard and cruel I didn't know what to do with the love I had for my son, but hide it, but I knew I wanted him stronger strong.

I looked at Trunks and thought of him in a world without me. Bulma in an world without me. My Son was paying the price in both and so was Bulma, but I was changing slowly but I was for them not completely.

Bobbity took it all from me with that Mark on my forehead I was yards away from killing Bulma at that tournament and she still loved me.

I couldnt make up for what I caused and I Couldn't say it so. I died and I hoped it was enough to let him and his mother know.

We won that fight with Buu and there was another baby she were pregnant and when I saw Bra for the first time.

I knew I knew she would suffer I knew something terrible would happen to her I knew I was poison to her.

Her mothers plan to send her away made sense at the time, but I couldn't stay away i flew to her every month.

She was my heart she was the only one in my life who I didn't make it difficult for.

So I knew that Yard Rat was turning in her grave with joy and awaited every since Bras birth for the day that curse rips her away from me.


	26. Chapter 26

Bras belly grew bigger, it reminded me every time I saw it. How much I haven't accomplished. I dropped out of school just to work more. She hates when Im out selling fish, but She was carrying my baby I wouldn't let her parents take the financial responsibility. I sold my car just for the child's nursery, currently driving an old car of my fathers I had to tune it up a bit, but runs just fine for the most part. Bra was due any day now her and Pan finished that program and graduated earlier than their class.

Pan had started classes while Bra prepared for the baby. I were going over there tonight I needed a shower and to see her, i tried to see her everyday if I could. Goten drove down the rode.

Bra she held her belly looking out the window every two seconds.

Pan rolled her eyes at her friend. "He's coming give him some time girl"

Bra closed the curtain and went to her bed sitting next to Pan. "I just hate he's late "

"He's a working man Bra"

Bra smiled. "I love him so much. Pan ouch" Bra grabbed her neck.

Pan squinted her eyes at the gaze on it. "Im not stupid Bra I know thats an hicky your hiding not an burn from your hair iron"

Bra blushed. "No its not an hickey Pan!"..."goten bit me okay we found ourselves alone without our parents monitoring and my hormones have been so crazy next thing I know we're making love and he bit me... If dad found out or even mom we're cooked so I just burn myself with the iron and mom patched it up"

Pan blinked at Bra. "Thats extreme Bra you could've hurt the baby !"

Bra looked down in shame. "I know but but I didn't want my dad to kill Goten, just the thought of him being hurt hurts me"

Pan nodded. "Trunks bit me before too "

"I remember "

"What does this means ?"

Pan shrugged.

Bra stared at her friend. "Hows your classes ?"

Pan smiled "great ! A year or so and I'll be teaching Trunks and your mom have talk to me about my options though in the field of education teaching isn't my only option "

Bra smiled. "I want to get back to school after graduating and everything I want to make something of myself for the baby"

Pan gushed. "Your about to pop!"

"I know... Oh he's kicking in there "

Pans hand went on her belly. "Oh ai feel it"

"Whoa" Bra said holding on to the railing.

Pan heard an leak and saw the bottom half of bras dress soak.

"Be-?"

"Oweeee" Bra screamed taking deep breaths.

Pan eyes widen. "BULMA!" She hollered.

Goten

He drove under the purple sky passing cars up in the street. He smiled it was an beautiful night. Maybe he would take Bra somewhere this weekend just him and her. She was almost 18 maybe she could move out soon he could build or buy an capsule home and put it next to Gohans. Take their child swimming in the lake explore the mountains maybe Bra would like to learn some of my mom dishes. Goten chuckled at the thought of her eating turtle and frog leg soup. He's smiled left maybe she wanted caviar and crackers in the city somewhere. He shook his head it didnt matter no not to him the future were very optimistic he took a deep breath looking ahead as he crossed over on to the interstate and into bit but not much traffic.

Ring ring.

"Hello"

"Goten Its Bra shes having the baby come to the hospital shes calling for you shes scared to do this without you"

Goten dropped the phone. Then he smiled in worry and concern and happiness. He pressed his foot on the petal seeing cars go faster.

"Im going to be a dad Im going to be a father !" He yelled in the car.

There were an 18 wheeler carrying timber that pressed its breaks hard. Goten slammed down on the breaks as traffic came to an stand still out of no where. The logs on the truck in front of him got lose from the cables Gotens car front flipped and rolled over the over pass onto the high voltage cable beneath the overpass sparks broke out all around the car before catching fire.

Bra

She sat up in the hospital bed holding onto the rails.

"Push Bra Push" her mother yelled

Bra cried as she pushed.

"Push !" Pan yelled while smiling.

"Oh my god Bra!"

Bra closed her eyes and pushed one last time.

She heard an cry and opened her eyes. She heard beautiful cries and saw an mass of Blue hair.

She reached her arms out.

"Give him here "

The nurse gave him to her in an blanket and she grabbed him holding him close to her chest. She was smiling and crying as the boy stopped

"Its okay baby daddy will be here soon"

Trunks went straight from school to the hospital to meet his nephew. Walking through the sliding doors. He saw an emergency ambulance pull into the entrance and body on an strecher burned and bruise eyes closed thousands of medical staff surrounding it.

"We got a name ?"

"No nothing the car was burn to the bare rim!"

"Damn it hey listen to me buddy we're going to take care of you, get him to the burn unit NOW

Trunks watched them take the body away but something caught his eyes the wedding band on the finger of the burnt man.

"Hey!"

The medical people stopped for a brief moment. "I think I know him!"

"Who is it ?"

"Oh my god my brother in law my sisters in labor right now"

"He got a name?"

"Goten son Goten!"

The nurse looked down.

"Im sorry thank you that was helpful"

Trunks watched them stroll Goten away and the wind got knocked out of him he threw up.

"Trunks?"

Pan walked down the hall to see him hunched over puking she went to his side.

"Whats the matter what happen"

"Its Goten he's here "

Pan smiled "oh good Bras been calling for him"

"No Pan he's going to the burn unit I couldn't recognized him only new from his wedding band"

Pan covered her mouth then started crying.

"What happen to him ?!"

"I don't know Pan"

"I got damn just don't know"


	27. Chapter 27

Pan

Bit her lip as she sniffed and wiped her eyes. Bulma were exhausted she tried everything being supportive yelling it didnt work Vegeta he couldnt see her like that. Trunks losing his damn mind grandma shes a wreck at the hospital with Goten. Dads back fishing and mom she was devastated.

Cries of an infant could be heard through the halls. Pan took a deep breath and went towards her best friends room. She knocked just in case.

"Bra " she called while opening the door.

The child cried in his crib as Bra laid in bed looking at her hands eyes dead.

"Bra the baby is crying "

She went to his crib and picked him up. His blue hair curled on his face as he looked at her.

"Bra you need to feed him!" Pan held the child going to his changing table and prepared a bottle as the infant grew fussy. She stuck the bottle in his mouth.

"Thats better huh ? Big guy ? You have a name yet? Bra you should name him "

She got no response as she held the baby.

"Gotens going to be fine hes going to wake up"

Bra looked up at Pan with tears.

"Bra I know what the doctors said but he's healing fast"

...

Pan frowned. "Fine ! Be this way your son needs you !" She stormed away with the child and went into the living room.

She called Trunks.

"Pan "

"I don't know what TO DO ?"

"Pan"sniff sniff "I can't take this I can't see her like that I got to go "

Pam cried and hung up with her boyfriend.

Its been three weeks since the accident and the baby's birth. Bra gave completley up seeing Goten like that hearing the doctors bad news he had an 2% survival rate and and even lower percent of waking up. Goten was more than her uncle it killed her to see him like that, then Bra was gone to she was lifeless without him.

Pan stayed with the child all day until the sun fell she feed him 5 times already, besides when he was hungry he was okay he just looked a little sad.

"Pan ?"

Pan looked up and saw Bulma standing there.

"Oh sorry Bulma He was crying Bra was well you know... He was basically by himself"

"Oh darling give him here you go in home"

"No Bulma its fine I like being closer to my cousin and Gotens at the hospital Im going to visit him tomorrow it be more better if I stayed here for the night"

Bulma nodded. "Thats fine of course you can stay"

Pan blushed "truth is I don't want to go home Im so worried about Goten, the baby, and Bra "

Bulma nodded. "Let me see him"

Pan hadn't notice she were still holding on to him. He fit like a puzzle in her arms

"Here " she smiled.

Bulma looked down at her grandson. "Hes so beautiful, heart breaker not doubt !"

Pan giggled then stop noticing Bulmas sad face. She burst into tears and handed her the baby.

"Im sorry "

She walked away and Pan heart wrenched how long would Bra be depressed about everything her parents even Trunks couldn't take this.

Pan fell asleep with the baby on the couch. In the morning she gave him to Bulma and went to the hospital the nurses checked her in then took her to his room.

He was hooked up to all types of machines. She closed her eyes sitting down next to him.

"Goten would you just wake up please we need you Bra needs you" she told him. She be much better once Trunks was here he were coming this weekend from college. Bulma were going out of town while Vegeta was where ever he was.

The weekend.

Pan saw him outside and she ran in his arms. They embraced each other then looked in each others eyes.

"I love you Pan "

"I love you too Trunks"

They walked in and heard the screams of the child.

Trunks stop standing still.

Pan looked down. "He's with her he's probably hungry lets-"

Trunks frown and stormed away.

Pan gasp then followed him.

Trunks went into his sister room.

"Bra ! This is ridiculous he is crying !"

Trunks went to pick up his nephew who cried a little less but still loud enough.

"Trunks" Pan said softly he was pissed which she understood.

Trunks brought the baby to Bras face.

"Look at him"

Bra looked away as her lips quivered.

Trunks brought the crying baby closer as he grab his mothers hair and ear.

"Look at him feel him!"

Bra closed her eyes and cried refusung to look at her child. "I can't"

Trunks paused the grew livid at his sister. "Your not an real mom ! " he picked up the nameless baby and held him taking him out that funeral of a room and walked down the hall.

Pan felt terrible witnessing that she made his bottle and followed Trunks to his room.

The baby ate in his uncle arms.

"Its not your fault" he whispered to the innocent child. "Its not your fault".

"She hasn't held him since birth Trunks"

Trunks closed his eyes.

"I was to hard on her, but Pan I'm worried for the baby's safety Bras not taking care of him my moms busy and my dads he never can handle an infant "

"I know thats why Im not leaving here!"

Trunks and Pan spent the weekend with the baby mostly he had to go back tomorrow and Pan were sad.

That sunday.

Bra saw Pan put her child down for his nap.

"I'm going to shower Bra I'll be right back please keep an eye on him until then"

"Pan?"

"Yeah?" Pan turn in surprise Bra had spoke.

"Please promise me promise me that you can take care of him"

"Bra of course until you feel better which you will and your going to be a great mommy you'll see we all love you especially him" she said pointing to the crib.

"Thank you Pan... You were my best friend"

Pan smiled "you don't have to thank me Bra, I smell like throw up he ate more then he could chew ha ha I have to wash this stuff of off me we'll talk more when I get out okay?"

Bra nodded. "Okay"

Pan went to Trunks room and went inside the bathroom he followed her and the two took an shower together. He washed her back and belly.

She turn at him and smiled washing his hair.

Bra

Heard cries and went to the crib she looked above it the baby curved its back to look at his mother with curiosity.

Bra cried and her tears fell on his bedding she went to her bathroom and ran the tub water. The went to the closet.

She grabbed an Backpack and filled it with a few papers. She bit off the top of the marker taking deep breaths writing three laters on it.

She put it on the floor stood up taking off her close and grabbed the dress bag with the blush colored dress and put her hair in a bun and put on her ring finger she took deep breaths then grabbed the backpack putting it on the bed. She put on redlipstick as the baby made nosies she went to his crib and picked him up kissing his cheek deeply and collapsing on side of the crib crying as the child hit her head softly from the bars of his crib. She took a deep breath.

"I love you" she told him standing up the going to her bed grabbing the sliver knife and then heading to the bathroom. The tub were full and she sat in it fully clothed.

Pan and trunks were having fun in the shower enjoying their last day together until he went back.

They heard loud crying and looked at each other.

"DAMN IT BRA"

Trunks slide the clear doors and grabbed a towel dressing as did Pan. They ran into her room Trunks picked up the child seeing the red stain on his cheek.

Pan noticed the bed empty and the carpet in front of the bathroom getting soaked.

"Bra?" She called then rush in the bathroom

Pan paused at what she saw Bras body floating in the water a pool of blood mixing with the liquid a on her wrist an deep vertical cute.

Pan felt tears spill out her eyes as Pan started crying weakly.

"Pan?"

Trunks went into the bathroom and saw his sister his eyes widen as he rushed the baby into her hands.

He ran to his sister as Pan back into the door hysterical.

He pulled her body out and laid her body on the wet floor.

"BRA ! DON'T DIE ! Please" sniff sniff "please!"

He put his ear to her chest "Shes not breathing"

Trunks put together his hands and and pumped her chest deeply grabbing her nose then blowing air into her mouth.

"BRA WAKE UP!"

Pan held the hollering child and hid his eyes in her chest.

Trunks pumped her chest.

"BRA! PAN CALL FOR HELP PLEASE " sniff sniff "oh gawddddd" he cried grabbing her body hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Im right her baby sister don't worry Im right here" he whispered to her.

A few days later Pan and Trunks laid on the couch all cried out.

Vegeta walked into the room, "its all my fault I were cursed from an young age my children will be cursed and their children and one I care for will be haunted and hurt deeply because of me an witch of some sort placed this generational curse on me"

Trunks looked at his father then to Pan.

They found an backpack with the word on it there was an note an other documents.

Dear Pan,

I wasn't strong enough. The women you always wanted me to be I just couldn't be her. Not without Goten. You probably are asking why well thats my answer I can't not live in a world where Goten does not exist. The baby I failed him, but I love him enough to not burden his life with someone like me someone weak.

Im so sorry I did this to you and to my family but I love you french fry. I only Trust you with this because, I know my moms old and how insensitive my brother and father can be... Anyways I wanted to be with him again please forgive me.

Behind that note was the rights to the baby. She had gave him to Pan.

Later that day. Pan yelled on the phone to her parents.

"IM NOT RUINING MY LIFE BRA LEFT HIM TO ME IM GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!... SHE TRUSTED ME WITH HER SON IT WAS HER LAST WISH... FINE YOU WON'T NEVER SEE ME OR MY SONS FACE AGAIN!" She hung up then looked outside into the sunset.

"Im sorry you were put inti this position Pan"

Pan closed her eyes. "That child needs love and care. He needs an mommy"

"Our child needs an mommy "

Pan turn to him.

"I'll take care of you both for the rest of your lives Pan..., but We can't be together Pan"

Pan eyes widen "what ?"

"My dad told me about this curse I just can't risk it"

Pan cried. "No Trunks no I can't live without you"

"I know but I don't want to end up like them like Bra and Goten "

Pan eyes shook and lowered her head. He grabbed her hands. "I rather live without you then forget you completely"

Pan swallowed as she still weeped.

"Where will I go with him"

"Don't worry about that, for now just marry me please just marry me tonight please Pan"

Pan looked up into his eyes. "Yes I will"

Later

They left the court room and then went to an hotel for the night with the baby. They all laid in bed together.

"Trunks "

"Huh ?"

"No his name I'll name him after you "

Trunks closed his eyes. "I hate to leave you guys "

The tears came both down there cheek.

The next day. She saw an ring on her finger she looked at and sat up he was gone.

Pan rushed to capsule corp calling him. Over and over.

She went in the home carrying the baby.

"Pan ?"

"Bulma wheres Trunks ! I can't feel his ki "

"He left Pan transferred schools out of the country he he took an ki hider and told me to give you this"

It were an envelope. She opened it and saw an credit card and a note that simply said.

I love you and Trunks jr for forever I just can't risk losing you the way Goten and Bra lost each other.

Pan looked around the house and cried holding TJ.

She looked in his eyes.

"I love you baby boy your all I have left"


	28. Chapter 28

He walked down the hall and opened the door with a soft creak he saw the rain behind the big window blinds as the chair's back was to him. His eyes dull and desperate stare at the man who he use to know so well.

"You landed on the cable " Trunks sullen voiced filled the room.

Goten watched him prepared for the answers he seek so badly.

"Burned 100% of your body, in a coma no one knew when you would wake up... Years later your skin starts healing and you wake up with no memory... Then suddenly it comes back to you not all of you of course"

His dry throat build up the ki to ask the unfulfilled question "Who is she?"

Goten felt the tension thicken then fade.

"She was lots of things funny,geeky,smart,beautiful... A friend.. A daughter. My sister my beautiful baby sister" his voice broke.

Goten mouth drop a bit. A sister? Trunks had sister? Vegeta and Bulma second child a girl a girl?.

"She move here to be with us... You took a liken to her from the beginning... And she to you, my parents kept her away..." He paused and As Goten stood Numb watching the back of the chair.

"To save her from futures me fate, our fate but they brought her suddenly out of no where getting to know her for all those lost years... When you had you accident she gave up she couldn't live without you"

"TRUNKS!" He barked in emotion.."WHAT WAS HER NAME?!"

"Bra Son"..." I failed her left her alone and I failed my wife left her only after she married me I was afraid too lose her the way you lost Bra"

"Thats who Bra was A friend A daughter a sister a wife a mother"

Goten looked up with tears streaming non stop down his cheek. " she was pregnant ?... and The baby?"

"He's with Pan" Trunks said looking at the window then his hands suddenly he was being turned around standing there was crying Goten he lifted Trunks up under his arms to his feet looking in those hard blue eyes then rushing his purple head into his shoulder. Trunks lips trembled and eye twitched as an wave of emotion over came him. His arms tighten around Gotens back truly and deeply hugging his best friend and now he was supporting the hysterical Goten. Patting his back.

"I'm sorry Goten "

"God damn it I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER !"

Trunks pulled him away a bit and wiped his eyes with a napkin. "Goten"

Goten blinked up at Trunks through his wet eye lashes.

"Go to her room."

Goten swallowed taking deep breaths.

"Its at the the end of the hall"

Goten blinked fast then nodded backing away. His feet moved taking his body and soul out the door and he went into the hall. Sulking. My wife Bra Trunks sister she had my baby and I left her why did It the world do this to her !. His heart felt ghostly. Noticing he was at the end of the hall in front of a door with a blue glittery B. His hand shook to the knob and he opened it. Stepping forward he saw the window opened with potted plants on the seal as he surface more a bed became visible machines beeping and a.

The world stop as his pupils dilated. His feet walked forward while his eyes had fresh tears in them he continued to walk until he was above the bed.

A doll it must been the most pretty doll he ever seen. Silk blue long tendrils sprawled everywhere on the bed, sheets, and pillow hanging down from the bed sweeping the floor. porcelain pale skin glowing in contrast with the night. Face expressionless eyes sealed closed like everything else except the dry pale lips separated by the clear and blue tube stuffed inside her mouth.

No doll this was her. He rushed and collapsed on the bed rushing his face into her belly arms wrapping her up. Crying into that plastic gown. "I'm sorry I forgot you" he told her. He looked up at her face and brought himself up to grab her head and handful of her hair. "I will never forget you again" he looked on at her arm then wrist. He gasp at the white healed scars. He closed his eyes for a few moments then opened them, brushing his thumb over it.

"The hospital saved her life, but she lost so much blood and were put into a coma. We lost you and her so close together we were all devastated"

Goten hadn't noticed Trunks had followed him. Goten let go of her and stood up. His eyes met Trunks. "Why, why did this happen to us"

Trunks looked down. "Its my fathers curse"

"What about the dragon balls ? Nameak "

"Piccolo is dead Goten and we don't have New Nameak coordinates"

Goten fist balled. "I'm not leaving her this time"


	29. Chapter 29

Bulma and Vegeta sat in their living room across from the young man. He had determination in his eyes looking then both in the eye.

"I came here to speak with you, I know who Bra is to me now she came to me in my dreams she made me see her again"

Bulma face tensed.

"I know this sounds crazy but unexplainable things have been happening to me I know its her... I I would like to help out with her do whatever I can for her "

"Goten are you sure you can handle this responsibility and your job?" Bulma ask unconvinced. "Your a young man Goten with your life ahead of you, you had a lot going for you before all this this could be your second chance, I suggest getting a lawyer of course we could handle it without one of those, but I understand if thats the route you take, Bra would want you to have her accounts, photos, and rings"

Goten frown at bit then he calmed. "This is my second chance to be with her"

"Goten shes non responsive"

"I'm aware Bulma"

"What could you possible want with her shes right here safe with US-"

Goten sighed in frustration. "Bulma I wouldn't want to take legal actions against you, but shes my wife ! I'm not trying to take her I know all her medical equipment is here I just want to be the one to take care of her"

Bulma water line glisten. "I can't-"

Vegeta grabbed her arm. "Bulma we can let him take care of her, you need a break I want you to accept help with her"

Bulma swallowed wiping her eye. Nodding

Goten took a breath of relief. "Thank you Bulma... Vegeta"

Vegeta hmmm to him which Goten took gratefully. He turn to Bulma. "Can I have the rings ?"

Bulma nodded and stood up to leave.

Vegeta stared at him. "Your connected to her regardless of what the doctors say you two are intertwined far beyond those rings and silly papers don't forget that"

Goten was unsure what Vegeta meant but he nodded he believed that. He seen her in his dreams.

Bulma came back into the room and handed Goten an envelope. Goten took it softly. "Bulma can you teach me?"

Bulma grew surprised. "Teach you what ?"

"How to take care of her ?"

Bulma nodded. "Sure Goten come on "

Goten paused then followed her.

He followed her down the hallway.

Bulma walked in and open the curtains.

Goten stop at her bed looking at her non moving body.

"Hello sweetie Gotens here"

Bulma walked to Bra. "Look at that hair time for a cut again" she looked up at Goten. "We donate it" Bulma reached in the end dresser and grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut to her ear.

Goten was in awe at her pixie cut. He noticed the holes in ear.

"Time to feed her"

Bulma went to the row of cabinets under the windows and grabbed a clear bag then brought it to the metal stand hooking it then putting it on a needle and stick it in Bras hand. He winced.

"Can she feel it ?"

Bulma shrugged.

"Can she hear ?"

"Doctors were amazed by your case. Goten. Bras coma was similar could you hear?"

Goten shook his head no. "I can't remember I don't remember waking up"..." How was me and her ?"

Bulma smiled. "Strong willed you two wanted Trunks Jr more than anything"

Gotens heart clenched as his fist balled.

Bulma looked at Bra. "Its washing time"

Goten walked out the room with a lot on his mind. He held on to the envelope then walked out the home. He walked in a crowd of people somehow finding his way in a restaurant in the subway he grabbed the even-lope and dump it on the table. Papers, Small squares and two rings fell out.

He grabbed a picture.

It was a silly one. Trunks was fancy, Pan in all black him looking tacky in gohans old suit and Bra making a silly face at Trunks.

His eyes soften looking at the next one. He burst in laugher smiling at the photos. When was this ?. He wonder then his smile left. Picking up the paper.

A wedding certificate with his name and hers.

He stared at it for a long time.

"Last bullet To town"

His legs sprung up and he go on a train.

He sat at west city library looking through ads.

...

"I have no prior experience in marketing"

The man sat back and tossed the folder holding the young mans resume on the desk scratching his beard.

"You know you seem like A nice man and all but I'm not sold"

Goten looked at him with discouraged hope. "Then you have to reconsider"

sat forward. "I can see it in your eyes. Your hungry... Passionate but thats not enough in this world"

Goten eyes squinted. "You say you aren't sold?... Because you are seller your job is to get people to buy not to buy people"

Mr. Harden smiled. "Why do you want this job ?"

Goten swallowed. "My wife is sick in a coma she needs medicine special things my mother in law has been paying for it, but One day I like to have a home for her"

...

Goten walked out of the tall building and smiled. He came back to capsule corp walking in he heard laughs Pans laughs. His eyes widen and heart stopping walking past the foyer into the living room. Pan was on the couch next to Trunks who were holding a sleep TJ. Goten walk towards them. Standing above Trunks and the child with an pained face. "Can I?" He asked looking at Pan.

Pan nodded of course. Goten picked up the sleeping child and walked away.

Pan looked at Trunks.

"He knows"

Pan closed her eyes. "He just found out about you... This would be to much for TJ and and he can't take my baby"

Pan Pan relax" he grabbed her arms." No ones taking TJ from you or Us. He's yours I'm sure Goten would respect Bras wishes about that"

Pan frowned at herself. "I feel selfish"

"Maybe Yeah, but what Bra did too was selfish and you did more than step up to the plate for that kid. Our kid"

"He barley met you Trunks how would he feel if he knew about Goten and Bra he's so young"

Goten walked down the halls.

"Im sorry little fella Im sorry" he said hugging him tightly with one arm as his other opened the door. Standing above Bra with their child. He grabbed her hand.

"He's right here " he told her.

Bulma walked into her living room with the box taking a framed picture, she brushed it softly then hung it up on the wall finally placing Bra's pictures back up.

7 months later.

Goten came straight from work to capsule corp. Bulma were having a dinner for everyone. He walked through the doors to see Uub Marron their Daughter Raji, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, Trunks, Pan, Trunks Jr, Vegeta and Bulma at the table.

"Its Goten!" TJ yelled.

Goten smiled behind his beard. "Hey everyone"

"Hi Goten Come take a seat" Pan smiled

He sat by them and they held hands saying grace then dug in. He sat with his family talking and laughing about.

"Grandma Bulma"

Bulma looked at TJ and smiled. She and Vegeta weren't in his life same as Trunks because of Trunks fear of what would happen to him and Pan. She knew her son still feared fate and the curse would someone destroy them now they've reconnected. " yes ?"

"Whos the lady in the room ?"

Everyone stop talking and eating.

Bulma closed her eyes then opened them. "Shes my daughter "

"You're her mommy ?."

"Yes sweetie"

"Why she always sleeping ? Is she sleeping beauty?"

Bulma smiled at him.

"TJ " Pan said in a warning tone.

"What?"

After dinner everyone lounged in the living room.

Goten had a beer in his hand and took a drink then walked away taking the familiar path to her room. Twisting the knob he sighed. He wanted to tell her TJ asked about her. Opening the door. He saw the bed was empty.

He gasp unable to process anything. Until he heard the heavy panting turning he saw an hand stretched out with an knife.

Her blue hair in her face holding it pointing it at him. Her chest taking in air on its owe. Color in her cheeks and eyes blinked erratically.

"Stay back you! Where am I'm ? what is this ?"


End file.
